The Start of Something New: Dalton Academy
by IkindahaveathingforDarren
Summary: Kurt Hummel has transfered to Dalton Academy and is more than excited to get closer to his new friend, Blaine Anderson. With the Warblers bonding and singing, and crazy boys, who knows what could happen? Klaine, Niff, and Wevid bromance.
1. Promises, Naps, and Preparation

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Emilie here, and it's my first time writing fanfiction, so I just wanna give you that heads up. I also wanna tell you that if you find anything wrong with my writing at all, just let me know. I'm still get used to this world of Fanfiction, but I could use all the support I could get! Thank You! I'm always opened to advice and opinions too.**

**I'm also freaking out right now. For two reasons. Number 1: DARREN FREAKIN' CRISS IS ON BROADWAY TONIGHT! AHHH he just makes me go ASDFGHJKLADFHOWEH. Yeah. That. and Number 2: I'm going through extreme Glee withdrawl. How do they expect us to last a month? Gr... Ryan Murphy and Fox. 3:( (that was my fail attempt at a devil face. oh well.) Wow. my original intent was to not ramble... that failed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of it's characters. Although I kinda wish I owned Darren. And Chris Colfer, I would give him to my friend Lucas.**

Kurt Hummel. That's all Blaine's mind could possibly register at the time. Kurt Hummel was transferring to Dalton Academy. One of his newest friends, who was slowly becoming one of his best, was coming to his school. He was coming to his school, boarding at his school, living in the same dormitory as him, and better yet, right next door to him. Here, Blaine could always be there for Kurt. He could watch over him, mentor him, and talk to him whenever he needed help, or just wanted to hang out. Blaine was absolutely ecstatic, and he couldn't help himself when he bound out of his door in and into Kurt's new room.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt let out a little yelp. He placed his hand over his heart in fear.

"God Blaine! You scared the crap out of me!" His voice was intertwined with his fast breathing from the fright Blaine gave him.

"Sorry, welcoming committee duties," Blaine said with a grin, leaning against the door frame.

"And why do I get the feeling that you are not really Dalton's welcoming committee, if there is one at all?" A smirk planted itself on the countertenor's face knowingly.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped. "Your diva is showing!" Kurt giggled at this. "But yes, you caught me, I am not Dalton's official welcoming committee. Although, who said I couldn't come help my friend move in and give him a personal tour of his new school?" He grinned as Kurt flushed.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course Kurt," he murmured, causally slinging an arm around the taller boy's shoulder. He felt his heart flutter. _My heart flutter? Where is that coming from?_ He ignored the thought. "Now, where's that Frankenteen of yours with the boxes?"

"He should be-" And with that, Kurt's step brother, Finn, burst into the fresh dorm room, carrying lots of boxes with Kurt's belongings in them. Blaine, feeling the need to help, immediately grabbed one from Finn's arms. He inwardly sighed at the loss of contact between Kurt and himself. The tall boy muttered his thanks as he set down the three other boxes on the large queen bed that sat in the room, still yet to be dressed with sheets and a comforter. As Kurt began to rifle through his boxes he asked Finn, "Is that all? Or is Dad going to be bringing anything?"

Finn paused, thinking, before he answered. "Uh, I think there's one more. Want me to go get it now? Or…" His sentence trailed off as he headed towards the door.

"It's fine Finn, do you mind just taking the folded clothes out of there and putting them on the bed? I'll organize the closet later." Finn nodded as he began to unload the box.

Once he finished, half the bed was covered in stacks of jeans, shirts, other clothing, and even a neat, little, clear organizer for ties and bowties. Blaine's eyes widened at the sight of all the clothes. "Kurt," he began. "You do realize that we wear uniforms here right? How much clothes did you need to bring?"

Kurt merely chuckled. "Of course, silly. But after class and on the weekends we're allowed to wear street clothes right?"

"Ye-" The tenor started, but Kurt simply cut him off.

"Blainers." Blaine frowned at the silly nickname, but it then disappeared when he remembered it was Kurt talking. "If you think this is a lot of clothes, then you extremely mistaken. This is barely a piece of my wardrobe. Do you not remember who I am? Kurt Hummel: fashionista diva extraordinaire."

Blaine just smiled and continued putting Kurt's wide selection of books on the shelf above the desk supplied there.

After a while of unpacking and organizing and rifling through boxes, Kurt's dorm was finally finished, and it really radiated him. There were soft lavender Egyptian Cotton sheets on his bed, along with an extremely fluffy white comforter. The black couch that originally came in the room was pushed along the wall. There was a cork board hung with pictures of Kurt with his dad, Carole, and the New Directions. His laptop sat undisturbed on the desk, which was clad with new school books and fresh pens. Posters were hung; Evita, Wicked, Patti, and Lady Gaga of course.

"Viola," Kurt declared as he hung one final picture on the cork board. Blaine moved closer to see what he had hung up. He smiled at the picture. It was a picture the had taken while at the Lima Bean one time for there usual coffee fix.

_*Flashback!*_

_ "Kurt! Let's take a picture on your new iPhone! I want it to be the first one!" Blaine had said._

_ "Good idea," he agreed with a smile. "Now get over here!" Blaine had gotten off of his chair and kneeled next to Kurt in his chair. "You ready?" Blaine nodded. And just as Kurt was about to take the picture, both boys saw a scene where a girl sneezed all over what seemed to be her boyfriend who brought them coffee. They had laughed so hard at the sight, that Kurt's thumb swept over the button, taking a photo of the two laughing. They were smiling at each other in the picture, and it looked like it was meant to be taken like that. _

_ "I like it," Blaine stated, standing up off of the floor, and resting his hand on the other boy's shoulder. _

_ Kurt smiled fondly. "Me too." He then proceeded to set it as his lock screen background._

_ *End Flashback*_

"So Kurtsie," Kurt sent him his signature, ice shard glare for the nickname, but Blaine was just getting back at him for the 'Blainers' ordeal, "how about we take Finn once he gets out of the bathroom, and you say goodbye to your parents. The maybe we can take that tour?" Kurt's expression softened immediately and transformed into a soft smile.

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Anderson." He paused, and looked as if he was thinking about something. "Finn! Meet us at the car! Don't forget to shut the door!"

A muffled "Sure dude!" came from inside the bathroom. "I just need to figure out this sink!"

"Okay!" Kurt giggled fondly, rolling his eye's at his step brother's troubles with the sink. The he remembered something. "And don't call me dude!" Blaine didn't hear his response, if there was one.

He stuck out his arm to the older boy. "Shall we, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt linked their arms and stated, "We shall," and they marched out of the room, feet in perfect sync, despite the height difference.

They reached the Hummel's truck, parked neatly next to Kurt's Navigator, and the countertenor quickly unlinked their arms. Blaine wasn't entirely sure as to why, but he assumed it was to not make his dad uncomfortable. After all, they were just friends, as hard as Blaine tried to keep his feelings completely platonic.

Burt and Carole leaned against the side of the red pickup, and stood up straight as they saw the boys approaching. Carole saw them unlink arms, but Burt didn't seem to notice. _I can see it in their eyes, they look so happy together. That is a look of love. One day they will realize it. _Carole's thoughts whirred, but she kept them to herself, and left her expression as a bright smile. "Hello boys. Is Kurt's room all finished?"

"It is," Blaine answered, plastering on his dapper, yet sincere smile, and sounding formal and polite, "and might I say, it looks very, very hmm… Kurt chic, I think is the only way I can describe it."

Kurt's grin only grew wider at the new description of his room. "I think I can say I agree." At the sound of footsteps on the blacktop, he turned around, and saw Finn approaching quickly with his long stride.

After a fest of goodbye's and hug's and wishes of well being at his school, Burt finally gave his son one last clap on the back. "You stay safe, kiddo. Have fun. I'll see you this weekend?"

"Of course, Dad," Kurt responded. He enveloped his son in a hug, and Blaine watched as Finn clambered into the car. Carole appeared next to him.

"You'll take care of Kurt, I can see it. Thank you Blaine," she spoke quietly to him.

"I'll do my best Mrs. Hummel. It's my pleasure," he promised, keeping his eyes trained on the loving scene between Kurt and his father, although maintaining his polite tone. His faint smile grew wider as they exchanged a final "I love you".

"Call me Carole, sweetie. I presume we'll be seeing you around a lot. Take care."

"You too, Carole." He waved slightly as Carole walked over to her side of the car, and helped climbed.

"Bye boys!" Burt called, as soon as he was in the car himself. The two Dalton students waved until the truck was no longer in view.

They began to walk back into the grand entrance, with the stunning staircases and extensive, beautiful decorations and high ceilings. "So," Blaine began, remembering the other promise he had made to the boy beside him, "how about that tour?"

Kurt simply grinned a Cheshire cat smile and allowed Blaine to grab his hand and lead them to their first destination, the Warbler hall.

* * *

><p>That was one month ago, and it was now cool and crisp, in the late stages of November. Once again, the duo found themselves in the Warbler Hall, only this time, they were sitting side by side on one the couches, knees barely brushing, listening to Wes talk about this weekend's plan for the monthly Warbler bonding session. This was Kurt's first time attending one, so he was being particularly attentive to what the council member had to say.<p>

"So, as you all should know, this Friday night, tomorrow, is the Warbler's monthly bonding session. It is Warbler Kurt's first time attending one, so we must inform him on how this works." Kurt inwardly groaned. As much as he loved Wes, and he did, he was actually becoming one his best friends at Dalton, he was just so obnoxiously formal when he was in council mode. "Normally we meet in the person with the largest dorm room, and just, well, bond," the council member said with a… smirk? Kurt couldn't put his finger on it. He saw several other Warblers around him snickering or looking smug.

_Is there something I don't know here? _He looked over at Blaine for help. "I'll tell you later," he mouthed.

"Now, we must discuss meeting place. We usually meet at Blaine and Jeff's room, but I take it into understanding that Kurt, now has the largest room. Is that right Kurt?" Wes continued with his pleased tone. _Okay, there is seriously something I don't know here. I know the Warblers aren't formal outside of meetings, but _this, _this was just plain weird. What are they plotting? _"Warbler Kurt?" Wes said, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Uh.. what?" Kurt asked stupidly. Trent sniggered. _Stupid Trent. _"Oh! Um… I think so. Maybe? Is my room bigger?"

"Well," David began. "Taking that you are living in what is supposed to be a room for two - since you are a mid-transfer - and you have a couch and a queen bed, I would take it as a yes."

"Decided," Thad, the third council said.

"Warblers, please meet in Kurt's room at promptly 7 o'clock after dinner on Friday evening. That is all. Meeting dismissed." Wes banged his gavel, deeming the meeting finished. The Warblers shuffled out of the room and Kurt and Blaine immediately stood.

"Okay. What the hell was that?" Kurt asked Blaine without delay. They began to walk out of the room and towards Blaine's dorm to study with Jeff and Nick.

"Language!" Blaine joked. Kurt gave him a "bitch please" look. "Kidding, kidding. So, you know how crazy we are right? The Warblers I mean, not just us two." Kurt nodded, and a smile played at the corner of his lips as memories flashed in his head from his first month at Dalton:

Wes hitting people who do something stupid on the head with his gavel.

David pantsing Wes in the middle of a Warbler meeting - David, wasn't _as _formal as Wes during Glee - and Wes getting all flustered and embarrassed.

Nick and Jeff getting caught making out in one of the bathrooms when they were supposed to be at a meeting.

Trent and Thad spraying silly string all over the halls to get back at Nicholas for rigging their door to dump a bucket of water on them when they opened the door.

Flint, James, Ethan, and Jesse all running around in their underwear singing _Too Sexy for My Shirt. _

All of those memories. "I think crazy is the understatement of the century." Blaine just laughed as the went up the last stair leading to their floor in the North Wing "Well, after tonight I think that understatement is just going to get even worse. Here's my advice for the Warbler Bonding. Number one: Hide anything breakable, valuable, or flammable." Just as Kurt opened his mouth to comment, Blaine interrupted. "It's a long story. Let's just say, don't trust Jesse and Thad with matches and a bag of marshmallows. Okay?" Kurt nodded again. "Number two: stock up on food. Big time. We don't want to many people leaving the room because they are hungry. That never ends well." Oh the things Kurt could imagine. He shook the thoughts from his head and continued to listen to Blaine as they rounded a corner. "Number three: get movies. Lots and lots of movies. Every kind you can think of. We usually take a vote, but it ends up being either something horror, or with an attractive female lead." Kurt cocked his head and opened his mouth as he began to comment again. "You, me, Jeff, Nick, and Trent are the only gay guys in the Warblers remember. We go to an all boys school. These guys are girl deprived." Kurt closed his mouth. "Hmm… I think that's it," Blaine pondered as he knocked on his door.

"Why are you knocking? This is your dorm," Kurt inquired, finally getting a word in.

"Yes, but it is also Jeff's dorm. And you seem to forget that we are studying with him. As well as Nick. And Jeff is very, very sassy. And if I walk in on them one more time, he will probably rant and want to slap me. So I'm just playing it on the safe side." Blaine winked and grinned.

"Come in Blainers! Nicky just went to go get his books!" Jeff called as Blaine swung the already cracked door open.

Blaine groaned. "God damn it Jeffery, how many times will I tell you? Don't call me that!"

"Ooh! You brought Kurty too! Yay!" Jeff jumped up from the swivel chair at his desk to give Kurt a bone crushing hug. "Ow Jeff, are trying to kill me?" Kurt squirmed and broke free from his grip.

"Not at all Kurty, I would never. Blaine would cry for years and probably flood my room." Blaine blushed a bright red, and he glanced over at Kurt who simply looked down at his shoes. "And I cannot have that. Have you seen my wardrobe?" He smiled. "And Blainey, I will continue to call you those names simply because it's fun. Now, I didn't know that Kurty-pie here was coming, so I'm just going to tell Nick something before he returns to our humble abode." And with that, we was off.

"You understand why I knock? I'm to young to die." Kurt laughed and flung off his shoes. He set down his messenger bag and then let out a huge yawn.

"Gaga, Warbling can have quite the ware on you."

"Tired? You can lay down before we study. Knowing Niff, they won't be back for a while," Blaine said plainly.

"Niff?" Kurt questioned.

"Oh, you haven't heard that one yet?" Blaine asked, as if "Niff" was a common word. "It's Jeff and Nick's couple name. Y'know, Nick plus Jeff equals Niff?"

"Mmh… I get it now," Kurt understood, flopping down onto Blaine's navy blue comforter. _Dalton colors,_ Kurt noted.

"Yeah, even though Wes and David aren't dating-"

"Really?" Kurt said sarcastically, knowing that they are both straight and that they have girlfriends at Crawford Country Day. They both laughed.

"As I was saying," he drawled jokingly, " even though they aren't dating, their 'bromance' name is Wevid, and James and Ethan are Jethan. Even though we aren't dating I've heard Klaine thrown around there a few times." _More than a few times… _Blaine thought. _Wes and David are just tortuous. _

"I like it…" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's pillow. "Klaine." It rolled off of his tongue.

"Me too," Blaine agreed.

"Oh… I said that out loud?"

"It's cool."

"Y'know… the New Directions did that too, know that I think about it. Finchel, Fabrevans, Mc Tina Cohen Chang Chang, Bartie, Puckleberry… I remember it now," Kurt murmured sleepily.

"One day, not now, you're way to tired, you will explain all of those names to me."

"Deal." Blaine yawned this time. "Y'know… if you want, uh, you could come here too… if it's not awkward. I mean, or I could get up. It's your bed. Uh. I should get up," Kurt babbled, shifting around. His face was a bright red and this time the word embarrassed was the understatement.

"Kurt," Blaine said, approaching him and putting a hand on his knee. "It's not awkward for me if it isn't for you. I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable. I know after… Karofsky," Kurt flinched at his name, "that… uh things can be awkward, but never be afraid to tell me no, to anything."

"Thank you," Kurt breathed. "It-it's not awkward."

Blaine smiled and just gently laid down next to Kurt, casually slipping an arm around his waist. He felt Kurt stiffen at his touch. _Oh god… What if I'm being to forward? Oh no! I am I pushing it? What if he hates me? _Blaine's thoughts circled. But after a few seconds, he felt Kurt relax, and he snuggled closer into Blaine.

Blaine's thoughts weren't the only ones whirring. Kurt suddenly realized something as he laid here on his side. _OH MY GAGA. WE'RE SPOONING! What if he doesn't want to be like this? What if he's just being friendly? _His inner pessimist said. Then the optimism inside him shone through. _No! People who are 'just being friendly' don't spoon with their best friends. _Kurt inwardly sighed contentedly, or he thought it was inwardly, and just snuggled closer to Blaine.

Kurt shut his eyes and let himself go to sleep. He heard Blaine's breathing even out and he knew he was asleep. Soon enough, Kurt drifted off too.

* * *

><p>As Jeff left the room hastily, he broke into a run as he rounded a corner… and smashed straight into his boyfriend. They both toppled to the floor, Jeff landing right on top of Nick, successfully pinning him to the ground. "Oh god Nicky! I'm so sorry!"<p>

Nick was breathing hard, regaining the air that was blown out of him. "It's fine Jeff really, but if you don't mind, you're kinda heavy."

"Oh god! Sorry! I'm so stupid!" Jeff exclaimed as he quickly got off of his boyfriend. Then he realized something as Nick got up as well and picked up his bag filled with school books. "Wait a second Nicky…" Jeff began as Nick leant against the wall to fix one of his shoes. Jeff pressed up against him and he heard Nick's breathing start up again. _This is when seductive Jeffy comes into play. _He started whispering slowly into his boyfriend's ear. "Does this mean you don't like it when I'm on top of you?" He felt him shiver.

"Y'know what Jeff?" Nick countered. "I don't think I mind at all." Jeff leaned into close the gap between the two of them and he kissed him once, slowly, sweetly, chastely, and licked him bottom lip. He separated them at once. "Tease," Nick breathed.

"I try," Jeff said with a smirk. They immediately went back to kissing, tongues dancing, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. Nick pulled Jeff's lower lip into his mouth and he moaned softly. Wes and David walked past this little scene it the hallway.

"Cool it with the PDA!" David called.

"Seriously get a room before I puke rainbows," Wes said, stoping as he saw Jeff pull away from Nick.

"Actually Wes, David, before I ran into Nicky-boo here, I was actually looking for all three of you. I just got… distracted." Nick snorted.

"So?" Wes said impatiently.

"So what?"

"Why did you need to find us?"

"Oh!" Jeff exclaimed. "I have news on Klaine!"

The other three boys' eyes widened in excitement. "Ooh! What is it?" Nick asked.

"So, Nicky you know this, but us," he said, gesturing Nick and himself, "and Blaine are supposed to be studying today. Which we still are I hope… 'cause I gots to ace this Physics test, but anyways, we are supposed to be studying, and then Blaine shows up to our room with little Kurty-pie!"

"And?…" Wes asked, impatiently yet again.

"I left them in the room by themselves."

_"And?…" _It was David this time. "They're in a room together, alone, all the time. Plus, they know that you guys are coming back. Why is this important?"

"Well, Kurt look really tired… and I don't know. God I'm stupid. It's just, I need them to get together. The tension is really starting to get to me."

"Just now?" Wes exclaimed. "It's been the past two months!"

"Two months?" Nick asked.

"Oh big time. Even _before _Kurt was at Dalton Blaine wouldn't shut up! Kurt this, Kurt that. His eyes are so pretty! I can't decide whether they're blue, green, or grey. Oh his hear is so nice! How does he get to do that? I just wanna run my hands through it! I found out what his eyes are called! Glasz! His voice is angelic! Oh god, his skin! It's like porcelain. Blah blah blah blah. So yeah. It got to me a while ago."

"Damn, Anderson really needs to pull it together and ask the kid out already," David stated dully, checking his watch. "Wes, we gotta go study. History test?"

"Oh right. Later guys."

"Hey, why don't you just come study with us, maybe something did happen between Kurtsie and Blainers!"

David shot Jeff a 'really, Jeff? really?' kind of look, and just sighed, adjusting the strap on his bag. "Sure, why not!" He drawled sarcastically.

"Vamanos then!" Jeff exclaimed, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and watching Wevid trudge behind them.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up he smiled at the warm contact he was feeling. The he realized it was Blaine he was pressed into. <em>Oh Prada! How on Earth did we get like this? Does he want to be like this? <em>Then the recent events flooded back to his memory and he grinned again. Nick and Jeff had yet to return and he noted that he had only been asleep for about fifteen minutes. He decided it was safe to go back to sleep for a little while more. He just wanted to be awake before Nick and Jeff came back. After all Nick, along with Jesse and Thad were always giving Kurt a hard time with his crush on Blaine. This would just make the teasing even worse.

He closed his eyes and was surprised when he felt a squeeze on his hand. He realized that his and Blaine's hands were intwined. _Oh Gaga when did that happen? Not that I'm complaining… but what is he going to think? I better just leave it be… _He was taken aback again when Blaine tried to snuggle even closer to him. His breath was warm on the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed in contentment and softly squeezed the tenor's hand. _Better make the best of it while I can… _he thought wistfully.

"Mmmhhh… soft," Kurt heard Blaine whisper in his sleep. _I wonder what he's dreaming about. _He snuggled even closer, if that was possible and murmured, "Warm… very, very warm." He squeezed Kurt's hand again. _Okay, he could definitely be dreaming about a lot of things. So many things are warm and soft. _Blaine nuzzled into the dip where Kurt's shoulder met his neck. He just barely heard the younger boy mumble into the skin that had become exposed from the dress shirt, "Kurt…"

Kurt did not believe he just heard that. His eyes snapped open again. There was no way on this planet that Blaine Anderson was dreaming about him. No. Possible. Way. _It must be my hearing. Or my tiredness, I mean, I just woke up. Or he said something else and he just mumbled into my skin so I didn't hear it right. That's it. I just didn't hear it right. Maybe he just said hurt, or shirt. Yeah, that's probably it. A soft, warm shirt. _

The countertenor shut his eyes again, satisfied with the excuse he had come up with. Why he didn't want to think that Blaine was dreaming about him, he didn't know. He just couldn't grasp the concept. It all seemed too surreal. And that dream was most definitely not a nightmare, because Kurt Hummel had had nightmares, and they never sounded that content.

The he heard it again, much more clearly this time, "Kurt… mmhhh. Cuddle with me…"

And _BAM_. It was official. Blaine Anderson was dreaming about cuddling with Kurt. And that just made Kurt's day even brighter. Although, he was already cuddling with him, but still, it didn't cease to make him happy. And with that, Kurt drifted off into sleep again, not hearing the one last thing Blaine whispered in his sleep. "Kiss me…"

* * *

><p>Jeff opened his dorm room door and his face immediately lit up with a beaming grin. "Nicky! Wes, David, look at that! How precious! Look how cute!" The three other heads peered at the sight of the two sleeping boys and they all smiled too.<p>

"Damn Anderson, what did you get up to?" David inquired rhetorically.

"Knowing him, nothing. Mr. Dapper McDapperson, I'm a mentor-face, would never ever pull a move on Hummel. We all know he's gonna have to man up and do it himself," Wes stated a matter of fact. "But like I said before, puking rainbows. Or in this case. 'Klainebows'"

This earned a good laugh from the three other boys, and it was loud enough to was Mr. Dapper McDapperson himself. Blaine opened his bleary, sleepy eyes, and propped himself on one arm. The arm the wasn't around Kurt. He scanned the room to see where the noise was coming from. Then he saw Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick in the door way, snickering about something. It suddenly stopped when they realized that he was awake.

"Guys?" he asked, his voice a little scratchy from sleep.

At the sound of Blaine's voice, Kurt stirred. "Blainey?" Nick said "aww" softly, while Jeff just frowned, probably thinking 'hey that's my name bitch!'

"Shh… honey, just go back to sleep." Kurt just mumbled an incomprehensible response as an okay, and laid down again. Blaine slowly untangled himself from Kurt - somehow their legs ended up tangling together - and softly draped the quilt at the end of the bed on top of him. He smiled softly before he remembered the situation at the door. He quickly and quietly rushed to the door, shoving his friends out of his room. He dragged them down the hall and practically screamed in their faces, "WHAT THE HELL GUYS? REALLY?"

Nick looked guilty, Wes and David just laughed, and Jeff wore a smug grin on his face. "Okay, listen, I'm serious right now," Blaine started. Jeff and Wes snorted at the word serious, but after a glare from their other friends, they really listened. "You know how I feel about Kurt. Why did you have to do that? I mean nothing really happened, but I has having a really good dream, and I was freakin' spooning with the guy I've been crazy about for two whole months! Did you really have to ruin that?"

Now all of them looked guilty, excluding Jeff. "My room too," he sang. "Oh, by the way Blainers, I suggest you watch your mouth if you're aiming to not be too obvious… honey."

"Shit. I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Very out loud Blainey. Now, we must get to studying, so why don't we go wake up that adorable, little boy toy of yours."

"I wish…" Blaine muttered under his breath as they walked back to his dorm room. As soon as they swung the dark wooden door open they saw Kurt sitting cross-legged and very much awake on Blaine's bed, fussing with his hair. Blaine stalked across the room, and planted himself right next to Kurt. "It looks fine," he whispered in the older boy's ear.

"I don't do fine, I'm-"

"-Kurt Hummel: fashionista diva extraordinaire. I know. It looks perfect," Blaine finished, and he pressed a kiss into his hairline, earning a fiery blush from Kurt, and knowing looks from several others in the room. He just glared at them, hopefully delivering the message of 'you already messed this up enough, so don't do it again bitches'.

They all looked away. Nick finally felt it up to him to break the strong, growing tension in the room. "So guys, ready to study for Physics?" he chirped much to happily to be discussing Physics. A collective groan was let out from everyone in the room as the all prepared to study.

* * *

><p>After a full two and half of studying, Wes and David bailed, wanting to get back to their own dorm. They, being the seniors out of the group, had finished all the work they had needed to study, and left the other boys to their work. "Kurt's Superstar Playlist" was playing softly in the background and after about another twenty minutes after Wes and David had left Nick finally gave up. He slammed his Physics text book down on Jeff's desk and groaned in frustration.<p>

"Okay!" Nick let out. "I am so done with this! Jeff," he started, getting up and grabbing his boyfriends arm, "we're going to go watch movies in my room, I can't stand all this science!" Jeff started to object, but Nick cut him off. "I don't care right now, I have a headache and you can finish studying with Blaine later."

"Oho, Nick, you don't sound as chipper about Physics as you did before, now that you've actually started to do it," Kurt remarked sarcastically. Blaine couldn't help the small chuckled that escaped his lips.

The brown haired boy just ignored him and kept his focus on Jeff. "Please?" he asked sincerely.

Jeff smiled sweetly and stood, shutting his books and stacking them on his desk. He shifted his boyfriend's grip on his arm so their hands were clasped, and they began to walk out of the room. He stopped at the doorway and took in the scene before him. The two boys were sitting cross legged on Blaine's blue blanket, with the red quilt still pulled over Kurt's lap. Kurt was focused on his book as he peered down, and Blaine was staring at him and looked as if he was about to drool. The curly haired boy was pulled from his 'Kurt Trance' at the the feeling he got that someone was looking at him and the fact he never heard the door close, and the foot steps stopped abruptly.

He mouthed, "What?" to his platinum blonde roommate. Jeff just smirked and looked up and down at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine's triangular eyebrows knit in annoyance. Jeff caught his eye one last time and winked before turning on his heel and flouncing out the door. "Make sure you actually _watch _the move this time Jeffery!" he called out to them in pure vexation, although what he said was true. Blaine could practically _feel _Jeff scowl. And with that the door slammed shut, and Blaine had a smiling countertenor looking up at him.

"What?" he asked, knowing that Kurt was thinking something.

"Oh nothing," he sang.

"Kurt. Spill. I am not afraid to tickle you," Blaine said in his the darkest tone he could muster while threatening to _tickle someone _of all things.

"Oh, threatening people now, are you Anderson?" Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in questioning.

"Nope. Only you." Kurt giggled. "Don't go all giggle on my Hummel. Spill." Blaine held out his hand, approaching Kurt's waist, right above his waist, knowing that that was his weak spot.

"It's just that Jeff teases you a lot. It's funny. _Endearing, _if you will," Kurt stated simply, quoting the word that David used to describe his spying skills.

"And he doesn't tease you?" he asked his best friend, not moving is hands from where they were still close to his waist.

"I never said that."

Blaine put his hands down in defeat, well one really, he left the other one gently resting on Kurt's knee. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I don't believe I could ever beat you in an argument, no matter how hard I tried."

"You got that Blainers. And nice touch on the middle name." He winked.

"Why thank you. Now, do you really want to keep studying, or you think we can take a little break?"

"If I study anymore, I think my brain would literally ask itself why I was shoving this pointless lecture of futile science in it's capacity that could be used for much more important things, like song lyrics, and more Vogue covers."

"I'll take that as a sure Blaine, of course we can go back to my dorm to watch _The Proposal_ and prepare for the bonding session of a life time that is going to take place tomorrow."

"You took that right."

* * *

><p>An hour a later, the two boys lying next to each other, sprawled out on Kurt's white comforter, in the middle of their movie as Blaine was scrawling out a list of things the two boys planned to get for the bonding tomorrow. The list read:<p>

_1. Food. Lots and lots of food. And not the good kind. The bad for you kind that teenage boys thrive on._ "Kurt! It's one night, I promise you won't break out!"

_2. Extra blankets and pillows, the ones that are in the giant closet down the hall. The one's that nobody will notice if they go missing. _

_3. Another list to make sure all of your valuable items are hidden._

_4. A flashlight for Grog. _"Kurt Hummel. You have to be kidding me. You don't know what Grog is? Oh God, is Wes gonna have fun with you…"

"Thank you Blaine, how reassuring."

_5. Movies: _

-ALL OF THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES

"Yes Kurt, we usually start with the fourth because apparently that's when Emma Watson gets 'hot', but you never know with these Warblers."

-Scary Movie 4 

"Only the fourth, apparently the other ones suck. I never really pay attention."

-The Exorcist

"Blaine. Please tell me that you're kidding. I don't do gore."

"I'll be here, no worries." Kurt's heart may or may not have imploded a little at those words.

-Step Brothers

-The Hangover

"Now those two, they make the most sense. But, I'm not going to question a man with a gavel." Blaine cracked up.

-Transformers 

"Megan Fox?"

"Aw, Kurty you know my boys so well already."

"Hey. They're my boys too now."

"Yeah they are," Blaine said with a grin.

-Any other movies you think can possibly have a pleasing effect on a group of teenage singing boys

_6. MORE FOOD. DID I MENTION FOOD?_

_7. A Nerf Gun _

"A Nerf gun? Why do I want a Nerf gun?"

"Oh Kurt, the innocence you still possess." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Let me just say, go get the biggest Nerf gun you can find, and make sure, and I mean _make sure _you keep it on you at all times. You'll find out soon enough, 'kay? But, you and me, we stick together."

Kurt held onto those words like they were a life line. "Yeah…" he mumbled. "Together." He looked over at Blaine who was smiling fondly at Kurt. The countertenor decided not to focus on anything too much, so he just put his attention back on the movie again. Once they drifted in a comfortable silence, watching the end of the movie, when Kurt was least expecting it, an arm snaked around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder. _Wow… we find ourselves cuddling a lot. Not that I'm complaining. _Blaine's hand, that was resting on Kurt's waist, began slowly rubbing up and down the petite porcelain boy's side. Not too dramatically, but just a small soothing path. The countertenor briefly closed his eyes, hoping that this all wasn't a dream. Blaine nuzzled in closer to the crook of Kurt's neck and his breathing blew little puffs of air out. Kurt shivered, he hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Cold?" Blaine asked, even though he knew that he had made Kurt shiver. _Does this mean he is attracted to you?… No! Anderson, quit it. Stop pulling shit. Pull it together. If Kurt wants this, he'll have to be the one to initiate it. _

"A little," Kurt answered honestly. He rubbed his arm with his hand.

"Can I come closer?" Blaine asked timidly, awkwardly. "After all, according to Jeff, I am Blainey-bear, so I must be warm." He grinned. The older boy smiled warmly back and simply nodded, as his best friend shifted closer to him, and tightening his grip around his waist. He accidentally jerked upwards, slightly untucking Kurt's dress shirt at the edge. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's fine," Kurt said, as Blaine's thumb starting tracing the path again, along with small circles, although this time it was on the bare, soft skin. His soft, guitar-calloused fingers were soothing. "You know what Anderson?" Kurt started. Blaine stopped his tracing, and stiffened. He tried to say something but nothing came out. "I think," he began again, whispering in Blaine's ear, so his lips were brushing against the skin, "you, my friend are a cuddle whore. And hey, I never said stop." Kurt poked Blaine's hand on his waist lightly.

"You know what, Hummel? I think you're right." And he began to idly trace patterns once again.


	2. Truth or Dare and Nerf Guns

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again! I'm sorry if you got alerts or whatever when I was trying to figure out how to put up this new chapter. I'm still kinda unsure... But I got it up! YAY! So this chapter is a little longer than I anticipated, so sorry, unless you like long chapters. Then YAY! Also, I do understand that a lot of people do Dalton stories, and I want to say, I don't steal anyone's ideas, so if something's the same, I apologize in advanced. Also, I apologized for any typos. I can't get a beta yet... So anyways, thank you soooo much for the reviews and alerts and favorites. You guys have no idea how awesome that makes me feel, so THANK YOU! 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Although I kinda wished I owned Darren Criss, and Chris Colfer. I would give him to my friend Lucas. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare and Nerf Guns

"Kurt. You have fifteen minutes till the guys actually show up," Blaine warned him as the two finished putting some of the things Kurt didn't want to be broken by the gaggle of Warblers that were going to show up soon in a safe drawer.

Kurt's brow furrowed. He glanced over at the iHome that sat on his nightside table. 6:35. "Uh Blaine? Fifteen? It's 6:35. Did someone forget how to do his math again?" he ridiculed endearingly yet extremely sarcastically at the same time.

Blaine laughed lightly. "Not this time Kurt, but if I do end up ever forgetting how to do my arithmetic, I'll be sure to come to you." Kurt smiled broadly, even if his friend was just joking around. "But seriously, Nick H., Luke, and Andrew have this really weird thing of arriving ten minutes early where ever they go. It's kinda annoying actually. Just thought I'd let you know." Blaine snapped the drawer shut and effectively put a lock on it to ensure no one got to Kurt's belongings. "Anyways, I'll be back in 25 minutes, when we're actually _supposed _to be here. Can't take another 'stern talk' from Jeff."

"Stern talk?…" Kurt wondered aloud. His question went ignored.

"See ya, later Kurt! Take care of that gun!" his friend exclaimed, pointing at the tiny, rather pathetic Maverick Nerf Gun that sat on Kurt's bed.

"Will do Blaine! Thanks for helping me out!"

"Anytime," he called, already out the door. He left the countertenor to his thoughts, who had already forgotten about his comment on the stern talk, while he placed bags of chips and boxes of cookies on his desk and inspected the room with approval for partying. Blaine however, had not overlooked the aforementioned comment. His thoughts raced and raced as he walked the short distance to his dorm room. He was about to open the door, with his hand on the handle, when he saw the tie. He groaned. He and Jeff had agreed after Blaine's several encounters of walking in on Niff, that if there was ever a tie on the door, either don't come in, or knock first. Loudly. Same went for Blaine, even though he did not have a boyfriend. Although, the rule still stood if you either wanted some alone time, or just needed to talk to someone privately. It was a rare occurrence for Blaine to ever put the tie on the door, only because if he ever really needed to talk to someone in private, it was usually Kurt and he had his own room, so that situation was taken care of. Jeff on the other hand, _constantly _had the tie on the door. _God Jeff, just keep your tongue to yourself for ONCE! _Then he smirked as he sat down on the hallway's carpeted floor. _I just can't wait till me and Kurt are together and we'll use _my _room on purpose. _

"Yeah I'm sure you do," Wes said as he walked past.

"Shit! I said that out loud, didn't I?" _Deja vu much?_

"Why yes, Blainers, yes you did. Now, as Jeff said, you better watch your mouth or you're gonna blow it."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Jesse exclaimed as he walked past, not bothering to stop as he added, "Or in your case… that's what he said. I don't care. Either way it's dirty."

"And with those words of wisdom, I must say, seriously Blaine, watch you say, and who you cuddle with and what ever else you do with Hummel. God! You are so leading him on, now that I think about it!" Wes realized.

"Isn't that the idea? I like him, so I flirt with him. God Wes, not you too, Jeff won't leave me alone." He sighed, upset and put his head in his hands. "It's just _so _frustrating." Now Wes felt bad, so he sat down next to his younger friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You can do it buddy, I'm sorry Jeff is giving you a hard time. I'll cut it out," he said honestly.

"Thanks Wes." He nodded, and got up again, probably to go change before bonding.

Blaine's thoughts went full circle and back to the stern talk again. He loved his roommate, he really did, but sometimes he could just be a little too into Blaine's business.

_*Flashback!*_

_Blaine sauntered in his dorm with the hugest, dopiest grin plastered on his face. "Ahh," he sighed happily, falling back onto his bed after a nice meal in the dining hall with the Warblers. Blaine was quite content with his afternoon. What was better than flawlessly rehearsing a new number, studying with his friends, napping -spooning- with the guy you've liked for two whole months, then watching a movie and cuddling with him, and having a nice, quiet ( or rather, quiet for the Warbler's standards ) dinner? That, he could not answer, well until his thoughts said, well you could've kissed Kurt, or made out with Kurt, or… And his mind whirred and whirred, of could've happened, but they then developed into what he wants to think _will happen. _All of his happy thoughts were exciting to think about, thus brightening his mood even more. _

_That is, until an overly peppy Jeff flounced into the room with his usual skip in his step. "Good evening Blainers!"_

_"It is, Jeffy. It is," he replied contentedly. _

_"Ooh! You sound happy! Tell me! Tell me!" Jeff exclaimed and sat down next to Blaine on the edge of his bed, poking his stomach._

_"I will! I will! Just stop poking me!" he told him animatedly, swatting the blonde's hands._

_"Fine," he huffed. "So? What happened after Nicky dragged me off to his room? We totally kicked Cameron out. It was really funny. But, continue."_

_"So pretty much as soon as you left, after some tickle threats of course, we gave up on studying too, and headed to his to watch _The Proposal. _Well, we weren't all that focused on the movie cause-"_

_Jeff cut him off before he got to say anything else, "OH MY GOD. You didn't? Did you? Did you and Hummel totally get it on? Suck face? I mean… he looked a little flustered at dinner, but that might of been because of anything y'know?"_

_"Jeff."_

_"I mean, you could've just like, put your hand on his knee or something."_

_"Jeff!"_

_"Hell, you could've just looked at him!"_

_"JEFFERY S. STERLING! SHUT UP! KURT AND I DIDN'T MAKE OUT!" _

_Flint's head popped in the doorway. "Sure you didn't," he drawled. "I suggest you close the door next time, he's right next to you guys, y'know."_

_"Er… right. Thanks Flint." He just nodded his head and shut the door._

_"So wait," Jeff started, "you guys _didn't _make out?"_

_"No. If you let me finish, I would've said that we didn't actually watch the movie because we were making a LIST of what he needs for BONDING NIGHT. Thank you very much."_

_"Ah, but you wanted to make out with him right?"_

_"Jeff!"_

_"That's totally a yes." Blaine rolled his eyes. "But Blaine, I need to talk to you for real right now. Like man to man here." The curly haired boy cocked his head in attention and raised an eyebrow. "I think you should stop spending so much time with Kurt."_

_"What?" Blaine exclaimed so that the people three doors down could probably hear it, Kurt included. He immediately stood, looking down at Jeff. _

_"Listen. It just doesn't seem like you guys are getting your acts together any time soon, and maybe you're just coming on a little too strong? I mean I _know _you guys cuddled that whole movie, you had that look. And I know that look. I just think you might end up hurting his feelings, and I know you don't want that."_

_"What the hell Jeff?" Blaine shouted, although not too loudly, knowing Kurt was next door. "I would say you don't get this, but the funny thing is, YOU DO! You've been in the exact same situation as me. In love with your best friend. Plus we're gay, I mean that's not helping. And you know how hard this is on both of us. Okay? I DO NOT want to mess this up, and now you come along telling me that I'm coming on too strong? Y'know what? I change my mind. You don't know what it's like to be me or Kurt. You haven't been through what we went through. You've been a prep schooler all your life. You don't know the gay slurs or the bullying, and the fact that you could dare ridicule me about just trying, just _attempting _to make a move, and to get my shit together, that's not right dude. As a matter of fact, I can't handle this right now. I'll catch you later Jeff," he finished unemotionally, running his hands through his now ungelled, unruly curls. _

_Jeff was frozen. Shocked. He could only muster a few words before his thoughts overwhelmed him again. "Where are you going?"_

_"For a walk, to get a drink. I don't know, to talk to someone who's not you, hell, maybe even Kurt," he muttered coldly, emphasizing Kurt's name as if it offended Jeff. And with that, he stormed out of his dorm room, wrenching the door open, and slamming it behind him, sending a vibration through the room._

_When he returned later that night, he found a small note from Jeff on his bed saying that he was sorry, and that he would apologize in person tomorrow, as he was already sleeping restlessly, fitfully. Blaine had only really walked around campus, sipping a water bottle. He spoke to no one, only a small half wave when necessary. His thoughts took over him. That night, he didn't fall asleep until very late, having nightmares of what it was like to ever lose Kurt._

_*End Flashback*_

Blaine sat outside of his dorm room for another five minutes before deciding that if he wanted to make it back to Kurt's on time, he would have to head in now. He paused at his doorway after getting up and rapped loudly three times on the door. He heard a groan, and not a sexual one at that, and the Jeff called, "Come in!" He opened his door and entered to a pair of flustered, swollen-liped, messy haired, and panting boys.

"Uh, hey guys, just gonna change. We have bonding in ten minutes," he said rather emotionless, albeit a little embarrassed, knowing that he had just flat out interrupted his friends from making out. He walked into his closet and overheard a quick conversation as he pulled on something much more comfortable than his Dalton uniform.

"What's up with him?" Nick asked quietly.

"Um, it's me. We kinda got in a fight last night."

"Really? Why?"

"I'll explain later. I still need to make amends with him. How? I don't know yet… You should go change… and maybe fix your hair." Blaine could practically _hear_ Jeff wink.

"Oh, yeah," Nick responded, chuckling softly. "See you in ten Jeff."

"Bye, hon." There was a smacking sound, and Blaine knew they had kissed goodbye. He finished pulling his tight, white V-neck over his head and walked out of his closet, faced by the awkward silence. "…Uh, I'm gonna change. You can go, if you wanna," Jeff stated awkwardly.

"Yeah. I'll go." And he left his room to a very unsure, confused, puzzled Jeff, who was still apprehensive on how to apologize.

* * *

><p>"KURT! I LOVE ALL OF THIS FOOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HERE SOONER? YOU HAVE THE BEST FOOD!" Andrew exclaimed excitedly, while shoving his face with everything in sight. Murmurs of agreement came from the others in his room. Luke, Nick H., Cameron, Trent, Wes, and David were also all already at Kurt's dorm.<p>

At precisely 7:01 a sharp knock was heard on the door. He opened it immediately and Kurt had to clench his teeth to stop his jaw from literally dropping. "Kurt! Hi! Long time no see eh?" Blaine greeted him. Kurt just nodded his head, as that was all he could manage. Blaine was dressed simply. Navy sweatpants with DALTON going down the side in red, hanging low on his waist, and a tight, tight V-neck that should be illegal. His, dark, tanned, muscular arms were shown off perfectly, the V dipped just low enough to see the tinniest bit of hair, and it hugged him so tightly, Kurt swore he could see is six pack through it. He had ungelled his curls from what looked like running his hands through it a lot, but they fell freely across his head, looking soft and oh-so-touchable. Kurt had to restrain himself from reaching out right then and there and running his hands through them.

"Uh, hey Blaine. Come in," he answered with as much self dignity as he could muster, even though his voice cracked when he said his friend's name. He tried to quickly step aside to let him in, but in the process he tripped over his own foot. And just as he thought was going to land flat on his face, Blaine quickly caught him by his waist, and hoisted him upright again. "Thanks, um, wow I'm a klutz."

"Happens," Blaine responded cooly. His hands remained on Kurt's waist, and they stood still in that doorway, just staring in each other eyes, searching for that feeling that they so badly wished the other reciprocated.

"YO LOSERS! MOVE IT OR LOOSE IT! We've been waiting here for like five minutes! We want in on that food before Andrew eats it all! Because he will. And you know it," James exclaimed. He, Jesse, John, Ethan, Richard, Flint, and Thad all stood at the door way, clad in lounging clothes, mostly with the Dalton crest or name adorning somewhere.

"Hey! Don't blame me, gingers thrive on cookies and chips," Andrew called back.

"Uh, Drew… I'm pretty sure that's just you," Trent said sadly to his friend eating a cookie. Andrew just shrugged.

"Blaine! Stop groping Kurt's hips and move!" Richard called. Kurt flushed a brilliant scarlet, and it crept all the way into his hairline and past the dip of his V-neck. Blaine just laughed and dropped his hands.

"I happen to be a fan of Kurt's hips, thank you very much." That earned a few looks from the boys in the room and lots of laughs.

Pushing his embarrassment aside, Kurt finally moved from the doorway, sashaying and shimming to his bed where he sat. His hips moved in ways not fit for words, and his ass in those tight black jeans, well that was just too much for Blaine. He was still standing frozen in the doorway. Jesse whispered in his ear, "Blaine. Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." He snapped his mouth shut immediately but kept his gaze fixed on Kurt, who had crossed his legs and was looking rather pleased with himself. Luckily he was toying with a loose piece of thread on his light blue shirt, so he didn't see Blaine's embarrassing expression. "Oh," Jesse added, "and move!" He didn't whisper this phrase, and shoved Blaine lightly so he walked. Before he had and control of his feet, they had pulled him right next to Kurt where he sat down.

All of the Warblers, minus Jeff and Nick, were now in the room chattering and eating. As soon as Blaine was about to start up a casual conversation with his pale friend he suddenly jumped again. "That reminds me! Music!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What reminds you?…" Blaine asked, suddenly very confused. They had just been sitting there for two minutes. What could have reminded him of something?

"Oh hush you. You'll see." Kurt shooed people away from his desk and quickly dug through his locked drawer to pull out his iPod. He quickly snapped the lock back and plugged it in the iHome.

He selected as song and as the opening bars rang out Niff walked in the door and shouted with the music, "SHAKIRA SHAKIRA!" And then all of the Warblers began singing at the top of their lungs to Shakira's, _Hips Don't Lie. _The boys were dancing and shimmying, and really just moving around the room like insane fiends, but it was very amusing. But when Kurt started moving his hips again, Blaine had to use all of his concentration to not stare for more than fifteen seconds at a time and to continue singing along with the lyrics. He knew that if he stopped belting out the words with his unique tenor voice that all of his fellow Warblers would notice, and they would know why as well, except Kurt of course, who was lost in his dance moves. So, with much focus, he sang with his friends all the way through the song.

When it ended, Kurt lowered the volume on the music and set it to a playlist of Top 40 songs that Blaine helped him put together. They sat back down on the couch this time, next to where Cameron and Jesse were talking animatedly. "So, um…" Kurt began awkwardly. "What now? I mean… I know we're supposed to bond and all get along like happy little chums and do things that I supposedly do not want to be exposed to, but what exactly is that?"

"Well, right about now, actually, someone usually calls for Truth or Dare," Blaine said. Kurt groaned audibly, thinking _Well, that could only end fantastically, with _all _of these boys. Oh joy! _"It's usually-"

He was cut off by Flint calling out, "TRUTH OR DARE TIME BITCHES!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and finished, "Flint."

"Come on, now lovebirds. Time to gather round in a circle."

Kurt's eyes narrowed at 'lovebirds'. He couldn't help but get mad. He was sick and tired of everyone calling them something that they weren't. Even though he so, so wished that they could be called lovebirds, or boyfriends with it being the truth, they weren't. As far as Kurt knew, the feelings were one sided, and he most certainly did not appreciate being lied to about his own love life. Or rather, non existent love life. He snapped at his friends. "Okay listen here," he addressed everyone, although he pointed at Flint. "If you, or anyone else here calls me and Blaine lovebirds, I will come after you. Okay? I've been told I have a way with my words, and I will point out every single flaw in you to which the point even the insults feel insulted about how untrue and false what your saying is. Now please, if you don't mind, do not call Blaine and I," he growled the word, "lovebirds. Make sense? Good, I'm glad I got through your incredibly, exceptionally thick minded skull heads that only hold the capacity of what is a lie, cunning plans, wit, and mindless harmonies. If you don't mind, I'd like to play some Truth or Dare." Everyone in the room was frozen. They all wordlessly sat in a circle to the left of Kurt's bed; it was awkwardly shaped as some players sat on the couch, some on the floor, and some with their legs dangling off of the side of Kurt's bed. Blaine and Kurt kept their space on the sofa and John opened a bottle of soda and chugged it all down to use in the game. He burped loudly and Nick H. fist bumped him and Thad gave him a high five. Kurt simply cringed, and he saw Jeff, who was across from him on the bed, did as well.

"Who's first?" John asked.

"Flint," Kurt stated simply. "He started the game, he spins first."

"Fair enough." John handed the empty bottle to Flint who took a grip on it and gave it a good spin. It went around in circles until slowly spinning around to a stop in front of Trent.

"Truth or Dare, Nixon?"

He paused for a minute then decided on, "Truth." Flint smiled menacingly meaning this could only mean something bad.

"Out all the gay guys in the room; Jeff, Nick, Blaine, and Kurt, who would you want to date and who is the hottest? And no. Even though we all have our suspicions, Wes and David don't count." That earned the darer two glares, and laughs, smiles and claps on the back from everyone else.

"Ooh. I see how this is going to be," Trent said, thinking. "The hottest, probably Blaine. Even if he is a hobbit." The Warblers cat-called and whistled, while Trent blushed and Blaine raised his head and did the princess wave in honor. Kurt eyed how hard Trent blushed and jealousy pooled within him. He knew that look. _Did he like Blaine? Hell to the no, as Mercedes would say. That is Hummel's property. Keep out! _

"And?" Flint pressed. "Who would you date?"

"Hm… probably Nick, 'cause he's the nicest." _Hmm… maybe he doesn't? I don't know… I just don't like that look. _

Then in unison, the remaining three boys said, "Hey!" But Kurt added as an after thought, "Actually I get it. I know I'm a bitch." Blaine smiled warmly at him and motioned him to come closer so he could whisper something in his ear.

"You're fierce, there's a difference," he said softly. Kurt blushed furiously, but grinned so wide that if he wanted to walk through a doorway you would have to break into pieces to fit through.

"I don't really care," Blaine added after thinking. "I mean I _am _the hottest." He wore a smirk.

"Still waiting!" Jeff sang.

"Jeff, you're a bitch too," Trent countered flatly. The blonde huffed and took Nick's hand, as if to mark his territory."I know…" Jeff said.

"I love you anyways. You're my bitch," Nick consoled.

"That sounded so wrong on so many levels dude," Ethan said. "Your bitch? Come on!"

"God Ethan! Must you make everything awful?" Kurt asked. "That was actually kind of endearing…"

"Thank you Kurt," Nick told him. "I try."

"ANYWAYS! Breaking up this little quarrel," Trent interjected. "My turn to spin!" He whirled the soda bottle with a flick of the wrist and it stopped pointing directly at Wes.

"Ooh! Wesley. Gavel-man. Truth or Dare?" Trent asked the asian, with a indecipherable tone to voice.

"Truth," he said without thinking.

"Ah, I was hoping you would pick that."

"What? Why? Shit! What are you gonna make me say?"Then, all of the sudden, Trent blurts out, "Have you and David ever kissed?"

Wes looked away, shamefaced and mortified and David's eyes widened. "Yes," he muttered, almost inaudibly.

Blaine looked smug, as if he already knew this information, as did Thad. Everyone else in the room looked clueless, shocked, and even a little embarrassed for their friends. Then of course, Trent had to go and make it even worse. "Why?"

Wes's prior expression fell, and he whitened, dreading what he had to explain. He knew what was coming and just mumbled the first excuse that came to mind. "Dares." Although it was true, he knew Trent would just press forward even more, as he was eager to find out the dirt.

"Have you ever kissed otherwise?" He asked. Thad, Blaine, Wes, and David were all thinking the same thing. _Yes. _

Blaine's thoughts whirred. Wes blanched. David panicked. Thad tried to remain emotionless, but it was inevitable. He was freaking out. They all remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_*Flashback!* _

_"Wes! We need to practice! If we want to be appointed for council next year, we have to nail our harmonies," David told his roommate and best friend Wesley._

_"God David, you sound worse than me," he responded smoothly with a chuckle. "But fine, we'll practice. Can we at least break it up into the two parts? I mean it _is _a duet."_

_"Sure thing. Wanna practice with the music? I mean we don't have any other guys to mindlessly harmonize with us, so why not?"_

_"Sounds good, Wes. Hit it." He started the music on his laptop and they sang the song straight through._

Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
>Ain't nothing like the real thing<br>Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
>Ain't nothing like the real thing<em><br>_

_They goofily moved around the room, jokingly flirting with each other, as a joke, as if they were mocking the song. They belted out the lyrics and used their mastered vocal range to make it just perfect. They were faking the chemistry between one another, it was just a playful joke. Although they didn't admit to themselves, they sounded amazing._

I got your picture hangin' on the wall  
>It can't see or come to me when I call your name<br>I realize it's just a picture in a frame

I read your letters when you're not near  
>But they don't move me<br>And they don't groove me like when I hear  
>Your sweet voice whispering in my ear<p>

Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
>Ain't nothing like the real thing<p>

I play the game, a fantasy  
>I pretend but I'm not in reality<br>I need the shelter of your arms to comfort me

No other sound is quite the same as your name  
>No touch can do half as much to make me feel better<br>So let's stay together

I got some memories to look back on  
>And though they help me when you phone<br>I'm well aware nothing can take the place of being there

So glad we got the real thing, baby  
>So glad we got the real thing<br>Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
>Ain't nothing like the real thing<br>Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
>Ain't nothing like the real thing<p>

_On that last line, they ended near each other, standing much closer than two friends usually stand, no matter how tight the bromance. And as if it were some sort of unspoken agreement between one another, they both leaned in for a kiss. As soon as their lips met, they immediately recoiled, realizing how wrong, how weird, how not right what they were doing was. They left no reason for exploring or experimenting, it just felt too forbidden, and not the kind of forbidden that makes you want to break the law. It was the kind that you didn't even think should exist. They both stepped back after pulling apart, staring down bashfully and awkwardly, when David decided to break the tension, silence, and kill the giant elephant in the room._

_"How about we just pretend that the past two minutes of our lives didn't just happen?" he asked softly._

_Wes could only nod furiously and mutter, "Yeah." _

_That didn't exactly work; pretending did nothing for either of them. They carried on the rest of their day as they normally would, except they didn't talk to one another. Yes, they still walked together and had an occasional conversation, but something was horribly off. They wouldn't speak animatedly, there weren't any antics that they were usually up to. Blaine and Thad were most attentive, and they knew something was really off. Every time they tried to address the problem they either ignored the fact that there was an issue, or they just told him that would talk about them later. _

* * *

><p><em>Finally the time came when a loud nock was heard on Blaine's door. He and Thad were just running through the setlist for Regionals on their own time when he opened the door to a pair of what looked like to be very, very confused boys. <em>

_"Wes? David? What's up?" Blaine asked, much too happily for the matter at hand. His tone quickly changed when they saw their almost… disturbed facial expressions. _

_"Uh," Wes began, unsurely. "We just- we need to talk to you guys. Like a serious talk… I-I-I… I'm really sure how to put this."_

_Thad was looking over from where he had been sitting at the desk, confused. Blaine quickly ushered his friends into his room, put the tie on the door for Jeff, and sat down, with his friends following suit. Wes and David let out a shaky breath in unison._

_"David? Can you?…" Wes posed quietly._

_Sensing his friend's discomfort he nodded and bit his lip, a nervous habit he had developed. With as much dignity as he could muster, and with stutters here and there, he retold the story to his other two best friends of how he and Wes had kissed. For him, it even felt weird to think the word "kiss" and "Wesley Montgomery" or anything pertaining to him, - except maybe as a joke - in a sentence together. Never had David been unsure about his sexuality. He was always so sure that he was straight. After all, in middle school he even had girlfriends, although not serious ones, they still existed. David even had a girlfriend right now! Did this count as cheating? Isabella, his girlfriend at Crawford Country Day was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Granted, it had only been a month and a half, but he really did like her. He started to panic a little, as he continued with the story. _

_Once he finished, Thad and Blaine looked blank, as if something just slapped them in the face. And this was a surprise attack. Sure, the Warblers all had their fun with joking about how Wes and David's bromance was so intense that they were secretly gay, but no one ever suspected them to actually act on it. This kiss, even though it was told as a mistake, it was a huge, mammoth, deal. Of course, they didn't know how their friends felt about this, but it most certainly did not seem happy or excited. After all, they both had girlfriends._

_There was a little notion in the back of Blaine's mind saying, "Sure! Come to the gay friend when you and your straight best friend kiss! Woohoo!" But he pushed it aside. After all, he was one of their best friends, and he was sure they would've come to him, homosexual or not._

_There was a brief, two minute silence after the story due to the shock. Once it all finally sunk in, Blaine asked, "So, are you guys attracted to one another? Because, it doesn't seem like you've just had a total revelation on how you're all for the gay, like Nick and Jeff are bound to have any day now."_

_"No," they answered at once, although no too quickly, as if they were trying to lie. David made a little hand gesture to Wes, signaling for him to continue speaking first._

_"I mean… Sammi is awesome. I love her. I-I just, I don't know what brought this on… it's so confusing. I'm - no offense David - not attracted to him and I didn't feel anything at all when we kissed other than, this is as weird as fuck." He smiled a little towards the end, allowing little grins to etch upon the other's faces as well. _

_"Uh, I guess I could say the same, except for Is. I mean, she's great, and I just don't want this to get in the way of our relationships, or our friendship, Wes." _

_It was Thad's turn to speak. He knew how hard this was on his friends, and how awkward it must be for Blaine. I mean, he's never been in a relationship before, and there goes his two straight friends with girlfriends, kissing each other. Then he has to go and give them his "gay advice". He felt that it was only fair if helped him out. Thad tried his best to muster up something convincing, but he did mean with all of his heart what he said. "So, it's decided. You guys both didn't feel anything when you kissed, and you're strong enough to push past this. Not to pretend it didn't happen though, because that will just make all of your feelings bottle up, and that's not the right thing to do. You guys got this. We're all still best friends, right dudes? We can make it through anything! Just wait until Blaine starts to like someone!" They all cracked up and smiled, and with that, the slate was cleaned, and the air was breathable again. The four friends continued on, not thinking about that day in Wes and David's junior year, where just the tiniest mistake was made._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

><p>The four snapped back to reality after reminding and Wes answered simply, "No." It was a lie, but David immediately relaxed, and Blaine and Thad knew why he hadn't told anyone. Not only was it really their none of their business, the group as a whole had already pushed past this little slip up, and there was no way they were going to go through it again. Let alone with fourteen other Warblers involved.<p>

Wes spoke smoothly though, believable. The asian knew though, that this meant tension was going to lie in the room until another person was dared, so he grasped the bottle, ready to spin. The Warblers looked fine, and the light mood still vaguely remained. He was eager to bring it back though, so he spun, hard. After it when around for a long while, it stopped just barely pointing at Kurt's shoe.

"KURT!" several Warblers exclaimed.

The newest addition to the a cappella group blushed, knowing that this was going nowhere good. "Oh dear…" he droned sarcastically.

"Kurty-pie," Wes began, earning himself a glare from the countertenor, and a mixture of a look of approval and anger from Jeff for using his nickname, "Truth or Dare?"

Kurt just groaned. "Truth."

"This is a very important question I'm going to ask you. And you _have _to answer truthfully. Okay?"

"Okay, Wes. That's kind of the idea, since I picked _Truth! _Not, oh-lie-and-say-something-false-even-though-I-picked-truth. So yeah Wes, I will be as honest as possible." Wes rolled his eyes, but everyone else in the room laughed, breaking some tension that still swarmed the air.

"Out of me, Ethan, Cameron, Jesse, and Thad, who's the hottest?" The boy's with their names mentioned looked attentively at the porcelain boy.

"Cameron," Kurt said, simply after Wes finished quickly. There were cocked heads and raised eyebrows. No cat-calls and whistling like last time because only one of the guys was gay in this situation. "What? It's the truth. That's all I'm saying. You asked, I answered." Silence. "Did you expect me to just sit there and ponder over it?" There were a few shakes of heads and a couple of shrugs. "Whatever."

Kurt was about to spin when Luke laughed out loud. "What?" Nick H. asked. Luke whispered something in his ear. More laughs. When it reached Cameron, his eyes widened and he turned to get a better look at Blaine, where he sat near him on the couch. He nodded. It went around the room until it stopped at where Kurt and Blaine were sitting."Really guys? Gonna leave us in the dark? Thanks. What great friends," Blaine said, annoyed.

Then Jesse leaned over and whispered into Blaine's ear, "Luke noticed that you have the same hair, skin, and eye color as Cameron."

Blaine paused, thinking this over, and decided to push back the comment, and just asked, "So?"

"He obviously has a type."

"Shut up!" Blaine exclaimed much too loudly, where everyone in the room, save Kurt, gave him a knowing look. Jesse just shrugged.

The Kurt, sitting on his left, was just simply examining his nail beds. "Y'know," he stated. "You guys are just asking to be yelled at again."

"Do you really think we mindlessly harmonize?" John called out.

Kurt sighed and admitted with reluctance, "No. I was just angry. Everything else, I most certainly meant." He didn't look up once from his hand.

Blaine placed a comforting hand on his friend's knee and told him, "I'll tell you." But before anyone could glare at him for spilling the beans, he over exaggeratedly winked. He whispered into to his friends ear, lips grazing skin, "They think it's funny that even though Wes asked the question, he got totally shot down. You know he wanted to win." Kurt shivered at the intimacy of the whispering, and he was undeniably turned on, but he laughed, because he did find it funny.

"Like I said before, I answer honestly," he whispered back, noting the little goosebumps covering Blaine's exposed, tanned arms. He also realized that his curly haired friend has yet to remove his hand from his leg, and it was slowly creeping closer to the mid thigh, rubbing the little circles that Kurt was starting to get very acquainted with. And he liked it. "Anyways," he began, raising his voice back to normal, "time to spin."

Kurt twirled the bottle lightly in his hand, like a baton, before whirling it around and having it land on Jesse.

"Ooh, goodie. Truth or Dare Jesse?"

"Dare," he said confidently.

"Bad choice. I don't take Truth or Dare lightly. I _always _get into it, so, prepare yourself." Jesse's confidence wavered slightly, scared of what Kurt Hummel was going to put him up to. "I dare you to go down to the kitchen, take a can of whipped cream, stand in the hallway in front of my dorm, strip down to your underwear, and spray yourself with it, and dance while singing the Spice Girl's _Wannabe._" Jesse gaped. All of the other boys were laughing already, or giddy with anticipation. "Oh, and you have to let one of us video tape it and put it on Facebook."

"Are you freakin' kidding me Hummel? That's like… damn! I can't do that!"

"Rules are rules, Jesse, now off you go, down to the kitchen!" Kurt chirped and pointed at the door.

Jesse stood and walked out, grumbling something sounding like, "That damn new kid… coming up with fucking crazy dares…" After he had left the room and slammed the door, all of the Warblers cracked up, giving Kurt his well earned credit for his amazing dare.

"Damn Hummel! That's gonna be epic. We haven't had a dare like that in forever!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Why thank you Ethan. I'm honored. But like I said, I don't take Truth or Dare lightly, and I will aim to make this the most epic game you guys have ever played." Murmurs came from around the room saying things of how it already was or it was on it's way to being the best, after this dare. Kurt listened in as he reluctantly took Blaine's hand in his - blissful, those seconds were - and moved it back on to his own leg so he could stand. As soon as he did, he missed the warmth and the soothing patterns. He walked over to where his iPhone was already plugged in and changed it from the playlist to the Spice Girls and paused _Wannabe _before it started. "Blaine?" he called while still changing the song.

"Hm?" he got in response.

"You mind getting my camera from the drawer? No one else know's the code."

"Sure!" Blaine chirped happily, excited to do anything for Kurt. He quickly jumped off of the couch and dug through the drawer until he found the camera. "Got it!"

"Thanks Blaine. Do you mind filming?"

"Sure!" he repeated, just as cheerfully.

At that moment, Jesse reappeared in the doorway, and just as he was about to step in to the room Kurt shouted, "STOP! Don't you dare think about coming in this room with a can of whipped cream in your hand! Back up!" Jesse held his free hand in defense, and back out into the broad, grey carpeted hallway. Kurt quickly grabbed the iHome from his desk, unplugging it first, and motioned for the gaggle of Warblers to come out into the corridor behind him. They filed out of the room and moved down the hallway to a corner so they had more room. Kurt set the music player down and gestured at Jesse.

"What? Why are you pointing at me like that?" Jesse inquired.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "If I do recall correctly, I did say that you had to strip down to your underwear, so on with it."

"You recalled correctly!" John told him.

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Thank you John."

"Anytime!"

He ignored his friend's comment this time and waited as Jesse pulled off his T-shirt that read Dalton Swim Team and pulled down his sweatpants, also Dalton colors, like Blaine's, except they were red with blue lettering instead. That left Jesse with a muscular stomach exposed, and him standing in rainbow boxers. _Yes, rainbow. _

Jeff gasped. "Jesse! Your gay is showing!" Blaine, Kurt, Nick, and Trent laughed the hardest at this, but everyone else chuckled along as well.

Jesse just groaned and said, "Shut up! Can I get this over with please?""No," Kurt said. Everyone stared. "You can't do the dare unless you have fun with it. Otherwise it takes the fun out the game. If you don't laugh at yourself, and enjoy it, then it's no fun for anyone else."

"He has a valid point," Flint stated. Blaine nodded in agreement.

"So," he continued. "I'll take that, just for a second." He pointed at the can of whipped cream in his hand. Jesse handed it over to him apprehensively. Kurt whispered to Blaine, "Go get the Nerf guns! Take Niff and Wevid with you. I heard they're the masters." Blaine nodded, and motioned for a few boys to come with him.

"Where are they going?" James asked.

"They'll be back soon. For now, DANCE PARTY!" The Warblers whooped and cheered and Kurt played _I'm Sexy and I Know It. _All of the boys broke into song, dancing like crazy, waiting for the other's return.

* * *

><p>"Niff, Wevid," Blaine whispered after Kurt told him to get the guns. He slipped the camera into Cameron's hand, who understood without the need to explain. "Plan Nerf's a go." The four other boys nodded as they headed back to Kurt's room. The five of them and Kurt had planned this out at dinner on Thursday night. They knew that at least one person was going to refuse a dare. They already knew that Kurt was the ultimate darer from one night in Wes and David's dorm. Needless to say, it ended with Wes having to crack six eggs on his head and then smearing the yolk on his head onto his legs like body lotion. But that aside, they had formulated this plan knowing that one person would try to weasel out of one of the "Dare Master's" ultimate challenges.<p>

They stormed into the room, ready to attack, but before they could grab the guns and run, Nick spoke up, and sounded angry. "There is a giant elephant in the room and it's not because of me or Wevid. Blaine, Jeff, make up right now. I don't care what you fought about, but you have barely spoken to each other all night. Fix it. Otherwise we won't let you leave the room. Right guys?" Wes and David were confused, so they just nodded.

"Not to seem like a douche or anything, but I have nothing to say," Blaine stated. "And this can't take too long, Kurt's dance party can only last so long."

"Well I do have something to say," Jeff told Blaine. He looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry. What I said to you was way out of line. I didn't mean it. I don't know what made me do it, and I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions and that I didn't think back to what it was like to be in your situation. I remember what it was like before I was with Nick, and how hard it was." He took Nick's hand. "I shouldn't have said any of those things, and the bullying and stuff… Blainey, I'm sorry about that too. If I was there for you then, I would've killed them with my flamboyantness and sass. I feel awful now. And God, that was the worst apology ever."

"I liked it. Now come here," Blaine said, opening his arms for a hug. Jeff released his boyfriend's hand, and accepted Blaine's hug. He squeezed him tight, happy to have his friend back. "Although, I'm sure they wouldn't've come near me if you were around me then. Sass scares bullies." Jeff laughed as he stepped back from the embrace.

"Okay, that was adorable and sweetly gay and all, but we have a group of a cappella singing boys out in that hallway with Kurt directing them, I think we should head back," Wes said.

"I agree," David and Blaine said at the same time. They looked at each other weirdly, and just laughed as Blaine headed into Kurt's vast closet meant for two people. He pulled out the plastic laundry basket filled with Nerf guns.

"I call the Vulcan!" Nick exclaimed, picking up the big gun that has a belt that fires the bullets automatically.

"Hot," Jeff said.

"Save it for the bedroom Jeff," David said.

"Oh, I will," he countered.

"I needed to hear that," Wes groaned, looking through the basket. He pulled out two matching Recons and blew on them like in the old country western movies.

"I think you did," Jeff retorted, grabbing the first gun from the pile, not really caring what it was.

"Shut up guys. We gotta move," Blaine said, picking up two guns in each hand, and gesturing to the others to get some for everyone else. They all carried a bunch of guns out of the room, and kicked the door shut. Blaine had an Alpha Trooper tucked under one of his arms and he marched down the hall, his four friends flanking him.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt saw his five friends clad with guns walking down the hall, he immediately shut off his music, much to the disappointment of the others, who had still been happily dancing. "Freeze Jesse!" Kurt called, and Jesse instantly stopped moving as he had been dancing slightly, still wearing just his rainbow boxers. His eyes widened as he saw Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, and Blaine handing out big, orange Nerf guns to all of his friends. Once they were all armed, fingers were on triggers, and guns were pointed. All of them at him. "Listen closely, Jesse," Kurt spoke ominously.<p>

Blaine came in next. "We're gonna have a little pre-dare shoot off here. And if you still don't wanna do it, and do it while having fun, we'll ambush you again. Make sense?" Jesse nodded furiously and then he noticed Kurt wasn't holding a gun. He still held in his hand the can of whipped cream, and that too was pointed at Jesse.

"Three," Jeff and Nick said together.

"Two," Wes and David joined in.

"One!" everyone exclaimed in unison. And they all shot, Nick's gun firing three bullets per second, and the others all hitting Jesse square on the chest. Kurt shot the whipped cream all over the dark haired boy in his boxers, and sprayed it all over him. Kurt made extra care not to use more than half of the can because Jesse, who was laughing and screaming at the same time now, still had to spray it on himself.

"Okay, okay!" Kurt called. "Cease fire!" The boys stopped shooting at once. "Ready to dance Jesse?"

"More than ready. I'm gonna have fun with it now. I promise." Kurt could tell he was being sincere, so he gave him that. And luckily, no one had given Cameron a gun, so he had caught the whole shooting scene on tape as well. "Hit it!" Ethan started the music and Kurt tossed Jesse the can. He sprayed it all over himself and in his mouth as the opening bars rang out in the North Wing. He sang at the top of his lungs, laughing in between lyrics and dancing like a wild man. He rolled his hips and wiggled. At the chorus he belted out, "IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER YOU HAVE GOT TO GIVE. TAKING IS TOO EASY. THAT'S THE WAY IT IS!"

All of the other Warblers were dancing and singing too, laughing their asses off. What made it better is that they had it all on tape. When they yelled the last note, everyone collapsed into hysterics. Once they collected themselves and calmed down, Kurt scurried to his room for some paper towels to clean the fallen cream. The other boys picked up the darts and gathered the guns and all trooped back to the dorm, where they retook their prior positions in a circle. Although when Jesse looked back down at himself, he realized how badly he needed to clean up.

"Guys, I'm gonna go shower real quick. Uh, Cameron I'm just picking you. Truth or Dare?"

"Ugh, truth. We need to wind down after a dare like that." Everyone silently agreed.

"Warblers. Collaborate for a nice truth for Cam. I needa shower. Tell me what I miss!"

"Sure!" someone called out to him and he bound out the door. Then all of the Warblers huddled around, minus Cameron, exchanging ideas as for what to give him as a truth. Finally, it was Nick Hudson who came up with a good idea.

He asked, "If you _were _gay, out of all of the Warblers, who would you go out with or hook up with?"

Cameron's expression went from 'what the hell guys?' to surprised and then to a face of serious thinking. After about a minute of silence, he finally spoke up. "Jesse."

Everyone gaped. Except Kurt, Jeff, Nick, and Blaine. They all knew. If you are gay, they kind of have a tendency to fall in love with your best friend. Or at least that was the pattern for those four. It was an unspoken knowing though. Their faces just showed that the weren't surprised at all.

"What are you guys so shocked about? He's my best friend! I mean, I don't think about him like that, I'm totally straight, but I mean, just look at Kur- I mean Nick and Jeff. They fell in love, and they're best friends." Cameron hoped that nobody noticed his slip up on Kurt's name, but Nick and Jeff's faces lit up. And Kurt and Blaine beamed, as if they knew the feeling, which all the Warblers in the room knew, they did. "Alright," Cameron said soon after. "My spin!" He forcefully spun the empty soda bottle and it pointed directly at Blaine.

Cameron smiled. "Blainers," he said. "Pick your poison. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Blaine responded immediately. Then Cameron looked at Kurt, and Blaine began to panic. This wasn't gonna end well.

"Kiss Kurt."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me, Anderson. Kiss him." Blaine looked over at Kurt, who looked scared, anxious, and excited all at once. Blaine leaned in and pressed the lightest kisses possible on the corner of his best friend's mouth just as Cameron exclaimed, "Wait! I change my mind! Plus, that doesn't even count as a kiss."

Both boys groaned but they felt exhilarated and thrilled, and even though that was only smallest, simplest of kisses, they felt a spark, a zap of electricity. A shocking new sensation that was so unlike either boy had ever felt before. Blaine, of course, had kissed others, but never had it felt quite like that. His kisses had been either drunken, dared - like this one -, or not meaningful. While yes, this was a dare, he felt something…

Kurt on the other hand had been, almost, awoken. That kiss, he still didn't count as his first. A dare shouldn't count. But yet, this was so very different from his other kisses. Brittany's kisses were meaningless and dull and just full of nothing. His kiss with Karofsky, well that he just didn't like to remember. That kiss was not of mutual consent. That kiss was stolen. This kiss, while chaste and barely even a kiss, was just so much more powerful; it was alive with energy and passion, and boy did he like it.

Kurt pushed his knew found like for kissing Blaine aside and grumbled, "Fine Cam. What do you want us to do? And I say us because I know this will end up involving me." He began inspecting his nail beds again, picking here and there.

"Go in to your closet. Seven minutes in heaven." Both boys' eyes looked like they were about to pop out their heads. "And you have to actually make out. If you don't we'll know. And there will be consequences." Kurt was still in shock, but then he got an idea. He smirked now, and even looked a little excited. Thad saw his expression change and took it the wrong way. He winked at him. _Oh god, now Thad thinks we're actually gonna make out in there. Dear Prada. _He knew the boys would immediately huddle by the door to listen once they were in the closet, so he took this advantage to talk to Blaine.

"Blaine," he whispered. "We're gonna trick them. Fake noises, y'know? We have to! It'll be funny!" Blaine look almost… disappointed? But he nodded, agreeing, and then flashed Kurt his winning smile. Kurt spoke loudly. "Okay then." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and almost pulled him to the door. "Set your watches guys!" And he slammed his closet door. He left the light off, but could faintly see Blaine's silhouette.

"What are we doing?" Blaine asked, hushed.

"We have to trick them. They won't cut as a break if we don't at least make them think we did something, so we'll pretend. They won't cut us any slack. They haven't come to the door yet, but they will. You'll hear the steps."

"O-okay. So how is this working?"

Kurt thought. Then he grasped Blaine's shoulders and pinned him against the door with a loud thud. Whoops came from the other side of the entry, and the boys heard the shuffling of the Warblers coming to listen. "What now?" Blaine asked as softly as he could. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do you want your friends thinking you're a wuss?"

"No…"

"The follow my lead. I know you can act." Kurt still had Blaine pressed against the wall. He moaned loudly ( and fake) and said his name with so much sexual affect it was actually turning Blaine on. "Blaine…"

Apprehensively Blaine followed along. "Ugh, Kurt, right there. Right there!" They continued making noises. Blaine wanted this to be as real as possible, so flipped so Kurt was now pressed against the door, and he was at the perfect height for just what he needed. He breathed along Kurt's neck and in his ear and Kurt moaned loudly again, except this time it was genuine.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, ridiculing him though, but with enough effect that the boys outside could hear. He whispered in Blaine's ear, closely on purpose. "I thought we were pretending," he breathed.

He said his response audibly on purpose, as it could go along with what they were doing. "What if I say I don't want to?"

"We have to!" Kurt replied back, just as clearly.

Then Blaine thought. This won't be a real make out session if there's nothing left behind. "We have to leave marks," he told only Kurt.

"FOUR MINUTES!" they heard Flint call from outside.

"Marks?"

"Mhmm. Hickeys? Bruises?"

"Ah."

"How are we?…"

_"Oh!" _he exclaimed loudly, and Blaine wasn't sure if it was for the show they were giving, or because he had a revelation. He noticed his loud voice. "I have makeup. I can give you a hickey with eye shadow."

"Okay…" Kurt bent over, and Blaine just started as his ass shamelessly in the dark. If only they really were making out…

Things made clanging noises as Kurt searched, and to make sure it didn't seem as if they weren't still intensely sucking face, they threw in moans and groans and growls of each other's names here and there.

"TWO MINUTES!"

"Hurry," Blaine pressed.

"I got it. Don't worry." Kurt stood, much to Blaine's disappointment, actually, holding a pallet of eye shadow and a tiny flashlight. He shone it on Blaine's collar bone and carefully applied the makeup to the sensitive spot. It was colored a deep purple and once Kurt was satisfied, they hear the final call.

"1 MINUTE!"

Both boys' thoughts were whirring. Blaine and Kurt were thinking the same thing._ If we're not really making out in here, does that mean he doesn't want to make out with me? Or does he want it to be more romantic like I do? Does he not like me at all? This is so nerve-wracking!_ They decided to push the thoughts aside and just continue playing along with the little antic.

As the boys counted down outside of the room, not only did they hear Jesse's "I'M BACK BITCHES!" And how he got shushed, but Blaine also realized another thing.

"Hair."

"Hm?" He groaned again.

"We need sex hair. Otherwise it won't be convincing. Come here."

"No one ever touches Kurt Hummel's hair, except Kurt Hummel."

"I'll be careful, I promise." Kurt reluctantly agreed, and Blaine slowly reached his hands out and ran them through Kurt's hair. It was soothing and relaxing. It actually felt so good that he let out a whimper. Blaine told himself that it was part of the act, but deep down, he knew it wasn't.

"My turn," Kurt stated, clasping Blaine's hands and removing them from his head. He left their hands intwined until Blaine nodded.

_Now's your chance Hummel. What you've wanted to do since the beginning of the night. Mmm, I bet their soft. _He slowly raised his hands to Blaine's black curls. He eased his hand through, and Gaga, were they soft. He mussed them up, rubbing them between his fingers, and pushing them every which way.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! Seven minutes are up!"

"Do we look convincing?" Blaine nodded, and opened the door.

* * *

><p>"DAMN HUMMEL!" Was one of the first things Kurt heard when the door was opened. There were cheers and whoops and then the question came.<p>

"So, are you guys and item now?" Damn you, Andrew. Yeah. That question. _Does I wish qualify as an answer?_ both boys thought.

Blaine, being the smooth liar, and dapper, polite person he is, just simply replied, "Of course not. All we did was make out. It was for a dare. No biggy. Still best friends." Blaine grabbed his hand and they sat back down on the couch again, everyone else taking their places once again. No one said anything about that again. They all looked extremely disappointed, as if they thought a dare was what it was going to take to make Klaine happen. Oh no, both boys were much classier than getting together on a dare. They have higher standards than that. A dare isn't exactly Kurt's idea of Broadway standards romance.

To break the awkward, downcast mood, Jesse burst out, "So what'd I miss?"

"CAMERON WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Trent exclaimed. All of the Warblers laughed, save Cameron and Jesse.

"Uh… what? Cam? Care to explain?"

"Well, my truth was if you were gay, which Warbler would you go out with or hook up with, and I said you 'cause you're my best friend. And I explained to these dumb shits that I'm straighter than a pole," someone coughed and said "a bent pole", but Cameron ignored them, "and that I don't think about you like that, but y'know, Trent talks shit all the time."

"I'm touched that you would date me Cam," Jesse said sarcastically, putting a hand on his heart. "So that's all I missed?"

Cameron answered, "Well yeah. I dared Blaine to kiss Kurt, and they did, well barely, and then they had seven minutes in heaven because I revoked my other dare, and then they came out all… disheveled."

"That's an understatement, I mean check out Anderson's hickey!"

"Damn Hummel," Kurt heard again. "You ravished him."

Kurt only smirked. _If only they knew… _

Deciding to break the talk about his fake make out session, Blaine said, "Hey isn't it my turn?" The Warbler said their statements of confirmation and Blaine spun the bottle, only to land on Nick.

"Ooh! Duval! Truth or Dare?"

"Hell to playing it safe! Dare!"

Blaine thought for a while. Pondering over the many possible things he could make Nick do. He decided to keep it on the safer side. "Hmm… Ooh! I got one, it's obviously no where near as good as Kurt's, less intense, but… I dare you and Jeff to kiss. Except you both have to be chewing gum, two different colors, and when you're done, the gum has to be switched." Nick and Jeff looked at each other with smirks that could only not be good. Kurt had blushed lightly at the compliment and he realized when he felt a squeeze on his hand that he hand't let go yet. He did what he thought he could only do and squeezed back.

"Hummel, got any gum?" Nick asked, smacking his lips and staring at Jeff.

"Sure do," Kurt replied. Then he realized that to get the gum, he would have to get up and let go of Blaine's hand, which had started rubbing soft circles over one of his knuckles; and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Blaine's hand was moving almost automatically, as if it was subconscious. So Kurt decided to yell over to Richard, who was leaning on the side of his desk. "Rich, can you grab two flavors of gum out of my top drawer?"

"Sure dude," Richard replied. Kurt was about to yell at him for being called dude, but he decided against it. Not everyone knew that he didn't like it. Richard stood, and pulled out two pieces of 5 Gum; a blue piece and a green piece. He handed them to Nick H. who passed them to John, who gave one to Jeff and one to Nick.

"Ready?" Nick asked his blonde boyfriend, putting his piece blue of gum in his mouth.

"More than ready," Jeff answered, also popping his piece in. Then the boys leaned in at the same time and kissed heatedly. It was full of passion and love, although lust was present too. Towards the end of the kiss, Nick ran his fingers through Jeff's hair, and they pulled apart at the same time.

"Is it switched?" Blaine asked, curious.

Nick and Jeff just looked smug. "Oh Blainers," Jeff started. "You foolish boy. It's mixed." Their smiles were piercing.

"Oh god. I needed_ that_ image," Wes cringed.

"I'm sure you did Wessy. Now for the evidence." Both boys took out their gum, and sure enough, the two pieces were mixed into a blue and green, tie dye resembling, wad. "There you have it, losers."

"Thank you Niff!" Flint announced, trying to change the subject. "Anyways… TIME FOR GROG!" Cheers erupted in the room, and all of the boys stood, ready to pick the Warbler to be the Grog.

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked comforting, yet equally as boldly.

Kurt groaned. "Ugh. As I'll ever be. But someone has to explain this crazy game to me."


	3. What the Hell is Grog?

**A/N: Hello people of Fanfiction! Emilie here, and I am sooooooo excited for this chapter. I am like freaking out. I really enjoyed writing it and I think (hope) it's good! I got a beta, so win there! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it! Thanks again for reading, and reviews are so sweet. I really hope to get more because honestly, they inspire me to write. **

**Also: I'm sorry this took so long, I intended it to be up sooner, but then I sent to my beta, and I was really busy, and midterms are coming up next week, so Sorry! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Although I kinda wish I owned Darren Criss. And Chris Colfer, I would give him to my friend Lucas. **

Chapter Three: What the Hell is Grog?

"Warblers, Warblers! Settle down," Wes commanded the excitedly babbling group of boys in front of him. To his left, Cameron and Jesse were already arguing over who was going to be the Grog, and the boys were all highly anticipating this game of Grog. In addition, it was Kurt's first time playing, and having a newbie in the group was always a fun twist. "I need your attention please!" He pulled his gavel out of his pocket - he tends to carry it everywhere - and held it up, as a warning for the boys to quiet down.

"Shut up Wes! We're not in Warbler Hall!" James yelled at him.

"Yeah, seriously dude, you sound _way _too formal," Thad said (and that was saying something because he was on council too). Wes just frowned and pocketed his gavel again.

"Well I have a question," Kurt piped up. "What the hell is Grog?" He asked the question with animation and high-spirits, but he sounded generally confused. The gaggle of Warblers just burst out laughing at Kurt's anger and awkwardness. "No seriously guys! I have to know how to play!" The boys just kept on cackling, as if this was the funniest thing they had ever seen. The countertenor sighed, and looked longingly at Blaine who was standing next to him, laughing as hard as the others. "Blaine?"

Blaine looked startled, but then composed himself and wiped his eyes. "Wooh! Sorry Kurt. That was just really funny."

Kurt still didn't really understand _why_ it was funny, but he decided to forget about it. "So, who's gonna explain this thing to me?" Kurt inquired, still looking at Blaine, but addressing the entire room.

"Probably me," Luke stepped up. "I was the one who started this tradition back in my freshman year. Wes came up with bonding, and I was like 'Ooh! We should play Grog' and then everyone was all like 'What the fuck is Grog?' and then I had to go and explain the whole thing and then it kinda became a tradition. Then there was this one time where that stupid guy fell down the stairs-"

Someone coughed and said "FLINT." The room erupted in giggles as Flint hung his head in shame.

"- and then screwed up the game because his underwear got hooked-"

"ENOUGH! JUST EXPLAIN THE DAMN GAME! You're rambling again Luke," David yelled.

"Oh," Luke said. "Sorry Kurt, I tend to do that a lot. Like this one time when Nick H. -"

"Luke," David warned.

"Sorry. I'll just explain now. Oops. So, pretty much Grog is like an extreme version of hide-and-go-seek-tag. So first off, you pick the person who gets to be the Grog and he-"

"ME!" Jesse and Cameron exclaimed at the same time.

"Guys! We'll pick later. Let Luke finish," Thad told them, trying to keep the peace before the whole 'war of wants to be Grog' really starts up.

"As I was saying, you pick the Grog." Luke narrowed his eyes at Jesse and Cameron. "And he hides the four pieces of a flashlight - the barrel, the head, and the two batteries, somewhere on the Warbler's floor of the North Wing. It's really cool that all of us Warblers get our own floor huh?"

"Luke…" David warned.

"Yeah, so he hides them in any of the rooms - we all left our doors unlocked, right boys?" A collective nod. "And when he returns, all the lights have to be off, and then we disperse. The object of the game is to put the flashlight back together." He paused, and asked Kurt, "Wait, Blaine did tell you to get a flashlight, right?"

"Of course I did, you idiot. We made a list for this," Blaine responded coolly.

"Good. But anyways, you have to go on a hunt in the dark to find the pieces and to put the flashlight back together. If you get tagged by the Grog, you're out. If you hear the Grog coming, run. You know he's coming because he says 'Grog' with every step he takes. So you hear this like, creepy whisper of 'Grog. Grog. Grog. Grog. Grog.'" Luke demonstrated by moving around the room and whispering the words. "So, if you do find all of the pieces, you have to shine the flashlight on the Grog to win. You can also collaborate and form alliances with others to have advantages." He put an ominous tone on the last part of his explanation, "People will be sacrificed, and the Grog will strike."

"Bravo, Lukey! Excellent explanation, but what about the Warbler's twist?" Jeff inquired, swinging his and Nick's hands back and forth.

"Oh! I'm so stupid!" Luke slapped his own forehead in a face palm. "Well, uh, a couple years back, - one? two? I don't even know - Jeff read this somewhere, and crowned it 'The Warbler's Daretasitc Twist'."

"Care to explain what this twist it?" Kurt asked nicely, not in a sarcastic or mean tone - for once.

"Getting there. So pretty much, if the Grog wins, he gets to dare all of the losers to do something. But, if someone or their group wins, by killing the Grog with the flashlight of doom, they get to dare the Grog to do something."

"Ah, Grog, whoever you're gonna be, I suggest you watch out, because I will dare you to do something horrifying," Kurt said. Jesse and Cameron cringed, as they were the first contenders for being the Grog.

"So," Wes began, "that means you don't want to be the Grog?"

"Of course I don't, it's my first time playing, I wouldn't be able to pull that off," Kurt stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Okay then. Then we have to pick a Grog. Who actually _wants _to be the Grog?" Wes asked the company. Jesse and Cameron's hands shot up first, and so did John's.

"Jesse, you were Grog last time. So no."

"Damn. That's not fair. It's not like I won last time."

"You were still Grog. Give it up," Wes finished the argument. Jesse just huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Ah, Cameron and John, you've both been Grog before, no?" They nodded.

"Hm… this is tough," Wes pondered. Then he remembered something that would end the game if it happened. He didn't want the game being ended if this was Kurt's first time. He wanted him to at least have a little bit of fun. _Plus he'll be with Blaine. He's definitely gonna have fun, _his brain reminded him. "John, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to give this one to Cameron, because if he and Jesse aren't the Grog, they'll wreak havoc on this game and it'll be over in less than ten minutes. That'll be no fun for Kurt."

"It's cool," John responded, not at all bothered.

Cameron on the other hand screamed at the top of his lungs, "YESSSSSS!"

"Dude, shut up. It's not like you're getting laid. Calm down," Ethan teased. Cameron glared at him, but continued his happy dance. "But Cam, go hide the pieces, we wanna get this show on the road."

"Oh right. Kurt where's the flashlight?" Cameron asked.

"Top drawer, next to the gum."

"Thanks," he said, opening the drawer and pulling out the long green flashlight and testing to make sure it worked, flicking it on and off again, watching the light shine on and off again on the wall. "Works!" Cameron called cheerily, walking out the door.

"We're still sticking together, right?" Kurt asked Blaine softly, so no one else could hear over the loud chatter that still took place in the room.

"Always," Blaine responded with a smile. Their hands had stayed linked that whole time, so he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We're gonna kill this thing." Kurt smiled, and as an afterthought Blaine added, "And by thing, yes I mean Cameron. He qualifies as a thing right?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the Warblers were all leaving Kurt's room, save Cameron, who was still there counting after his return of, "I'M BACK BITCHES!" sounding weirdly like Jesse. Many of the boys left in pairs or groups. Niff left together, as did Wes, David, and Thad. Jesse traveled solo, determined to win. The others traveled in small packs or in duos.<p>

Blaine and Kurt traveled down the hallway, hands separated - much their disappointment - and headed to the place where Blaine was almost positive that Cameron would hide a piece in.

"He's always here, but it's a place that no one would think to look. This vending machine is like his child. He comes here every morning for a Sprite, and every night for his Hidden Valley granola bar. That stuff is like his crack."

"Has he ever considered going to rehab?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Once yes. Thad and Jesse tried to get him to eat Fiber One bars and drink Coke, but he went insane. Like literally sat in the corner until someone gave him a bottle of Sprite. One time the vending machine ran out…" Blaine shuddered. "Not a pretty memory."

"I wouldn't imagine it to be so."

"There it is!" Blaine called, pointing at the machine as they rounded the corner of the dark hallway. "You check the snack one, I'll check the drink one." Kurt nodded, and they both crouched down to reach inside the dispenser when they reached the machine.

"Got it!" Kurt called. He pulled out the green barrel of the flashlight. "Was he stupid enough to hide something in the other one?"

"I wish. But at least we got something!"

"Agreed," Kurt stated, and slapped Blaine's hand when he held up it for a high five. "Where to now?"

"Hm… Thad and Jesse's room. He's not stupid enough to hide something in his own room, because everyone will think that he hid something there, but what about his best friends room?"

"But what if he thought that everyone was going to be thinking like you?"

"Hmm… very true. I like the way you think Hummel. The rooms are next to each other, so why not check both?"

"Nice plan. I like the way you think, Anderson," Kurt countered, mimicking his friend.

With that, the two turned on their heels, and started back down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Where do you want to look now Nicky?" Jeff asked his boyfriend, swinging their hands and skipping happily down the hallway. They had just searched the plant pots that sat by the staircase to the top floor of the North Wing, where all of the Warblers lived. They had found nothing, much to their disappointment, so Jeff gave his boyfriend the opportunity to pick where to search.<p>

"I think we should look in his room. It always looks like a bomb went off in there, so it's a perfect place to hide stuff in the mess," Nick responded, thinking long and hard about his strategic plans to win the game.

"Okay!" Jeff responded cheerily, as they reached the end of the hallway and turned to where they knew Cameron's dorm was. "Did Nick H. say anything about cleaning it lately?"

"Never. Both of them are the biggest pigs I have ever seen. Kinda gross if you ask me. Luckily they ended up together; I don't think anyone else would be able to handle it. Except maybe Jesse."

"True. Definitely Jesse." The two boys reached Cameron and Nick's dorm and swung the door open, just as Blaine and Kurt appeared behind them.

"Hey guys! You checking in here too?" Blaine inquired.

"Yep. If we can make it through the mess…" Nick said and all four boys shuddered.

"We're gonna have to try. Maybe if his stupidity shines through he just hid _on _the mess, not in it," Kurt said hopefully.

"If he hid anything in here at all…" Nick intoned dully.

"Way to be a Debbie Downer Nicky! Think positive!" Jeff said, nudging the brunette in the ribs and sauntering into the room. The other three boys followed, and all of their jaws dropped. Literally. The room was immaculate, pristine, shining clean. There was not a mess in sight. Everything was in order; beds made, clothes in the closet, wrappers in the garbage, and the carpet actually visible. The shelves had the books and knick-knacks lined up and it actually looked like a room for once. It definitely didn't look like Cameron James and Nicholas Hudson's room. Most certainly not.

"Oh. My. God." Nick broke the silence, surveying the room carefully.

"Did we walk into the wrong room or something? Because there is no possible way, in the name of Marc Jacobs, that Cameron and Nick could've ever cleaned a room like this," Kurt exclaimed, extremely dumbfounded. "Nope. This is definitely it. I mean look at the pictures," Jeff pointed out, gesturing to the pictures on one of the cork boards that were unquestionably those of the boys who lived in this room.

"This is like unreal," Blaine stated, still in shock from the flawless, spotless room. He shook his head, still doubting his friends, but forced himself to get back on track. "So, did you guys find any pieces yet?"

"Unfortunately, no," Jeff said sadly. "How 'bout you guys?"

"We have." Kurt showed off the shiny forest green barrel by twirling it effortlessly in his hand. Jeff and Nick were about to open their mouths and ask something, but Kurt beat them to it. "Vending machine."

"Ah."

Nick was just beginning another sentence, when the quartet heard the unmistakable sound of Cameron's voice whispering, "Grog. Grog. Grog. Grog. Grog." And he was approaching his room. Fast. The footsteps were drawing nearer when Kurt realized something in the panic that was beginning to set in.

"Boys." He snapped his fingers. "Two of us are going to have to sacrifice ourselves. If he's coming here, that means a piece must be in here, otherwise he wouldn't bother to check if it was still there. We need to be fast. We're a team now right?" The three others nodded their heads, and Blaine was about to speak when Cameron's figure stood in the doorway and entered the room. The constant whisper of 'Grog. Grog.' stopped when he stood still, only a few feet away from the door and the group of boys.

"Look what we have here…" the Grog said creepily. "Who's gonna face the Grog next? Niff and Klaine…. never thought I'd see you two working _together. _Maybe as separate teams of two, yes. But as four, now that just shocking!" He had an odd tone to his voice. It was as if he was speaking sarcastically, yet was surprised about the alliance at the same time. Kurt was please to hear that his speech and wording was much more put together when trying to scare people into losing. The countertenor let on the slightest smirk of approval. "Oh! And I see you've found the barrel. Excellent work."

"Why thank you Cameron. Now if you don't mind, I must be going, so could you move aside?" Nick asked politely.

"I don't think I can." Blaine and Kurt kept as straight of faces as they could, but they really just wanted to burst out laughing during the entire duration of Cameron's speech, along with his little exchange with Nick.

Blaine was searching though. During the conversation he scanned the room as they spoke, looking for where the piece was hidden. He knew it was here. He could feel it. He knew it was safe to turn around because of how intently Cameron was conversing. Then he saw it. The battery. It was sitting amongst the knick-knacks, so neatly lined up on the shelf attached to the top of the desk. He barely made out the cylindrical shape of it in the darkness of the room, but he knew it was there. He carefully reached up and grabbed it, but Cameron saw.

Blaine acted on instinct, and the 'Grog High' that he got whenever the game got intense. "KURT! JEFF! Run now! And go long!" He shouted loudly, scaring the two boys into a sprint. Blaine threw the battery as Kurt and Jeff reached the doorway, and Kurt caught it flawlessly. The blonde and the chestnut haired boy ran, slamming the door shut, deterring Cameron and stopping him from chasing after them. Nick and Blaine fist bumped at this, making an explosion with their hands and letting out a little- "YES!"

Nick started up again, "Go ahead, Cam, tag us. Our men have the barrel and the battery, and they're gonna win this thing. So feel free. We know we're not gonna get outta here. As Luke said, 'People will be sacrificed, and the Grog will strike.'" Blaine's eyebrow quirked up at 'our men'. He, being different than Kurt, didn't really mind being called lovebirds, and the fact that Nick had technically just called Kurt Blaine's man, well that made him squeal internally, like a small five year old girl. Now, he knew Kurt's reaction would be totally different from his own, but he just _longed_ for Kurt so much, that honestly, it felt good to hear those words. He had keep his patience though, so he waited.

"Okay!" Cameron exclaimed happily, and he whispered, "Grog. Grog. Grog," as he walked the quick three steps over to Nick and Blaine, although pointlessly. By his desk, he promptly shoved both boys on the chest and called over his shoulder, "Go back to lover boy's room bitches!"

Ah yes. There was Cameron.

Then he went back to whispering with his steps. He turned the opposite way that Kurt and Jeff had gone.

* * *

><p>Jeff and Kurt sprinted down the hallway as fast as they could, rounded a corner, and collapsed at the nearest corridor bench they could find. They were both breathing heavily, and Kurt's grip around the barrel and the battery was unspeakably tight. He was in it to win this thing. He was determined. For Blaine. <em>And Nick! <em>His brain reminded him. _Oh well. No offense to Nick, I'm doing this for Blaine. That's why Jeff and I are working as a team. _Then he sighed loudly. He was having an argument _with himself. _That was a new low. He decided to just let it go and focus on the game. Now, of all times, is not the time to be focusing on Blaine. _You have a game to win Hummel!_

Once the boys' breathing regulated, Jeff finally broke the silence. "Okay Kurtsie. It's down to two. In two ways. It's only us two, and there's only two pieces left. Somebody is bound to have found at least one of the other pieces. So, where to next?"

"Well first things first. No more running unless completely necessary. Kurt Hummel doesn't run. I only had to run when I was on the football team. I am never going back to that."

"You were on the football team?"

"Yes. But that doesn't matter-"

"Does Blaine know?"

"No. But that shouldn't have any significance on what-"

"What did you play?"

"Jeff. I will tell you, and Blaine, and the rest of the Warblers about my hell-ride of playing kicker on the McKinley football team some other time that does not involve us panting, running, or sitting - puzzled in the middle of a very dark North Wing hallway, okay?"

"Ooh! Kicker?" Kurt sent him his signature, 'Bitch please,' glare, and Jeff understood. "Fine. So where are we going?"

"Well Blaine and I had plans to go check out Jesse and Thad's room. We thought, with Jesse being his best friend, that maybe he would've thought to have hidden something in there."

"Okay, but didn't we just come from that direction?"

"We did, Jeffy. We did."

"What if Cameron is still there?" Jeff inquired, apprehensive that the duo would have a run in with the oh-so-scary Grog again.

"It's been about ten minutes. I'm sure he's already gone. Probably didn't want to risk anything."

"Okay, so let's go!"

"I was getting around to that," Kurt grumbled, getting up and smoothing down his shirt, and fixing his hair. The two started back down the hall again, round the corner that had came around just a few minutes before, and walked in a comfortable silence. Kurt saw Flint and James slinking down one of the halls, but they didn't seem to notice Kurt and Jeff. Kurt whispered to Jeff, pointed to the pair, "Look, Flint and James! They aren't holding any pieces…"

"Well, that's good! Come on! Let's just keep going."

There was a silent confirmation, and they continued until they reached Jesse and Thad's room. They cracked the door, just in case someone happened to be in there, before swinging it all the way open and walking in.

The room wasn't messy, but not clean either. The covers were haphazardly thrown over the beds, books were scattered on the desks and on the couch, clothes lay here and there, but it wasn't completely cluttered.

"Get searching!" Jeff called in chipper tone to Kurt. The boys scoured the room for the head of the flashlight or the matching battery, but they had no luck. They looked through the small heaps of clothes, along the shelves, in the drawers, even in the bathroom! After searching for fifteen minutes, they finally gave up.

"Okay. There's definitely nothing here. Dear Prada, did we really just waste fifteen minutes of our time?" Kurt groaned.

"Cheer up, Kurty! We gotta win this! It wasn't for nothing, now we're just enlightened with the rich information that there is most certainly _not _a piece in Jesse and Thad's room. We're doing this for Nicky and Blainers right? I mean they _did _sacrifice themselves for us. I know that Blaine has _A LOT _of things to get back at Cameron for. So that's saying something."

"Like what?" Kurt inquired curiously

"It doesn't matter what, Kurty. All I need to hear is that this is for Nicky and Blainers," Jeff pressed, eager to hear that Kurt was doing something for Blaine.

Exasperated, Kurt just sarcastically cheered, "For Nicky and Blainers!" He trudged out of the room, pulling Jeff with him. They walked for a while and stopped in front of a large door - that opened with a push.

"Why are we in front of the bathroom?" Jeff asked.

"Why else? Because maybe something's hidden in there!" Kurt said obviously, and pushed the door open with a shove. Inside they were met face to face with Wes, Thad, and David.

"Oh hey guys!" Thad greeted them brightly.

"Hi Thaddeus!" Jeff addressed back. Thad narrowed his eyes at the use of his full name, but brushed it off.

"So," Wes started. "I see you guys have two pieces. We have the head. That means we just need a battery. Where've you guys checked?"

Before they got an opportunity to respond, David cut in. "Did Blaine and Nick get sacrificed?"

Kurt nodded before answering Wes's question. "We found the barrel in the vending machine, the battery in Cameron and Nick H.'s room, and we just checked Jesse's and your," he said 'your' while gesturing to Thad, "room. Nick and Jeff, before Blaine and I met up with them, looked in the flower pots with no luck. What about you guys?"

"Oh, we looked in Wes and David's room, the other bathroom, the vending machines - obviously after you did - and Flint and James's room. We haven't searched in here yet though," Thad told the Jeff and Kurt.

"Where did you guys actually _find _the head?" Kurt asked, curious as to where Cameron hid the piece.

Wes was about to pipe up and give their answer when they heard the faint, "Grog. Grog. Grog. Grog. Grog," coming from outside the bathroom.

"Shit," David swore under his breath.

"Guys," Kurt commanded their attention, whispering. He repeated his thoughts from when he had checked Cameron and Nick's room. "He's coming here, which means there's a piece. LOOK!"

The door swung open to a smiling Cameron. "The last of them. A pity too, because they were so close."

"Shut it James," Thad said, using Cameron's last name. "You don't know what we got!"

"Oh, but I do." Kurt was, once again, intrigued by Cameron's sudden change in speech, but pushed it aside as he slowly and nonchalantly, scanned the room for something that might resemble a battery. It was hard to see anything in the faint, faint lighting, as no lights were allowed to be on, but he could make out the silhouettes of just about everything and one in the room. He glanced over at Jeff and saw he was doing the same. Then he saw it. He had an idea. _Was this cheating though? It better not be…._

"Shit!" Kurt exclaimed. All of the heads turned. "Ow, the edge of the barrel is really sharp. Just a little cut. I'll just rinse it off. Don't mind me, though," he sang, moving towards the sink. There was no cut on his finger, but he had spotted a lump in the basket full of paper towels. He knew that was the battery. Where else would he have hidden it? Luckily Cameron hadn't caught on yet, so he continued acting.

"Are we gonna dance here, Cameron?" David asked, as they began circling in the medium sized space that was the bathroom.

"I think you can answer that for yourself." Cameron reached out and tagged David, and then Wes.

"Damn it," they said at the same time.

Kurt turned the water on and ran his finger under the stream. The Cameron caught Kurt's eye and realized that he didn't look like he was in pain at all. He knew. Kurt quickly twisted the knob of the sink so the water stopped running and literally slid he was moving so fast. He dug through the mound of paper towels and threw the battery to Thad, so Cameron changed his path to tag people.

"Kurt, put it together!" Jeff called. Kurt dropped the battery into the barrel and held his other hand open to catch the other battery. Cameron stopped his attempt to catch Thad and instead slid on his knees to tag Jeff.

"You suck, Cam," Jeff said.

Thad then threw battery to Kurt, but he missed, and it landed in the sink behind him. Kurt prayed it still worked as he turned on his heel to pick up out of the damp basin. He then threw that one too into the barrel, screwed on the lid and hit the on button. And just as Cameron was about to reach out and tag Kurt on the shoulder, the light was shining directly on the Grog's chest.

"Fuck!" Cameron exclaimed.

At the same time, Thad and Kurt said, "YES!"

Wes, David, and Jeff, playing by the rules, had left as soon as they had been tagged, and began to leave the room, so that just left the two winners to celebrate.

And of course, the loser to grovel in his very close call of a loss.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT DWEEB! We won! Mwahahaha!" Thad exclaimed, laughing maniacally. Cameron just scowled and trudged out of the room. "Oh my God Kurt, what are you gonna make him do? Oh God. I just remembered! This is gonna be epic! Let's get back to the room, no one else knows who won yet!"

"Yeah let's go!" The boys started to move out of the room, and then Thad paused.

"Wait, gimme a high five first. This is an important occasion." Thad held up his palm- and Kurt slapped it with a loud smack, and the two boys headed out of the bathroom, and into the hall. They walked with a swing in their step, upbeat and quick. When they passed a slow moving Cameron, Kurt put on the most sarcastically apologetic face he could muster.

"Oh, Cammy," Kurt started, sounding unusually like Jeff, "don't move so slow. The snails will pass." He and Thad laughed and as they continued moving, Kurt called behind, "Oh! And don't sulk. It gives you wrinkles!"

* * *

><p>Thad and Kurt stopped in front of the room where all of the Warblers would stand (or sit more likely) before them, and mentally prepared themselves.<p>

"You ready? You have to smile or else they'll think that we lost. That's definitely the exact opposite of what we want," Kurt said, taking a deep breath. He was about to face Blaine. After all, he won this _for_ Blaine. Blaine had given him his drive to win, so when he faced him, he wanted to look collected. Of course, he'd never admit to having won this for him, but he just didn't want it to seem immensely obvious, if you can even gather something like that from appearance. He fixed his not-as-perfectly coiffed hair, and smoothed some nonexistent wrinkles from his shirt, and brushed the lint that wasn't there off of his pants.

"I'm ready. Look alive." Thad opened the wooden door, and at the sight of the smiles on their faces, the Warblers erupted in cheers and whoops and hurrah. They were greeted with claps on the backs and high fives and fist bumps. Blaine immediately rushed over to Kurt and engulfed him in a hug.

"You did it! And on your first game too! I'm so proud of you!" Blaine exclaimed, hugging Kurt tightly. Blaine had been nervous on whether Cameron would be too hard on him, or if he would be able to do it, but he was ecstatic. Plus, he got another excuse to hug Kurt, which really- was just fine and dandy with him. Kurt had his arms thrown around his neck at the surprise attack hug, and Blaine squeezed his waist tightly, lifting him off of the ground. They stood there, in the middle of all of their friends, busy celebrating and holding on to each other.

When they finally released each other, which was much too soon for both of them, Kurt was immediately enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Jeff. "Good job Kurty-pie! You did it for Nicky and Blainers!" He whispered the next part. "But I know you only did it for Blainers. Don't even try to argue with me." Jeff pulled away from the hug, still smiling, but Kurt blanched at his words._ Damn you Jeff… and all of the other Warblers, you think (know) I like Blaine. Why do they always have to bring it up? _Then something else dawned on Kurt, who was still standing in the middle of the room. _Plus, how stupid are they? Do they honestly think we could make out in a closet and not go out?_

"So wait, you are going out?" James asked.

"NO!" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"Shit," Kurt swore. "I said all of that out loud? How much did I say?"

"Plus how stupid are they? Blah blah, making out," James reiterated for him.

"Ah."

"So wait, you didn't make out?" Jeff asked. Kurt looked down at his shoes bashfully. Blaine just looked sheepish. "I'll take that as a no…. BUT I KNEW IT! I told you guys! I told you! Kurtsie and Blainers are too prudish to make out- let alone where we could hear it. Plus, there's no way in hell they could kiss for real and then not go out."

That got Kurt mad. That was it. He snapped again for the second time that night at his friends. He heard the murmurs of agreement from the other Warblers, and that just made it worse. So, since he was Kurt Hummel, he had to prove his point. He stormed over to Blaine, who was on the other side of the room, took his face, and kissed him full on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and he felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer and kissing him back. They were so engrossed in kissing, that they didn't notice when Cameron came back in, sulking, and saying "WHAT THE HELL?" or Jesse kneeing him in the nuts and telling him to shut up.

Blaine knew this was out of rage, so he didn't know why he was kissing back with so much passion. He should be mad, really. But he just kissed back, probably because he had wanted to do this so badly for so long. He knew this was an anger kiss, but Kurt was also intimate and passionate about his kissing too. It wasn't hard or angry. It was soft and slow and full of pent up emotion that they were finally letting out. It wasn't real. It didn't count, so Blaine stopped kissing back. Kurt let go, and drew back, satisfied.

"Happy, Jeff? We're not going out! So if you just left us alone and let us be friends than maybe we could be happy just like that and not have to deal with you guys up our asses and torturing me!" Kurt huffed, and tears welled up in his eyes, but he held them back. He told himself now was not the time to break down, and that he could cry himself to sleep some other time.

All of the boys' expressions varied. Jeff just looked mad, because he had just had his point shoved back down his throat. Cameron was on the floor in pain, and looked as if he was about to murder Jesse, who was laughing along with Flint and Trent. The other Warblers just appeared shocked. Some with their mouths agape, or with their eyebrows knit in confusion of how the people they thought were in love with each other had just full on kissed- and seemed as if they felt nothing.

That was wrong. They had felt quite the opposite of nothing. Both of them had tears in their eyes, and their thoughts were similar. Kurt wanted to break down and scream at himself. _Why did I do that? Is our friendship ruined? How could I be such an idiot! I just stole a kiss from him… I promised myself I would never do that. How could I? Not to say that he wasn't kissing back, but that's beside the point. He probably hates me. I know he hates me. _

Blaine was just shell shocked and frozen. Kurt had moved to the end of his bed and slumped down on the floor, and the Warblers had begun mindlessly chatting again. Blaine, on the other hand, stood stuck in the place where Kurt had kissed him. His thoughts whirred. _What did this mean? Was he just proving a point? Does he not like me like that? How on Earth am I supposed to act like that was nothing? Based on his state it was something for him, but it doesn't mean that it was the _**something **_that Blaine wanted it to be. I can't focus on this. I have to act like it was nothing. No matter how much it hurts. _He shook his head and ran his hands through his curls yet again. He noted that Thad was now sitting next to Kurt, and they were talking about something that Thad seemed very into, while Kurt just looked… distracted.

"Thad, all those dare ideas suck. Dressing up as a girl is so cliché. I mean, come on," Kurt drawled. "Think a little."

"Help me then, oh wise Dare Master." Thad responded sarcastically, kind of annoyed.

"Fine. Just let me think okay?" Thad nodded and stood. Kurt sat on his bed, and found himself avoiding Blaine and Jeff's glances, afraid that they'd have an emotion that Kurt didn't want to see in their eyes. He used as much of his concentration that he could find, in order to think of a good dare for Cameron.

Then- an idea popped into his head. He jumped off of his bed and stood, drawing attention to himself. "I got one!" All of the heads turned, and Kurt stated, "Okay, so Cameron has to go around campus, streaking, except in his underwear, tighty whiteys at that, and a cape." Then, the whole room erupted in laughter. Even Blaine, who was still distressed, laughed along.

Thad stopped himself from laughing, cleared his throat, and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "Uh, well, you see… He's kinda already done that…"

"With Jesse!" Andrew piped in, once again gnawing on some sort of food.

Kurt's eyes bulged out of his head. _Do I even want to know?… Probably not. _He decided on the safest answer he could come up with. "I don't even want to know. I'm not even going to ask."

"But you see- this story, Kurty," Jeff started, "is not to be asked for. It is told. Unconditionally." The blonde put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, internally Blaine pushed down the bubble of jealousy that surged at that, but he reminded himself that Jeff had a boyfriend. _Oh yeah. That. Boyfriend._ The word even sounded so threateningly, deliciously good in his head.

Kurt rolled his eyes and listened as Thad began to tell the story. Jesse and Cameron - who had gotten off of the floor - didn't even look embarrassed. Maybe that's how often it had been told. "It's last year. Halloween. Jesse and Cameron are dressing up as super heroes, Superman and Batman to be exact, and they had ordered their costumes online. Unfortunately, they had forgotten to order the tops to their costumes, so they wound up with just a pair of spandex, tight, underwear-like shorts; and a cape with their superhero's emblem on it. Being Jesse and Cameron, they thought it would be a good idea to run around the school wearing only that. As they are not the sharpest tools in the shed, they were the laughingstocks of the school for about three weeks."

"Wow. Well I can't say it doesn't sound like them. But I'll just think of something else," Kurt said coolly, still not in a very good mood. He was still getting down on himself. Thad was staring at him like he wasn't in his right mind. "What?"

"You… you didn't even laugh!" He was truly taken aback.

"It's expected- from them. Sorry Thad, it takes a little more than spandex clad boys to get a chuckle out of me." He sat down once again- and toyed with a few ideas he had up his sleeve.

Thad had a very good retort that went a little something about him laughing with Blaine all of the time, but he knew with the extreme, and he means _extreme, _sexual tension in the room, he didn't want to add to the pile.

Meanwhile, Kurt was growing frustrated- so he made a list with the little notepad that always sat on his bedside table. It read:

_-Let the Warblers write whatever they want on your face. _

_-Stay handcuffed to a creepy teddy bear for a whole day of class. (like a really, really, creepy teddy bear)_

_-Repeat dick after every sentence you say, including in class._

_-In the middle of lunch scream out "I just had sex and it felt so good!" and then dump your meal on your head. _

He studied it, trying figure out which one was the worst. He crossed off the first two, deciding that they weren't good enough. Or really, bad enough. Kurt walked over to where Thad was talking to Wes and David and politely waited for them to finish their conversation so he could ask for his opinion. "Hey what's up Kurt?" Thad asked after he had finished his conversation. "Think of a new dare?"

"Several actually, but I need your opinion about which one is better to give to Cameron." He held out his list. "Ignore the top two that are crossed off. They don't matter." Thad's eyes stayed trained on the paper as he read the two options.

"Oh my God, Kurt! You're a genius!"

"Why thank you, Thad. But which one?" Kurt pressed, eager to get the answer out and then give Cameron his dare.

"Uh… I don't really know. This is too close of a call. Maybe you could ask someone else?"

Kurt glared and turned on his heel, "Oh what a great person to win a game with…" He groaned and looked around the room for people who he could ask advice from. He scanned his dorm, seeing no one that could be of assistance to him. Wes, David, and Thad were chatting animatedly again, Trent looked half asleep on the floor, and everyone else just seemed busy. As for Nick and Jeff, well, they were busy with each other's mouths. He looked around again- and then he saw Blaine, who was sitting on his couch, unfortunately next to Niff, with his head in his hands, looking truly upset. _Hummel,_ his conscience told him, _you really screwed up. Time to go fix it. _

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, fisted the list in his hand, and walked over to where Blaine was seated. He perched himself next to his friend on the arm of the black couch.

_Suck it up. Grow a pair. Be a man._

* * *

><p>Blaine had his head in his hands and was just confused beyond belief. He tried to push past this, but there was no way he could ignore Kurt- or ignore what happened. That kiss… he just couldn't wrap his head around it. He had enjoyed it so much, but then again, he shouldn't have because it was so forced and not meaningful. Or was it? Why would Kurt kiss him like… like <em>that, <em>if he felt nothing. There's no way he felt nothing. But did he feel what Blaine felt? He inwardly groaned- and once again- ran his hands through his hair. He kept his eyes closed- and tried to focus on nothing. Anything but the way Kurt's lips tasted, or how soft they were, or what it felt like to be so close to him like that.

Then he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped. When he looked up he saw Kurt sitting on the arm of the couch next to him. He was at a loss for words. He just barely choked out, "K-k-kurt."

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said softly, keeping his hand on his back.

"Um, hey." _Oh dear god, I sound like a mess. Pull it together Anderson. _He cleared his throat. "Uh, what's up?"

"I need your opinion on something."

"Shoot," Blaine stated, sounding more like himself. He relaxed- subconsciously- as he always did when he was talking to Kurt. He forgot about the kiss- and now just got absorbed into Kurt. He couldn't help it. It was something that happened every time he was with his best friend.

"So, I made a list of dares for Cameron to do, and I've narrowed it down to two, but I just can't pick which one!" Kurt exclaimed exasperated. He held out his now crumpled list and Blaine took it. He studied his friend's round, perfect, bubbly print and how the l's looped. He quickly read the two options and without even thinking, he had his answer.

"The dick one. For sure."

"Really? Okay! But, wait, why?"

"The other one is embarrassing, sure, but number one, boys scream out that song all the time. I mean watch," Blaine told him, and paused. Then he screamed, and half sang, "I JUST HAD SEX-" Then all of the boys in the room, even Jeff and Nick who had stopped kissing for this, screamed back, "AND IT FELT SO GOOD!" Kurt nodded, impressed.

"I understand that point, but the other one?"

Blaine smirked, knowing that this point would seal the deal. "Imagine this. You are sitting in Mr. Jackson's class, and every time Cameron says something, he adds dick to the end of his sentence. How would do you think that would end?" Blaine felt Kurt shudder at the image. Mr. Jackson… don't start with him. He's the meanest, strictest, history teacher ever. Even his shoes are intimidating. He's a size sixteen, or rumor has it.

"Point proven. The dick dare wins!" They both laughed, and Blaine caught Thad looking over at them, smirking, but he then turned his head. The tenor decided to ignore it. Then he felt Kurt's hand start rubbing slowly back and forth where it was still resting. Blaine glanced up at his older friend, but he didn't look troubled, embarrassed, or even as if he knew he was doing it. It was totally subliminal. Blaine didn't mind, but the tension had been almost fully lifted off of them, except that tiny thing. The tiny bit that lingered.

"So, you gonna tell everyone the dare before we watch movies? I mean that's usually what we do next. Plus, it's not like he can do it until Monday anyways."

"Good idea," Kurt agreed, nodding. "Cameron!" he called. Cameron looked up from his conversation with James.

"Hmm?" was his response. "What's up Kurt?"

"I have your dare. With no thanks to Thad," he began, growling Thad's name, although with sarcasm loosely laced into it, "I have something for you to do. It's not for now though. You have to wait until Monday. I will make sure this dare stays into effect for the full 24 hours it requires, as well as having other people watching, or listening rather, to make sure you are following instructions. Nick H., you will be a great help in watching, as his roommate." Nick nodded, agreeing to help.

"Will you just tell us?" Cameron interjected, getting antsy as to what his punishment for losing was.

"I was getting there, thank you very much." Kurt heard him grumble 'you're welcome' but he ignored it. "As a dare, starting as soon as you wake up on Monday morning, until you go to sleep on Monday night, you will say the word 'dick' after every sentence you speak. And yes, in class too. No exceptions." Kurt hadn't moved from his seat- and was still rubbing soothing patterns on the Blaine's back. Blaine couldn't help but notice how eloquent Kurt was, even if he was being a sarcastic bitch to Cameron.

Cameron's jaw just dropped- and he looked totally shocked, and most importantly lost for words. "I-I-I… How the hell do you expect me- what am I- Oh God- I just have to suck it up… Oh holy fuck, Mr. Jackson better not call on me…" "So guys, how about some movies?" Blaine called, out of nowhere. The room filled with cheers.

* * *

><p>A movie show down was taking place in Kurt Hummel's dorm room. All of Kurt's DVDs were laid out on the desk. They consisted of all of the movies that were on his and Blaine's list, along with a couple of Broadway musicals and Disney classics. Right now- Luke, Andrew, and Richard were in all out war over what movie they were going to watch. Kurt and Blaine had moved to his bed, snuggled up next to each other, not spooning, oh no, not in front of their friends, but Blaine had his arm around Kurt's shoulders and their bodies were pressed up to each other. Blaine's soft but calloused hand traced patterns idly on Kurt's upper arm, where it rest. The tension had almost evaporated, but it was still, skipping here and there, entering their minds, but then leaving again. They were both thinking one thing exactly the same, <em>We're back to being cuddle whores. That's a start right? <em>None of the boys in the room questioned it. They had all seen what had gone down between the two of them. Nick and Jeff were next to each other, and they had a quilt over them while Kurt and Blaine had called the countertenor's comforter, since it was his room. Cameron and Jesse were lying at the end of the bed, and several others were sprawled out on the floor in sleeping bags- or on top of the couch. The debaters, along with Wes and David were standing, arguing heatedly.

"Guys! We have to watch _the Hangover_! It's the best movie of all time!" Andrew argued. Luke just rolled his eyes.

"No." Richard was persistent. "We have to watch the _Exorcist_. Plus, we watched the _Hangover_ last time! I needs me mah gore!" Kurt was listening to them argue, and he shuddered at the thought of watching such a horrid movie. But then he recalled what Blaine had said when they had discussed which movies he would need: _I'll be here, no worries. _Then Kurt smiled, secretly hoping that the _Exorcist_ would win.

"No! We need to watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! That's the one where-" Luke's calling out was cut off by the rest of the boys screaming:

"- Hermione get's hot! We know!" Even Kurt had remembered and joined in.

"Guys," Kurt called for their attention. "Listen here. We're not watching the _Hangover _if you watched it last time." Andrew opened his mouth to fight back, but Kurt just kept talking. "And don't even _try _arguing with me Stuart." Blaine smiled in admiration of his ferocity, and squeezed his shoulder. "And in case you guys have forgotten, it's only 11:45. We have time! We can watch the _Exorcist, _and then do a Harry Potter Marathon, starting with the fourth movie."

"I thought you hated gore," Blaine inquired, slightly confused.

_ Shit. Did he know? Maybe he caught on… _But, being Kurt Hummel, he covered easily, while still admitting something truthful. "I do. But, you see, I'm just accommodating to everyone's needs. That's what a good host does right? So, I'm accommodating to Richard. As well as Luke." Kurt smirked, feeling pleased with his reasoning.

Blaine on the other hand, was thinking angrily, _Oh trust me Kurt. If you really wanted to be a good host, you would have so many of my needs to accommodate to. _He wanted to say it out loud, - although he was the slightest bit mad at his 'undapper thoughts' entering his mind- but he didn't need to, because then Jeff coughed and sang, "Not everyone's needs!" He glanced quickly at Blaine and then went back to playing with the quilt's edge.

Kurt let the comment roll off of his back- and didn't retort, but it confused him. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was he mad at me? Did he need to talk? Oh gaga… _He shoved his thoughts to the back of his head and announced to the room, "So how about we pop in that flick, and watch?" Richard whooped loudly, snatched the DVD off of the desk, and popped it in the player.

Blaine whispered into the countertenor's ear next to him, "You gonna be okay?" He was being sincere, wondering how Kurt was gonna do with this movie. He wasn't focusing on that kiss, he just focused on Kurt. That's all that mattered. He understood that it was out of anger and rage and a mistake, so he pushed past it, and hoped- that one day- they would kiss for real. One that mattered. One that counted. One that didn't cause bad or confusing thoughts. He sighed with a mixture of contentment and relief, as well as pent up stress. He countlessly traced the word 'love' on Kurt's upper arm. And when the lights flicked off and the movie began, Kurt finally leaned in closer to answer his question.

"With you, yes."

* * *

><p>Kurt made it through the <em>Exorcist<em>. Not smoothly, though. He continuously jumped or yelped. Often he had buried his face into Blaine's chest to block out the images and sounds. Blaine, actually extremely happy about this action, had pulled his arms around his taller- but leaner friend protectively, as if to shield him from everything the movie entailed. He pressed the chestnut haired boy as close to him as possible, watching over him, preserving his mind from the idiots who thought making that movie was a good idea.

It was nearing the end of the movie, and another scary scene had made Kurt dive in to his chest again. "Sorry," he whispered, muffled by Blaine's shirt.

"Shh… don't be. I don't mind. And stop apologizing. This is like the sixth time tonight." He felt Kurt nod, and then press even closer after an ear piercing scream. Blaine instinctively wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him practically on to his sweatpant-clad lap. Kurt nuzzled in, trying to block out everything and Blaine just closed his eyes and buried his face in Kurt's hair without even realizing it. He felt Kurt tense, but then relax to the touch. Blaine had assumed that he was just nervous about someone touching his hair, but when he relaxed- he was relieved. He breathed in Kurt's smell; lavender and strawberries- like his shampoo, Marc Jacobs' _Rain_, but just something that was entirely his own. It was so _Kurt._ Without even noticing he let out a small, "Mhmm." Then, as the credits began to roll, he lifted his head- and Kurt slowly pulled away, but did not shift. He only moved so his head wasn't pressed into Blaine's chest. Blaine moved one hand- but kept the other around the countertenor's waist- and started rubbing the circles that Kurt was so accustomed to feeling now.

Kurt still had his eyes squeezed shut, as if he were scared to open them because of the events that took place in the film. Blaine felt eyes on him and turned to see Jeff looking at him knowingly. He raised his eyebrows twice and raised his hand in a rock and roll symbol. Blaine rolled his eyes, but then smiled and winked, unconsciously reaching a hand out to run through Kurt's soft hair. He ran his fingers through the chestnut locks slowly, soothingly, as if to ease the pain. Surely enough, Kurt slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at Blaine, who was still propped up against the headboard. Blaine cracked the smallest of smiles and Kurt returned it, emitting a small yawn.

Blaine, still petting Kurt's head, asked, "You okay?" Kurt nodded, and closed his eyes again, although this time not out of fear- but out of contentment and the fact that he was growing very tired after the long day he had faced. Blaine scanned the room and noted what everyone else was doing. Nick and Jeff were busy cuddling and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Jesse had fallen asleep next to Cameron, who looked about ready to pass out himself. Thad was snoring. Wes and David looked wide awake and ready for HP. Several others were either asleep or wide awake. Most were not in the stages in between. Blaine however, was, along with Kurt. He loved feeling the weight of Kurt's head on his stomach. He felt like he was supporting him, like someone needs to in a relationship, although this was in a totally different sense.

"Harry Potter time?" Luke asked. Those that were still awake, or close enough to it, called out their agreements- and the movie was put in.

As soon as the film started, Blaine grew extremely drowsy. He snuggled down in the pillow and Kurt followed, so they were lying together. They had shifted, without realizing, into a spooning position. Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt's waist- and pulled him close- so their bodies molded together as one. They fell together perfectly. Like puzzle pieces. In his head he hummed, _My missing puzzle piece. I'm complete. _Kurt found one of Blaine's hands and wound their fingers together. No one in the room could see this, being under the blanket and all, but they all knew what was happening. Jeff knew. He could not only see it in their eyes, but from what he witnessed. _Skinny Love, _he thought. _When two people are in love with each other, but are too shy to admit it- although they still show it. _He smiled fondly at his two friends and nudged his boyfriend to see. Nick smiled as well. Jeff kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips and snuggled close.

Blaine felt his eyelids droop and he was growing very tired. He squeezed Kurt's hand, and without thinking pressed a kiss to his temple. "G'Night Kurt," he whispered softly and contently to his friend.

"Night Blaine. Sleep tight," Kurt whispered back. He lifted Blaine's hand to his mouth and kissed it gently- and then let their still entwined fingers fall back down again.

Chapter Four: The Bit That Lingered

Kurt and Blaine struggled to suppress their laughter.


	4. The Bit That Lingered

**A/N: Hey guys! It took another week to update -_- I didn't exactly want it to be that long, but it's here now! Hallelujah! I also wanted to let you guys know, that the reviews are awesome! They make me feel so great as a writer and encourage me to write! :D I wanted to give a couple of shout outs! 1) My beta! gottriplets is amazing! I forgot to thank her last chapter! 2) My sister, Carolin, because she told me to! 3) My friend Bel, who has been helping me with organizing the ideas in my head. The plot bunnies are so bad that I have started writing in the middle of school! And what do you guys think about this weeks episode? Crazy huh? Wow, I'm rambling. But I have one more question: What's your favorite Kurt outfit? (I personally like his Cheerios uniform. Hot :)) I'll stop talking now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do kinda wish I owned Darren Criss though. And Chris Colfer, I would give him to my friend Lucas. **Chapter Four: The Bit That Lingered

Kurt and Blaine struggled to suppress their laughter. They were sitting in Mr. Jackson's class,- and trying, but failing horribly, to pay attention to the lesson that was going on. They were too focused on Cameron's stiff appearance, and how tightly his lips were pressed together. He looked afraid that he would have to say something, and then end his sentence in 'dick'. That was the last thing you wanted to do in front of this Blaine was in the advanced History section, Kurt was in the class with him. They sat close to each other, Blaine directly behind Kurt, on the left side of the room, and they had a perfect view of Cameron who was still rigid in his seat right in the front of the classroom.

Sure enough, Mr. Jackson, tall and intimidating, began to call on students for a quick review of the chapter they had just concluded. He called on a sophomore first, and he spluttered his answer, unsure of what it was. Mr. Jackson quickly corrected the boy, explaining the correct answer. He next called on Blaine, who answered his question flawlessly, smiling broadly after having his reply being deemed right. His next victim: Cameron. A look of panic immediately etched itself upon the attractive, dark haired boy as soon as the History teacher's gaze fell upon him. He gulped.

"Mr. James, can you please tell us what years the Spanish American War took place in?" Mr. Jackson inquired sternly. He glared at a petrified Cameron as if he was a lion and Cameron was a gazelle- his prey.

"Umm…the early 1800's sir." A pause. "Dick." He muttered the word very quietly, almost inaudibly, but as the teacher, who had been wandering the room, had stopped in front of the nervous boy, he just barely heard the Warbler.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" he boomed, growing angry at a rapid pace.

"I said the word dick, sir. Dick." He looked absolutely mortified. Blaine snorted loudly, and a few glances were cast his way, but Mr. Jackson's attention stayed trained on the student that he was ridiculing. Kurt chuckled softly as well, admiring his work on this dare.

"May I ask why you are using such atrocious, foul language in my classroom?"

"Well, as you might have known - probably not - Friday evening was Warbler bonding night. Dick. Unfortunately, I-I-I, lost, I lost, a game, and w-was dared to do this sir. Dick." Cameron stumbled over his words, stuttering and becoming flustered at his own awkwardness.

Mr. Jackson looked anything but pleased. Blaine and Kurt, along with James, who was also in this class, were now giggling and tittering uncontrollably now. The stringent professor just shot them a look of disapproval, and continued his conversation with Cameron, who was sinking lower and lower in his chair. "May I dare ask how much longer this little act will be in effect for?"

"Just for today sir. Dick." Cameron fiddled with his thumbs, looking down bashfully and seeming painfully embarrassed.

"Very well then. I will see you after school on Tuesday evening for detention. Be sure to pass on the message to your _Warblers,_" he spat the word, "to not have dares like this one be done while in my classroom." Cameron nodded furiously,- then shot a fiery, angry glare at the three Warblers in the classroom who were still laughing. "On with the lesson now," Mr. Jackson stated, beginning to get the class back on track.

Cameron remembered that he had never found out if he had answered correctly. He tentatively raised his hand. The professor eyed him angrily, and grumbled dryly, "Mr. James?"

"Um, Mr. Jackson sir, did I answer my question correctly? Dick," he whispered the last word.

"As a matter of fact, Cameron, you did." Then Cameron sat up in his chair, raised his head, and tried his best to ignore Blaine and Kurt who were still snickering. They high fived one another, pleased with the work they had done.

"Best dare ever!" Blaine exclaimed, in a whisper, of course, being in Mr. Jackson's class. Kurt just beamed.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kurt walked with Jeff to the cafeteria for lunch, and he looked back on his weekend. He had woken up Blaine's arms on Saturday morning, and he was more than pleased. He remembered the events from last night when he had woken up in his best friend's arms again. Kurt had just sighed contentedly when he had woken up and snuggled closer to Blaine, squeezing his hand and relishing the short time he still had in his strong, protective arms. He smiled fondly, and Blaine's head found its way to where Kurt's shoulder met his neck - just like last time. His lips were pressed against the bare skin where Kurt's V-neck had slipped off center, and Kurt was honestly just in bliss. Cuddling with Blaine just kept going higher and higher on his list of favorite things to do.<p>

Blaine had woken up about thirty minutes later, and immediately he grinned, knowing Kurt was in his arms. He didn't hear the calming steadiness of his breathing through his mouth like when he was asleep, but the one through his nose that he was so used to hearing. Blaine immediately knew he was awake. "Kurty?" he mumbled, still groggy from sleep. "You awake?"

"Mhhmm," he received in response, a tired,- but coherent answer. Kurt glanced over at his iHome. They had fallen asleep at who-knows-what-time, but it was already one. Kurt shifted in Blaine's hold, turning to face him. They looked each other in the eye now - or rather, Kurt looked at Blaine. The latter still had his eyes shut, and had the tinniest smile etched on his face. Kurt, being himself, countered, "Are you awake?"

"Barely," Blaine murmured softly, still not opening his eyes.

"Blaine. It's one o'clock." Blaine's eyes snapped open, bewildered. He lost himself in Kurt's glasz eyes for a minute, starting into the forever changing color._ Were they blue? Or green? Or gray? Was that yellow I saw? They're so beautiful. God. All of him is so beautiful. _He interrupted what was about to be a whole train of thoughts on Kurt in his head when he remembered to respond.

"What? How? Already?"

"Well, Blainers," he started sarcastically, "the Earth doesn't stop spinning for us, so we just slept late. Calm down." The Kurt realized something as he finished speaking. There was no weight on the other side of the bed, or at the end. Kurt noticed,- that Jeff and Nick were no longer next to Blaine and him, cuddling. Jesse and Cameron weren't haphazardly sprawled across the edge. Then he turned his head, and he noticed,- none of the Warblers were in here. Based off of Blaine's confused look, he had noticed too. "Where is everyone? Did they just leave us here?" Then something else dawned on him. "Oh Gaga, did they write anything on my face?" His expression looked panicked, with a little bit of an I'm-gonna-freaking-kill-those-boys kind of look.

Blaine squeezed their still intwined hands, and calmly stated, "No Kurt. There's nothing on your face, I probably would've told you by now. We were mostly likely the last ones still sleeping, so they just left us here." Blaine contemplated what getting up and going to find out where the Warblers entailed - _getting up_. "But Kurt," he started again, "I don't really wanna get up. I don't mind being the only ones in here."

"I never said I wanted to get up Blaine. Actually, I'm quite comfortable." He playfully nudged his head into Blaine's chest and poked at his muscular bicep.

"As am I," Blaine agreed, poking Kurt's arm back.

"But I do have to get out of bed in two hours. I'm going to Lima for dinner, and I need at least an hour to get ready - you know me -" Blaine nodded, "and then I have the two hour drive from Westerville to home."

"Ah. You coming back tonight?" Blaine inquired, trying to hide the hopefulness in his voice.

"No, I have a coffee date with Mercedes and Rachel tomorrow. It's been far too long since I've seen them. Plus, if I drove back tonight, I wouldn't get to the dorm until about eleven. I don't want to be driving that late."

"You make a good point," Blaine said, not wanting Kurt to drive that late either. "So, we have two hours do we?"

"We do."

"Rent?"

"Rent."

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at the Saturday morning memory, and he loved how he and Blaine stayed cuddling for all of that time. He also remembered how reluctant he was to have to get out of bed at three o'clock, and say goodbye to Blaine for the rest of the weekend, or at least until late Sunday evening. Kurt had gone home to a quiet dinner with his family, helping Carole in the kitchen, talking to Finn and his Dad, and just smiling at being with his family. He shared with them some of the crazy stories that he had experience during bonding night, like the dares and Grog, but he conveniently left out the parts that were touchy, like when he and Blaine kissed, for instance, or when they 'made out' in the closet. The family of four spent most of the night laughing at Kurt's silly stories and enjoying Carole's healthy, yet delicious meal.<p>

Kurt talked with Finn after dinner by the fire about the latest New Direction drama. He and Rachel were no longer together, Mike and Tina were still the Asian Fusion, Sam and Quinn were growing strong, Puck was still being, well, just Puck, and he also reported that he was glad that he was meeting up with Mercedes tomorrow, because he said that she seemed very lonely since Kurt had left. Kurt smiled at the news, because he had really missed Mercedes, but also girls in general. He needed his girl time, and being in an all boys school… well it wasn't so easy to come by.

That night, he was more than happy to sleep in his old bed again; curling up in his soft down comforter was soothing, and it felt good to be home again. He realized how much he had missed it. When he finally got to the point where he was about to drift off, he couldn't help but feel that something was missing. He moved back to snuggle into the figure behind him, when he realized no one was there. _That's what was missing. Blaine. _He suddenly longed for the warm body pressed into him, the arm around his waist, his fingers to be intwined with, and the warm breath that Blaine always cast on the back of his neck and his shoulder. Kurt sighed, and then looked forward to the next day, hoping that would get him to sleep. After all, he was going to have a coffee date with is two favorite girls, and eventually,- he would end up seeing Blaine again. He would be able to wrapped up in those warm, strong, safe arms again. Or at least, when he got his welcome back hug. Eventually, with thoughts of Blaine and Mercedes and Rachel and everything that was to be in the coming day, he drifted off.

* * *

><p>Kurt sipped his Grande Non-Fat Mocha while looking across the table at his two best friends, listening to them talk about the latest Glee Club news. Rachel was talking animatedly with wild hand gestures and her loud, loud voice.<p>

"One day, Finn will realize how much he needs me, and I could take care of him, but right now, he'll just have to go on without me. Even though, I am so, so good for him," she babbled, trying to sway her two friends on her opinion about her and Finn's breakup.

"Rach, honey, how about we don't talk about Finn right now. How you two have been?" Mercedes smiled gratefully, and Kurt assumed that she had to go through this often.

She spoke up first, "Missing you, not getting solos, school, the usual, white boy." Mercedes sent him the smallest of smiles and Kurt gave her a look of sadness.

"I'm sorry 'Cedes, I've missed you guys so much. And if it makes you feel any better, I've yet to get any solos either. Any boy action?"

Rachel frowned, and just muttered something sounding like, "Finn. Ugh. Puck... just kill me."

Mercedes just shook her head, "White boy, you know that the most boy action I get is with you. But that same question goes for you; how's Blaine? He treating you right? Do I have to cut someone?"

Kurt blushed and smiled at the mention of his name, and laughed at Mercedes' threat. "No, Mercedes, you don't have to cut anyone. Blaine's great actually. He's been really sweet and helpful with settling me in this past month. But I do have to let you girls in on some dirt…" He retold his story of Friday night. He told them everything, every little detail, unlike what he had done with Finn, Carole, and his dad. Rachel and Mercedes' expressions varied from shocked, to pleased, to disappointed, to fits of laughter, and finally with as much as confusion as Kurt had over the kiss. He had explained right down until he had left Dalton the previous day, but the girls had obsessed over his uncertainty over the matter.

"So wait," Rachel butted in. "You full on kissed him in front of all of the Warblers, and you still aren't in a relationship with him? How is this possible? Did you feel anything?"

Kurt looked back on that very moment. Oh, did he feel something. He recollected, "It was amazing. I mean, I was furious at Jeff and the rest of those imbeciles for doubting me. Although what they were saying was somewhat true, I'm Kurt Hummel, I can't just not prove my point. But kissing him," he was at a loss for word. It was almost indescribable, "It was like every single firework on the Fourth of July going off at once. It was an explosion of emotion, and I was letting every pent up thought or feeling I had ever had for him out in one kiss. It was beautiful and amazing, and oh so lovely, but it wasn't real."

The two girls had their eyebrows quirked in confusion. They didn't understand what he meant buy 'wasn't real'. The porcelain boy continued to speak, "It was an anger kiss, if you will. It wasn't mutual; it was stolen. And that made me feel so dirty. It made me feel like I had done the same thing to Blaine that Karofsky had done to me. Not to say that Blaine didn't kiss back, because he did, and it was amazing. But then I think he realized that it wasn't out of love, it was out of rage. Or so he thought, because for me, it was definitely both. Plus, for all I know he could've just been kissing back to help with my little 'act' and to prove the point. I mean, he would do that because he's such a good friend, and he cares about me. For all I know, this could all be an act. Oh, Prada! The cuddling. What if he felt obliged to do that? This isn't good. I kissed him and probably ruined everything and- Gaga, now I'm rambling."

His two best girls were frozen in their seats, coffees still in hand. They were processing Kurt's explanation and his reasoning, and Mercedes was first to give her opinion. "Kurt Hummel. What in the name of Patti LuPone is wrong with you, white boy? You know better than to think like that? You freakin' spoon the boy! I know how much you want this, but you have to give it a little time to develop, y'know? And boo, I love you, but boy do you over think. If he was that mad, he would not have stayed in bed with you for two hours after you woke up."

Rachel spoke next, not giving Kurt a chance for his input. "I most certainly agree with everything Mercedes said. Also, you kissing Blaine was not the same thing as Karofsky kissing you. What Dave did to you was sexual assault; you kissing Blaine, well, you were at a party - though I do find you kissing him slightly inappropriate - but, he kissed back, and he's evidently not angry with you. He's a valued, faithful friend of yours, no?" Kurt nodded, and once again before he could speak, Rachel continued, "then I don't see why this should get in the way of anything. If you were meant to be, it will happen."

Kurt groaned in frustration and ran his hands through his perfectly coiffed hair before he could stop himself. "You don't get it! It's like there's this tiny bit that lingered! I have no idea what it is, but there's the slightest bit, of I don't know, _sexual tension_ between us, and it won't go away! It's been there since we kissed, and it's just like something's… _off._" He hung his head in hands and felt his eyes begin to sting with tears. There was no way he was going to let himself cry now.

Sensing his discomfort, Mercedes put a hand on his back from where she sat next to him at the small table. The Lima Bean was nearly empty during the mid afternoon hours, and few people were around to see this little scene, except one barista who glanced over and helped the one other costumer in the cafe. "Kurt, things will get better. I promise. I think the only way you can make this better is if you talk to him about it," Mercedes told him. She rubbed his back, and he lifted his head. "Blaine is a nice boy, but I will never let him hurt you. You hear me Hummel? Because I will cut a bitch." Kurt rubbed his eyes, and smiled.

"Thanks Mercedes, I'll know who to call. I just don't think he'd do that. Blaine's too.. dapper." They all smiled. "So, ladies, if you don't mind a change in subject, have you seen the latest article on Broadway's website about _Wicked_?" That started a whole new element of conversation between the three best friends, and they sat there for a whole additional hour, talking about Broadway, and musicals, and what songs they'd like to sing the most, if they had the opportunity, from each of the plays.

Kurt was truly happy. He had missed his girls, and it was really easy and relaxing to talk to them. He had a wonderful afternoon with them, and he realized how much he had missed them, and how much he was going to miss them when he went back to Dalton again.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived back at his dorm at Dalton at six o'clock on Sunday night. He brought his messenger bag to his room, and went straight to the dining hall for dinner. He saw most of the Warblers at their usual table. After going on the line to retrieve his meal, he went over to where they sat and plopped down in between Jeff and Wes. The Warblers welcomed him cheerily, thanking him again for an amazing bonding night. He looked around the table and noticed that Blaine's familiar face was not present.<p>

"Looking for Blainers?" Jeff asked, noting his scanning eyes. The blonde was absently picking at his pasta and salad, not really eating.

Kurt, not even trying to argue said, "Yes. Care to tell?"

Jeff smirked at Kurt's bitchy tone and just simply told him, "The dorm."

"Can I know why?" Kurt was just growing angrier and angrier, stabbing at his salad, and eating hastily.

"Oh, so Kurty-pie wants to know everything tonight, now does he?"

Kurt gave up being bitchy and just sighed. "Look Jeff, I really need to know, okay? I need to talk to him about the-" He stopped himself, and rephrased. "I need to talk to him about something, and it's important. Can you please tell me?"

Jeff, hearing the sincerity in his voice gave in, and said, "He's in our dorm because he's not feeling too well tonight. I think he has like a stomach ache or headache or something. I don't really remember to be honest." Kurt rolled his eyes at his platinum blonde's poor memory, finished his salad quickly, and returned his tray to the line. "Take care of him Kurty! He needs some TLC!" Jeff called from across the cafeteria.

Kurt ignored his friend and quickly made his way to Blaine's dorm room. Once he reached the room, he knocked three times, loudly, and received no response. Figuring the door would be open, he turned the handle,- and the door swung open. He was met with a sleeping Blaine, sprawled out on his back on his bed with covers only over one of his legs. His black sweatpants were rolled up to his knees and his hair was unglelled, his curls unruly and untamed. There was stubble on his face after probably not shaving the entire weekend. He wore no shirt and his toned chest was completely exposed, his muscles shown off fully. Blaine's face was peaceful as he slept, but he had broken out in a sweat on his forehead, and really did appear sick.

Kurt was at first very distracted by this half naked version of Blaine, - he still looked gorgeous, as always - but then he realized that he was here to take care of him on Jeff's 'orders' of TLC. He decided that now was definitely not the time to talk, but he did want to take care of his ill friend. He immediately went into the small bathroom that all of the dorms had and looked around for a spare washcloth. Kurt ran it under the cool water from the sink and rung it out, leaving it just damp. He folded the green towel in half and walked back into the room, next to Blaine's bed side. Blaine was breathing lightly, steadily, through his parted lips, and Kurt gently laid the towel on his forehead, as an attempt to cool him down and bring down the fever. Kurt decided to wait, wanting to see how Blaine felt when he awoke, but he didn't want to wake his sick friend. He settled for sitting on Jeff's deep purple comforter, letting his thoughts overwhelm him.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up - twenty minutes later - he felt a damp cloth on his head and he opened his eyes to a dim room that hurt his vision. He had a blinding headache and his throat was immediately hit by a wave of pain. He felt hot and cold at the same time and just all out disgusting. "Ugh," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. <em>When did this cloth get here? What time is it? Why can't I see? <em>Blaine absently reached to his bedside table for his glasses, and when he found them, he shoved them on, the dark, thick rims framing his face.

"I never knew you had glasses. They're cute." Blaine wasn't expecting a voice. Especially not that voice. Or what he said.

"Kurt?" _He thought I was cute? What? _Then his inner pessimism reminded him, _He thinks your glasses are cute, Anderson. Glasses. _Right, oh.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt greeted his confused friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." He honestly couldn't think of a better response, because that really was how he was feeling.

"Eloquent."

"I try," Blaine joked back, sending Kurt a cheeky smirk, but then remembered,- that he hadn't actually seen Kurt yet, or even knew where he was sitting. With as much energy as he could muster, he propped himself up so he was leaning against the headboard, and saw Kurt sitting on Jeff's bed. The cloth flopped down from his forehead, so he picked up and held it there; it's coolness soothing. "So, you're back?"

"That I am, oh wise one." Kurt was being sarcastic, but he flashed Blaine a bright smile.

"Since when?"

"About an hour ago. I got back to the dorm, went to dinner, and noticed you weren't there. So I asked Jeff what was up, ate, and then came here."

"You didn't have to, y'know."

"I know. I wanted to. Knowing your best friend's sick in bed and not doing anything to help isn't very kind."

"True," Blaine said, as that was all he could muster. The air between them started out normal, but it suddenly got tense. Something was off, and they could both feel it. There was an awkward silence until Blaine thought of something to say. "I don't know how much you can do though."

"There's always something I can do, Blaine," Kurt told him sternly, but with caring in his voice. "Get you food or water, get you medicine, keep you company, at the very least." Blaine smiled at the thought of just spending time with Kurt, but then he remembered the medicine the nurse had told him to take earlier. He had planned to take it when got back from her office, but he ended up passing out as soon as he lay down.

"Actually, I do have some pills the nurse told me to take. Do you mind getting them for me? They're on my desk." Kurt nodded and stood, walking over to the desk and picking up the small container of pills.

"Water?" Kurt asked, already heading to the bathroom, knowing the answer.

"Yes please," Blaine croaked, definitely sounding sick. Kurt returned with a glass of water and two pills in his hand.

"It said two on the container. Is that right?" Blaine nodded and took the capsules from Kurt. He popped both in his mouth, and swallowed them with a swig of water. It then dawned on him how thirsty he was, and he downed the rest of the cup.

He finished with a resounding, "Ahh." He paused and looked over at his friend, who was now sitting at the edge of the bed. "Thanks Kurt. This is really sweet of you." There was that awkwardness between them. That phrase wasn't supposed to sound awkward or tense. Their friendship was supposed to be easy going and relaxed. The word sweet just made the whole conversation odd. Or at least Blaine felt that way because he ridiculed himself about his wording. He normally wouldn't be so hard on himself, but there was an air around them that was just _off. _It was rather unsettling too; they were supposed to say and do anything with each other - well, obviously not everything, but close to it.

"Anytime," Kurt responded. "Anything for a sick friend, right?" He chuckled lightly and then asked, "Blaine?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow in response. "Are there any side effects to those pills?"

Blaine racked his brain for anything the nurse might have said about side effects. "I think she might have said that they can make you a little, like, crazy. Y'know loopy? Off?"

Kurt smirked and poked Blaine's leg. "Ooh! This is gonna be fun…"

Less awkward.

"Are antibiotics supposed to do that?" Kurt inquired. "I mean it's strep right?" Blaine was puzzled; were antibiotics supposed to do that? He didn't know, or particularly care, so he just shrugged. Kurt shook his head as a joke, but Blaine just smiled, although he was secretly dreading what these drugs were going to make him do.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the drugs had finally kicked in.<p>

"KUURRRRTYYYYY! Come cuddle with me!" Blaine whined, kicking his legs up and down.

Kurt rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Oh. There go the pills." Their conversation had just gone from civilized, talking about their weekend, albeit still tense, to completely random, when Blaine started to whine about cuddling. "Blaine," he ridiculed. "I don't want to get sick."

"Oh, so this_ isn't _about not wanting to cuddle with me? You want to cuddle with me, Kurt? Plus, the nurse said I wasn't contagious unless I cough, sneeze, or share silverware or glasses. I'm not sneezing or coughing and just don't drink out of my cup! Please Kurt?" he begged, pouting and breaking out the puppy dog eyes. That got to Kurt. "You can be the big spoon! You don' have to worry about me even breathing on you! Please! I just wanna cuddle…"

"Fine, but only because you're sick and begging."

"I wasn't sick and begging the other times we cuddled," an oblivious and drugged Blaine said.

Kurt panicked for a quick moment, but then realized that Blaine was loopy and not really in his right mind at the moment. "But last time, you weren't contagious. This time it's mostly because you're begging. The other times it was fully by mutual consent."

"Okay. But we get to cuddle right?" Blaine had no idea what Kurt was saying, and honestly, he just wanted to be held by Kurt.

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt flung off his Doc Martens and went around to the other side of Blaine's bed. He hesitantly lay down next to his friend, his thoughts swirling about his conversation with his girls earlier that day, and how nothing would be resolved until they talked. So he just decided to go with this, no matter how awkward or strange it was, that Blaine might not realize it because of the medicine he had taken.

"Kurtsie, just lying next to me isn't cuddling! We _have_ to spoon!" He was practically pleading, and Kurt obliged, turing on his side and wrapping an arm around his friend's waist. Kurt knew it wasn't right, to be like this with the tension in the air, but he just loved being this close to Blaine so much,- that he couldn't bring himself to care. Although, Kurt wasn't relaxed at all, and was very stiff and rigid about how he lay with Blaine. He was nervous about the tension that swarmed them, even if Blaine could no longer detect its presence. "Kurty, you're tense. I promise we won't kiss again. 'Cause that'd make you sick. I just like cuddling with you… not that I don't like kissing you. That's good too. But you didn't really mean that; you were an angry Kurty-pie. That's okay. I still like you though." Blaine was babbling, sounding like a five year old with all of the medication. His tone started out pleading, then faded to slightly wistful, then to reassuring, as if to remind Kurt that they were still best friends.

Kurt desperately wanted to talk to Blaine for real,- about this problem, this lingering little bit of tension, but he knew he couldn't. Blaine either wouldn't remember or wouldn't care because of his medication, and no matter how much Kurt wanted to spill his heart out, or at least break the tension, he couldn't because he would just have to do it again. Instead, he just responded, "I'm not worried about getting sick Blaine. I still like you too."

"Yay!" Blaine cheered. "Does this mean we'll cuddle for real?" Instead of responding, Kurt just pressed his body close to his friend's, immediately met by the heat from the fever he was radiating. He tightened the grip he had on Blaine's waist, and found his hand, interlocking their fingers. He pressed his face into the back of Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes contentedly. No matter how awkward the situation, this would still be soothing and wonderful. Blaine still wore no shirt, so the skin on skin contact between Kurt's arm and his waist was blissfully strange, yet not unwelcome.

"Better?"

Blaine gave a hum of agreement,- and squeezed his hand,- Kurt that his friend had drifted off after five minutes. Meanwhile, Kurt just kept on thinking.

* * *

><p>"KURT! We need to dance! Come on! Will you dance with me?" Another twenty minutes had gone by and Blaine was on his feet, and was starting twirl absently around the room. His shirt was still off, and he was spinning in circles. Kurt stood, and Blaine's face lit up, but the countertenor just grabbed his friend's arm, and sat him back down on the bed. Blaine's face fell.<p>

"Blaine," he started, "you're sick. I don't want you to get worse or overexert yourself. Those pills make you feel better, but you're not all the way recovered yet. So no jumping around."

"You're no fun," the tenor huffed, folding his arms, then flopping back on to the bed, his head nearly hanging off of the side. Then Blaine yawned. "Why am I tired again? I just slept! Can I go back to sleep Kurty? Will you let me?"

"Of course. These side effects are due to wear off any minute, so maybe sleep will bring you back to normal."

"Hey! I'm perfectly normal," he argued unconvincingly and sleepily.

"Sure," Kurt drawled. Blaine didn't argue again, and he just repositioned himself on his bed, falling asleep once again.

This time when Blaine woke up, he didn't feel nearly as bad, still sick, but relatively better. His memory of the past two hours or so was foggy, but he wasn't surprised when he saw Kurt on the edge of the bed.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, immediately asking Kurt, "Ugh, what happened after you gave me the pills? I barely remember! I just kinda remember cuddling again, maybe?" Kurt nodded and explained everything that had happened.

Blaine's jaw dropped,- and he exclaimed, "I said _what? _Oh, my _God._" Blaine ducked his head bashfully, and ran a hand through his gross, messy curls. _I must look horrible. _Kurt just laughed, as if it was nothing, but Blaine could see the little glint in his eye that said otherwise._ I am such an idiot druggy. Kill me. How the hell could I talk about kissing, cuddling, and liking Kurt in the same paragraph? Of course, I didn't mean_ like,_ like that, but still. Double meanings right? _

"Honestly, it's fine," Kurt insisted, still brushing it off. "But really, what happened next was even better. I can't believe you don't remember!" Kurt laughed melodically with his high voice, eyes shining. Blaine tried hard not to stare, but his best friend just looked so beautiful when he was happy.

"W-what happened?" Blaine asked in a slight trance. Kurt grinned.

"After you woke up - I never slept - you just like, jumped up and started dancing." Blaine's eyes bulged in shock and embarrassment. Kurt just chuckled. "There was no music or anything. You just started twirling and spinning in circles. It was pretty amusing, actually. Then you tried to get _me _to dance with you."

Blaine ducked his head. "Oh, God. How much can I embarrass myself in two hours? Seriously, the next time I take these pills I'm staying _alone._ They don't do good things to me." Then he muttered, "Stupid strep."

Kurt made a noise of agreement and his eyes flicked back and forth, scanning the room for nothing in particular. Then Blaine realized something. "Oh man, is there more?"

Kurt laughed again. "No, not really. I just told you to go back to sleep because I knew spinning could _not _be good for a sick boy."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow playfully. "Oh," he started sarcastically. "So you _didn't _want to dance with me Kurty?"

"No," Kurt answered coldly. The light mood vanished in an instant. Blaine had thought that Kurt would've just giggled adorably or made some kind of cheeky retort. Instead, he'd just become cold and distant; not at all like himself. Blaine sensed the sudden change in attitude. He sat up completely and shifted so he was now sitting next to the chestnut haired boy, their legs hanging off the side of the bed. He put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder, and as much as the countertenor wanted to shrug it off, he left it.

But, he was tense. Blaine noticed, and gave his shoulder what was meant to be a reassuring squeeze. It was no help. "Kurt? What's up?"

"I can't stand this!" he blurted, thinking Blaine would understand. He was wrong.

"Stand what?" Blaine was still sick, so his voice came out scratchy. He gulped down some of the water from the cup still on his bedside table that he assumed Kurt had refilled when he was asleep.

"Can you not _feel _the awkward right now Blaine? I feel awful!"

"About what? That silly kiss?" The words came out harsher and rougher than he intended. He didn't actually think that - that it was silly - but he was unsure about Kurt's feelings, and that would just make it even _more _awkward.

Kurt looked crushed. "Do you really think that it was silly?" Tears welled up in his eyes. "Look Blaine, I feel like an ass. I-I-I stole a kiss from you, and that's something I promised myself I would never do. I feel awful, and you're my best friend, and-and, after K-karofsky, I-I-I just can't shake the feeling that I used you or offended you. And… I can't lose you now Blaine. I just…" he trailed off. Kurt wasn't expecting it, but he was suddenly wrapped in Blaine's arms, and he let out the tears, sobbing into Blaine's shoulder.

After letting out his tears, he realized how much of an idiot he must look like. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, looking up at Blaine. His friend looked distressed and nervous.

"I'm… I'm sorry for dumping this on you. I probably look like an idiot," Kurt sniffed.

"Don't ever think that, Kurt," Blaine whispered, close to Kurt's ear. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I-I never meant to call _it _silly. I _could _feel that-that _tension, _and I tried to ignore it, y'know thinking that it would go away. I'm just… sorry." There was a pause,- and neither one of them said anything. Kurt was still in Blaine's arms, and he buried his head in his chest again.

Kurt sniffled another time, then mumbled in to Blaine's chest, "Are we okay?"

Blaine let out a big breath. "Kurt, look at me," he ordered. Kurt lifted his head off of Blaine once more and looked up into his smoldering hazel eyes swirled with ambers and browns and greens and even specks of gold. "I think," he started slowly, "we are better than good. I think this is going to help us become stronger in our friendship and closer to each other. I understand that you regret what you did, but I think we can push past this. I think we're stronger than this, and we respect and understand each other enough to put it aside. Still best friends, right?"

Kurt hugged him so hard that they fell backwards, flopping back onto the bed. "You're the best."

"You're not too bad yourself."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Jeff rounded a corner in the hall leading to the cafeteria, and Kurt smiled brilliantly after looking back on his relatively amazing weekend.<p>

"Why so smiley, Kurtsie?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, just a good weekend, Jeff," Kurt sang.

"Oho, does this mean that something did happen between you and hottie hobbit when you went to go baby that little sicky? He wouldn't tell me a thing. He just said, and I quote, 'Oh y'know, he just came around. Helped me out, we talked. The usual,'" Jeff huffed.

"By happen, do you mean everything that he said? If yes, then of course! Something happened!" Kurt joked, shooting Jeff a fake smile.

"Oh come on, Kurt!" he exclaimed, poking the countertenor in the ribs. "Blaine is noticeably less tense. And I know it's because of you, so don't even try to pretend. Come on! I know you like him. I _know! _Just tell me!"

"Ugh, fine Jeff. You are so whiny!" Then he stopped walking in the hallway and pulled Jeff over to a bench. "Listen here. You tell no one that I like him. Seriously."

Jeff just smirked. "Kurty you poor thing. All of the Warblers already know, but trust me, the only one that needs a wake up call is little Blainers over there. But yeah, yeah, I won't tell anyone about your little infatuation." Jeff had promised Blaine just about the same thing, but there's no way he could mention that. Unless of course, he wanted to break is promise, so he just left it there. "So?"

Kurt smiled. "Pretty much I gave him his pills and helped him out. But the pills have this odd side effect, so when he took them, he got a little… loopy. He asked me to cuddle with him." Jeff smirked, and his thoughts were written all over his face, _As if you guys don't do that already! _"We did, and he took a little nap. Then he started to dance and spin, and then he asked _me_ to dance with him. Then he slept again. Maybe another side effect was drowsiness?" Kurt thought aloud. "When he woke up again, the pills had worn off, and he didn't remember anything. So I had to tell him everything, including some of the things he said, which were actually really funny. He was adorably embarrassed."

"Aww," Jeff cooed. "You guys are so cute. So that's it?"

"Erm… no. Then I kinda flipped out. Ugh! I don't know what got into me, but I just snapped, and poured my heart to him." Jeff grinned slyly and raised an eyebrow. "Not _all _of my heart, idiot. I told him what I felt about the like, sexual tension and all the awkwardness after the kiss. So we-"

Jeff cut him off. "Oh, you didn't look too awkward during Harry Potter!" He winked, and Kurt rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile that came at the memory.

"You saw that?…"

"Everyone saw that."

"Anyways," Kurt interjected, bringing the subject back again. "We just had a nice heart to heart, and well, resolved things, so we're not awkward anymore. I really think it helped our friendship. I'm happy." Kurt was positively beaming, and Jeff just had to wrap him up in a bone crushing hug.

"Your time will come, Kurt. I know it will."

"That means a lot, Jeff." There was a brief pause. "Oh, by the way, you didn't hear anything from me. You have to find out any vital information you want from Blaine." Jeff huffed, but nodded. "Let's go to lunch. Carrying around a designer messenger bag all day is tiring, and I need my energy."

"I know where you're coming from," Jeff agreed, chuckling, and swinging his own bag.

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, why am I not in that class? It must have been priceless!" David exclaimed. The whole table was cackling and laughing, and Cameron just hung his head in shame, not even bothering to try and eat. There was a discussion going on at the Warblers' lunch table about Cameron's now famous dare. Almost everyone at the school had heard about the 'dick' spiel, but it was the most special and funny for the a cappella group.<p>

"Kurt! How could you've not told me about this earlier?" Jeff wailed.

"Well Jeff, based on the fact that we were having a very important conversation about _something else, _I don't really think I stumbled upon the time to tell you. I offer my greatest apologies," Kurt retorted, smirking. Jeff pouted and Nick gave him a sweet peck on the cheek, but Blaine, Jesse, Wes, and David just laughed at Jeff's failed attempt at complaining.

"Never mind earlier," Jesse cut in. "It's more fun together. But seriously, Cam? You asked if you got your question right? Are you really that stupid?"

"Evidently," Kurt muttered under his breath. A scowl was shot his way, but Kurt brushed it off as if it was nothing. He continued idly picking at his salad, sandwiched between Blaine and Nick.

"I was just curious, God!" Cameron backed himself up. "I already suck in that class, and I was actually pretty confident about the answer. I just wanted to know."

"Fair enough, I guess," Jesse said, wolfing down whatever he happened to shoving in his face at that time. Casual conversations started up at the table, little groups of people all having their own separate chats.

Jeff whispered to his boyfriend, "Nicky, I need to go talk to Blainers for a little, okay?"

Nick just smiled, "Of course."

Jeff stood, taking his tray of food with him, and Nick scooted down. Kurt followed, as did Blaine. The platinum blonde took Blaine's place at the end of the table, and was now sitting next to him. "Blainers," he sang, "we gots to talk, my little love sick, actually sick boy."

"Hey, I'm not contagious anymore. I'm still taking my antibiotics."

"But you see, you didn't deny the love sick part, and that, my friend, is why I am here to talk to you."

Blaine rolled his eyes,- and glanced next to him to see if Kurt was listening. Luckily, he was not, and was in some sort of heated argument with Wes. He kept his voice down anyway. "What's up, Jeff?"

"I need to talk to you about last night."

"I already told you. We talked, he helped me out, nothing big."

Jeff's eyebrows knit with anger as he took a sip of his Fresca. He glared at his roommate. "Listen, Blainey. I know you think I'm a dumb blonde. I'm not. So spill."

"I don't think you're _that _dumb," he joked. He saw Jeff begin to angry again, so he just told him. "Listen. I was passed out in sweatpants, looking nasty and gross and sick when he came in."

"Just sweatpants?"

"Yes. No shirt," Blaine responded coolly. Jeff raised his eyebrows and winked. "Not like that, you perv! I didn't know he was coming. I had a fever and was really hot! God…"

"Well, I'm sure he liked it either way. You're toned, Blainers."

"Thanks Jeff, I try. But when I woke up, I had a cloth on my head and he was just sitting there. So pretty much, he gave me my antibiotics, and then I went wacko. Afterwards, he explained to me that I had pretty much _made _him cuddle with me, that I tried to get him to dance with me, and how I just napped and said embarrassing things."

Jeff looked interested. "What kind of embarrassing things?"

"Do you really need to know?" Jeff sent him a 'Bitch Please' look. "Fine. I quote, 'I promise we won't kiss again. 'Cause that'd make you sick. I just like cuddling with you… not that I don't like kissing you. That's good too. But you didn't really mean that; you were an angry Kurty-pie. That's okay. I still like you though.'" Jeff had his mouth open; Kurt hadn't told him that much. "I swear I felt like the world's biggest ass, fuck up, and idiot all at once. God Jeff, never let them drug me again."

"No promises," he sang. "Continue."

"So after that, he just kinda… snapped. He, like, poured all his feelings out about the kiss and stuff… so we had a nice little heart to heart, and I honestly tried my best to comfort him. I really care about him, and the way he undermines himself sometimes isn't good. I just… I want to be able to let him know that people care for him and love him,- just the way he is and for what he thinks." He voice had grown from joking to raw and sincere. Jeff saw all of the devotion in his voice, and hugged him with all of his might, sending them both into Kurt's side.

"Ow, guys! If you're gonna have group hugs, all you have to do is ask. I've had enough shoving for one lifetime, thank you very much." The two other boys laughed, and Kurt's arms were around Blaine's torso, squeezing him tight. They've come a long way, and are still making the journey. Blaine was more than excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments? Questions? Reviews? Suggestions?<strong>

**My tumblr is: its-not-unusual-to-be-loved (dot) tumblr (dot) com**


	5. Auditions

**Hello Guys! Emilie here! So, once again, it's been a week, and I do believe that it's going to be updates like that from now on, so I think that's what you should expect. Actually, I wanted to have this up earlier, (yesterday) but I have been having sooooo much drama lately with my friends, I didn't have time to finish the chapter last night. I hate drama. A lot. But, I love my friends, so I put up with it. Also, this is definitely my favorite chapter so far. Obviously, it means... IT'S HERE. (If you do not know what that is, I assure, by the end of the chapter, you will know what _it _is.) Also: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! Honestly, they make my day, and they're like freaking candy to me. I wasn't even expecting one... :) So, to those of you who review, (shoutout to StarsUponTheBarricades who has review every chapter) thank you so much! 3**

**Also, on another note, (incase you haven't noticed,) this story is AU. Just a little with the Klaine, y'know? And I don't plan on making Kurt a baby penguin either. He's just too damn sexy. 3 I also have my OC in here, Quincy Jacobs. This is very brief, but don't worry... he'll be back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Although I kinda wish I owned Darren Criss. And Chris Colfer, I would give him to my friend Lucas. **

**Without further ado: Chapter Five: Auditions **

Chapter 5: Auditions

"Please Kurt!" Blaine whined.

"_Non." _**No.**

"Come on Kurty. Please? You know how bad I am at this." Blaine batted his eyelashes and pouted. Kurt was trying to stay strong and not give in. The library was nearly empty in the mid afternoon, and Blaine was trying his hardest to get his best friend's help.

"_Non._ _Je ne vous aidera pas jusqu'à ce que vous parler en français." _**No. I won't help you until you speak in French. **

"Kurt. All I heard was 'parler' which I know means speak, and 'français' which I know means French. Which is exactly what I need; to speak French. So can you please, pretty, pretty, _please, _help me?" Blaine begged, whipping out his puppy dog eyes. The countertenor used all of his strength to not cave. He stayed determined.

_"Oui Blaine. Vous êtes un chiot très mignon, mais je ne vais pas vous aider jusqu'à ce que vous parler en français." _**Yes Blaine. You are a very cute puppy, but I won't help you until you speak in French.**

_"S'il vous plait?" _**Please? **Blaine tried, yet he was slightly pleased with himself because he heard 'mignon' which he knew meant cute.

_"Plus! Plus grand phrases, Monsieur." _**More! Bigger sentences, mister. **Kurt ridiculed.

"Oh! _Monsieur _now? I see how this is. _J'adore le nom de Monsieur Anderson. Et toi?" _**I love the name Mr. Anderson. And you?**

_"Anderson, tu es changes de sujet. Tu vex mon aide en français ou pas?" _**Anderson, you're changing the subject. Do you want my help in French or not? **Kurt asked in his flawless French accent sternly, yet joking at the same time. He pointed at the still closed textbook on the smooth wooden table where they sat.

"Uh…" Blaine stumbled, trying to understand what his friend said. "Yes?" His answer came out unsure, like a question. The boy with the coiffed hair just arched a perfectly shaped brow in question. "Oh! Uh, I mean, _oui." _**Yes.**

_"Très bon!" _**Very good! **"Now I can speak in English!"

"Oh, thank God," Blaine breathed. Kurt just chuckled.

"Now Blaine, we're in completely different levels of French, - I'm nearly fluent - so you need to tell me what you are learning about. I take it that you took Italian at your old school? And now you're in French II?

"Yeah, uh, we're learning -er verbs. Y'know like _manger, aider, adorer, detester, nager, _etc. And, yeah, I'm fluent in Italian," he told Kurt.

"Okay, so you just need help with like, conjugation? Or diction? Or just knowing what the words mean?"

Blaine ducked his head in embarrassment. "Uh, all of it?" Kurt simply grinned at his friend's behavior.

"It's okay. We can get it down. I _have _been told that I'm pretty good at French."

"Have you, now?"

"I have. In my sophomore year I helped the Cheerios win Nationals by doing a fourteen minute long Celine Dion medley entirely in French.

"Cheerios?" Blaine questioned, interested.

"Oh, that's what McKinley calls their cheerleaders," Kurt said simply, not noticing Blaine's shocked expression.

"You," Blaine started, pointing at Kurt, "were a _cheerleader?" _

"Yeah, why? Is that bad?" Kurt suddenly looked upset at what he thought was his friend's disapproval.

Blaine's eyes bulged. "W-what?" he spluttered. "No!" he said far too quickly. "I'm just a little surprised, to be honest. I think it's awesome though, Kurt! And for fourteen minutes too! Damn Hummel. What other secrets do you have in store?" he asked, poking the countertenor's hand.

Kurt turned his head away bashfully.

"Oh God, there really is more? I was kidding! Ooh! Now you _have _to tell me!"

"Ugh, fine," Kurt complied, looking up and meeting Blaine's eye again. "Also in my sophomore year… ," he rushed out.

Blaine simply looked confused. "I'm sorry, could I catch that again? I didn't quite get it," he asked honestly, with his dapper manners kicking in, not to get Kurt to embarrass himself. He saw his best friend's nervous expression. He gently laid both of his hands on top of the pale, smooth ones before him. "Kurt, you know I won't judge you right? You can tell me anything." He flashed Kurt a warming smile.

Kurt's expression suddenly shifted from nervous and on edge, to proud, as Blaine gave his hands a squeeze. The porcelain boy kicked up his feet on the table,- something very uncharacteristic for him - and grinned at Blaine.

"So, you like football, right Blaine?" Kurt inquired, moving his hands away from Blaine's and putting them behind his head.

"Yeah! I fool around on the field with Wes and David every once in a while. I love the Buckeyes. Why?" There was a knowing glint in Kurt's eyes.

"So last year,- it was only for like, a week - I played kicker for the McKinley High Titans." Blaine's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. _Kurt Hummel, _the _Kurt Hummel, _had played **football? **

"What?" was all he could manage, as he was flabbergasted.

"Mhm. Your hearing is all right, I assure you. Granted, the only reason I joined was to impress Finn." Jealousy boiled inside of Blaine instantly. He knew that it was a silly 'straight guy' crush and it was a while ago, but he couldn't help himself. _Cool it, Anderson! Finn's his brother now! It's _brotherly _love! _"It didn't work though, and I quit like, a week later, but I did help them win their first game of the season. Thanks to Beyonce anyway."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "Beyonce?"

"Mhm. The one and only. The only way I could kick properly was if I danced and warmed up to 'Single Ladies.' I had this whole routine and taught it to the whole team. It was actually rather amusing. Tina, Brittany, and I even made a video of us doing the choreography in my basement."

"Can I see it?" Blaine blurted out, before thinking. _God, now I must seem like a total idiot. I do that to myself a lot in front of him. Ugh. I wonder what's hotter: Kurt in a cheerleading uniform, or Kurt in a football uniform? Oh God, why does he do this to me? How am I supposed to not jump him right now?_

"What! No! I was young and had a chubby baby face. Ugh. My outfit was fabulous, but my dad came down in the middle of the performance. I wasn't out to him and I told him that Brittany was my girlfriend. I ended up coming out to him after the game. That was a really busy week, now that I think about it." Blaine already knew Kurt's 'coming out' story, just not the rest of the events that went along with it, like the football and 'Single Ladies'.

Blaine chuckled. "Can I please see it? Please? Or I might have to go hunting! Or force you to do it for me. Either one." Blaine held out his hands menacingly, and wiggled his fingers, threatening to tickle his petite friend.

"Blaine Anderson! You're evil! But we have French to work on!"

"Stupid French," Blaine muttered. "Fine." He huffed out a breath and flipped open his textbook, getting ready to study.

* * *

><p>"Okay, can you tell me how to conjugate <em>adorer?" <em>**to love? **Kurt asked. "Last one, I promise. I think an hour and a half is long enough right?"

"I think it's good! Thanks for helping me Kurt, I'm gonna ace that test tomorrow!"

"Anytime. French is easy for me."

Blaine smiled at his friend and then he remembered that he had a verb to conjugate. "Right, so _adorer. J'adore, tu adores, il/elle/on adore, nous adorons, vous adorez, ils/elles adorent. _Is that good?"

Kurt nearly squealed. "That's perfect, Blaine! You've conjugated every verb right!" He paused. "Okay. Get up. Come on. Stand up."

Blaine looked puzzled. "Uh, okay?"

They both stood up and Kurt raced around to the other side of the table. Then, before he knew it, Kurt had Blaine wrapped in the biggest bear hug you could ever get. They stood together, tangled in each other's arms in their secluded area of the library. After two minutes of being lost in each other and wishing - hoping - that they never had to let go, Blaine finally broke the comfortable silence that had settled around them.

"What was that for?" he asked, though not in an accusing tone.

"Being an awesome student, and somehow making tutoring fun," Kurt replied sincerely.

"Well I have a pretty great teacher."

"Yeah, you really do," Kurt retorted cheekily, winking even though Blaine couldn't see his face. "But I'd say I have a pretty great student too."

"Oh, do you? Who is this guy?" Blaine was joking around as well, but _was this it? _Kurt thought. _Is this my opportunity to tell him how I feel? What I think about him? _The countertenor took a deep breath.

"Well, he's super sweet. He thinks he's not good at French, but really he is. His hair looks _way better _when it's not gelled. His eyes are one of the most _beautiful_, interesting hazels I have ever seen. And oh! His voice, don't even get me started on his voice. This guy can nail and song and he has the most amazing tenor range I think I've ever heard. And his teacher just thinks-"

"Hey Blaine!" a voice chirped. The two boys, who had still been hugging - and Blaine relishing in it, just wishing he could kiss Kurt - jumped apart at Trent's voice. "Uh, Kurt," he greeted, voice suddenly colder.

"Uh." Blaine cleared his throat. "Um, h-hey Trent. What's up?"

"Oh, um, well Jeff told me you were in here, and… well I just needed to ask you something, but uh, Kurt's here, so… uh, I'll just talk to you later Blaine." Trent spun on his heel and all but flew out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked, rubbing his arm behind his back and staring at the place from which Trent vanished.

Blaine faltered. "Uh… I-I don't know. That was really weird." He paused and his expression changed from confused to angry. "Ugh! I'm gonna kill Jeff! I specifically told him I wanted to be alone with you!" Kurt quirked an eyebrow. _You wanna be alone? With me? _Blaine saw Kurt's shocked expression. "Uh, that came out wrong." Blaine's thoughts disagreed. _I lied. I _love _being alone with you. _"I meant for studying." _Not. _"I just told him that I _really _needed help with my French and stuff, so I wanted _just _you to help me, y'know?" _Okay, that was true, I did tell him that, but still just want to spend time with Kurt. _

"I understand, but Trent was just really weird…"

"Yeah, I wonder where that came from? Hm… what do you think he was gonna ask me?"

"I wouldn't know," Kurt snapped. _Lie. That just confirmed my suspicion that he likes Blaine. Oh joy. And now, my perfect moment was gone. Ruined. Now Trent's probably going to get him first. Oh Gaga._

Blaine was suddenly noticed Kurt's cold, upset demeanor. The two were still standing in the middle of the library and he reached out and put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, you okay? I'll talk to him later."

Blaine stared into Kurt's glasz eyes, and he noticed they had changed from the bright, happy blue-green with the yellow specks, to a now more gray, faded, gloomy blue. "Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Hm?"

"How do you say eyes in French?"

"_Les yeux."_

"Well Kurt, _tu as de beaux yeux aussi." _**You have beautiful eyes too. **

_"Merci." _**Thank you. **Kurt whispered. With that, he swiftly kissed Blaine on the cheek, grabbed his messenger bag, and flounced out of the room, feeling a little prouder.

* * *

><p><em>I, Kurt Hummel, according to the one and only, Blaine Anderson, have beautiful eyes. I think my day is made. Officially. <em>Kurt practically skipped out of the library. He was moving swiftly through the halls in order to get back to his room. He just _had _to go tell Mercedes about his afternoon - the good and the bad. Kurt was practically exploding with emotion. He didn't know whether to be extremely overjoyed with the fact that Blaine had just indirectly called him beautiful, or weeping over the fact that he had just lost his perfect opportunity to tell Blaine about his feelings. Add to that the fact that Trent also liked Blaine, and was about to ask him out. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't even see the boy right in front of him when he rounded the corner.

He smashed right into him, effectively sending this unknown boy's books to the ground.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" Kurt squeaked, his voice an octave higher than usual. He immediately bent down and helped this stranger with his fallen items. They picked up the articles and when Kurt finally got a good look at the student in front of him he was met with a pair of stunning green eyes - emerald, almost with specks of brown and gold scattered. Did that make them hazel? The boy was a few inches taller than himself and had styled, sandy blonde hair.

"It's no problem, really. Thanks for helping though," mystery boy said in a smooth voice.

"It's my fault, honestly. No need to thank me," Kurt uttered, his voice returning to normal after the embarrassment faded.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Fairly. I transferred last month from William McKinley High. My name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel," the porcelain boy introduced himself, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Quincy Jacobs," he greeted back, taking the hand before him, shaking it and giving it a squeeze.

"Likewise," Kurt stated. "I'm sorry for knocking your books down again, but I have to go." Kurt was slightly distracted by this new acquaintance, but knew he _really _needed to go talk to Mercedes. He released Quincy's hand and gave a small wave.

"I'll see you around then Kurt, it was a pleasure to finally put the name to the face. I've heard a lot about you, newbie." Quincy had a small smirk playing on his lips and Kurt could've sworn that he winked as he turned on his heel on walked away.

* * *

><p>Blaine's thumb traced over his check where Kurt's lips had just been. <em>Kurt Hummel just fucking kissed me on the cheek! And he wasn't mad this time! I could scream right now. Or skip. Or go slap Jeff. Or just go find Kurt again and ravish the hell out of him. Either one. Maybe all of them. <em>He shook his head of his crazy thoughts. He gathered his notes and book from where he and Kurt had been studying, and walked out of the library with a spring in his step. He was still confused though; what was Trent going to ask him? Why was he so rude to Kurt? Nobody's allowed to be rude Kurt in front of Blaine, or not in front of Blaine, for that matter. His mind whirred, but he could come up with no answers. _I don't understand why he had something so important to ask me, but he couldn't say in front of Kurt too! Could it have really been that important? Ugh! I need Katy Perry to blast and dance too. Now. Or at least after I yell at Jeff. Damn him._

He made it to his dorm room and opened the door in a rage, not even noticing the tie on the door. _The tie. Fuck. _Blaine recoiled as soon as he walked in the room and saw Jeff straddling Nick, kissing heatedly.

"Shit," he swore under his breath, turning to leave the room, but the two disheveled boys had already separated and stood. "Uh, sorry?" Blaine offered.

"Damn right you are! Did you not see the tie, smart one?" Jeff asked sarcastically, raising his hands in exasperation.

"I wasn't looking because I was mad!" Blaine exclaimed. Jeff just quirked an eyebrow, annoyed. "At you!" Blaine bellowed, poking Jeff square in the chest.

"What? Why? I didn't _do _anything!" Jeff crossed his arms and looked at his boyfriend, sending him a telepathic message to leave. "I'll talk to you later," he mouthed. Nick exited the room and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, yes you did! You told Trent where I was after he probably came to our room, and totally interrupted Kurt telling me something and it _sounded _like it was really important! Okay? I _specifically _told you to not tell anyone where I was! God, why can't you respect that for once! And Trent? Really? I know he's kinda creepily obsessed with me, but I have _no idea _why he would need to ask me anything, let alone not in front of Kurt!" Blaine exploded, yelling at Jeff, and then transitioned into combining his confusion into his rant.

"Really, Blaine?" Jeff asked sassily. "You really don't know? How thick are you? You pretty much just said it yourself! He's creepily obsessed with you; what else could he have to ask?" Blaine's eyes grew wide in realization. "He was going to ask you out, and couldn't because he _knows _Kurt has- I mean, you have feelings for Kurt. And if you can't realize that, well, then I have no idea how you're ever going to make this relationship work with him. Sometimes you have to stop being so damn oblivious!" Jeff was yelling now, and people several doors down could probably hear them, but neither boy cared. Jeff sat down on his bed on in exasperation, putting his head in his hands and quieted down, "Look Blaine, I'm sorry, but I _really _think you need to do something to tell him how much you like him."

Blaine sighed, and then began pacing. He was beyond confused. How was he supposed to do this? What if he gets shot down? What if Kurt is absolutely repulsed and never wants to talk to him again because his best friend is _in love with him? _

"Jeff… what in the name of hell am I going to do?" Blaine was just growing more and more frustrated and stuck on what to do. "How can I possibly do this without making a complete and utter idiot out of myself?"

Jeff thought this over, thinking about Blaine's strengths and weaknesses; he was bad about talking about his feelings, so an inspirational speech was out of the question. He probably would just forget what he was going to say and turn into a blubbering idiot. He _was _good at singing. What Blaine needed is to use his voice. "I think you should sing to him," Jeff stated bluntly.

Blaine's eyes bulged in shock. "What?" he asked, as that was all he could manage with that idea and all of his other thoughts running through his head. "H-how do you expect me to do that? Like what, serenade him?"

"Of course," Jeff said a matter-of-factly. "In front of everyone, too."

"WHAT?" Blaine repeated.

"It'll make it more special, more hmm… sentimental. Like, as if you're announcing it to everyone, and that you're proud. 'My name is Blaine Anderson and I'm in love with Kurt Hummel!'" Blaine rushed over and clapped a hand over his platinum blonde friend's mouth.

"Jeff. Shut. Up. You can't just yell that out!"

"Too late."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but continued on with stating his thoughts. "But… what if he doesn't like me or I make a total fool of myself in front of _everyone? _Where am I going to do it? Oh god, what the hell am I gonna sing?"

Jeff grinned slyly. "Oh Blainers, you might make a fool of yourself, but I assure you; Kurt will _love _it. As for where you will do it, Warblers rehearsal, of course. I will force Wes to take out ten minutes of practice just for you - I'll go talk to him in a little while - and as for what you're gonna sing, well Blainers, that's up to you." Blaine's mouth was agape. "So you're gonna do it, right?" Blaine didn't have a chance to respond before his roommate spoke again. "Good. I'll so speak to Mr. Gavel Man now."

And with that, Jeff turned on his heel, leaving Blaine with his thoughts and an iPod full of songs to look through.

* * *

><p>"'Cedes, I've been in this school for<em> a month<em>. Just a month. And it's huge. You don't expect me to know everyone do you?"

"No," she finally agreed. "But White Boy, you best be figuring this stuff out. What do you mean you might not be able to tell him again?"

"I told you already, Trent interrupted my beautiful, put together speech as I was just about to say it, and then, of course, the moment was gone, and I'm not sure if another one will come along. Also, I can't even be sure that Quincy is gay, wink or no wink. I _did_ kiss Blaine on the cheek, but that could be considered completely platonic." Kurt was venting everything he had in him from the afternoon that had just folded out before him to his webcam, where Skype was running. Mercedes was on the screen in front of him and she was listening and contemplating intently. The countertenor had already told her everything including his encounter with this unknown Quincy, but he was still running over things several times, digging deeper and trying to understand what they could mean.

"Did he blush?" Mercedes inquired. Kurt thought back to the little moment he and Blaine had had in the library.

"Hmm… I don't know. I didn't see. As soon as I kissed him I walked out of the room. Great. Now I just need to plug in my iPod and put on some nostalgic, wistful music about how I can't sort out my feelings and that boys suck."

"Aww, Kurt, don't get down on yourself. I _know _things will get better for you, White Boy… and this Quincy boy was cute right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and told his friend, "Mercedes, he was gorgeous, but I… I just can't think of anyone else but Blaine. I mean, it's been more than an entire week since we talked about the kiss… but I think getting closer to him in our friendship made me like him even _more. _Ugh. I'm hopeless, girl, hopeless." He glanced at his watch. "I gotta go now anyway, homework and dinner soon."

"Okay Kurt, keep in touch. Love you, White Boy."

"Love you too, 'Cedes. Have a good night." He hit the end button on his call and put his head in his hands. He was about to run a hand through his hair, but he stopped himself before he could ruin his perfectly coiffed do. His thoughts were whirring so much, from topic to topic, every little scene that had occurred in his short afternoon, that he couldn't even bring himself to open the Calculus textbook that lay still on his desk. His mind thoughts kept straying back to Blaine and Quincy and Trent. Kurt was absolutely sure that Trent liked Blaine. It was exceptionally obvious how obsessed he was with the lead Warbler; he would always complement his hair or his work, but mostly would just swoon over Blaine's singing like an obsessed fangirl. After today, Kurt was absolutely positive that Trent liked Blaine like _that. _Not only had he said that Blaine was the hottest out of the gay Warblers on bonding night, he also was about to ask him out on a date. Kurt just knew it.

The countertenor's inner optimist had told him that Trent was most certainly not Blaine's type, - as they had talked about their types together once, not in full graphic detail, but briefly. Kurt had said he liked stocky, well built boys, who were in shape. He had also mentioned that he had a thing for hazel eyes, but that could be _anyone. _Blaine had said he liked tall, lean boys, and he preferred light eyes, such as blue or green. Both of them were vague, but had shown just the slightest description of each other - Trent was around the same height as Blaine himself, he had dark brown eyes, and he wasn't lean either. Although the description didn't match, personality is also key in a relationship. Blaine and Kurt have not had that conversation yet, and the glasz eyed boy made a mental note to bring it up. He didn't know how to feel about Trent being attracted to Blaine; Blaine of course was perfect, he definitely understood _why _Trent liked him, but he just couldn't seem to grasp the concept of someone else liking the tenor other than himself.

Kurt also noted something else; he knew almost all of the Warblers knew about his crush on Blaine, but Trent always seemed to ignore it, or he never once commented on it or teased him about it. Trent usually came off as passive, submissive. Kurt groaned in frustration.

This Quincy Jacobs character, now he was something else. Yes, he was gorgeous. His eyes were definitely one of the most interesting he had ever seen; their green, almost hazel color was intriguing, piercing - fiery almost, as he was dangerous or enchanting. He couldn't help but compare them with Blaine's beautiful eyes. His best friend's eyes were almost orbs of honey, with the most beautiful ambers and greens swirling in them and forming rings around his pupils. There were specks that dusted themselves throughout. His eyes were stunning, gorgeous, indescribable, breathtaking even. Kurt could stare into them for hours and never get bored. Quincy had sandy blonde hair, styled up - which had sparked a little twinge in Kurt's gaydar, but could prove nothing - and it resembled Finn's in a way, just a little longer. Blaine, on the other hand, usually gelled his hair, parting it and looking very sharp and dapper - although, Kurt did love when he let his curls loose, looking free and absolutely adorable. Quincy was taller than Kurt - only by a few inches - and stood around six feet. Blaine stood at about 5'8" and was shorter than Kurt. The two boys were barely alike, and Kurt could not deny that Quincy was very, _very _attractive, but he liked Blaine so much, that it almost felt like he was cheating on him by just thinking about another guy, and they weren't even dating.

Kurt groaned again and pulled himself from his thoughts about boys, he opened his textbook, but different thoughts overtook him. Sectionals was in about a week and a half. It was Tuesday now, and the competition was not this upcoming Saturday, but the following one. Would he be able to try out for a solo? Was he good enough for a solo? The only people in the Warblers who had heard him sing for real - without anybody else, to his iPod, or just goofing off - were Blaine and Thad. Blaine was his best friend, so naturally he had begged to hear him sing when he found out he was a countertenor. Thad was the council member that had heard him sing when he tried out for the Warblers. All he had to sing were the opening bars to "Defying Gravity" and Thad had immediately welcomed him. It was the first time the Warblers had had a countertenor in their midst in fourteen years, so the council member had been ecstatic. Kurt had thought about putting his name on the audition sheet, and he had gone up to where it sat on the council's desk on several occasions after rehearsal. He would wave everyone off, telling them not to wait for him as he pretended to riffle through papers or scan the room. The he would walk over to the desk where the paper and pen chained to the desk would sit. He would pick up the black inked pen hesitantly and look down at the sheet below him. He would see the names written out before him.

_Blaine Anderson _was scrawled out in his messy, yet perfectly boyish and easily legible print.

_Jeff S. Sterling _was inked out in perfect cursive with a loop on the g that wove above the other letters and stopped on top other i, dotting it. _Nick Duval _was jotted down disorderly, but there was a perfect little heart next to his name with an arrow that lead up to his boyfriend's name.

Finally, _Trent Nixon _was scribbled down in what looked like it was written in a rush.

Kurt would hesitantly pick up the pen, have it almost touch the paper, then drop the pen hastily and rush out of the room, clinging to his messenger bag.

The countertenor contemplated whether he _should_ audition, and then decided he would consult Blaine or Thad about it later. He picked up his binder and began on his homework, giving himself an hour before dinner at 7:45, and knowing he would have to come back up here and finish late at night.

* * *

><p>Blaine was about to scream in his growing frustration. He had been searching online, through his iPod, and even Jeff's iPod, looking for the perfect song. It could be several things, really, a love song, - most likely a ballad - but it didn't necessarily have to be their story. It could just be a song describing Kurt. But there were no songs to put his best friend into words. Blaine had even picked up his pen and sacred notebook to jot something down, but nothing came to him. Usually he could just write songs on the spot, or he would at least have some ideas, but he was drawing a complete blank. Finally, after an hour of looking and attempting to write, he realized how late it was getting - along with how hungry he was - and decided to head down to the dining hall for a bite.<p>

He left his dorm room and turned down the hall, only to see Kurt leaving his room as well. Blaine quickly caught up with his friend and greeted him with a cheery, yet exhausted, "Hey Kurt! Late dinner?"

"Mmh. I've just barely started my homework. I blame you and your French," Kurt fake-grumbled and giggled.

"Uh, you're the best?" Blaine offered, pouting.

"Yeah, I know." They both laughed now and continued on their journey in a comfortable silence. When they were approaching the double doors that led into the hall Kurt piped up again. "Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Do you know who Quincy Jacobs is?"

Blaine's eyebrows knit with anger. _What does Kurt need to know about _him _for? Especially a South Wing! _He tried to stay calm as he spoke. "Uh yeah, I know him. We're not exactly _friends _per se. I mean he's a South Wing. But, why?" Blaine was _extremely _curious now.

"Oh, I just ran into him in the hallway." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Literally. I wasn't paying attention and I smacked straight into him. His books went everywhere."

Blaine laughed. "You would."

"And you wouldn't?" Kurt retorted.

"Touché."

"I'm watching you, Anderson."

"Oh," Blaine sang. "So you like what you see?"

"Kurt smirked. "I guess you could say that." _Whoops! _Blaine thought. _There goes my heart! Right. Out. Of. My. Chest. _A smile lit up Blaine's face, but then quickly fell again when Kurt said, "But, I have a question about this Jacobs kid."

A scowl formed on the tenor's face and he almost growled, "What?" They pushed open the doors and headed towards the Warblers' table where only Thad and James sat.

"Hey," Kurt murmured, putting a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder as they walked. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. It's just that, Quincy is not really a good _friend _of mine. Actually, more of an enemy, if you will. I mean, he's my top contender in boxing, fencing, _and _polo. I usually win, but uh, never mind…" he trailed off, deciding not to brag. Blaine just settled on answering Kurt's question. "So, what do you need to know?" Blaine inquired as calmly as he could.

"Well, uh, is Quincy gay?" Kurt asked timidly.

"Yeah. He is. Why?" Jealousy was pooling inside Blaine faster and faster. He couldn't prevent it. Why? He didn't know. There was absolutely no reason to even be remotely envious; Kurt was just being curious.

"No reason," Kurt said dismissively, though honestly. "I mean he set my gaydar off a little bit, but I was just wondering I'm still fairly new here and I just want to know who's out and about." Kurt flashed a smile towards his friend as they sat down, greeting their two other friends.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine, and Thad all ate in silence - James had finished almost immediately after Kurt and Blaine had arrived - and the dining hall was quickly emptying. Kurt was munching slowly on his meal, but his thoughts were swirling on how to bring up the topic of auditioning for his solo. Was he supposed to just be blunt and ask? Or should he ease into the conversation? <em>Oh hell, <em>he thought. _Screw it._

"Do you guys think I should audition for a solo for sectionals?" Kurt asked forthright. The two other boys' eyebrows went up in surprise. Their answers were the same and in perfect unison.

"Definitely." Thad and Blaine looked at each other afterwards, smiling slightly at their unplanned symmetry, but kept to the topic. Blaine gestured for Thad to speak first.

"Kurt, I am all for you trying out for a solo. Not only are you the first countertenor on the Warblers in over fourteen years, I am on the council, so my vote is highly counted when trying out - along with Wes's and David's too, but all of the Warblers have a say as well. We try to keep it balanced. Your voice is one of a kind Kurt," Thad told him honestly. Kurt flushed and flashed a brilliant, yet shy smile to Thad at the compliment.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked tentatively.

Blaine thought over how he was going to respond. "You want my full and honest answer? No filter?" Kurt nodded nervously. "Fuck yes. Kurt, your voice is one of the most magnificent, angelic things I have ever heard. To be honest, I would be _offended _if you didn't try out."

On an impulse, as he was sitting next to Blaine, Kurt reached over and hugged him awkwardly, sideways. "You guys mean that?" he asked, still clinging on the Blaine - much to the tenor's bliss.

"Every word," Blaine said with a smile.

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly, and finally released Blaine, completely unaware that Blaine had inwardly sighed at the loss of contact. There was an awkward silence at the table, and Kurt was extremely uncomfortable, especially with that knowing glint he saw in Thad's eyes. "So Blaine, auditions are tomorrow; have you been thinking of any songs?"

"Crap. Auditions are tomorrow!" Then an expression Kurt couldn't describe fell upon his best friend's face. "That's it! I'm gonna sing it for my audition! Kill two birds with one stone! I _have _to go tell Jeff! He has to help me find a song!" Then, Blaine realized he was thinking out loud. "Okay guys, that probably made no sense, but I have to go. _Now. _Uh, I'll see you guys tomorrow, um, in class, Thad. Coffee tomorrow morning, like always Kurt?"

"Of course. See you later, Blaine," Kurt responded, but Blaine was already bounding out the doors of the hall, needing to find Jeff.

* * *

><p>When Warblers practice rolled around the following day, Kurt's name was written neatly on the audition sign up sheet, as he had dragged Blaine there with him as they drank their coffee. They walked in the room together, side by side, and only two of their thoughts matched up.<p>

_I finally found the perfect song. _

It took them both lots of time to finally find it, but they hoped that it would make the impression they needed to win.

Blaine was a mess of emotions; he was nervous to sing this song to Kurt, excited to see how he would react, - unless of course, he reacted badly, then it would fall under 'embarrassed for life'- worried about competing against him - along with the three other contenders, and happy to finally be able to belt his heart out and play his guitar. He took a deep breath as he sat down on one of the couches alongside his best friend, who he hoped was about to become something much more, and the meeting was called to order.

There were three bangs of a gavel and Wes was soon calling for the Warbler's attention. "Warblers, Warblers, your attention, please." The chatter that was in the room immediately died down. "As you all very well know today are the auditions for the solos at Sectionals. We have five people trying out today; Warbler Blaine, Warbler Jeff, Warbler Nick D., Warbler Trent, and Warbler Kurt."

The last name on the list surprised nearly everyone on the list - save Blaine and the council - and several murmurs of "Kurt's trying out?" or "I wonder if he can really sing!" were heard.

"Yes guys," Thad started, "Kurt's auditioning. Now speaking of which, who wants to go first?" None of the people auditioning raised their hands - Blaine had specifically requested to go last, and everyone else was just nervous. "Come on guys, no one?"

Kurt was thinking about it. Hard. He needed to prove himself as an artist. "I will." Kurt stood and walked to the front of the room. Nobody questioned him. "Can I use the piano?" he asked softly, yet still firm and confident.

"Of course," David said. "Be our guest. Being an a cappella group, the auditions are some of the only times we can use instruments."

"Thanks." Kurt strode over to the sleek, black grand piano and took a seat on its bench. "This song is called "The Way I Am" by Ingrid Michaelson. Before you ask, yes it is by a girl." Several Warblers closed their mouths. "No, female soprano notes are not out of my range, not that there are many high notes in the song, but I can sing "Defying Gravity" some other time - I'm known for singing female songs, and yes, I am a countertenor."

Flint gasped. "A countertenor? But we haven't had one in-"

"Fourteen years," Kurt finished. "Yes, I know. So this song, obviously, as I am single, is not really _to _anyone, but I like the message that it delivers - that love doesn't really take any particular shape or form, and that you can take people for who they are, not _what _they are." He turned his attention to the council. "Is that all you guys need for a quick introduction?"

"I believe that's good. Thank you Kurt, you may begin," Wes told him.

Kurt took a deep breath, put his hands on the keys before him, and began to sing and play.

**If you were falling, then I would catch you.**

**You need a light, I'd find a match.**

Kurt played the piano with all of his heart, his long, smooth fingers splayed across the keys. He sang his heart out, trying hard to not stare solely at Blaine as he performed. He couldn't help himself most of the time though, thinking, _Blaine took me the way I was when I came here, and he still does. _

**Cause I love the way you say good morning.**

**And you take me the way I am.**

When Kurt sang those lyrics, he _really _couldn't help himself when it came to thinking about Blaine. He thought about their coffee that they get every morning together. He thought of how he would get butterflies in his stomach and how his heart would flutter every time he would swing the door open after the three knocks to a smiling Blaine who would always greet him with a warm, cheery "Good Morning!"

**If you are chilly, here take my sweater.**

**Your head is aching, I'll make it better.**

**Cause I love the way you call me baby.**

**And you take me the way I am.**

**I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair.**

**Sew on patches to all you tear.**

**Cause I love you more than I could ever promise.**

**And you take me the way I am.**

**You take me the way I am.**

**You take me the way I am. **

Kurt finished his song, getting off of the bench, and lowering himself into a bow, in bliss at the sound of the applause. He looked up to see Blaine beaming at him, and he saw the tenor shoot him a wink. His heart fluttered a little as he went to take his seat once again, next to Blaine on the couch.

"Well Kurt," Wes began, "I believe I speak for everyone when I say that that performance was absolutely magnificent, and you are most certainly a top contender for a solo."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he murmured, almost inaudibly.

Flint added, "I didn't really think that was your style, Kurt."

"It isn't for the most part. I'm more Broadway oriented." A smirk and a wink. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Who's next?" Thad addressed the other four participants. Trent, Jeff, and Nick all looked at each other, giving questioning glances on who was to sing next. As if it was some silent agreement, Nick stood and stated that he would be singing next.

"Uh, I just really love Matt Nathanson, so here it is; "Come On Get Higher." I'm gonna play the music, if you don't mind." Once the instrumental was playing, Nick took his seat in the front of the room on the stool, and just before he began to sing, he shot a wink at Jeff, who smiled flirtatiously.

Hearing Nicholas Duval sing really was a treat. Normally, he was a very quiet, reserved person. Of course, he knew how to have fun, and he loved to sing and laugh, but he wasn't too much of a talker - although his boyfriend tended to have his mouth in use for _something else._ It wasn't that Nick wasn't an open person either; he was a completely open book, but he was the kind of person who didn't share unless he was asked. He didn't really have anything to hide, but not too much to share either. His favorite thing to boast about was Jeff, who was the person he loved the most.

Nick and Jeff became best friends instantly when they met. It was one of those cases where opposites attract; Jeff is a very loud, talkative person, while Nick is quiet and reticent. They talk to each other the most though, and know everything about each other. It's what makes them such a perfect couple; they have no secrets, no regrets, nothing to hide.

Once he finished his number, there was another loud round of applause - though not as loud as his, Kurt noticed - and Nick returned to his seat, where Jeff gave him a congratulatory kiss before standing up to perform his own song. Jeff performed "Are You In?" by Incubus, and sang happily, flouncing about the room, occasionally casting coquettish glances Nick's way. The blonde was really just all out enjoying his number, singing with all of his heart and dancing around carelessly. Several other Warblers got up and danced along with him; Nick and Jeff danced around each other, Jesse tried - and failed - to shimmy, Flint, James, and Cameron, popped, locked, and dropped, and Blaine twirled Kurt around in a circle. Lots of the boys were giggling or laughing, and everyone was having a great time. Not only that, but Jeff was rocking his song and his voice suited it well.

After another round of applause - and an honorable mention to Jesse's failed shimmy - Jeff took his seat in between Nick and Kurt once again. Trent was up next. He rose from his seat and when to the front of the room, and sat himself on the stool.

"Hey guys, this number is called "Song For No One" by Miike Snow. Uh, there's no real reason behind me singing it, it's just a nice song," Trent introduced awkwardly.

He sang his song, but he never once left his stool and didn't try at all to interact with the other Warblers. He showed no emotion in his music, and his eyes were sadly, yet fiercely trained on the spot where Blaine's hand was nervously tracing small patterns on Kurt's lower thigh, close to his knee. His jealousy was growing, but he tried to not let it get the best of him. He concluded his number, with another round of applause (the softest yet, and least enthusiastic) and retreated to his seat.

Blaine knew it was his time to sing, so he was about to stand up, but he felt a hand on his, where he was about to remove it from Kurt's thigh. Kurt gave Blaine's soft, guitar calloused hand a quick squeeze and he whispered, "Good luck."

"Thank you." Blaine stood and headed to the front of the room, where he picked up his guitar where it was leaning against the wall. "Alright guys, today I have a really special number prepared for you, but before I get to that, I want to tell the four of you who auditioned: Nick, Jeff, Trent, and Kurt, that you were all really great, and I wish you all good luck in the competition."

"Thank you!" the four chorused.

"So, today, I'm singing a song called "Shine On" by a great little band called the Kooks. I'll be doing an acoustic cover, and I'm playing if for someone really special to me in here. I hope you know who you are." He coughed slightly, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Alright, uh, here it is." Blaine took a deep breath, holding on to his guitar for dear life, hoping that it would keep him planted, singing and playing, so that he could do this. Face his fears, and grow up, be a man. He began to sing, praying that he would get his message across.

**Safety pins holding up the things That make you mine About your hair, you needn't care, You look beautiful all the time. **

As soon as Blaine began to sing, Kurt was nearly breathless. His voice was so stunning, and his lyrics were beautiful. He couldn't help though, but wonder who he was singing for. Could it be him? Or was it for Trent? He doubted it was anyone else, but he tried to push his thoughts aside and just listen to Blaine; watch him, take in the beauty of his voice, and his appearance.

Blaine stared straight at Kurt, connecting their eyes, glasz meeting hazel, an unbreakable gaze. He hoped that staring at him would get the message across, but he could only wish upon his lucky stars that Kurt _wanted _to be serenaded.

**Shine, shine, shine on Yes Wont you shine, shine on Your magazines, at people at the seams But you still read I must admit, I don't believe in it But I see how you get sucked in **

Blaine had smiled at those lyrics, about Kurt and his avid Vogue reading; even though he was guilty himself, he decided not to alter the lyrics. Kurt was still meeting his eyes, with a beautiful smile splayed on his face, taking everything in. Blaine strummed his guitar, playing the chords with passion, emitting all of his feelings and emotions out in the song. ** Shine, shine, shine on Yes Won't you shine, shine on (Sha la la la) Shine, shine, shine on Yes Won't you shine, shine on Because you're not done **

"You know, Kurt," Jeff whispered, "this song is for you." Kurt's eyes grew wider, but he refused to look at Jeff, who sat next to him, and managed to still continue looking at Blaine.

"What? I don't believe you. It can't be… I need to hear it from him. No one else. And a song doesn't really do it."

"Come on Kurt, do you even _see _how you're looking at each other right now? Whatever… but it _is _for you. I mean it. Whether you believe me or not is up to you." Kurt's mind raced with hopefulness and fears all at once, his fixed look at Blaine never wavering.

**Why do you bite the hand that feeds you Why do you Why do you bite the hand that feeds...you! Shine, shine, shine on Yes Won't you shine, shine on (Sha la la la) Shine, shine, shine on Yes Won't you shine, shine on **

_You shine Kurt. You really do. You're beautiful. I want you to see that. _Blaine's thoughts said it all; if only he could transmit that message somehow telepathically.

**Safety pins holding up the things That make you mine About your hair, you needn't care You look beautiful all the time.**

Once Blaine concluded his song, applause immediately erupted in the room, some people even stood, Kurt being one of them. Before anyone could even congratulate or compliment Blaine, he rushed over to Kurt, having other plans. He immediately took the countertenors soft, pale hand. "Can I talk to you outside? Just for a minute?" Blaine asked, slightly breathless, though not from his performance.

Kurt nodded and allowed himself to be lead out of the Warbler Hall and into the hall way, where the two stood by a small table. They were not followed by catcalls or hoots, because Jeff had shot everyone the iciest glare he had, in a way of telling them to shut up. The two boys stood in silence for a few agonizing moments, wondering what the other was thinking, hands still clasped.

_Courage. _They both told themselves.

Kurt found his voice. "W-was… was that for me?"

Blaine looked bewildered. _Had he not caught on? I tried to be the most obvious as physically possible without actually saying your name. _"Kurt… yes. It was. Kurt… y-you, you shine in every way possible, and I needed to tell you that, and I just… I think, I think I'm in love with you. I have been since you stopped me on that staircase. If you don't want this, I get it, I just, I had to tell you. I couldn't keep it bottled up inside anymore, and I had to tell-"

Blaine's babbling was effectively cut off by a pair of warm, soft lips on his. As soon as he registered it, that Kurt freaking Hummel was kissing him, he immediately wound his arms around his… his.. best friend? boyfriend?'s slim waist, kissing back with fervor, letting everything he had ever felt for the beautiful boy in his arms out in one kiss.

Before it got too heated, Kurt separated himself from Blaine, but left his arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling away with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face he said, "Now that, Mr. Anderson, was my first real kiss."

"Want a second?" Blaine asked cheekily, leaning in to kiss him again. He was stopped with a finger pressed up to his lips.

"We have time for that, Blaine," Kurt responded with a wink. "But first, I have a question." Kurt took a deep breath. "Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine couldn't express his enthusiasm with words, so instead, he just kissed his boyfriend - _boyfriend! - _as a confirmation.

After they separated, not allowing their kisses to become too passionate while in a school hallway, Kurt asked, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"You'll take that as a hell, yes!" Blaine exclaimed, meeting Kurt halfway for another kiss, which was meant to be chaste. After a few moments, they got lost in each other, and Kurt's hands found their way to the loose curls at the nape of Blaine's neck, and Kurt's dress shirt came untucked where Blaine ran his fingers on the smooth skin of Kurt's pale lower back. They soon became more heated, more passionate, and they learned each other, becoming more trusting in the kiss. Somehow, their tongues found each other, swirling, dancing, just mapping out a new, yet welcome territory.

They broke apart at the cry of, "Come on, Trent! Don't be a douche! He didn't do anything, come on! Don't ruin it for them!" Trent was storming out of the Warbler hall, tears stinging his eyes, with an apologetic Andrew chasing after him. He mouthed, "I'm sorry," to the two boys who were still wrapped in each other's embrace.

Blaine whispered, pressing their foreheads together lovingly, "Kurt, as awful as I feel, I'll deal with that later. Right now, it's about me and you, and how happy we are. Nothing can change that." There was a brief pause before Blaine continued. "Now… are you ready to go face the wrath of the vicious Warblers who are probably determined to find out every little thing?"

"We'll just have to make them beg," Kurt told him promptly, and kissed him one more time, very softly, and unwound himself from Blaine's loving embrace. He took Blaine's hand in his, shamelessly for once, and entwined their fingers, ready to face the Warblers' pestering.

* * *

><p>As soon as the new couple walked thought the doors to the Warbler Hall, they were immediately bombarded with a million questions.<p>

Flint asked, "What happened?" He was then slapped by James. He gestured to their clasped hands.

"Are you that stupid?" James asked.

Flint held up his hands defensively. "Hey! They hold hands _all the time. _For all we know, it could very well be nothing," Flint reasoned. James rolled his eyes, then shrugged, realizing his friend's point.

"So, are you guys in _looooove?" _Cameron joked, drawling out the last word. Kurt looked away bashfully and Blaine's smile just grew wider, showing his pride. Cameron simply smirked, knowing the answer to his unanswered question.

"Did you get your mack on?" Jeff questioned, sounding weirdly like what Kurt thought Santana would say, and the blonde eyed Nick hungrily, but addressed Kurt and Blaine.

"Uh…" Kurt faltered.

"That's a yes," Jeff knew. "Totally a yes. Aww… my little Kurtsies and Blainers are all grown up. Cute." The two boys glared at their blonde friend, but couldn't keep their scowls on, as their smiles overwhelmed them again. More questions flooded their way, and they were only able to answer a few. Then, someone asked a question louder than all of the others being shot their way.

"SO IS KLAINE OFFICIAL?" Wes shouted. Some of the boys looked at him incredulously, shocked, as he never broke his "council-tude" while in practice. Everyone else was just curious about the answer.

Blaine, unsure of exactly _how _to answer the question, just acted on an impulse, a notion. He dropped Kurt's hand and turned to face him where they still stood in the middle of the room. Then, similarly to how Kurt had kissed him on bonding night - by grabbing his face - he kissed him square on the mouth, although not roughly or harshly.

Kurt was caught extremely off guard, and it took him a few moments to register what was happening; his boyfriend - _boyfriend! _Kurt still internally squealed at that word - had his lips on his. He finally started to kiss back when he realized he was probably just standing there like a stunned idiot.

He got so lost in Blaine that he barely heard the catcalls and whoops and cheers of the Warblers surrounding him. He was suddenly more enveloped in the embrace, kissing back with more fervor and heat and need. Blaine's arms wound their way back around Kurt's waist and Kurt's hands were playing with the curls that were coming lose from their cage of gel. Then Blaine's tongue was in his mouth, mapping the roof, running along his teeth, making him shiver. Kurt was so into the kiss that he almost forgot the others in the room, that is until Jeff exclaimed, "Alright munchkins! Cool it with the PDA! Save it for the bedroom! And please not ours Blaine, just please."

"No promises," Blaine sang.

"Okay!" Wes announced, bouncing back from his uncharacteristic outburst. "On that lovely, lovely note, I'm just going to fill you two boys in on what you missed. While you were out of the room - doing whatever you were doing and before Trent stormed out, with Andrew following - we started to take a vote on the solos."

"Oh. I almost forgot about that," Kurt admitted sheepishly.

"How?" David asked, taken aback. "Your voice was breathtaking."

Kurt blushed. "Thank you, but I was, uh, a little distracted with… um, _other things."_

"Ah. But anyway, Wes, continue."

"Thank you, David, Kurt. As you two were auditioning, your vote would not have been put in anyway, but I just wanted to fill you in that all the other Warblers have put in their votes. The council will make a final decision and the solos or duets will be ready by tomorrow, songs included."

Kurt and Blaine nodded, their hands finding their way back to each other. "Thank you," Kurt uttered quietly.

"Of course, Warbler Kurt. Is there anything else that you boys need to know? Or anyone else would like to mention?" There was no response, but a sly, wicked grin was forming on Cameron's face. "No okay then meet-"

"GET IT IN KLAINE!" Cameron exclaimed, running out of the double oak doors.

Wes just rolled his eyes, and restarted his sentence. "Meeting dismissed." There was a bang of a gavel, and a flood of the remaining Warblers out of the room.

Kurt and Blaine still stood in the middle of the hall, hands clasped.

Kurt spoke, breaking the easy silence. "Listen Blaine, you don't know how happy I am about this. I really, honestly am. I just want to warn you… I've never been anyone's _boyfriend _before. I'm a sucker for romance. I don't know how relationships work. I don't know about physical aspects of relationships. Really, all I know, is that I'm with you; and with you, we can do anything." Kurt spoke nervously and unsurely.

Blaine hugged him, holding him close in his arms. "Kurt… we're in this together. I've never been in a relationship either. As for romance, that's not exactly my forte. We can learn together, anything and everything. As for physicality, I can teach you what I know and what we don't, know we can learn together. Education is important. Step by step. We won't have to worry about over stepping boundaries or limits - we're in this together, and we can learn to respect how far we're willing to go. You're right. All that matters is that you and me baby, we can do anything."

Kurt took in his words and kissed him softly, sweetly. "Together," he whispered against Blaine's lips, and passionately kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>What are you guys thinking about <em>Michael<em> 3x12? I am so excited, personally. I'm also extremely disappointed that Blaine's not going to be in the Valentine's day episode. Me creysss! **


	6. Cookie Dough

**A/N: Hey guys! First off: I feel like a little shit. :( This is soooo late! I feel awful to keep you guys waiting. I meant to have this up _Thursday _for God's sake. Damn you, school, and all that work that comes with you. But on the bright side, it's up now, and I get to post something on Darren Criss's Birthday! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT GOD! 25 3 **

**On another note, OH MY GOD MICHAEL. I died. I think I just like died. Oh my god, Darren's crotch grabbing and pirateness, and all the Klainey goodness and Ben and Chris's hips. Dear god. And Chris Colfer's hilarious tweet. Oh god. I am also excited for The Spanish Teacher. Yes. Very excited. I also heard news that Darren _might _be in the Valentine's Day episode. Fingers crossed! **

**Also, thank you guys so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me, and we're almost at thirty! Whoop! They're like candy to me, so thank you soooo much, and keep 'em coming! 3 I love you all.**

**Anyways, I'll stop talking now. Without further ado, Chapter Six: Cookie Dough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Although I kinda wish I owned Darren Criss. And Chris Colfer, I would give him to my friend Lucas. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Cookie Dough<p>

It had been exactly one week, three days, and one and a half hours since Kurt and Blaine had gotten together. Their relationship had progressed, of course, but not by much. All of the school knew about their change in status; from "super cuddly, totally obliviously in love best friends" to dating. As soon as they had put this up on Facebook, not only had they gotten an uncountable number of likes, Kurt had also received a ridiculous amount of phone calls and messages from the flailing members of his prior glee club. The New Directions were relentless in finding out every little detail from Kurt. He had chatted for _at least _an hour on Skype with Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina, all of whom were demanding the full blown story. He received congratulations from Quinn, Mike, Sam, Finn, and Artie, all through various forms of conversation. Puck had called him and said three words on the phone, "GET SOME, HUMMEL!" He then immediately hung up, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his friend's antics. He got two texts from the remaining ladies of the New Directions.

_Kurty! Now you have your very own dolphin so you can know what boys' lips taste like! Have fun with your dolphin and watch out for the meany sharks. -Britt _

_ Congratulations, Hummel, on scoring one fine piece of ass. Don't forget to get your mack on in that fancy choir room you have up there. WANKY! - Santana _

Kurt was exuberant to hear from his old glee club, and was happy to know that they were excited for him. Blaine had gone to Kurt's house on Friday night, to formally meet Burt and Carole as Kurt's boyfriend. It all went smoothly - after a minor lecture and threat of a shotgun - and they enjoyed the early dinner. Kurt had decided to just pay a short visit for the evening, and had then returned to Dalton with Blaine.

Trent on the other hand, had just continued the facade that he didn't care about the change in Kurt and Blaine's relationship status. He would plaster on a fake smile and pretend to be happy for the two, although both of the boys knew that he was less than excited. Blaine, being the dapper, polite young man he is, had tried to speak with Trent in a responsible, adult-like manner, in order to sort out his feelings, but after three attempts - all being shut down with lame, feeble excuses or declines - he gave up, and let him mope.

All was well though, and both of the boys were relishing this "honeymoon phase" of their time together as boyfriends, reveling in the long, warm embraces and strong arms, the sweet, mostly chaste kisses, (with passionate ones here and there - their most intense had been in the choir room) and the whispered sweet nothings between classes and at meals.

* * *

><p>Sectionals was rapidly approaching, and on Thursday afternoon before the competition, Warbler Hall was pandemonium. They had all run through the setlist fully - for the fifth time that day. All of the boys had been overjoyed when they heard the song choices and who the solos were given to, but after practicing like this for more than a week, they were beginning to grow sick of the Beatles' songs.<p>

"Kurt, can we run through "Here Comes the Sun" again?" Wes asked, although not really expecting an answer, as the question was more demanding than it should've been.

"Wes, why? We've done it _five times. _We still have tomorrow to practice, and the harmonies and choreography are down to a T," Kurt questioned, becoming angrier and angrier. Yes, he had been euphoric when he had found out that he landed a solo - he had actually jumped into Blaine's arms and kissed him sloppily on the mouth - but now, he was just growing frustrated at how much Wes demanded to rehearse. They were _perfect. _

"Because Kurt, this is Sectionals we're talking about here. We can't just blow off practice!" The Asian huffed.

_"Blow off practice?" _Kurt asked incredulously. "Are you freaking _kidding me? _We've been at it for two and half hours and I repeat: we still have tomorrow." Kurt was now standing away from the group, with the rest of the Warblers and staring at Wes like he was crazy, one hand sassily on his hip.

Wes sneered. "Come on, Kurt. This is important. The only reason you don't want to run through it again is because you _know _your song needs the most work."

Kurt put on a fixed "Bitch, please" glare and was staring directly at the Asian boy before him.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine interjected. He was staring at Wes incredulously. "What the hell, dude? Now you're just talking shit. You _know _Kurt's solo is the best and you just want to practice longer!" Several Warblers gasped at Blaine's swearing, - Warblers rarely cursed in the meetings - but most heard his angry tone.

"But-"

"He's right," Jesse and Cameron sang - no one was surprised about their unison. Jesse continued speaking. "No offense to Blaine, Nick, and Jeff, but Kurt's solo _is _the best. He rocks the Beatles - not that the rest of you don't - but he really pulls it off best.

Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the room, even from David and Thad, who weren't on Wes's side from the beginning. They were fed up with rehearsal as it was.

Wes looked defeated. "I _guess _since we're already an hour overtime, we'll call it quits, but don't think you're not going to work your butts off tomorrow on "Come Together". Meeting dismissed." He banged his gavel and the Warblers shuffled out. Kurt still stood in the middle of the room, but his hand had fallen to his side.

Blaine saw his boyfriend standing in the middle of the room, no longer looking fierce and fiery, but sullen. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's petite waist and pressed a kiss behind his ear.

"Hey, baby," Blaine whispered. Kurt's heart swelled at the pet name he'd only head a few times before and shivered at the intimacy of the whispering.

"Hey," Kurt whispered back, slightly breathless.

"Look at me," Blaine ordered, having Kurt turn in his arms, and leaving them wrapped around the taller boy's waist. Hazel eyes met glasz. "Listen. Wes had _no right _to say those things. I know he doesn't mean it. You can talk to him if you want."

"I will, but only if he approaches me. I want _him _to apologize. I honestly don't have anything to say to him."

Blaine pressed another soft kiss in the middle of Kurt's forehead. "I know you don't. Yelling at you and insulting you in front of everyone was not right of him. Your voice is breathtaking, Kurt. I think your solo is the best out of every single one." Kurt let the arms that had been idle at his side wind around Blaine's neck, playing with the loose curls there. "You. Are. Perfect. Every. Little. Thing." Blaine said kissing Kurt softly at each word.

"Thank you," he breathed in relief, finally giving in, and giving Blaine a real kiss, pressing their mouths together and taking dominance. Kurt removed one of his arms from Blaine's neck and placed it on his arm, rubbing up and down his bicep, thumbing small patterns. A tongue swiped at his bottom lip, but Kurt refused, wanting to be in control. He repeated the action and was immediately granted access.

Blaine was relishing in the pure _want _vibe he was getting from Kurt. He was lost in everything that _was _Kurt - the way his lips worked, and the way his tongue swirled with his. He nearly moaned at the sensation, but held it in, not wanting to scare Kurt - plus they were still in the middle of Warbler Hall.

At the need of oxygen, the two boys finally separated, and Kurt blushed, feeling flustered and the slightest bit embarrassed at the intensity of the kiss.

"You're adorable when you blush," Blaine told Kurt, giving him little kiss on the nose.

"Well, you're just adorable," Kurt responded cheekily, although a little bit shyly.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Kurt sealed it with another lingering kiss on Blaine's slightly parted lips. "Now come on, let's go study and do homework."

"Okay, love," Blaine said warmly, grinning. Kurt's heart swelled at this pet name, even more than when he heard Blaine call him 'honey' or 'baby'. He loved the way 'love' rolled off of Blaine's tongue. _Love. _He was even more excited that it was _he, _Kurt Hummel, who Blaine was addressing as that. Kurt beamed. Blaine grasped his hand and they headed out the door, just happy to be in each other's company.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt stayed in the latter's room for about two hours. Of course, with the original intentions to do homework and study, as a new couple, that's not all that happened. They did, however end up getting <em>most <em>of their homework done - in between the casual flirting, sweet, yet chaste kisses, teasing, and the sly, impish glances they cast at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking - and had spent time cuddling when they grew tired of working, with the Beatles' album, "Love" softly playing in the background, getting into spirit for their Sectionals setlist.

They had briefly talked about the latest cover of Vogue - along with its contents, of course. After interest in the conversation died down, the two fell into a comfortable silence, both just content with snuggling on Kurt's soft duvet, propped up against the headboard, sharing each other's warmth.

Both boys' thoughts wandered, focusing on different topics here and there, although most were similar.

_ This feels like a dream. Is this a dream? _Kurt wondered in his head to himself. _Am I really here with the boy I've been in love with for two months, cuddling and sharing kisses? Did I really get a solo for Sectionals? How is this real? It's like it's too good to be true. _In his reflection, he decided to show Blaine how thankful and happy he was to be with him. He snuggled in closer to Blaine, where his arm was around his shoulder, and began to pepper soft kisses on his boyfriend's exposed collarbone and neck. He moved up to his jaw, feeling the little bit of stubble that already began to show up again.

Kurt continued to nuzzle into Blaine's neck, breathing in his scent. It was musky, but sweet and smelt like his cologne, but was also something entirely his own. It was so very _male, _so very… _Blaine. _Kurt went back to kissing his neck, even swiping his tongue here and there.

"Hey," Blaine whispered. "What's up?" he sounded slightly breathless from the sensations Kurt was giving him.

"Mmh… Does something have to be up for me to kiss my boyfriend? To show him how much I care?" Kurt moved off of Blaine's neck and up to his ear, his lips were grazing the soft, sensitive skin there. "I'm just so happy to be with you. Kissing you is like a reminder that it's real."

"So real…" Blaine nearly moaned.

Kurt's breath on his ear, and the little swipe of Kurt's tongue caused Blaine to shiver - with Kurt naturally noting, and relishing in it. "Cold?" he teased, knowing that he wasn't cold and that he had caused that shiver.

"Mmh… not really. Maybe just a little… my lips," Blaine told him softly, his voice low.

"Oh?" Kurt acted surprised - he had seen this coming. "Could I, maybe, help with this?"

Blaine was frustrated. He knew that Kurt was teasing him, but he loved it. Just him, being close, was good, but the warm, soft kisses, the nuzzling, and the air he blew. _Oh, God and his smell. _Kurt smelt like Marc Jacob's _Rain, _and his shampoo, and his skincare products, and _just Kurt. _Simply put, he smelt delicious.

"Mmh…" Blaine repeated. "Yeah, baby, I think might be able to."

"Really? How? Can you tell me, Blainers?" Kurt purred, still teasing.

"Come closer," Blaine practically whined. He didn't know how he could possibly get much closer though, because his boyfriend was literally pressed into his side. Blaine's arm was still around Kurt's shoulders and their legs were a tangled mess. _I mean, unless he was on top of me. _Then _he would be closer to me, _Blaine mused. _No! Undapper thoughts, Blaine! _He internally shook his head, and Kurt's voice brought him back from his self argument in his head.

"Closer, Blaine? How can I get close?" His voice was still flirtatious, yet sweetly innocent, and the slightest bit sarcastic. "Like this?" Kurt asked, shifting slightly, so he was hovering slightly, half above Blaine, his breath ghosting the hazel eyed boy's cheek.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed. He paused. "Kurt, kiss me."

"Okay." Kurt leaned down, and pressed a kiss to Blaine's hairline that was free of gel from Kurt running his hands through it so much. Blaine pouted, and Kurt so badly wanted to kiss it right off, but he kept his act up. He casually quirked an eyebrow. "Not the right spot?" he asked. Blaine gently shook his head. "Here?" Kurt pressed a kiss on one of Blaine's temples. Blaine shook his head again. "Here?" A kiss to the middle of his triangular eyebrows. Another shake. There were other kisses pressed - to his eyebrows, each of his cheeks, even his chin. Blaine just kept shaking his head no. "Blainey, this is getting hard for me! There's so many places on your face! Give me a hint?" Kurt posed, a small pout playing at his lips.

"In between the ears," Blaine whispered.

"Oh," Kurt let out, and he slowly, yet cautiously, swung one of his legs to the other side of Blaine, so he was straddling him. He left his soft pale hands on each of his shoulders. "Right… here," Kurt murmured, and softly let his lips meet Blaine's, just brushing, and there it was again: Fireworks. Electricity. Explosion.

Blaine wanted more. So much more - but he left it. He wanted Kurt to be in control of this kiss. He wanted him to initiate everything it meant, and to let him kiss Blaine. The tenor was relishing in the feeling of Kurt straddling him, his entire weight pressing down on him. It felt so good, so right. His warmth was radiating from his body, and he felt at ease. Kurt suddenly deepened the kiss, fully pressing their lips together, moving in sync, with passion. This kiss was different from the others they had shared. It wasn't an explosion of emotions, wanting to get out. It wasn't chaste or brief. It wasn't lusty and driven with want.

This kiss was full of love; full of passion and care and all of the happiness from being with each other. It was slow and sweet, and just _so good._

They parted for about a second, then came back to one another, and Kurt stayed in charge, his tongue slowly swiping against Blaine's lower lip. He nibbled here and there, but he never allowed their tongues to meet. He wanted to keep this kiss filled with the love that it had, not letting the sex crazed minds of teenage boys take over.

When they finally parted again, after a _long _time, Blaine just simply whispered his name, _"Kurt."_

Kurt had no response, so he let his eyes flutter shut, and crawled off of Blaine, curling next to him, their faces millimeters apart, breaths mixing. They wound together, cuddling and sharing warmth. Blaine pecked his lover on the lips one more time, and rubbed their noses together in soft Eskimo kisses.

"Sleep, love," Blaine told the countertenor softly, keeping his lips pressed in a never ending kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"'Kay, Blainers, you're the best…" he murmured quietly, sleep coming fast.

Once his breath evened out, Blaine knew he was asleep, and he whispered, almost inaudibly, against the soft, pale skin of Kurt's forehead, "I love you."

One day soon, he was going to tell him when he was awake.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to the sound of a loud knocking on Kurt's door. His boyfriend was still curled up in his arms, wrapped up in his limbs. Kurt's face was pressed into Blaine's chest, and he was breathing softly.<p>

Blaine, as quietly as he could - while making sure that he person at the door could still hear him - called, "Come in!"

Then Wesley Montgomery strode into the room, with an expression that clearly read as, 'Guilty and Ashamed' written across his face. He was coming here to talk to Kurt.

"Hey Wes," Blaine spoke softly. "Do you need me to wake him up?"

"If you could, that'd be great, but I can come back later…" Wes said, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Oh, no it's okay. He's been sleeping for, like, an hour anyways. I'll get him up."

"Thanks," Wes uttered, rubbing his arm behind his head sheepishly.

Blaine, now sitting up, leaned down, and slowly pressed a couple of kisses to his boyfriend's forehead and down to the very tip of his nose. Kurt's eyelids fluttered open, and he leaned up to capture Blaine's slightly chapped lips in a short, sweet kiss, and whispered against his lips, "New favorite way to wake up." He smiled.

"New favorite way to wake someone up," Blaine retorted. "Although, I did wake you up for a reason. Wes is here to talk to you."

The grin on Kurt's face was wiped away, and was replaced by a blank page. "Oh, okay." Kurt sat up, and saw Wes standing in his room, glancing halfheartedly at the pictures on his corkboard.

"Do you want me to stay?" Blaine asked.

"No, it's okay, baby. I'll tell you everything after, okay?"

Blaine nodded and stood, stretching his back and hearing it crack with a resounding pop. He gathered his books, slipped on his loafers, and threw his blazer over one of his shoulders. "Later, guys," he called over his shoulder.

Kurt stood from his place on his bed, stretching. He strode to the small, circular mirror hanging on his wall and immediately began to fix his hair that had been disturbed by sleep. Wes still stayed silent, just standing by the corkboard, looking at no picture in particular.

"Well?" Kurt demanded.

Wes jumped. "Oh! Uh, hi, Kurt."

"Hello, Wesley. You stopped by? And _oh, so kindly,_ woke me up from my nap and cuddle session with my boyfriend."

"Oh… um, sorry about that. I told Blaine that I could come later… but, uh, he told me I should stay. So, um, yeah. Sorry."

Kurt merely nodded, signaling that he had nothing to say, and for Wes to continue speaking.

"Listen, Kurt, as I know you already know, I came to apologize. What I said to you wasn't right. It was completely wrong and extremely rude. I tend to get caught up in my ambition, and if that means pushing the group harder than I should, I wind up doing it, and forgetting about the people around me. As for your singing, _that _I _really _shouldn't have insulted. Your voice is stunning, and to have a countertenor in the Warblers again, well, that's quite the opportunity. If I didn't use that to my- our advantage, well, then I'd be an idiot. I hope you understand that I didn't mean anything I said about you. I let my anger and desire to win get the better of me. I'm sorry." Wes was looking at Kurt, but the countertenor refused to meet his eyes.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

"Uh, you're welcome? What are you thanking me for?" Wes asked, confused.

"I don't hear things like that very often. Most of the time I just have people making fun of me or ignoring me. I'm used to not being noticed. So, thank you, for recognizing me and appreciating me." Kurt's voice was shaky and wavered in places; he sounded broken. Wes wasn't sure of what to say after that, but he tried anyway.

"Kurt, trust me, if you were ignored before, you won't be here. You are one of a kind, and not just your voice. I know the Warblers already love you. I'm proud to say you're one of us." Wes paused. "Apology accepted?"

Kurt finally met Wes' eyes, and his were shining with tears. "Yes," he breathed.

Wes walked over and gave him a big hug, holding him tight, as an official acceptance of Wes's apology.

When they separated, Wes headed to the door, and stopped before he exited. He looked at Kurt knowingly. "Hey, Kurt?" Wes smirked as Kurt acknowledged him with a small noise. "Do you want me to tell me Blaine to come back?"

Kurt smiled shyly, then sighed. "Yeah…" he drawled.

"I'll tell him." Wes winked, then strode out of the room, lightly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Sectionals was fast approaching. Friday afternoon's practice was even more brutal than the day before, but this time, they were excited for the competition the next day, and even more thrilled for the evening to come It was a Warbler tradition, that before every big competition, they bake. They all meet in the North Wing's kitchen, everyone with one baked good recipe, and just bake. When Blaine had come over to Kurt's dorm again, and told this to Kurt - as well as Kurt telling Blaine about Wes's apology - he had squealed in excitement, and said he had just the recipe.<p>

Once practice had finally let out - even later than the day before - and seven o'clock rolled around, all of the Warblers showed up to the kitchen in their street clothes. Kurt, being the practical person he is, had dressed in his "baking clothes" - yes, he has those - or so he called them. They consisted of black skinny jeans that he no longer cared about, a gray, old t-shirt that read "McKinley High School Football", a wife beater underneath, and some gray Vans. He could already tell, knowing the Warblers, that this was going to be messy.

Kurt and Blaine arrived hand in hand - Blaine wearing dark wash, tight jeans and a "Dalton Polo" shirt - and were met with only Wes, James, Nick, and Jeff in the room.

"Hey, guys!" Jeff greeted happily, popping up on the counter next to his boyfriend, and placing his hand on Nick's thigh. "Hi!" Klaine chorused happily. There was a small stack of papers on the counter and Blaine placed his recipe on the top of the pile.

"Kurt, did you forget your recipe?" Wes asked, noting that he was empty handed.

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Oh, no," he said melodiously. "I have mine memorized. It was my mom's." He smiled softly, albeit wistfully.

"Oh, cool!" James exclaimed. "What's it for?"

"Ah, you'll see," Kurt countered before winking and releasing Blaine's hand, - much to the tenor's dismay - and hopping onto the counter next to Jeff.

More Warblers filled in, and after about another five minutes, everyone was there, and there was a neat stack of seventeen recipes on the counter. Blaine counted through them, and not one was the same. "Seventeen," he announced. "That's everyone."

"Hey! There's eighteen of us!" Flint pointed out.

"I know-" Blaine started, but was quickly interrupted by Jesse.

"Forgetting about your boyfriend already, Blainers?"

Blaine frowned. "Never." He stood from where he was leaning on the counter, strode around to where Kurt was still propped up on the table, walked between his legs, and kissed him gently on the lips. Kurt's face lit up. "_As I was saying," _Blaine began, "I know that Kurt makes eighteen, but he has his recipe memorized, so he doesn't have a sheet. Seventeen." He glared a little at Jesse, but walked back over to the papers that he had abandoned, and straightened them out on the table. "Right, so Kurt, usually, we just spilt up into two groups, and then make all of the recipes twice as fast. Sound good? We usually have captains… kinda like teams."

"Sounds fabulous," Kurt told him with a grin. Then he had a thought. "Well, now that there's eighteen of us, what do you say about three groups? Six, even?"

"Guys?" Blaine addressed the group, looking for their approval. After nods of heads and calls of agreement, Blaine continued, "Okay then, groups of six it is. Who wants to be captain?" Kurt's hand shot up. As did Cameron's and Ethan's. No one else's went up after those three. That was another good thing about the Warblers - they worked famously together, arguments were uncommon. "Alright, Kurt, Cameron, and Ethan are the captains." The three boys strode to the front of the room, in front of where most of the boys were either perched on, leaning against, or standing near the island counter. They stood in front of the kitchen's three ovens, and kept a good distance between each other, in order to allow room for their soon-to-be teams.

"Who's first?" Kurt asked the two other captains. They shot each other unsure glances, and Ethan just decided on himself.

"I guess I'll go first…" He scanned the boys before him, and stopped on his best friend, naturally. "Richard."

"Yeah, buddy!" Richard cheered, and strode to the front, pounding knuckles with his teammate.

The next two picks were just as obvious.

"Jesse," Cameron said.

"Blaine," Kurt called.

The Warblers booed them at their boring picks, and Ethan picked again. "Flint."

All of the names were eventually called.

"Trent."

"Thad."

"Andrew."

"Nick H."

"Niff." Yes, they come in a pair.

"Wevid." So do they.

"John."

"Luke."

"James."

The teams finally played out to be like this:

**Team Kurt:** Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Luke.

**Team Cameron: **Jesse, Trent, John, James, and Nick H.

**Team Ethan: **Richard, Wes, David, Andrew, and Flint.

They all separated into three little stations, each with their own oven, stove, and baking supplies. Each person took their own recipe, and they decided to have a big feast after, and not make this a competition - after all, that's what tomorrow was for anyway.

They created recipe after recipe, having several things in each oven at once. The whole room had an aroma of baking treats and Blaine was almost positive that Jesse was drooling looking at his oven that held peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. It was very amusing seeing a bunch of teenage, singing boys bustle about a kitchen, making treat upon treat.

Once Kurt's team had prepared the other five recipes that the boys had brought, they decided it was time to break out Elizabeth Hummel's famous chocolate chip cookie recipe.

Kurt immediately began to give orders to his team about the ingredients to grab. The six boys were scurrying about the kitchen, fetching all of the necessary items, and setting them on the counter. Once everything was laid out before them, Kurt sent them all away.

"Okay, Team Hummel, shoo. This recipe is top secret, so go away. You've only seen _most _of the ingredients, but I get to put it together. Now leave. This is a Hummel only recipe. Go mingle." Kurt made a shoo signal with his hands.

Four of the boys left right away, but Blaine stayed put, just leaning casually against the counter, his black Converse out in front of him, his strong hands gripping the marble. He had a smirk playing at his lips and his expression read 'I'm-not-gonna-move-so-don't-even-try-to-get-me-to'

"You know I'm not moving, right?" Blaine asked, his smile growing a little wider.

"Not unless I make you. I'm not afraid to tickle you, y'know," Kurt warned.

Blaine just shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I'm still not gonna move. You can try though." Blaine pushed off of the counter and slid over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and whispering in his ear, "Or, you can just let me stay and… _help you."_ Kurt shivered and sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he breathed. "But, please, don't distract me _too much." _The porcelain boy winked and put his hands over Blaine's, removing them from his stomach. "So, you gonna help me or not?"

"Of course, love," Blaine stated, his voice returning to a normal level.

The boys got to work, mixing this, stirring that, or scooping this. They followed Elizabeth Hummel's recipe, as Kurt read it from his mind, and set out to make the most decadent, delicious chocolate chip cookies anyone had ever tasted. Now, it may seem like a boring type of treat, but the Warblers all searched for the most extravagant recipes they could find - doable ones, of course - while Kurt played it simple. According to one Finn Hudson, these cookies "tasted like God", or so he said when Kurt created them for the first time for his brother.

Although, there were sixteen other bustling Warblers in the room, it felt like it was only Kurt and Blaine there. They were simply basking in each other's presence. They worked patiently together, flouncing around the medium sized area of the kitchen, flirting shamelessly, and sharing little pecks here and there. It was pure bliss for the two, and they relished in every minute of it.

Once the cookies were finally in the oven, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the counter once again, Kurt gazing in horror at his boyfriend, who was using his fingers to eat the remaining cookie dough out of the bowl. Although, he can't say he wasn't the _tiniest _bit distracted by the way Blaine was licking his fingers, but still, over all, he was disgusted.

"What?" Blaine asked, noting his boyfriend's stare.

"Eww! You don't know? Look at what you're eating!" Kurt pointed at the bowl.

"Oh, the cookie dough? It's _delicious. _How could you not want any?" He dipped his finger in the small amount of dough that was still there, and then held it up to Kurt's face.

"No!" Kurt squealed. "Blaine, there's raw eggs in that!"

"So? Just a little won't hurt, I promise."

"No!"

"Fine then. But, Kurty, you're missing out." Kurt rolled his eyes, and Blaine popped his finger in his mouth, licking it clean of dough. Then he said over exaggeratedly, _"Mmh… so good."_

"Yeah," Kurt scoffed. "All right."

"It's true!" Blaine sang. He then leaned in closer to Kurt. "Here," he said softly. "Let me show you." Then he leaned in, and kissed Kurt right on the corner of the mouth. Kurt could've pulled away, in not wanting to taste the cookie dough, but how could he resist? This was _Blaine. _Plus, whether he admitted it or not, it tasted good, even though he could barely tell, with such a light kiss. He wanted more, so he tangled his hands in Blaine's gel-free hair and pulled him closer, kissing him for real this time. Blaine immediately granted him access to his mouth so he could taste the cookie dough. Kurt relished in it. It tasted _amazing. _It could've just been the taste of Blaine, because that was _heavenly, _or the cookie dough. He thought it was probably a mixture of both. _Gaga, this is good, _he thought. _He was _so_ right. _

Blaine pulled apart from Kurt, who whined at the end of the kiss. Blaine looked smug, although there was a smiled playing at his lips.

"Gross, huh?" Blaine asked.

"Disgusting," Kurt joked, and pulled Blaine in for another kiss.

When they broke apart again, it was at the beep of the oven and Kurt scrambled apart from Blaine and picked up the two oven mitts he had set aside earlier. He slipped them on and carefully pulled out the three trays of oven.

"Oh, my God. Kurt, that smells _fantastic." _Jeff called from the other side of the kitchen.

Kurt chuckled. "Thank you, Jeff. I do believe that this is the last thing we're baking, right?" The Warblers answered and nodded affirmative. "Well boys, now we feast." The cheers were probably heard three floors away.

* * *

><p>The Warblers were gathered - standing - around the counter, a glass of milk in front of each of them, and seventeen desserts before them. Jesse's attempt at marble brownies had failed miserably , turning out totally black, burnt, and crispy. Mostly, everything looked edible, and much to the boys' delight, Wes called out, "Dig in boys!" Then there was a scramble. There were eighteen, large, growing, teenage boys digging for food. It was hard to choose, too; there were mini cheesecakes, brownies, several varieties of cookies and cakes, the Hummel cookies, and of course, the Warbler bars.<p>

The Warbler bars were a treat that every boy was required to eat before competition. It was another tradition within the baking night. They consisted of vanilla _and _chocolate batter, chocolate chips, marshmallows, pecans, M&M's, peanuts, sprinkles - rainbow ones, of course -, and white and dark chocolate drizzle over it all, to top it off.

Everyone, save Kurt, grabbed everything in sight, not really caring what it was, and then shoved it in their mouths. Now, Kurt, being much more health conscious, and nervous about his skin, settled on one Warbler bar, two of his cookies, and a small cheesecake. Blaine looked at his small plate, and then up at his boyfriend like he was out of his mind. "Are you insane?"

Kurt looked confused, and after he swallowed the bite of his cookie, and washed it down with a sip of his skim milk, he answered, "Insane? No, I don't believe so. Why?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "You're like, eating nothing! Come on, Kurt, live a little! Or are you just gonna make me _show you _again?" He winked, and took another bite of his brownie.

"As much as I'd like to object to that, I don't really think I can resist," Kurt said truthfully, and a little bit seductively. He winked back. Blaine blanched a little, and tried to hide the little goosebumps that appeared on his skin. "You like that, I see. I'll just try to keep that in mind." He ran a hand up and down Blaine's arm, and nonchalantly popped the rest of his cookie in his mouth. "Oh, and Blaine?" He nodded, not trusting his mouth for words. "The whole, 'open mouth' look? Not working for you."

Blaine's jaw snapped shut, and he continued to eat, silently, thinking. Who knew that Kurt could be seductive? Of course, he wasn't objecting, oh no, but he didn't know where this side of Kurt came from. He pushed it off, and turned around, leaning against the counter once again, staring out the window that was across from him and above the sink. Then he saw the bag of flour resting near the sugar canister. _That _gave him an idea.

Everyone was engrossed in conversation now, with Kurt talking to Jeff about the newest McQueen scarves, so he snuck over and took a small amount of flour in his hand, walked behind Kurt, stealthily, and dumped it on his head, the little white specks flying everywhere, and his hair looking like a powdered wig from the 1700's.

"BLAINE ANDERSON!" Kurt yelled. "You _did not _just do that!" He wiped some of the flour from his eyes, and glared icily at Blaine.

"Oh, Kurty, I think I did." Kurt nearly growled at his response. He marched over to the bag of flour, picked it up with one hand, walked behind Blaine, and grabbed both of his wrists.

"Okay, _Blaine. _This is payback." He hoisted the flour above Blaine's head and dumped the entire thing on him. Flour fell into his curls, all over his shirt, and made little peaks on the floor when it reached the ground.

"Okay," Blaine stated, shaking his head so that the flour in his curls flew everywhere, hitting the surrounding Warblers too, who were just watching awestruck or laughing.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay, because this is worse than flour." He yanked his hands away from Kurt, reached behind him on the counter, grabbed two eggs, and cracked them on the top of Kurt's head.

"You bastard! First my skin, and now my hair? Who do you think you are?" Kurt was staring at him furiously, incredulously.

Blaine smirked. "Your boyfriend." He swooped in next to Kurt and leaned in so their lips were just brushing, barely touching.

"Oh, no," Kurt said. "You think you can kiss me now?"

"Mmh.. _I know._" He leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. It was short and soft, but it still left Kurt breathless. When Blaine pulled away, his boyfriend's lips were still slightly parted. He kissed him again, chastely.

"You _suck,_" Kurt breathed.

"You would know!" Cameron interjected. Jesse high fived him on his innuendo. Most of the boys were still eating, but also watching the little ordeal going on.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend's comment, but continued talking, "Anyway, I'm going to shower. I can't leave this stuff in my hair any longer. I'll see you guys at the early breakfast tomorrow. This was really fun." Kurt smiled genuinely, and turned to begin walking out of the room.

"You're cookies were fucking amazing!" Flint called after him. "Give me more!" John said.

"Thanks guys," Kurt called, pausing in the doorway. "I'll make more soon." Then, he left the kitchen, tentatively touching his hair, and pulling his hand away quickly, disgusted at the feeling of egg there.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you idiot, go follow him!" Jeff screamed, smacking him on the arm hard.<p>

"What? Why?" Blaine asked, oblivious.

"Ugh. _Because, _you have to go apologize to him about making a cookie out of him, and then console him, because earlier today he was telling me that he was nervous about his solo. Okay? Now, go!"

Blaine stood stunned. "He's nervous? Why? He's _brilliant!_"

"I don't know, smart one. Go find out! Oh, and also, I suggest you spend the night with him, not in the dirty way, Blainers, oh no. Trust me, just for first time competition solo jitters. He'll need it."

"Wait, wait, _what?" _Blaine was still very confused. "Isn't that against the rules? Plus, we're dating. That's _definitely _against the rules."

Wes spoke up. "I'll cover you when I do room checks later. Prefect perks. Just keep it PG for your neighbor's sakes."

Blaine blinked. "Um, okay. I guess I'll go now… see you later, guys. You better finish all that food!" He joked, and walked out of the room, still very confused. He headed towards his floor, still thinking.

Was Kurt mad at him? He was just kidding around… What if he's mad? Why is he nervous? Why did he tell Jeff, but not him? Should he be nervous about spending the night in the same bed as Kurt as boyfriends? They had done it before, but not when they were _together. _Would this be different?

His thoughts and questions took him the whole walk to Kurt's room, but he then realized that his boyfriend would probably not allow anyone covered flour into his dorm, so he walked into his own.

He took the shortest, one minute shower, just rinsing off, squirting the tinniest bit of shampoo into his hair, to make sure it was soft. He changed into sweats and a wife beater, and walked next door and sat on Kurt's fluffy down comforter. His head was pressed against the headboard and he looked up at the bare ceiling. He waited for about five minutes, until the water shut off, and he knew he would have to wait _at least_ another fifteen, because of Kurt's moisturizing routine.

So he sat, and waited. While he thought, he was toying with his tank top, and he noticed the big hole on the side of it. _Kurt won't approve of that. _He peeled off his shirt, but then it dawned on him. Would Kurt think it was weird if he walked into the room to see his boyfriend not wearing a shirt, and sitting on his bed waiting for him, about to comfort him, _and _spend the night with him? Blaine thought so. Talk about innuendos. Just as he was about to get up off of the bed and get a new shirt, Kurt walked out of his bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs.

"Oh, my God! Blaine!" Kurt squeaked and dashed back into the bathroom. Blaine had his mouth open, and was probably gaping like an idiot, but boy, did he _not care. _Kurt was just _shirtless _in front of him. Shirtless! And, damn, was he gorgeous. His beautiful pale chest was flat and slightly toned. You could lightly see the dips of his six packs abs. He would've kept staring, but there was now a door in his way. "What are you doing here?" he squealed, voice still at least an octave higher than usual due to embarrassment.

"I can explain if you come out here," Blaine demanded.

"Can I at least get some clothes?" Kurt asked, his voice at a normal level, but muffled because of the walls between them.

"Wouldn't that mean that you would have to come out here anyway?" Blaine knew that Kurt was rolling his eyes, but he emerged anyway, looking as gorgeous as ever. He pulled on a pair of skinny sweatpants - that he refused to let most people know he owned - and grabbed a shirt.

"Wait, don't. Please."

"Don't what? Wait - shirt?" Blaine visibly swallowed and nodded. Kurt smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, okay. I take it you like what you see?"

_"Oh, my God, yes." _Kurt dropped the shirt and perched himself on the bed next to Blaine.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself, Anderson," Kurt said, running a finger down the middle of Blaine's chest, through the hairs there, in the middle of the dip of his abs, and stopped right before his bellybutton, looking at the trail of hair that led into his sweats.

"Mmh, I try. But you, oh, my God, Kurt, you are _stunning. Oh, my god," _Blaine gushed. He swooped in for a searing kiss, immediately plunging his tongue in Kurt's mouth, not holding back on the moan he made into Kurt's mouth. He was surprised Kurt didn't pull away; and even more surprised when he made a similar sound. They pulled apart, breathing heavily, before Blaine leaned in again, pressing tiny kisses to Kurt's jaw, then moving to his neck, and kissing it there, sucking and nipping there, then blowing air on the soft skin, until the skin was purpled, and there was a small bruise. He moved down to his collarbone, kissing everywhere, moving down the expanse of his milky, alabaster skin. "You are _so _beautiful, Kurt. So beautiful. Mmh."

Kurt just hummed in response, whispering Blaine's name. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's chest, then found his chin, and lifted it, so he could kiss him again. They kissed again, and again, and again. Once they finally separated, Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, "I love you." Kurt's breath hitched. He took a deep breath before answering, "I love you, too, Blaine." They settled next to each other, fingers interlaced, and they stayed silent. "…Do you mean it?"

Blaine looked shocked. "Oh, God, Kurt, yes. Yes. Yes. So much. I love you. I love you," he chanted. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest.

"I-I… I never really thought I'd hear that from anyone… well, like, as a boyfriend, y'know 'significant other'. Can you say it again?" He looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes. Kurt's eyes were brimming with tears, and when they fell, Blaine gently wiped them away with his thumb. He kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you for loving me, Blaine."

Blaine grinned cheekily. "What can I say? You're irresistible!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? <strong>

**Next up: Sectionals**

**Then: Competition Week.**

**My tumblr is: its-not-unusual-to-be-loved (dot) tumblr (dot) com**


	7. Sectionals

**Hello, Lovely Readers! **

**Once again, it has been a week, and it is Sunday evening. :( I liked updating on Thursdays much better, so I'm planning on trying to get back on track with that this time, now that they mayhem has calmed down in my life. (Well, for the most part)As for this chapter, well it's a little bit of a filler, but it's important. ****I like feeling that the Warblers are more accepting here, as I made them. I hated how in canon, they didn't accept Kurt, and with the whole "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" spiel and all that jazz. I just felt bad and I hated how he didn't get his solo. But I love his and Rachel's little chat :D so I kept that here indirectly. Ugh. Canon Warblers upset me sometimes. So does early Blaine, like in the beginning. Wow, I rant. See? This is why I write. I don't know I just imagined the Warblers so much more... nice. Idk. But anyway, I did add a tiny bit of angst, if you squint. Most of it's happy. But I must say, I enjoy writing bitchy!Kurt. :) Now that I've talked that much, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Although I kinda wish I owned Darren Criss. And Chris Colfer, I would give him to my friend Lucas. **

Chapter Seven: Sectionals

Kurt paced back in forth in the green room, not noticing the confused look Blaine was shooting him. The countertenor just couldn't get over the fact that he was performing a _solo _in front of more than a thousand people. He also couldn't get over the fact that he was _damn terrified. _Why? He had no idea. Well, he had several, but he couldn't exactly say which one. It couldn't be because of all the people; he had performed with the New Directions and he had _never _felt this nervous. Actually, he hadn't felt nervous at all. It might be because he was performing with Blaine. Blaine, his _boyfriend. _Maybe because he was singing the Beatles, and they were his mother's favorite band. He was worried he wasn't going to do them justice, thus not doing his mom justice. Actually, it might very well be D, all of the above. It could quite be the combined fact that he was singing the Beatles on stage with Blaine, his boyfriend, in front of more than a thousand people.

And oh. He was competing against the New Directions. His family. His former glee club. That, too.

He was going _mad. _

Kurt continued his pacing, walking back and forth and back and forth between the couches where the rest of the Warblers were lounging lazily, talking in anticipation of the up coming performance. The Hipsters were on now, and they were barely paying attention. Kurt had yet to notice Blaine's gaze, and he was still walking in a feeble attempt to clear his mind of nervousness and negative thoughts.

What if he tried to sing, and nothing came out? What if he forgot the words? What if he screwed up the choreography? (they were simple dance moves at that - the Warblers were not known for their dancing)

Blaine, giving up at just looking at Kurt, stood and grabbed him by the shoulders, steering him to the far end of the room, where it was less crowded.

"Kurt. Stop pacing," Blaine told him firmly.

"Well, seeing as your arms are effectively stopping that, I don't know what the problem is here," Kurt retorted.

Blaine knew his defense mode was up. He took a deep breath. "Listen, baby," he consoled, "just tell me what's wrong. I don't like to see you like this."

Kurt looked down, defeated, knowing he couldn't argue with Blaine while he was being so sweet and honest. "Has anyone ever literally died on stage? I have this fear that I'm gonna sing, and nothing's gonna come out. Or I'll forget the lyrics, or the choreography, or something! I'm just… I don't know. I'm freaking out! I'm singing the Beatles and they were my mom's favorite and I'm going to be up there in front of _a thousand people _and I'm gonna be up there with you, Blaine, and the New Directions are gonna be performing and watching me and oh, sweet Gaga, we're competing against cute, old people! I know you told me that you wouldn't judge me last night, but I just-"

Kurt was abruptly interrupted by Blaine's soft, warm lips pressed against his own, his arms still gripping the countertenor's shoulders. This wasn't a sweet, loving kiss, or a hot, passionate one; this was a 'shut up' kiss. Blaine pulled back after a few seconds and tipped Kurt's chin up with two of his fingers so their eyes met. Kurt's glasz eyes that were normally a happy blue-green, were a faded blue, heavily mixed with gray, and Blaine immediately knew he was really distraught over this.

"Do you really want to know what I think, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Fine, you can judge me," Kurt relented, although he said it in a defeated tone, not a mean one.

"I think it's adorable. I think _you're _adorable. And the only people that are gonna be dying tonight are the people in that audience; because you and I are gonna kill this thing. I got you." Blaine pressed another reassuring kiss to Kurt's nose, then to his forehead, then finally to his lips. "Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. Blaine cupped his cheek with one hand, thumbing soft patterns over his jaw. Kurt pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt again, in what was supposed to be a quick kiss, but he couldn't seem to will himself to separate from Kurt.

"Hey, lovebirds - I better be able to call you that now - get your butts over here! We go on in five! Warm ups now, making out later," Flint called to them. Kurt, instead of getting angry like the last time he had been called that name, he just smiled, and took Blaine's hand in his, walking over to the other side of the room where the Warbler's were beginning to warm up.

* * *

><p>"And now, for our second performance of the program, from Dalton Academy in Westerville, the Warblers!"<p>

"You got this," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear and swiftly kissed him on the cheek.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded, following the rest of the Warblers on stage. They lined up in the center of the stage, in the three row formation. Then, several Warblers opened up with the beat, setting the tempo for "Here Comes the Sun." The rest of them began to sing, making noises to imitate the instrumental to the song. Kurt took another deep breath and stepped out in front of his group. He closed his eyes for two seconds, listened for his cue, and he began to sing after getting one last smile from Blaine.

**Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)**

**Here comes the sun, and I say**

**It's all right**

Flint and John joined in on the beat boxing, following the sounds the drums would normally make. The boys sounded flawless, Kurt's voice ringing out loud and clear, and the Warbler's tones blending in perfect harmony.

**Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter**

**Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here**

**Here comes the sun**

**Here comes the sun, and I say**

**It's all right**

As Kurt was singing, he grew more and more confident, and he noticed the New Directions in the crowd. Rachel was pointing to her lips. She was telling Kurt to smile. His grin grew as he broke out into the chorus again, and he began to sing with more fire.

**Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces**

**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here**

**Here comes the sun**

**Here comes the sun, and I say**

**It's all right**

The Warblers broke away from their two step shuffle and small turns as the next group of lyrics began. Then, slowly, one by one, they stepped out of line and began to circle around Kurt in the middle, imitating a sun. Their voices all harmonized in the different voice parts that they were to create one voice.

**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**

**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**

**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**

**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**

**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**

As they all snapped on the time of the beat, Blaine caught Kurt's eye and gave him a wink, causing Kurt's grin to grow even wider. He was having an adrenaline rush, and now he could no longer remember what he was nervous about. The New Directions were all smiling up at him, dancing along to his performance, as was the rest of the audience, who looked really into it. Blaine was smiling and being casually flirtatious with him. Plus, he was absolutely _rocking _this song. His confidence grew even more, and he poured his heart and soul into his performance.

**Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting**

**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear**

**Here comes the sun**

**Here comes the sun, and I say**

**It's all right**

Kurt did a little twirl in the center of the Warblers, and they all walked, in a dance-like manner, to the other side of the stage. They halted and all performed a spin and slowly spread out their arms, before walking back to their original formation, and ending the song.

**Here comes the sun**

**Here comes the sun, and I say**

**It's all right**

**It's all right**

Kurt took a bow, reveling in the spotlight on him, and the cheers and applause erupting from the crowd. He turned around, and stepped back into his place in the formation, just as Nick and Jeff stepped out. They had rearranged "Come Together" as an a cappella duet, and it sounded _amazing. _The couple stood before the other sixteen Warblers, and they all stepped backwards slightly, spreading out their formation. Then, the Warblers heard their cue, and began to sing. Nick sang the first verse, opening up with his smooth voice.

**Here come old flat top**

**He come groovin' up slowly**

**He got joo joo eyeballs**

**He one holy rollers**

**He got hair down to his knee**

**Got to be a joker**

**He just do what he please**

The Warblers all stood still, only moving their lips, and Jeff, went to sing the next verse, listening for the cue that he knew would come from Flint's beat boxing.

**He wear no shoeshine**

**He got toe jam football**

**He got monkey finger**

**He shoot Coca Cola**

**He say I know you, you know me**

**One thing I can tell you is**

**You got to be free**

The two boys harmonized on the two line chorus, blending their voices, and sounding absolutely flawless.

**Come together, right now**

**Over me**

Now, Niff began to move, weaving in and out of the now - shuffling between the Warblers, shifting from making eye contact with the crowd, and each other. Their chemistry was amazing, but you wouldn't be able to tell that it was the love kind. Most would figure it was just two very good soloists, but the Warblers knew the case; they were two boys in love. Nick took the next verse again, loving the way several Warblers would come in after each "he got", blending their voices again.

**He bad production**

**He got walrus gumboot**

**He got Ono sideboard**

**He one spinal cracker**

**He got feet down below his knees**

**Hold you in his armchair**

**You can feel his disease**

Jeff joined Nick again with the short chorus, their voices washing over the audience, sounding happy, energetic, and absolutely fabulous.

**Come together, right now**

**Over me**

Once Jeff began his next verse, the two boys had finished weaving between their friends and choir members, and stopped in the back, on the top step of the stage, facing each other. The music the Warblers were producing was unlike anything most of the audience members had ever heard. A cappella was rare, and it was so interesting; it was captivating them. They all listened intently, as Jeff sang the final verse.

**He roller coaster**

**He got early warning**

**He got muddy water**

**He one Mojo filter**

**He say one and one and one is three**

**Got to be good looking**

**Cause he's so hard to see**

**Come together right now**

**Over me**

All of the Warblers clapped their hands on the final lines of the song, the audience joining in. Nick and Jeff had made their way back to the front again, softly singing the "yeah"s and putting pure passion into the "come together"s that they sang, enjoying every minute of their performance.

**Come together, yeah**

**Come together, yeah**

**Come together, yeah**

**Come together, yeah**

**Come together, yeah**

**Come together, yeah**

**Come together, yeah**

**Come together, yeah**

**Come together, yeah**

**Come together, yeah**

When the song ended, Nick and Jeff clasped hands briefly, bowed, and then reluctantly let go, not wanting to spark the homophobia in anyone. They made their way back to their places in the formation, each winking at Blaine as he stepped out to sing his solo. Blaine took a deep breath, already feeling his "performance high" coming on. The adrenaline was pumping and his heart was racing - but that might've also been because of the fact that he was about to indirectly serenade Kurt to his deceased mother's favorite band, but he tried not to focus on that. Blaine just wanted to sing. There were no nerves, just those little butterflies of thrill he got every time before he began to sing; it happened in any performance. The Warblers restarted their two step shuffle as Blaine began to sing.

**Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,**

**Tomorrow I'll miss you;**

**Remember I'll always be true.**

**And then while I'm away,**

**I'll write home ev'ryday,**

**And I'll send all my loving to you. **

He poured all of his emotion into the song, thinking back to last night and how he and Kurt had shared their first "I love you"s. His grin was so bright - unbreakable.

**I'll pretend that I'm kissing**

**The lips I am missing**

**And hope that my dreams will come true.**

**And then while I'm away,**

**I'll write home ev'ryday,**

**And I'll send all my loving to you**

Blaine prepared for the short chorus, and all of the Warblers snapped in unison as he sang the first line.

**All my loving I will send to you.**

**All my loving, darling I'll be true.**

**Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,**

**Tomorrow I'll miss you:**

**Remember I'll always be true.**

**And then while I'm away,**

**I'll write home ev'ryday,**

**And I'll send all my loving to you**

Blaine smiled, preparing for the closing lines, knowing lots of the Warblers - including Kurt and his stunning countertenor voice - would be harmonizing with him. Blaine shot his boyfriend a winning, yet hasty smile over shoulder as he moved about the front of the stage

**All my loving, I will send to you**

**All my loving, darling, I'll be true**

**All my loving, all my loving**

**Ooh, all my loving, I will sent to you**

The audience immediately erupted into applause, almost everyone standing. Kurt saw the New Directions in the crowd as he scanned, and noticed their enthusiastic cheering. The Warblers all hugged each other in one big mob of boys. Nick and Jeff were hugging tightly, and Blaine, on a whim, pressed a messy kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt clung to Blaine's arm, and the Warblers paraded off stage. Once they made their way back to the green room for the five minutes they still had, Kurt immediately kissed his boyfriend on the lips passionately. Blaine responded eagerly, even lifting Kurt off of the ground for a few seconds. The excitement and buzz of the performance was enlivening them - but just the light feeling of being in love was present, too.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, mumbling against Kurt's lips.

Kurt moved away a little, so he could look into Blaine's warm honey eyes. He smirked. "Oh, so there has to be a reason to kiss my boyfriend now?"

"Mmh, no," Blaine said, pecking Kurt again. "But, I know you, and there is one."

"Dick," Kurt muttered.

Cameron who heard their conversation, once again interjected, "Yeah, he likes yours!"

Blaine smirked, while Kurt flushed a brilliant red, but rolled his eyes, trying not to seem embarrassed.

_"Anyway," _Blaine said loudly, directing the word at Cameron, who was still tittering at his joke with Jesse, "tell me."

"You really wanna know?" Kurt asked, drawling his words, sounding slightly sarcastic. Blaine shot a fake glare Kurt's way, who smiled and said more softly and meaningfully, "I'm really proud of you, is all, Blaine. That song was beautiful, and it was so amazing to be able to sing alongside you. It was exhilarating." Kurt beamed, and Blaine's grin grew.

"My pleasure, _darling,_" Blaine said, quoting the term of endearment from the song, and stressing the word. "Maybe next time, we can sway Wes to give us a duet." Blaine winked - and turned so he stood next to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Mmh… maybe."

* * *

><p>"And now, for our final performance of the program, from McKinley High, the New Directions!"<p>

The Warblers sat in their seats in the audience, turning their heads as Sam and Quinn entered the crowd from the back. Their maroon, black, and white outfits matched nicely, and their voices sounded beautiful together. Slowly, they made their way to the front of the room, and onto the stage. The other members of the glee club appeared as the curtain drew up, showing off the source of the other harmonizing voices, and the boys and girls doing their dance moves.

"Wow! Someone other than Finn and Rachel are leading? What is this crazy talk?" Kurt whispered to Blaine, who chuckled.

"They sound nice though, I'm impressed, Kurt."

"Yeah. They really are good." Kurt stated, sounding a little wistful.

"You miss them." It wasn't a question.

"Of course I do, they're my family," Blaine frowned slightly, "but so are you and the Warblers, and you've been so kind and accepting and I'm thankful for that. I love you guys, too." Blaine smiled warmly, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder in the audience chairs, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I even got to talk to Rachel a little, before. She was so kind - which is weird for her, because we used to despise each other - and she asked if I missed them. I even miss _her, _her insanity and all. Believe it or not, she helped me with finding my audition song. She asked me how it went, and I'm really genuinely proud to say it went well."

"That's amazing Kurt. _You're amazing. _You'll have to introduce me soon, right?"

"Of course." Kurt turned his attention back to his former glee club as they broke into the next song. He saw Santana, after getting an embellishment placed in her hair by Brittany and Rachel, step forward from the rear end of the stage. She began to sing to Amy Winehouse's "Valerie", as Brittany and Mike moved to the front of the stage to dance. Their moves looked nearly impossible, performing steps and flips and turns in unison, moving as one. Santana's vocals were impeccable, her voice suiting the song; she interacted with the others in the group using playful hand gestures and expressions. The New Directions were amazing, and the Warblers knew so.

As another flip was done, David whispered, "Hot damn, they're good."

"But so are we," Was said hopefully and determinedly.

Kurt remained transfixed on the performance and Blaine moved his arm so it lay on top of Kurt's on the arm rest, Kurt's wrist facing upwards. Blaine entwined their fingers, and the countertenor squeezed his boyfriend's hand, to indicate that he noticed the gesture, but his eyes did not peel away from his former glee club.

Kurt wasn't conflicted, no, just reminiscing. Watching them perform without him was like a little bit of a wakeup call. They said that he was still one of them, but it sure didn't feel that way. He missed them, and not being up there alongside them was like a flood - a flood of all the memories he had shared with his little family, but also of a realization that he couldn't perform with them anymore. Not that he didn't want to, oh no, he _did. _It was just that Kurt couldn't without being in fear or under threat.

There was a squeeze on his hand again, and that reminded him of something else. He had the Warblers; a new group of friends - brothers. He had Blaine. He smiled and looked down the row of boys, clad in navy and red blazers, most looking with interest at the performance before them.

Maybe he was a little conflicted, but it warmed his heart to know that he had _two _groups of people who loved him. For a while, it had felt as if he had none. The New Directions finished, and Kurt beamed at them, rising out of his seat to applaud them immediately. They left the stage, and Mercedes caught his eye. He winked. Kurt brought his and Blaine's hands up to his mouth, and gave the latter's hand a soft kiss. "Thank you," he whispered.

Blaine, not being a mind reader or knowing what Kurt was thinking, had no idea what Kurt was thankful for, but he noticed his boyfriend's soft, happy smile. Blaine returned Kurt's kiss gently, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, and smiled. That was all Kurt needed.

* * *

><p>Adrenaline was pumping through his veins a mile a minute. Blaine stood on the stage with the rest of the Warblers, the Hipsters, and the New Directions. He was clinging to Kurt's hand like a lifeline, probably painfully. Kurt, sensing his boyfriend's nerves, just soothingly ran his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand. The blazer-clad boys were nearly exploding with anticipation. They hadn't made it past Sectionals in several years, though they hadn't had a lead as strong as Blaine, a countertenor in their midst, or council members as brilliant as Wes, David, and Thad, in a long time either. With his other hand, he crossed his fingers as the Hipsters exited the stage, coming in third. Kurt squeezed his hand, and jaw literally hung open as the results were announced after the round man's little speech. "It's a tie!"<p>

Kurt looked thrilled, hugging Blaine with all he had. The rest of the Warblers were jumping up and down like excited little girls, happy to just be moving on. The New Directions looked excited, but not nearly as excited as the Warblers, who were now huddling in a group hug, crushing each other.

Wes and David whispered to each other in the midst of the excitement, as Blaine shook Mr. Schuester's hand and took their trophy. Then, very loudly, Wes called, "After party, choir room, 7:30!"

Everyone cheered, and exited, buzzing as they headed towards their bus.

* * *

><p>"You guys really do have lots of gatherings and traditions and parties," Kurt said, walking from the dining hall to the choir room. He clasped Blaine's handing his, swinging them between each other.<p>

"Yeah… now that I think about it, we do," Blaine pondered. "I guess it's from all of the development over the years. This school's been around here for a long time now, y'know."

"Yeah, I know, Blaine. Wes is one of our closest friends. He _is_ the school's handbook and history!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine chuckled. "That's true. He's nothing without his gavel, though." He shuddered at the many times people have tried taking it away. He had been one of those people once… never going back.

"Mhm," Kurt hummed. "There are too many scary thoughts on what would happen if you guys took it away again." Blaine shot him a questioning look. _Had he been here when they stole it recently? _"David filled me in on his heterosexual partner's issues. As well as their "bromance" stumbles and make ups. They're quite odd, really. I question their sexuality sometimes. They're _such_ a married couple." Blaine cringed for a second at the thought of _that_ kiss, but laughed, because what Kurt was saying was so true - Jesse and Cameron tormented them about it all the time.

When they reached the choir room, the doors were shut, and Nick and Jeff stood before them, wrapped in each other's arms, hugging tightly, both with their eyes closed. It was rare to see one of their more… _sentimental _moments, as most of the time they were just making out. But there was so much to their relationship that they didn't let on. They knew each other in and out, and really loved each other - they just didn't always show it, or at least, come off that way.

"Aww," Kurt cooed softly. "I don't wanna break them apart. They're too adorable."

"You're adorable," Blaine said.

"And you're a sap."

"You love it." Blaine squeezed his hand and looked into Kurt's eyes, now shining a bright sapphire.

"That I do," Kurt responded, staring back into Blaine's hazel eyes, getting lost in them, like he always did. They were his weakness. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly on the forehead, on the nose, and on the lips, once, twice, three times, all love-filled and soft and sweet. Kurt's lips were delicious, tasting of his Mango Butter Burt's Bees chap stick.

"May I borrow some of your chap stick? It tastes _awesome._"

"Mmh… sure." Kurt had a glint in his eyes as he leaned in again, kissing Blaine a little harder, but only once. He pulled away far too soon for Blaine's liking. He whined quietly at the loss of contact, not wanting to disturb Niff, who were still relishing in the sweet contact and quiet hallway.

"Thanks," Blaine whispered.

Kurt winked. "Anytime." They then stood together awkwardly, waiting for Nick and Jeff.

"Y'know you guys can go in, right?" Nick spoke up, spooking Klaine. "Uh.. yeah. Sorry. We didn't want to… interrupt," Blaine stated.

"Well, the whispering didn't help," Jeff joked. "We'll catch up with you in a few."

Kurt and Blaine both smiled sheepishly and pushed the two wooden doors open. Several Warblers were already there - most of them, actually - strewn across the room, drinking out of red cups that also littered the choir room floor. Kurt's eyes bulged, and Blaine noticed. "Not, love, it's not spiked. We're at school. It's just this crazy punch that Flint makes that has _way _too much sugar in it, and it makes everyone pretty much crazy with a sucrose high. It's very entertaining." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, then giggled. "The Warblers really only drink when it's someone's birthday," Blaine continued. "We usually go to someone's house - most likely whoever's birthday it is - and party outrageously hard. The Warblers are nuts. Prep school does that to a person."

"I've noticed," Kurt chuckled. "I probably won't be drinking when that birthday rolls around though. Bad experiences involving middle-aged high schoolers and doe-eyed guidance counselors." Kurt shuddered.

"Interesting. You'll have to explain that one to me sometime."

"Will do-"

"GUYS! KLAINE IS HERE! WHOOHOO! COME ON! HAVE SOME PUNCH CRAP! IT'S AWESOME!" Jesse exclaimed loudly, grabbing the two hands of the boys that weren't clasped together, dragging them further into the room.

"You sure this isn't spiked?" Kurt asked, his voice laced with sarcasm, though sounding a little dubious.

Blaine laughed. "I'm pretty sure."

Cameron shoved red cups into their hands and grinned lopsidedly at them, waiting for their first sip.

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning glance, and the latter just shrugged. "Cheers," Kurt toasted, holding out his cup.

"Cheers," Blaine repeated, clinking his glass against Kurt's. Surprisingly, the drink was delicious, very sweet, but still, delicious.

"Not bad," Kurt muttered on the edge of his cup.

"Not at all," Blaine agreed. Then something caught his attention. "Yo, Wesley!"

"What?" he yelled from the other side of the room.

"Where's the tunes? No music means no party."

"Oh. Uh, I forgot. You do it."

Blaine rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Fine." He released Kurt's hand and walked to the iPod dock that sat near the council's table. He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and put it on the dock, effectively turning on his "PARTAAYY!" playlist. He smiled when Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" came on. Blaine sang along to the music and found his way back over to Kurt. With his free hand, he twirled Kurt around, who beamed and giggled, and found himself singing along as well. Several Warblers - all of whom were in attendance now, save Nick and Jeff - also joined in on their singing, slightly off key. Then, right as "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas turned on, Nick and Jeff burst into the room, right when the first line was sounding out.

"Watcha gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside your trunk?" they exclaimed widely, singing loudly.

"Imma get, get, get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump!" the other boys called back.

"My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely, lady lumps! Check it out!" They all sang that line together, laughing and sounding atrocious, and that was saying something. They were a singing group, after all.

Kurt whispered to Blaine as they danced, "Do they always walk in and sing to the beginning of a song?"

Blaine chuckled. "No, not usually. I guess it's more of a recent trend."

Kurt laughed and threw his head back a little, closing his eyes, and exposing the pale, soft column of his neck. Blaine couldn't resist, he moved in a little where Kurt was still lightly swaying to the beat of the music, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, his neck still exposed. "Hey," Blaine whispered.

Kurt giggled again. "Hi, Blainers." Blaine had nothing to say after that, and started peppering soft kisses on the edge of Kurt's jaw, slowly moving down towards his neck. "Blaine, we're at a party," Kurt ridiculed.

"Mmh… so?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck, sending shivers up the countertenor's spine.

"It's awkward!" Kurt complained.

"No. It's not. Look at Nick and Jeff!" The two were grinding shamelessly in the middle of the dance floor, the other Warblers around them. Their hands were everywhere, and they kissed often. "Kurt, this is what parties were _made for._" He went back to kissing Kurt's neck, and Kurt's eyes fluttered shut.

"A-at least… at least let's go sit," Kurt breathed, finding it hard to talk through the sensations Blaine was giving him.

"Mmh… okay," Blaine muttered, licking a stripe on Kurt's neck, grabbing his hand while still leaning on him, and dragging him over to a loveseat. Kurt sat first and Blaine settled in on his lap, his legs flung over the arm rest, and his feet hanging over the edge. Blaine immediately went back to kissing Kurt - on his neck, his perfectly defined jaw, on his check, on his ear, on his lips. Kurt's eyes were closed and Blaine was focused on his work, loving the smooth, milky, alabaster skin, licking, kissing, sucking, blowing warm air, loving the way Kurt would shiver, or whimper softly so the others couldn't hear over the music.

"Blaine… no marks," Kurt whispered breathily.

"Uh… no _more _marks?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine Anderson! You left marks! Oh you are _so _lucky that it's December! Scarves aren't always in, y'know."

"I know, Kurt, but it's nearly winter. I plan ahead."

"Mhm. Sure. Just watch yourself, Anderson."

"I'd rather watch you."

"Haha, very funny," Kurt responded drily.

"It's true!"

"Okay," Kurt drawled, up talking to show he didn't believe Blaine.

"Yes, okay." Blaine looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes from where he was now resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Kurt's eyes, now a more blue-green, with a little yellow here and there, were looking into Blaine's that almost shone pure gold with love and happiness. The countertenor leaned down and kissed Blaine tenderly, just lying there with him in his arms, letting his eyes fall shut again, breathing the tenor in. He was all contentment - easy and relaxed.

"God, I love you," Blaine whispered against his lips when they (barely) separated. It was only the fourth time those words had been uttered to each other, and each time it seemed to be more and more sincere.

"I love you, too. So much." They continued to cuddle on the couch, absorbing each other's company.

The only thing that snapped them out of it was when John was peering at them from above, his eyes trained on Kurt's neck.

"Damn, Hummel! Guys, check out Kurt's hickey!" John called. Kurt gasped and his hands flew up to his neck. "Well… hickeys," John corrected under his breath.

"Babe," Blaine whispered, "they're kinda… everywhere. Covering them up won't do you any good. I'm sorry. I got carried away. I just love your skin so much. I suggest you don't look in the mirror."

"More like you're not in the mood to be slapped," Jeff corrected.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and lowered his hands, not caring that much anymore as the rest of the Warblers came around to observe.

"Nice one, Anderson!" Nick H. congratulated, clapping Blaine on the back, sipping from his own red cup.

Blaine laughed lightly and responded. "Thanks. Now, I do believe that this calls for a game. What 'this'," -he emphasized by putting air quotes around the word - "_is, _well, I don't know, but we're playing Never Have I Ever."'

Cheers rang out and Kurt huffed, slinking back into the couch.

* * *

><p>The Warblers sat on the couches in a bit of an awkward circle, each with ten fingers raised, cups of punch around them.<p>

"I'm first!" James called. "I call it!" The Warblers really didn't care who went first, so no one argued with him. "Uh… never have I ever… gotten a solo." James grinned.

"Boring!" Wes called. James rolled his eyes, and Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Kurt put a finger down and took a swig from their cups, even though there was no alcohol, and it had no affect on their coherency.

Then it was Jesse's turn, who sat next to James. "Okay, uh, never have I ever made out with a guy. And I mean, like make out. Not just kissing. You guys know where dares have gotten us." Several guys shuddered or grimaced at the memories.

Nick narrowed his eyes. "You suck," he muttered as he lowered a finger along with Jeff, Kurt, Blaine, and Trent.

"No, honey," Cameron joked. "I believe, as the gay one, you're the one who sucks. No?" Jesse cracked up, along with many other boys. Nick just groaned and didn't even bother to say anything else.

Cameron was next. "Never have I ever sat on Wes's lap," he said, targeting David, who scowled. He, along with Blaine, Luke, Thad, Richard, and Nick H. lowered a finger. No one bothered to question why - most had their reasons, whether it be to shut him up, just for fun, lack of seats, or to fart on him for being annoying. No one really cared.

"I swear you guys are targeting me," Blaine muttered, moving even closer into Kurt's side, where they still sat on the loveseat on his boyfriend's lap.

"Well," Andrew, who was next after Cameron, started, "I wasn't actually planning on doing that… but now that you mention it - never have I ever had dark hair. So there, not only am I targeting you, but almost every other guy in this room."

Blaine groaned, and put down yet another finger, along with Cameron, Trent, Jesse, David, Nick, Wes, Thad, Luke, Nick H., and John.

"Wait, I don't count right?" Kurt interjected, unsure about his chestnut locks.

"Uh…No. Your hair isn't _dark, _dark. So, no. You and Ethan are safe." The two boys mentioned breathed out and smiled, and Andrew looked over at Trent, gesturing that it was his turn.

"Oh, my turn?" Trent asked. "Uh, never have I ever… uh, I don't know!"

Cameron rolled his hazel eyes, and stated bluntly, "Just say had a boyfriend, Trent. Come on. There's like, an infinite list of things you haven't done. God." He sounded really irritated, but most assumed that since he had tried to interfere with what Wes and David had crowned "the making of Klaine," Cameron had always been a little less tolerant of Trent. Whether he admitted it or not, he was secretly rooting for Kurt and Blaine since "Teenage Dream".

"Ugh. Okay, fine. Never have I ever had a boyfriend," Trent repeated. The two gay couples' fingers went down, seeming bored.

"Targeting me," Blaine sang under his breath. Then he spoke louder, looking at his hands. "Okay guys, seriously. I have five fingers left. There's only _been _five turns! God."

"Be a man," Kurt told him. All of the Warblers laughed at this, noting Kurt's lack of support.

"Meany."

"I'm being honest, Blainers. When it's your turn, just think of something that will get everyone else out. Be _creative._"

"How do you expect me to do that? I'm not as talented as you," Blaine countered, tapping Kurt's nose.

"Clearly." Blaine rolled his eyes when Kurt tapped his nose back.

"LOVEBIRDS!" Flint interjected. "Have your sickeningly adorable squabble later. It's my turn bitches. Never have I ever been to Disney World."

That got everyone's attention. Kurt looked about ready to push Blaine right off of him and slap some sense into him, and everyone else, save John and Luke, were looking at him like he had grown another head.

"Wait, wait, wait. _WHAT_?" Kurt exclaimed, sounding ready kill. "You have never been to Disney World? What in the name of Patti LuPone is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just don't see the appeal," Flint said calmly. "John and Luke haven't been either! It's not that big of a deal."

"Wait, did you just say _not that big of a deal?_ Oh, my God. I can't talk to you. Are you seriously missing out on such an opportunity? Disney World _makes _childhood. You three are seriously deprived," Kurt huffed, eyes still wide, and extremely confused at his friends' lack of appeal regarding the famous theme park.

"Um, sorry? I'm a dude!" Flint tried to back himself.

"Excuse me? So is everyone else in this room, _dude._" He spat the word. "And if that comment was directed towards me directly, I suggest you rethink your words, because I am a _guy. _Although I come off as effeminate, I'm still all man, and I doubt you want proof." Kurt was growing more and more angry, and Blaine had sensed that, so he moved off of his boyfriend and instead sat next to him, instinctively wrapping a protective arm around his shoulder. "I understand the policy here, and I don't know whether that was breaking it or not, but if you have a problem with me, or my sexuality, or my voice, talk to your stuffed animals. I'm sure they'll be _intrigued. _Everyone here, I'm not so sure." Kurt crossed his arms, trying to control his anger. "Jeff, I do believe it's your turn."

Jeff, knowing not to do anything to drastic while the mood was still heavy simply said, " Never have I ever kissed a girl. Well, passionately. Pecks don't count." Nick pecked him lightly on the lips.

"That doesn't count?" he asked.

"Maybe you're an exception." Jeff smirked. All of the boys in the room lowered a finger except Trent, Nick, and Blaine. They had always known they were gay. They didn't need to explore too much.

Jeff noted Kurt's lowered finger. "Kurt?"

"Not in the mood," he growled, crossing his arms even tighter.

"Aww, please, Kurty-pie? I can slap Flint for you, if that's what you need."

"Fine, but later. I need to be there for that." Blaine cocked his head in interest at Kurt's story. He had never heard this one. "Last year, my dad was really bonding with my step-brother Finn, who wasn't my step-brother back then, and I was really jealous, as they had so much in common. So in order to impress my dad, I tried to 'appear' straight. I wore vests and flannels and such hideous clothes I had to _burn _them afterwards, I spoke in a deeper voice, and even sang Mellencamp in glee club. Then, my friend Brittany told me my performance was hot, and to keep her record of making out with every boy in the school, she asked if she could 'tap this', so I let her. My dad actually ended up walking in on us, and I got really frustrated after he said accepted me with whatever I choose, so I sang "Rose's Turn" in our auditorium. That's how I kissed a girl. Happy?" He spoke in an angry monotone the entire time, not really speaking with much interest in his story.

Jeff nodded at him, not wanting to push his buttons even more.

"Can we hear your deep voice?" Cameron asked Kurt, sounding like an excited little boy at the idea of Kurt speaking low.

Despite himself, Kurt played along, and lowered his voice immensely when he answered, "No." Most of the Warblers cracked up at his low tone, and he cracked a smile, even if he was furious at the beat boxing Warbler who insulted him.

"Nicky, it's your turn," Jeff said.

"Oh, uh, right," Nick spoke, sounding unsure of what to say for what he hasn't done. "Never have I ever… fixed or rebuilt a car."

Kurt allowed his grin to grow wider at this one, dropping a finger along with Blaine, Wes, David, Jesse, Cameron, John, Thad, and Luke.

"Blaine?" Jeff questioned again, like he'd done with Kurt.

"My dad tried to straighten me out once. Didn't work. It was kind of fun though."

_"Kurt?" _Wes asked, tentatively, not wanting to upset him. He added something at last second. "You let your clothes get that close to grease?"

Kurt chuckled lightly. "I have my own coveralls. No worries, Wes. They have my name on them, to go over my McKinley _football _t-shirts, and the _sneakers _I own. I fix cars all the time. My dad owns a _car shop. _I help him out when I'm up for it. I grew up around that environment. Just like I go to the gym to work out like _guys do, _and play _video games _with my step-brother and beat his sorry ass."

"Sweet!" Thad exclaimed. "Does that mean you can help me with my engine light? It's driving me insane! It's been on, for like the past week. I can't figure out why."

"Of course, Thad. It would be my pleasure," Kurt responded coolly, though his gaze was trained on Flint, who seemed surprise at his burst of masculinity. "Pleased, Flint?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry, dude."

"Don't call me dude. And don't think this is getting you out of being slapped. Because it's not." Flint didn't bother to respond, and Kurt vaguely gestured to Ethan to go next.

"Never have I ever gotten pantsed," Ethan said.

Cameron quirked an eyebrow. "We can change that." He smiled devilishly and he and Jesse fist bumped.

"No, thank you." All of the Warblers except Jeff, Kurt, and James put a finger down now.

"Okay," Blaine interjected. "It's my turn now. Thank God. I might not have finished the round! I only have two fingers left!" Kurt laughed into his shoulder. "Oh, hush you, you have six. Close enough."

"Obviously not," he teased, and pecked him on the lips to make up for it.

"Never have I ever," Blaine started, pausing for dramatic effect, "been jealous of anybody in this room - and I'm being totally honest here."

Trent's finger flew down first, and he not so subtly looked at Kurt, who found his way into Blaine's lap, wanting to be closer. Blaine complied, holding him tight, and inhaling his scent. One by one, the Warblers' fingers went down, thinking about times they had been jealous, and eventually, everyone had put a finger down.

"See, Blainers, creativity came to you. Good job," he congratulated, kissing him passionately and relishing in the warmth he emitted. They pressed their foreheads together and Kurt pondered his options for 'Never Have I Ever's.

"Hmm…" Kurt thought aloud, moving his face away from Blaine's. "Never have I ever left the country." Dalton, being an expensive boarding school, had wealthy students, and all of the Warblers lowered a finger, some of them becoming dangerously close to being out - especially Blaine, who was now at one finger left. "Thought so." Kurt smirked.

Thad followed, saying, "Never have I ever had a girlfriend from Crawford Country Day." Wes and David groaned simultaneously and put down a finger, as did John, Andrew, Flint, Jesse, and Cameron. Thad smiled triumphantly at his somewhat decent try.

"Never have I ever tried out for a solo," John said, who went next. Blaine, - who screamed, "I'M OUT!" when he put his finger down- Kurt, Nick, Jeff, Wes, Thad, Trent, David, and Ethan all put a finger down, and Nick was beginning to look defeated, as he only had one finger left, and there were five more Warblers to go around the circle.

Richard was up after John. "Never have I ever questioned my sexuality." Nick groaned as he put down his final finger and flopped back, putting his head in Jeff's lap.

"You guys are all bitches," Nick stated, frowning.

Jeff, Kurt, Wes, David, Trent, Luke, and Thad all put fingers down too, being honest with themselves and their friends, knowing that they wouldn't be judged.

"I'M OUT!" David and Thad called together, imitating Blaine.

Luke followed Richard and simply said, "Never have I ever had sex." Cameron laughed at him as he put down his finger, along with Jesse, Wes, Thad, Jeff, Andrew, John, Flint, Ethan, and James. Luke rolled his eyes, and Nick H. was after him. He pondered for a minute, then decided on something.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping."

"If I were still in my finger would be down!" Blaine interjected, catching the hitch in Kurt's breath when he shouted it.

"Me too!" Nick said.

"Me three!" Thad said.

"Me four!" David exclaimed.

Jeff, Cameron, Jesse, Richard, and James's fingers dropped, and they all had a mischievous glint in their eyes, reminiscing about the daring time that they did it.

"I'm no longer in the game bitches. Fifth place it is…" Jesse yelled. "I actually figured I would be out sooner, but the first couple of these were very… well, _gay. _In the not offensive way." The five gay guys shrugged, understanding what he meant - after all, most guys don't make out with other guys and call them their boyfriends.

"Wes is last," David called out. "I got out before I got to go, so he's the last one. Do you want to play till we're all out - I vote no for that one, 'cause, I mean, James only has one hand - or just have him go and be done?"

"Option A," James called, slightly embarrassed at his lack of fingers.

"Okay, first choice it is," David announced.

Wes spoke up next. "Never have I ever… hmm… come in first in a game of Never Have I Ever."

"That shows where your life is," Cameron interjected, laughing and putting down a finger. "Bitches, I'm out."

"Me too," Kurt said, flicking down his final finger. Jeff and Wes also put down their final fingers, and called their finishes, while Richard and Andrew also putting down a finger, but not their last.

"Well, I'd say that's a game well played boys," Blaine said, snuggling into the couch and into his boyfriend, excited to see how the rest of the party would unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Review and let me know! Did I mention how much I love you guys for those? Well I do. A lot. So yay! Keep 'em coming! 3 <strong>

**Next: Competition Week (This chapter is going to be very, very, very fun. I'm already writing it, and it's gonna be exciting. QUINCY IS BACK... dun dun dun)**

**Then: Introductions and Holidays **

**I saw in a spoiler from Chris Colfer that Blaine is "going to be in the episode, but not in the way you'd think." Hmmm... odd. I don't care. He's in it, I'm happy. I'm ridiculously excited for "Heart" guys. No joke. In honor of Kurt, Glee, and the Beatles, my friends even made "The Lonely Hearts Club" T-shirts for Valentine's day. We're single, nerds, lonely, and one of us is gay. At least we have each other... *sighs***


	8. Competition Week

**A/N: Hey guys! I have almost no excuse as to why it's Sunday again, and I'm updating today. I feel like a bad person. Other than the fact that this chapter is ridiculously long, and my beta didn't get back to me until really late last night, uh, yeah. No excuse. BUT IT'S HERE NOW! :D Originally, I wanted Competition Week to only be one chapter, but it ran away with me, and now it's going to me two parts. I hope not three, but you never know. **

**As for other things, "Heart". Well um. I don't know. I love Samuel Larson's character, Joe. I think the God Squad is funny, and it's cute. As for Brittana... well... ASDFGHJKL! THEY KISSED. I was pissed that Klaine didn't get a kiss and every other couple did though... :( Also, "Love Shack" made my night. I squealed like a little girl, and when Blaine pulled Kurt by the tie... oh dear. I was just freaking out. It was a good episode, but I saw the Karofsky thing coming when I saw Max Alder's name on the screen. **

**As for "On My Way" I am so nervous it's not even funny. I'm so excited for "Cough Syrup" because it's one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite band and my favorite character singing it. So yeah. But I'm freaking out because I've heard so many rumors that Blaine and Kurt are breaking up and if they do I will cry. For days. They better not, or I'll hunt down with RIB and torment them until they fix it. And I also heard that Quinn's gonna get in a car crash? I don't really want that either. God, I'm freaking out. **

**So, now that I rambled:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Competition Week Part I<p>

"Ladies, we have to meet up for coffee at least once this week. I'm going to have nothing to do! Blaine, Thad, Jeff, Nick, Wes, _and _David are all at least on one of the teams! I'll be so bored! I mean, it's not like the have Sai here, or cheerleading, hell, they don't even have football!"

"Okay, White Boy, we promise to entertain you!" Mercedes' voice came through the computer, sounding muffled from the poor quality that Skype was giving them.

"Good. I mean, I'm definitely going to watch the actual competitions, but practice, I mean, that'll get a little boring, don't you think?"

"I don't know, hon, you've got some pretty fine boys at that school of yours, and I doubt you'd mind a sweaty Blaine."

"I'd have to agree," Rachel interjected. "Now that Finn and I are no longer together - although I _know _he'll take me back soon enough - I can shamelessly look at pictures on Facebook - not in a creepy way, or as a spy, no, just to see who you're spending your time with - Kurt, he is _very _good looking."

"I know, but this is the entire week, girls!" Kurt exclaimed. "I will go to every game, and maybe a few practices, but this is going to be nonstop for a whole five days. Teachers don't even assign homework because it's such a big event!"

"Damn," Mercedes uttered. "It must be a really big deal."

"Oh, it is. It's another Dalton tradition to have Competition Week the third week in December, and then have half of the week after before school lets out for Winter Holidays. It's a _huge _deal."

"Interesting," Rachel thought aloud. "How long has this school been around again?

"I don't remember. I'll ask Wes later. He knows," Kurt said glancing to the top corner of his computer screen, checking the time. He noticed how late it already was, and he still had to complete his weekend homework. "Alright, girls, I have to go, physics calls me, but I'll text you two about a date for coffee. Sound good?"

"Fabulous," Mercedes responded as Rachel nodded.

"Okay, I love you both, have a nice evening!"

"You too, Kurt," Rachel exclaimed.

Kurt hit the red 'end call' button, and hung up, staring blankly at his computer screen. It was already growing late, and he still had to complete all of his homework. It was Sunday evening, and it had already been two weeks since the Warblers' tie at Sectionals. The rest of the party had just been Jesse and Cameron's usual antics, (bad) dancing, singing, kissing - well at least for Kurt and Blaine, and Nick and Jeff - jokes, and laughter. And of course, Kurt had watched Jeff slap Flint. _That _had been priceless. The month had progressed, with the weather growing colder and the snow coming. Kurt robotically reached for his physics textbook and opened it up to the page he needed to complete, but nothing came to him. He looked down at the formulas and words in from of him, but he made no move for a pencil and paper to write down anything.

His thoughts were otherwise occupied. They were very, very, _very _distracting thoughts. Kurt knew two things. There some very great things about going to an all boys school, and then there were some very bad ones - especially for teenage gay boy. Competition Week held both of those things. On the plus side, there were going to be lots of very attractive boys - one of them being his boyfriend - fencing, boxing, and playing polo against each other. _Polo, _for God's sake! Dalton had a barn, _a barn! _This was not only a good thing, but a bad thing at the same time. Sure, it would be very nice to watch and ogle these boys, but it would also be a very big distraction, and he would have no one to spend his time with! All of his close friends were on the teams. There was a competition each day for every sport, and it was a tournament.

Not only would Kurt be distracted by this, but he would also be meeting lots of new people. Being a Warbler meant one thing, for the most part: when you're a Warbler, you're trapped within the Warblers. You have your own floor, you have meetings with them at least three times a week - usually more - and you eat with them. Kurt didn't have a problem with this; he loved the Warblers. It did mean, though, that he had to meet lots of others that he didn't know from North Wing - the ones who weren't in his classes, and the people from South Wing, who he didn't know at all.

Well, except Quincy.

But that barely counted as knowing. They bumped into each other once in the hallway. Kurt thought for a minute. _Didn't Blaine say that Quincy was his top competitor? _That meant Kurt was going to see a lot of this kid.

Kurt shook his head of his thoughts, and turned on his music, hoping that it would help clear his head of distractions.

It was no use, the page that he had taken out remained blank. He needed a bigger distraction, so he whipped out his phone and texted Jeff - Blaine was meeting with the council tonight to talk about his latest solo for Friday night's final competition celebration that the Warblers always performed at in front of the entire school.

_Hey Jeff! I need you as a distraction. Study Buddy? -K_

He was texted back almost immediately.

_Homework? Surely. Can I bring Nick? -J_

Kurt had seen that one coming, so he complied.

_Of course. I would expect nothing less from you Jeffers. Bring the boy toy. -K_

Kurt practically saw Jeff's bright blue eyes narrowing at the nickname, but Kurt saw it as payback for the atrocious names Jeff called him. Kurty-pie? Really?

He received no response, so he figured they would just show up. He waited all of about two minutes until his door swung open unannounced to a smiling Nick and Jeff, holding hands, with their bags slung over their shoulders.

"Hey guys!" Kurt exclaimed cheerily.

Jeff was looking around the room as if there was something missing. "Kurtsie, where's Blainers? I thought you needed a distraction!"

"Um, I do?…"

"You don't need to be distracted from your boy? Then why do you need me here?"

"Us!" Nick interrupted.

"Us," Jeff repeated, using his free hand to rub up and down Nick's arm. "But, really Kurt, why do you need us here?"

"Didn't he tell you? He's meeting with Thad, Wes, and David about song selections for Friday's performance. I just need to get some homework done, and I can't without someone being here, because my thoughts have been captivating me."

"Ooh, what've you been thinking about?" Jeff inquired nosily.

"Nosy," Kurt ridiculed. "Just, what am I going to do this week? I'm going to be so bored yet so distracted at the same time. I mean, I'm not on any of the teams, and all my closest friends are. You're on polo," Kurt gestured to Jeff, then to Nick when he said, "and you're on boxing and fencing with Wes and David, and Blaine and Thad are on all three!"

"I guess I see where you're coming from," Nick said softly. "I've been on the teams since I arrived at Dalton, but I understand being surrounded by attractive boys all week competing in dapper yet extremely hot sports can be distracting. I'd be just as distraught."

Kurt let out a breath and leaned back in his swivel chair. "I'm relying on my girls for this one."

"You know Kurt, they are allowed to come watch the final games on Friday night, right?" Jeff asked, eyeing him with curiosity as he and Nick sat on the edge of Kurt's bed.

Kurt's eyes widened at the new fact. "Really?" Jeff nodded. "Oh, this is excellent! I just have to tell them! Thanks for filling me in, Jeff!"

"Anytime, Kurtsie. Anytime."

There was an awkward silence, and Nick, being known for his hatred of physics exclaimed sarcastically, with a fake smile plastered on his face, "So, are you guys ready for some physics?"

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the bleachers of the Dalton Academy gymnasium in the front row, looking at the mats where boys in white fencing uniforms bustled about. On one side of the gym, half of the boys wore a blue Dalton crest adorned on the left side of their uniform, with the letters N.W. underneath - some of the boys had a tiny little bird on the right, symbolizing that they were in the Warblers. Those were the boys from the North Wing. The boys from the South Wing wore a red Dalton crest proudly on their chest with the letters S.W. in script directly underneath. There were no birds anywhere on them.<p>

Kurt watched intently as they rolled out more mats. He scanned the crowd for his boyfriend, and saw him standing with Thad, Nick, Cameron, Wes, and David, all with their face masks in hand, surrounded by the rest of their team. Thad caught his eye and waved, while poking Blaine, who turned to see Kurt too. Blaine winked and blew a kiss, which Kurt caught and pressed up to his lips. Blaine blew another kiss and Kurt caught it again, but put it in his blazer pocket this time - saving it for later. Blaine winked again, beaming, then turned back to his conversation with the boys, occasionally glancing over to where the South Wings were gathered.

"We are _so _gonna kick their asses. South Wing can suck it!" Thad exclaimed. All of the boys laughed, but Blaine took a deep breath and wrung his hands together, nervously looking at where Quincy Jacobs stood, surrounded by his posse as he laughed at something that Blaine assumed was rude. Blaine narrowed his eyes and tore his gaze away, not wanting to look at him until he absolutely had to.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see all of his friends looking at him with a concerned expression on their faces.

"You all right, B?" Wes asked. "You seem off."

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. A little nervous, but nothing I can't handle."

"You sure?" David double checked.

"Positive," Blaine told them, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, and they noticed - well, at least Nick did.

Nick grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him aside. "Is it Kurt?"

Blaine sighed in defeat right off the bat, knowing he wasn't getting out of this. "Yeah.. well, for the most part." His eyes flashed over to the South Wings for a millisecond, and then back to Nick.

"Quincy?" Nick asked.

Blaine threw his hands up. "What are you, a mind reader?"

Nick chuckled. "No, not a mind reader." He paused. "Maybe a psychic, though."

Blaine laughed. "I knew it!"

"No, but really, Blaine. I'm just your friend and you're kind of being obvious. Just tell me what's up." Nick's soft, light brown eyes were looking into Blaine's hazel ones expectantly.

"It's stupid."

"I promised I won't laugh, Blaine. I'm not that kind of person, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." Blaine paused, unsure where to start. "So, um back like, a month ago, maybe? Maybe less, maybe more. I don't know. Kurt told me that he ran into Quincy in the hallway - quite literally, like, actually hit into him - and then he asked if he was gay. I mean, we weren't dating yet, so I had no right to be jealous, y'know? But I was anyway. I told him yes - I didn't wanna lie - and he was totally cool about it. I guess he was just curious. I would be. It's just bothering me…" Blaine sighed again.

"That's it? You shouldn't worry about that. Kurt loves you."

"That's not all… I mean, what if I lose against him? I mean, he so… _tall. _Plus, Kurt's gonna be watching and that'll be distracting, and I don't know what Quincy thinks of Kurt. He's all innocent and beautiful and Quincy is the biggest player ever. God. If I lose, I'll look like a total idiot in front of the whole school, Quincy, _and _Kurt. Damn, I'm freaking out." Blaine began to pace, and Nick immediately grabbed him, pulling him to a halt.

"Blaine, don't pace. I have a few questions for you." The tenor looked up, and Nick wore a very stern expression on his face. "Who is your boyfriend?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the obvious question, but went with it anyway. "Kurt Hummel."

"Point to him." Blaine pointed to Kurt into the stands, who smiled brilliantly when he saw his boyfriend looking at him. "Does he love you?"

"Yes. I mean, I think so. He tells me he does."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"Will he judge you if you lose?"

"I'd hope not. He's not that kind of person."

Nick nodded. "What is your best sport - statistics wise?"

Blaine sighed. Again. "Fencing."

"When was the last time you lost a game?"

"… Ugh. Never."

"Since when has Quincy been a threat to you?"

"Since he talked to Kurt and I only won by one point last round, first competition this year."

"Who are you?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"Correction. Blaine Anderson: amazing fencer who has never lost a round, and has a boyfriend who loves him unconditionally and is head over heels in love with you. You have nothing to worry about." Nick then shoved Blaine in the direction of the bleachers. "Now let him wish you good luck. Jeff's meeting me in the locker room."

Kurt looked up from the sketch pad he was drawing outfits in when he felt soft guitar-calloused hands over his eyes, and a pair of warm lips on his neck.

"Guess who?" Blaine breathed against his boyfriend's neck.

"Hmm… Thad?"

Blaine laughed. "Mmm… no. Try again."

"Jeff! What are you doing?" Kurt played along.

"It's not Jeff, love." Blaine moved his lips behind Kurt's ear - the spot that made him melt every time. "One more try."

'I think it's Blaine." Kurt turned his head and caught Blaine's lips in a soft, sweet kiss, Blaine's hand dropping at once from Kurt's face. "Hi, baby. What's up?"

"Just saying 'hi' before it's time for me to fence. I was _hoping _for a little good luck charm?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "What kind of good luck charm?"

"Maybe a kiss?" Blaine batted his eyelashes.

"I think I can manage that." Blaine a sat next to Kurt on the bleachers and pulled him in close for a kiss, his face mask forgotten beside them. They kept it sweet and tender - not wanting to get carried away in their school's gym. When they pulled apart, Kurt moved to Blaine's ear, his lips grazing the skin. "Good luck, baby," he whispered. "I love you. You're the best." He kissed him one last time for good measure, squeezed his shoulder, and he was off, his grin plastered on his face as he returned to where his friends were standing.

Kurt saw a flustered Nick and Jeff emerge from the doors that led to the locker room. Jeff kissed his boyfriend one more time and walked over to where Kurt was sitting, plopping down next to him.

"Kurtie! You ready for this intense match of intenseness? I need to leave before the last match, barn duty calls, and that will most likely be Blaine, so you'll have to tell me how it goes. He's the best on the team."

"So I've been told. Not by him, of course; he's too modest." Jeff nodded.

"Except when he's not."

Kurt crossed his legs. "Yeah. Except when he's not. So," Kurt started, "how does this whole thing work? I mean, is it a tournament? How many people are competing?"

Jeff smiled. "Oh, yeah. I forget that you're a new kid sometimes, Kurtie. So basically, we have two classes of fencers - Class A and Class B. There's a tournament for each class against each wing - so North Wing Class A vs. South Wing Class A, and North Wing Class B vs. South Wing Class B. All of our boys are in Class B, the higher level. Everyone is given a competitor, and whoever wins, goes on. There are sixteen boys in each class, which makes for thirty-two on each team. If there are an uneven amount of winners and losers, say nine boys out of the sixteen competing win on the North, and only seven from South, they are allowed to bring back one of their best fencers, in order to compete against North, who has to remove a boy so it stays eight vs. eight. The boy from North who was taken out is put on hold, in case the situation is reversed. This goes on each round, until there are eight boys fencing on each team, then four, then two, and finally one. Keep in mind, that these rules are only applied for Dalton, not normal fencing tournaments, because there are teams. This makes it a lot more difficult, because you need even numbers on both sides for it to work. It's not exactly the most equitable system, especially if you're the one taken out, but we all know this is a team/wing thing, not a solo competition. The same idea works for the boxing matches that are going on this week too, which I take you'll be coming to watch?" Kurt nodded vigorously. Jeff chuckled. "Don't worry Kurtie, I get where you're coming from. It is so hot to watch. I'm not even exaggerating."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks for explaining that, Jeff, even if it is more confusing than the inner workings of Cameron's mind." Jeff looked at him incredulously, with an eyebrow quirked. "I'm kidding. Nothing's more confusing than that - although, this tournament is rather puzzling."

"It is at first, trust me. But that scoreboard," he pointed to it, hanging on the high part of the wall, above the set of bleachers on the other side of the gym, "helps a lot, and I can explain. Plus, watching the actual games help too, even if there are usually several going on at once."

Kurt shook his head and looked over at his boyfriend who was laughing at something. Another question popped into Kurt's head. "So, how do the polo matches work?"

Jeff laughed, looking relieved for Kurt. "Oh, don't worry about that. It's just best out of three. We have three matches, and whoever wins the most, two or all three, wins for their side. It's a lot simpler, and the teams are _much _smaller."

"Oh, thank God," Kurt breathed, chuckling lightly. "How many on a team?"

"Eight people on each team, but only four people in each round. So, not a lot. Things you need to know about polo: There are six chukkers in a polo match, kind of like a round or quarter in football, except there's six. Each chukker is seven minutes long. A bell is rung to indicate thirty seconds are left in the chukker. A horn is blown at the end of the chukker. Breaks between chukkers are three minutes long, but the players mostly chug water and talk plans then, so it's not the social hour of the season or anything, and there's a five minute halftime.

"Good. I can't stand to be that confused, and I like to consider myself a pretty bright person."

Jeff chuckled again, and Kurt followed his gaze to where Nick and Blaine were talking happily, occasionally casting glances at the South Wings, where Kurt noted, Quincy Jacobs stood, surrounded by lots of other boys that he didn't know. One of the South Wings pointed at someone on the bleachers, and Quincy followed his friend's finger, and saw Kurt. He grinned brilliantly at Kurt, who just smiled back tentatively, unsure if it was really him who was being addressed.

"Kurt Hummel. Why the hell did Quincy Jacobs just smile at you? No fraternizing with the enemy!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Jeff, calm yourself. You sound like Wes. And as for why, I have no idea. I met him once when I ran into him in the hallway, like literally hit him. So, I have no clue. Why is this such a horrid thing?"

"Because, young Kurtie, he is the enemy. More importantly, your boyfriend's enemy. I suggest, you don't associate with him. At all."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I can talk to whoever I want, but honestly, I don't see the need to talk to him. But, if he approaches me, I'm not going to ignore him. I'm not _that _big of a bitch." Jeff glared at him knowingly. "Okay, maybe I am, but I don't want to be mean, that will just provoke the enemy, right? And that's the last thing I want for Blaine, and the team."

Jeff sighed, realizing Kurt was right. "I guess you're right, but just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt. Jacobs isn't exactly known for being nice. Or being good in relationships."

"Who said anything about relationships? I have Blaine. I love Blaine. I don't think about anyone else_ except_ Blaine."

"I know, that's kind of annoying," Jeff joked. "Just kidding."

"You better be. It's not like you're any different with Nick," Kurt ridiculed, fiddling with the pages of his sketch book. Jeff sighed defeatedly, knowing what Kurt said was true.

Then the bell signaling the first round rang, and the duo's attention was drawn to the bustling group of thirty-two boys in front of them. The referee announced who each fencer would be competing against, reading from a shiny blue clipboard with a red Dalton crest on it. He read name after name, his voice booming through the gym from the microphone clipped to his chest. He told the two teams and the people in the stands that round one would be broken into two parts - eight matches at once. The boys lined up at their respective places against their opponent, while the other eight pairs sat at their reserved seats in the bleachers, opposite Kurt and Jeff. Kurt took a mental note that Blaine was fencing against a boy named Justin Cowley. He also noted that he was one of the guys who was hanging around Quincy before the tournament started.

"Is Nick in the first part?" Kurt spoke quietly. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah. He's against Will Peterson. He's a nice kid. Not the best fencer though."

"Well that's a good thing for us then."

"It is," Jeff agreed, his eyes trained on his boyfriend who was wiping his foil and stretching.

When the next bell sounded, eight referees moved out towards the mats where the competitors waited, briefly explaining the rules and calling for a shake of hands, then a salute - a formal, customary acknowledgment with their weapons.

Kurt's eyes were trained on Blaine and Justin as they shook and hands, retrieved their foils, and saluted each other. They took their stances and Kurt studied them both carefully. Blaine looked sure and strong, even with his short stature. Justin looked more wobbly, with his feet planted awkwardly. His tall and lanky figure seemed unsteady, and not all right for the fight they were about to begin.

When the ref announced, "En garde," they took their starting positions, and then he stated, "Allez!" and the match began. All sixteen boys were fencing - lunging, staying light on their feet, hearing the clashes of metal foils, the quick jabs forward, and the performing of parries, high and low lines, and feints. When the round ended, Blaine was breathing a little harder, and he wore a proud smile.

The announcer came back on, saying, "The winners from the North Wing for Part One of Round One are: Blaine Anderson, Michael Carr, Nicholas Duval, Thaddeus Harwood, and Jake Moore. The winners from the South Wing for Part One of Round One are: Zach Hale, Reese Smith, and Clayton Walk. Please prepare for Part Two, those of you who are competing." Another bell sounded and the next sixteen boys lined up, and the prior set of events repeated. The starting bell sounded, "en garde" and "allez" was stated, and the matches began.

Once they finished, the announcer spoke up again. "The winners from the North Wing for Part Two of Round One are: Cameron James, Wesley Montgomery, Marc Silver, and David Thompson. The winners from the South Wing for Part Two of Round One are: Quincy Jacobs, Declan Knight, Adam Lister, and Landon Yates. That's it for Round One. Now, South Wing competitors - please chose, on fair vote and decision, your next best fencer so there is an even number per team. North, you will have to remove one fencer, but he will be on hold if the situation arises that you need an extra. Choose wisely. This round will be eight vs. eight. Please discuss it."

The North Wings were quietly celebrating their wins and they discussed who they would take out. The South Wings also conversed quietly about who they wanted to reenter the competition. After about five minutes, the South had decided, and Round Two, the last of the day, was about to begin.

The first warning bell rang out. "Please report to your mat after your opponent is given to you." The announcer called out names, and Kurt was thankful that Blaine and Nick were first in the alphabetical order, because this gave him the opportunity to have a full concentration conversing with Jeff, without worrying about people's names being called, or missing something important.

"I think I actually understand this method of madness, Jeff!"

"Oh, good, Kurtie. I'm glad. This is the last round today, and then we have three and four on Wednesday. Blaine's doing really well, too. Justin wasn't that great. Neither is Adam, so you're set. Lister is a little lame. I don't even know how he made it past the first round."

"Oh, really? I mean, I'm not the most _informed _on the rules of fencing, so I wouldn't really know."

"You'll get it eventually, I promise. I had _no _idea what was going on my freshman year. I was sitting with, like, James or something… I wasn't even dating Nick yet." Kurt chuckled, and the two fell silent again as the next bell sounded, bringing their attention back to the game, as it was before. Kurt found Blaine and Adam standing on their mats, the voice starting the fight.

"En garde. Allez!" The fighting began at one, foils lunging forward. Adam stumbled backwards twice, Blaine feinting first, then lunging repeatedly, then parrying his attempt at a hit, countering with a prime. Blaine speared him several times, clearly having the match in his hands. Most would think that Adam would at least attempt to parry, but Blaine had the upper hand and advantages, giving Adam no chance to even try. Blaine won the match.

After all eight matches had come to an end, the announcer's voice boomed for the last time that day, "The winners from the North Wing for Round Two are: Blaine Anderson, Nick Duval, Cameron James, and Michael Carr. The winners from the South Wing for Round Two are: Quincy Jacobs, Declan Knight, Reese Smith, and Clayton Walk. That's all for today, gentlemen. Thank you for competing - or watching. We'll be back here on Wednesday at four, after class, for Rounds Three and Four. Thanks again! Have a nice evening!"

The speaker shut off, and Kurt and Jeff both sprang up, Kurt snatched his notebook, and followed the fencers into the locker room. Kurt walked as fast as he could without actually running, and saw Blaine at his locker already, so he headed straight towards him.

Except he didn't notice the bag in front of him, so naturally, he tripped, falling forward, but a pair of strong steady hands kept him up. They weren't Blaine hands. Quincy Jacobs was holding his shoulders steady, looking slightly downward into his eyes.

"Um, Quincy, sorry. I run into you a lot. Thanks for um…" Kurt muttered, stumbling on his words as he saw Blaine eye them as he took of his shirt.

"Keeping you from falling face first onto a hard, concrete floor?" Quincy offered, smiling.

"Yeah. That. Thanks."

"Anytime," he said smoothly, his hands still on Kurt's shoulders. "So, what'd you think of the match?"

"Uh… it was interesting to watch! I mean, I'm not very familiar with fencing, so to see Dalton's tournament was very intriguing. Not nearly as fascinating as seeing a show would be, but interesting."

"Oh, really?"

"No. I'm lying to you. Yes, really," Kurt joked snippily. Quincy just laughed. _Is he… flirting with me? Does he know I'm with Blaine? Why is he still holding on to my shoulders? Maybe Jeff is right… I can't judge. I don't know him, and he's being really friendly. Plus he saved me from smearing my face all over the locker room floor. _"Well, I'll see you around, Quincy. I have to meet up with Blaine now."

Kurt turned, Quincy's hands dropping from his shoulders. He started to walk away, but Quincy caught his arm. "Are you coming to polo tonight?"

Kurt smiled. _If he doesn't know I'm taken, he'll know now._ "Of course! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't there to support Blaine?" Quincy dropped his arm, just nodding, and Kurt turned again, flouncing over to Blaine, who still had his shirt in his hand, as he had stood still, just watching as this ordeal went on. Kurt was facing the wrong way, but Blaine didn't miss the smirk that etched itself upon Quincy Jacobs' face Kurt mentioned the word 'boyfriend'. Blaine knew that look. That was his signature "not for long look."

As soon as Kurt reached his boyfriend, Blaine pulled him into his arms, pressing his bare chest into Kurt's Dalton uniform, holding him with everything he had, boring holes into the back of Quincy's stupid blonde head.

"Well, hello to you too!" Kurt squeaked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine's arms wound around Kurt's neck, willing him against the tenor's body.

"Hey," Blaine spoke lowly, almost seductively into Kurt's ear. He kissed that spot behind his ear again, like on the bleachers, and Kurt's eyes fluttered shut. "How did you like fencing?"

"You really wanna know?" Kurt asked, recomposing himself.

"I trust me, I wanna."

"It was pretty hot." Blaine's eyes widened at that. He wasn't expecting _that. _Maybe a cheeky retort on how ridiculous the outfits were, but that was highly unexpected. "Even if they outfits are hideous." _There's my Kurt._

"Really?"

"Mmh… really." Kurt's eyes flickered down to Blaine's lips for a second, before leaning in and kissing him, leaving Blaine breathless. "As great as this is, because trust me, I really don't mind you not having a shirt on, the fact that we're in a locker room filled with sweaty, smelly things, is kind of disgusting. Ew. I lied. Really disgusting. Finish changing, and we can get out of here and go back to my room so you can nap before polo." Blaine smiled at how nice that sounded.

"Of course, Mr. Hummel."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt sat on the latter's bed not really watching <em>The Little Mermaid <em>playing in the background, snuggling, and sharing little kisses here and there - whether it be on the lips, on the neck, the hand, the cheek, the arm, the wrist, the nose, the forehead, they just wanted to have contact. They kissed wherever and whenever they could. Right now, Kurt was kissing Blaine's jaw, letting him relax for a little before he slept. Kurt stopped kissing him, but before Blaine could whine in protest, Kurt buried into his boyfriend's neck, just simply breathing him in. "Part of Your World" began to play softly in the background, and Blaine sang along quietly, stroking Kurt's hair subconsciously. Kurt closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lulled by Blaine's beautiful voice. When the song ended, Kurt absently reached for the remote on the bedside table next to him. When he found it, he paused the T.V. and whispered to Blaine, "Can you sing to me?"

"Of course," Blaine responded quietly. He had wanted to talk to Kurt about Quincy, but right now, he couldn't care less about that. He would do that later. Right now, it was all about Kurt and Blaine. No one else. "What do you want to hear?"

"Your voice. Anything. It doesn't matter. Just your voice," Kurt whispered - not pleading or begging, just wanting.

"Anything?" Kurt nodded. Blaine began to sing the first song that came to mind. "I would get my guitar, but I don't want to get up."

**There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard,**

**No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart**

**Our dreams, and they are made out of real things**

**Like a, shoebox of photographs**

**With sepia-toned loving**

**Love is the answer,**

**At least for most of the questions in my heart**

**Like why are we here? And where do we go?**

**And how come it's so hard?**

**It's not always easy and**

**Sometimes life can be deceiving,**

**I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together**

**Mmm, it's always better when we're together**

**Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together**

**Well, it's always better when we're together**

**Yeah, it's always better when we're together**

**And all of these moments**

**Just might find their way into my dreams tonight**

**But I know that they'll be gone**

**When the morning light sings**

**And brings new things**

**For tomorrow night you see**

**That they'll be gone too**

**Too many things I have to do**

**But if all of these dreams might find their way**

**Into my day to day scene**

**I'd be under the impression**

**I was somewhere in between**

**With only two**

**Just me and you**

**Not so many things we got to do**

**Or places we got to be**

**We'll sit beneath the mango tree now**

**Yeah, it's always better when we're together**

**Mmm, we're somewhere in between together**

**Well, it's always better when we're together**

**Yeah, it's always better when we're together**

**Mmm, mmm, mmm**

**I believe in memories**

**They look so, so pretty when I sleep**

**Hey now, and when I wake up,**

**You look so pretty sleeping next to me**

**But there is not enough time,**

**And there is no, no song I could sing**

**And there is no combination of words I could say**

**But I will still tell you one thing**

**We're better together.**

Kurt had removed his head from Blaine's neck as soon as he had started singing. The countertenor watched intently as he sang, his clear voice ringing through the room - smoothly, beautifully. It was intoxicating. Kurt listened to every lyric, grasping them, clinging to them, loving how they all suited Kurt and Blaine so well. When he finished, Kurt met Blaine's eyes, shining a bright hazely-green, lifted his chin, and softly kissed him on the lips. It was a short and sweet kiss, and when Kurt pulled away, he whispered, "That was beautiful. You're beautiful. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Kurt," Blaine replied, moving in for another kiss. They stayed like that for a while - kissing, lying together, legs tangled, hands entwined. When they moved apart from each other after a long while, Kurt pushed a stray curl from Blaine's forehead, and kissed the place where it was.

"You need to sleep," Kurt told him, lying all the way down, and tugging Blaine with him. Blaine rolled over so he could look at Kurt.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blaine asked.

"You just did." Blaine laughed. "Of course you can."

"W-why were you talking to Quincy?" Kurt wasn't expecting that one. "I mean, I'm not insecure about you, or _us, _but I just don't like him. He's cruel, harsh, and the biggest player I have ever met. It's not that I don't trust you, because believe me, I do - it's him I don't trust."

Kurt took a deep breath, preparing himself. "Blaine, I understand that you don't like him, frankly, it seems that whoever I talk to about him, doesn't like him. But, I'm not the kind of person who hates people because other people hate them. If you're concerned that he's interested in me, well I don't know if he is, but I assure you - I am _not interested in him. _I love you, and only you, and Quincy means _nothing. _I can't promise you that I'll never talk to him, because that's not who I am, but I promise, that on my account, he'll never get in the way of our relationship, and the only person I'll be cheering for is _you. _And you know I was a cheerleader."

Blaine smiled. "I still need to see that," he murmured sleepily.

"One day, baby."

"And as for what you said, I trust you, I believe you, and I. Love. You." He kissed Kurt softly one more time and closed his eyes, nudging Kurt to turn around. When he did so, he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and he kissed the back of his neck. "You have the alarm set?"

"Of course. Sleep well, Blainers."

"You too, Kurtie. Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>The polo scene was much different than the fencing one - the crowd was just as big, but still far different. It was dark outside, so big field lights lit the polo arena. It was mid-December, and it was <em>cold. <em>All of the Dalton Academy students shed their uniforms, and were bundled up, sporting the colors of their team - blue for North and red for South. It was at a time like this that the school seemed so divided, but this was the only time. Normally, they were one: Dalton; not North and South. Instead of bleachers, large benches were set out, surrounding the arena. There was a large pathway with trees enclosing around it, also illuminated, but by lights on the ground. The path lead to the barn and the indoor arena for regular riding lessons. There was a scoreboard at the far end of the field, and it read 0-0, as the match was yet to begin.

Kurt sat with the Warblers on the bench closest to the ring, with Nick on his left and Cameron on his right. The chatter was loud and excited, but it was silenced as soon as the bell sounded and the announcer's voice came on through the speakers scattered across the field.

"Attention Dalton! Tonight we have for you, the first of three polo matches! For the North Wing, in the first half, chukker one, two, and three, we have Blaine Anderson riding Lajos!" There was a silence, then the pounding of hooves against the hard ground. Blaine and Lajos came cantering fast down the path and into the open green playing field. Blaine wore a navy and light blue striped polo shirt, with a white number one on his back, a pair of dangerously tight jodhpurs, a black velvet helmet, and leather, knee high riding boots. He was smiling proudly and holding his mallet in one hand, and his reins especially designed for polo in the other.

Lajos was sleek and a dark bay. His dark brown, but not quite black coat shimmered in the field's lights, and you could see his muscles as he cantered about the ring, before stopping in the middle, waiting. The horse had four perfectly equal socks on each leg, and a small star, or diamond, on his forehead. His mane was clipped for polo, like all of the polo ponies were - soft and short, like a shaved head.

"Jeff Sterling riding Lopez!" Jeff rode out, on a horse similar looking to Blaine's, except slightly taller and bigger built. _Lopez. Like Santana? All I know, is that if the horse and Satan are anything alike, he and Jeff will either get along like best friends, or hate each other. Let's hope for the first one. _Kurt thought.

"Thad Harwood riding Lakota!" _Do they all start with L's? _This horse was entirely black, with high white stockings on his legs, and a blaze down his face.

"And finally, Kyle Ratter riding Laguna!" _I guess so. _This horse was a chestnut brown, almost coppery, and had not a single marking. Kyle wore the number four on his back, and Jeff wore two, Thad three.

The South Wings were announced: Quincy Jacobs, Declan Knight, Steven Michaels, and Tim O'Hare. They wore red and maroon shirts. Two more bay horses came out, another chestnut one, and even a light, golden Palomino horse was being ridden. All eight riders went around in a circle, cantering slowly, then walking over to their respective sides, stepping over the side board boundaries, while still mounted. It happened to be right in front of where the Warblers were seated, and Blaine looked down at where Kurt was, smiling softly.

"Wanna come say, hi?" Blaine asked, referring to his horse, who was standing patiently, nudging Nick, who was petting him and Lopez.

"I don't know, Blaine… I don't want to get dirty," he pointed down at his shocking blue jeans and Dalton sweatshirt that had North in all caps on the back, "and I'm not the best with animals… let alone big, half ton ones that could crush me."

Blaine laughed. "I assure you, Lajos will not get you dirty if you just pet him. Working in the barn on the other hand… well let's not talk about that. I also promise that he won't crush you. He's the sweetest polo pony that you could ever meet, and plus, I've got him." Blaine raised his hand with the reins in it and wiggled it around, showing that he had control of the horse. "He'll love you." Kurt saw the pleading look on his boyfriend's face, so reluctantly stood up and saw Blaine's eyes light up. "Just hold your hand out in front of his nose, and then you can pet his face."

Kurt did as he was told, and soon found that he loved the feeling of the soft skin of the horse's nose on his hand. Lajos nudged him playfully, and Kurt carefully scratched between his ears and rubbed in between his eyes. "He's so… _soft._"

"I knew you would like him!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly, leaning up to scratch between Lajos's ears himself. He hugged his neck, and reached a hand out to Kurt. Blaine had dropped the reins to hold Kurt's hand, but he could care less. Lajos wasn't going anywhere. "Blaine, why do they have their hair cut so short?"

"It's a polo thing. It's kind of a safety precaution so that the mane, hair, and tails don't get caught in the mallet. It's just to make sure everyone stays safe. That's why the tail's braided, too. Not just to look pretty, even if it is fun to do."

"I love braiding!" Kurt exclaimed. "I would do it to the girls all the time."

"Oh, no, horse tail braiding is an art. You have to _master _it."

"Okay then, Mr. Anderson, I guess then you're just going to have to teach me."

"I guess I will." The next bell sounded. "That's my call. Wish me good luck?"

"Always." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's hand, one to Lajos's face, and then he waved and sat back down. Blaine stepped back on to the field with his three other team members.

* * *

><p>Kurt never thought that polo could be so <em>intense. <em>He watched as eight boys and their horses galloped throughout the arena, mallets flying. There were bumps, hooks, and passes, and Kurt never thought it would be such an involved sport. His eyes were constantly moving as he watched the game. Blaine seemed so focused, and he and Lajos moved as one. It was one big herd of horses and boys, and the whole thing was just so fast and clumped, it was hard to keep track of what was going on. Especially for Kurt, as it was his first time watching. He kept note of the scoreboard, and there was only a minute left of the third and final chukker that Blaine was playing in, the scores were tied at four points, and he barely wrapped his head around the last play. The ball was in South's favor, near their goal, and Blaine's mallet head had just come off. In polo, a broken mallet doesn't count as broken tack. The game goes on. Blaine swore under his breath, but turned his mallet upside down to play with the handle. The ball came his way, he struck it with a back shot, hitting it perfectly even with a handle, and it hurtled towards Jeff, who shot it into the goal as the horn sounded. The crowd erupted into cheers - well, at least the North did.

The players left the field, stepping over the boundaries once more, on a high from their game. Blaine was breathing hard, and Kurt sprang up as soon as he dismounted his horse, barely listening as the introduced the next set of riders for the second half. Kurt kissed him hard, not caring that Blaine had his reins in his hand.

"You were amazing! I'm so proud of you. Let's hope the rest of your guys win it for you."

"I'm sure they will; we have a brilliant team."

"Good to hear. I want something to celebrate."

"So my fencing wasn't enough?"

"Remember when I said that that was hot. I lied. Well, I didn't lie, but this is even hotter."

Blaine laughed. "Good to know. Now, do you want to come back to the barn to help me with Lajos? We don't actually need to watch the match, we can hear the commentary. Plus I'm not in this one, so it won't be _nearly _as interesting," Blaine said sarcastically, putting himself on a pedestal jokingly.

Kurt was dead serious. "I'm glad we're on the same page here." They both laughed, before Kurt composed himself. "But yes, I'd love to join you in this wonderful barn you speak of. As long as you don't get me dirty."

Blaine just hummed, and Kurt hoped his silence was for a good reason. They joined hands, Lajos was being held by the reins in Blaine's other hand, trailing behind tiredly behind them as they sauntered to the barn.

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Blaine. I'm not too sure if I want to go in there." Kurt looked up at the barn, and he realized how much it screamed "Dalton." Not only did it have a red and blue Dalton crest above the barn doors, but it was posh and clean and organized. The cobblestone made it seem very elegant, even if it was a barn. "What about my shoes?" He gestured down at his boots that were, in a way, similar to Blaine's. Although they weren't made for riding like his boyfriend's, Kurt's boots were of a similar design.<p>

"Kurtie, please," Blaine pleaded. "As long as you don't step in anything, they won't get dirty. I'll shine them for you if you need me to. I can't just stand here, though. Lajos needs to be groomed and put away, and if you won't help me, or at least watch, then I guess I'll have to be all by myself. You'll have to walk back to the Warblers all alone in the cold. I don't think you want that." Blaine was joking, and Kurt could hear it in his voice, but Blaine didn't want to make Kurt do anything that he didn't want to, no matter how much Blaine wanted him to come.

Kurt saw the pleading look on Blaine's face, and to be totally honest with himself, he was interested to see how Blaine worked. He squeezed his hand. "Oh, Blainers, you don't have to shine my shoes." Blaine laughed, as the mood was still light. "And I _guess _I'll come," Kurt joked, squeezing Blaine's hand again. "Let's go see this horsey barn of yours."

"Yay!" Blaine squealed. He realized the sound he just made and turned slightly red.

"Blaine, you're blushing!" Kurt teased. They met each other's eyes, and both cracked up at the same time. It really wasn't very funny, but to them it was. Kurt keeled over with laughter and Lajos was just looking at them with pricked up ears.

When they calmed themselves down, it suddenly hit them how cold it was. "Okay, let's go in; it's freezing out here," Blaine said. Kurt nodded, and thumbed patterns over Blaine's gloved hand.

They entered the barn and walked about halfway through, where Blaine stopped Lajos. He slipped off his bridle and replaced it with a halter. He then clipped the horse to crosstie and proceeded to take off his tack, placing it on the stand attached to the wall. Kurt looked around the barn, noting the cobblestone floors sweeped to perfection, the high ceilings with nice, but simple lights, the large stalls, and very organized sides where blankets were folded. Blaine showed Kurt the tack room, which was just as spotless and immaculate as the rest of the barn. While there, Blaine picked up a box with a piece of blue duct tape on it that had "Lajos" written on it in black Sharpie. Inside the box, there were brushes and combs and picks.

"Wanna help me brush him?" Blaine asked, as they walked back to where Lajos was still standing, scratching his leg with his nose.

"Um… sure. I'm not exactly sure how to though. Will you show me?" Kurt looked down at the box that Blaine had set on the ground.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure." Kurt smiled at Blaine's manners.

Blaine reached into the box and pulled out a blue, round brush made out of rubber with little lumps sticking out of it, and a looped handle on the smooth side. He handed it to Kurt who tentatively slipped his hand through the loop, and pressed the brush onto Lajos's sleek body, unsure of what to do. Blaine put his hand over Kurt's and began to move them in small circles, and some dirt and loose hairs fluttered to the ground. "This is called a curry comb," Blaine told Kurt. "Just go in small circles - it's easy. Can you do it on your own? Just comb everywhere, except his face. Even his legs. I'll get the other side."

"Okay, Blaine. This is actually really fun. Does he like it?"

"Oh, yeah. Horses love being groomed, especially Lajos. I mean, some horses have sensitive skin, and don't like it as much because it irritates them, but most do. It's like being pampered."

Kurt's eyebrows rose slightly. "Pampered, I like the sound of that."

Blaine chuckled as he began to go in fast, slightly rougher circles on Lajos's other side, moving at a much quicker pace that Kurt's slow, small circles. "One day, Kurt."

He cocked his head and noticed Blaine's fast workings. "Why are you going so fast?"

"Oh, well, it just gets the job done quicker. You can work however you want though, Kurt." He reached over Lajos's back, and tapped Kurt on the nose.

"Well, thank you for letting me know I have options," Kurt retorted as he bent down to curry Lajos's front and back legs. Blaine shamelessly stared at his boyfriend's rear end, but then remembered he had a horse to clean and Jeff was the next crosstie up, probably laughing at him, or getting blackmail material.

When Kurt stood, he shrieked quietly. "Blaine, my pants!" There was horse hair clinging to them, and they had a light coating of dust.

"Kurt, just brush it off. It's not stained or anything. You can wash them." Blaine took Kurt's brush and his own and replaced them in the box, and kissed Kurt lightly, keeping his dirty hands to himself though. "Don't you worry." Kurt smiled, mostly reassured, and accepted the next brush that Blaine handed him. "This is a hard brush, Kurt. It takes away the roughness that the curry comb left behind, and removes the rest of the dirt. Just do nice even strokes."

Kurt did as he was told, and he repeated it with the soft brush after, too. Then they moved on to the hoof pick, which only Blaine used, as it was slightly more difficult than the rest of them, and Lajos was known to be a little touchy when getting his feet cleaned. Blaine undid the braid in his horse's tail, and showed Kurt how to comb the hair there without standing directly behind the horse to prevent getting kicked. Then they moved on to the final brush that Blaine was going to use: the face brush. It was soft, and made out of goat hairs. He gently cleaned Lajos's face and scratched between his ears again.

"Thank you for helping me, Kurt. I just need to give him an apple, put on his blanket, and put him in his stall. We can go celebrate, because by the sounds of the cheering and the last announcement that the commentator made, we just won the first polo match!"

"I wasn't paying attention! We did? Oh, Blaine, congratulations!"

"Thank you, baby." Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend there in the tack room, kissing him hard on the mouth.

Then of course, none other than Jeffery S. Sterling had to walk into the room. "Woah, no love fests in the tack room, boys."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he pulled away. "Sorry to offend you Jeff, but I could say the same to you and Nick about the locker room."

"Whatever. At least the locker room doesn't smell like horse."

"Sweat is better?" Kurt asked.

"Touche. Anyway, later boys. I'm done here, and I believe we have a celebration to attend, so I suggest you hurry up." He winked as he set down Lopez's tack box, and walked out of the room.

"Does he find a way to ruin everything?" Blaine asked.

"No, not this one," Kurt said before swooping and pressing a light kiss to Blaine's lips. "Now hurry up. It's time to celebrate the North Wing nature, or so Cameron calls it." Kurt debated it for a second, whether it sounded too forward or not, but went for it and said, "Plus, you have a complimentary celebratory make out session with your name on it."

Then he bounded out of the tack room, and went to go pet Lajos. Finding the apple slices, he fed them to him, helping Blaine move a little faster.

When Blaine came back to blanket Lajos, they didn't speak. The only thing Kurt could see in his boyfriend's eyes was pure lust.

* * *

><p>"Girls, I think I might be able to deem last night one of the best nights at Dalton Academy. And note that I say <em>night, <em>because the best day by far was when Blaine sang to me during auditions and I asked him to be my boyfriend, y'know, all of that stuff. That was the best _day. _Last night was somewhere in the top five. I can't really decide because there's been so many amazing experiences. All I can say is that this one was definitely one of them."

Santana raised an eyebrow at him, examining his words. "And by experiences, I assume you totally got it on with your hobbit?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but before he let himself blush and look away, he retorted, "Santana, of course we did, but that's not all that made it special. We got it on _twice._"

Santana reached over the table and gave him a high five. "Wanky, Hummel." He winked. All of the other girls were looking at him with impressed expressions - well, other than Brittany, who was looking at the whipped cream on top of her iced coffee like it was the most confusing thing she had ever seen.

"Does cream cry when it gets whipped?" Brittany asked. All of her friends quirked an eyebrow at her comment, not because it was unusual, (because for Britt it wasn't), but because they were intrigued as to where she was going with this one. "My history teacher told me that the slaves used to get whipped, and that it hurt really, really badly. If this is whipped cream, then did it hurt when they whipped the cream? I don't want to eat it if it cried. That's mean."

They all laughed, and that just made the blonde girl even more confused. Santana noted her friend's expression and told her softly, "No, sweetie, it didn't cry or hurt, you can eat it."

"Oh, okay!" She used the end of her straw and ate a big dollop of whipped cream.

Tina was still interested in Kurt's story, so she pressed further. "Kurt, care to elaborate as to why this was the best night at Dalton ever? Other than Santana's reason?" There were murmurs of agreement from the other girls.

"If there is one," Santana muttered. Kurt rolled his eyes again. "There is, Satan." She glared at him. "Well, I guess I should say best evening into the night, because it really started off during fencing."

"Fencing?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Santana, Quinn, Tina, Britt, this week is Dalton Academy's annual Competition Week, where they have tournaments for their three sports teams - fencing, polo, and boxing - and the Wings competition: North vs. South. I'm on North. Rachel and Mercedes already knew, I told them." The two girls smiled as Kurt took a sip of his non-fat mocha.

"God," Santana huffed. "Even their _sports _are preppy. Do they even have a football team?"

Kurt looked away. "No," he admitted. "But, we do have a football field and a soccer field, so it's not like we can't play. We just don't have an actual team. Plus, these sports are part of Dalton history, or so Wes says." She didn't look impressed, but it was hard to impress Santana Lopez, so he just kept talking. "So, I was at the fencing match sitting with Jeff, we just watched the first round, and both of our boyfriends are on the team…" Kurt continued to tell the story, using his eloquent words and extensive vocabulary, and all of the girls seemed intrigued. When he arrived at the point in the story where they left the barn, Santana interrupted.

"This is where it gets scandalous." Kurt rolled his eyes yet again, but couldn't prevent his smile. Santana noticed. "Oh, I am so right. You gots your mack on!"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we were about to leave the barn, but he pretty much jumped me. Like pinned me up against the wall and kissed the hell out of me. I wasn't complaining, I mean who would?" None of the girls said anything. "So, we pretty much made out in the barn." Kurt blushed, and Mercedes shot him a wink. "I wasn't exactly planning it to be there, but when he pulled away, he whispered to me, 'I don't think that was enough celebration.'" The girls gasped and oohed. "I had no idea what to say, so I just went on another whim. like in the tack room and told him, 'I guess we'll just keep _celebrating _later,' and I turned him around so he was pinned against the wall, winked, and walked away."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Kurt Hummel! I didn't take you as that kind of person. That's kind of horrendous."

"It's not horrendous, man hands. You just wouldn't know what it's like, because you wouldn't put out for Finn when you actually had a boyfriend," Santana sneered.

Kurt glared at Rachel. "Rachel, I didn't take myself as that kind of person either, but he just… _does things _to me. And I don't know whether Santana is right, but I'm not sure if you would know."

"Plus, Kurtie is a boy. They're all sex crazy. Even if he's pretty, he's still a boy," Brittany interjected.

"Brittany's right," Quinn added. "Two boys: two times the testosterone."

"I think that Blaine has just got my white boy whipped," Mercedes said, "and it's absolutely awesome. There's no shame in making out with your boyfriend, am I right?"

They all agreed, and finally Rachel admitted reluctantly, "Fine. I guess I see where you are coming from."

"So what else happened?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, he caught up with me and we walked back to the North Senior Commons, and there was a huge party going on already, and when Blaine walked in, they went crazy! It was like Puck in a sex shop!" They all laughed. "I'm serious though, he's like the big man on campus, or whatever. They all love him. It was kind of awesome to be his date."

"I'm sure," Quinn said.

"So really we just danced the whole night until he whispered to me in the middle of a song, 'I'm still waiting to keep celebrating.' Me, being me, had to retort, so I just said, 'Oh, so dancing with me isn't enough?' Then he pretty much growled, 'Oh, trust me, I love watching you dance and sing to the words, but your lips could be doing _much _more important things right now.' I wasn't exactly expecting that one, but I realized that I must do the same things to him that he does to me, which honestly came as a shock. For the longest time, I thought no one would be attracted to me."

"Aw, Kurtie, I loved kissing you." Brittany said sincerely.

"Thanks, Britt," Kurt replied, deciding not to mention that since she was a girl she didn't really count. "But, then we just went back to my room and made out again, except on my bed. Andhewasontopofme."

"What did you say?" Quinn asked.

Santana was gazing at him knowingly, and he was already a bright red, so he just said it, knowing that he couldn't get much more embarrassed. "He was on top of me."

"Hot damn, White Boy! Get some!"

"Oh, I think he is," Santana said seductively.

Kurt composed himself, took a sip of his coffee, leaned back in his chair, and rested his hands behind his head. "It's true."

The girls laughed, before Tina grew serious. "Kurt, I really am happy for you, y'know. You deserve this."

"Thank you, Tina."

Rachel spoke up next. "Okay, Kurt. Before I say how happy I am for you too, because in all honesty, I am, I would like for you to answer one question for me." Kurt quirked an eyebrow, knowing that this could literally lead _anywhere. _"Is he treating you right?"

Kurt's eyes lit up and he put his hands out in front of him, clasping them together. "Oh, yes, Rachel, he really is. He is so sweet, and I assure you, he's not always all about kissing me. He tells me he loves me, he compliments me, we tease each other in the good ways, and we're still best friends, too. Sometimes he's a bit of a sap, but I love it, secretly. He takes care of me."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kurt. Tina's right, you do deserve this, and I'm glad that it's with someone as sweet as Blaine."

"Thanks, Rach."

"Y'know, Lady Lips, not only am I glad that you're getting some of that fine ass, but it's good to hear that you're happy, too."

"Aww, Satan, you're so sweet," Kurt said. His voice was laced with sarcasm, but his smile said otherwise, and he gave her shoulder a squeeze from where she was sitting next to him.

"Are you guys going to make dolphin babies?" Brittany asked.

"Guys, is she asking if we're having sex, or if we're really in love?" Kurt asked nervously, because he was _not _having sex yet. He might seem a little forward, but he wasn't ready to move past kissing Blaine. Most of them shrugged, but Santana just replied:

"She wants to know if you love him."

"Yes, Britt. I love my dolphin."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, and made a little heart with her hands.

"White Boy, you best know that I'm happy for you. And that if he ever hurts you that I _will _cut him."

"Yes, 'Cedes. I know." He chuckled, and cleared out the last of his coffee. "So girls, Friday night is the last day of the tournament, the final three rounds of all the sports are on that day, and we're allowed to invite guests. I was wondering if you would like to come and meet the Warblers?"

"Yes!" they all exclaimed at once.

"Well, I guess we're going to have a very interesting Friday night to look forward to."

* * *

><p>Boxing was quite the scene, too. There was a whole separate room at Dalton for boxing - two, actually. They had a gym specially made for boxing, where they practiced. It had punching bags, mitts, speed bags, weights, jump ropes, everything. There was also an octagon where the fighting took place, and it was practically a stadium, with seats surrounding it. The octagon itself, naturally, was navy and red, and at the moment, no one was in it. Jeff and Kurt sat with each other, once again towards the front, waiting for the match to start. They spoke in quiet voices, Jeff explaining the rules to Kurt before the game started.<p>

The announcer's voice filled the room, everyone falling silent at the sound. A referee entered the octagon, and the announcer stated that the rounds would work in the same way as fencing - thirty-two boys, two rounds. He called for the first two boxers to come out, and they would fight for a one minute round. Below the waist and the neck areas, as well as other illegal shots, were off limits. The fighters were trying to KO their opponent by knocking them down, and having them stay down for ten seconds.

The first round started. Each team member was wearing a hoodie of the appropriate color, and their gloves also matched. Fight after fight went by, and more than halfway through Blaine's name was called, along with another boxer from the South Wing. Kurt couldn't bear to watch as the South boy was throwing punches at his boyfriend. It looked painful, and Kurt hated to see his boyfriend in pain. He turned around and put his head in Jeff's shoulder.

"I can't watch this," he explained before Jeff could ask.

"Why? It's pretty hot," Jeff stated, his eyes trained on the match.

"I'd rather watch him hit a punching bag - something that can't hit back."

"Eh, I get it, but when Nick comes out, I am so watching, because he is _good._"

"And Blaine isn't?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jeff exclaimed. "He's the best on the team. Just watch. There's only like, ten seconds left. Blaine's dominating!"

Kurt reluctantly lifted his head just to see Blaine throw a punch at his opponent's stomach, and he fell to the ground, Blaine winning the round. Kurt cheered the loudest and caught Blaine's eye as he walked out. Blaine winked at him and pulled his hood over his head, "Anderson" displayed on the back of his sweatshirt.

Kurt sat through the rest of the matches, and then the next set. It had come out even, so it ended up being eight verses eight, and then even again, so four vs. four would be the next round on Thursday. Blaine won again, and so did Nick and Thad, but Wes and David both lost their rounds.

When Kurt found Blaine in the locker rooms after his final round, he was surprised to see him still in his uniform, walking towards the set of doors that lead directly to the boxing gym. Kurt followed him, and slipped through the doors just as they were about to shut. Blaine headed to a punching bag in the corner of the room, and he started beating on it as heard as he could. He threw punch after punch, jabs, crosses, hooks, and uppercuts.

"Blaine?" Kurt said quietly and tentatively. He had been standing there for five minutes, just watching. He couldn't lie, it _was _hot. But Blaine looked so angry that it was hard to focus on it.

Blaine's head snapped around so fast that he nearly lost his balance. He shook his head. "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my boyfriend."

"Why? If you don't mind, I need to keep practicing. I almost lost tonight." Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, and put a hand on his shoulder, that Blaine immediately shrugged it off.

"Blaine, I understand that you're obviously mad about something, but that's no reason to snap at me," Kurt snarled. "And you didn't almost lose tonight, and you know it. You're amazing. When you're ready to talk about whatever's winding you up, or at least stop being a douche, then come find me. I don't like treating you like this, but if you won't talk to me, then I'll be going. Have fun practicing, even though you and I both know you don't need to be doing that right now." Kurt looked furious; he turned on his heel, and flounced off, gracefully as ever, but with an angry manner.

Just as he flung open the double doors, Blaine called after him, "Kurt, wait!" Kurt took a deep breath to compose himself, and turned around, glaring at his boyfriend.

"What?" Kurt barked as calmly as he could - which was not calmly at all.

"Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'll explain in a few minutes, I promise. But first, can you do me a favor? It will help me calm down. It'll seem weird and stupid, but _please._"

"Just tell me," Kurt breathed, regaining his composure as he saw Blaine's distressed and panicked state.

"Can I kiss you?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his odd question, but he nodded. He felt Blaine's wrapped hands - he had shed the gloves - on his waist, and his lips on his own. He was kissing with an urgency that Kurt had never seen before, but Kurt let him. Kurt kissed gently, still feeling all of the love in Blaine, even though it was almost masked by the anger. Kurt let Blaine kiss him as long as he needed to, and when he finally pulled away, he immediately pulled Kurt into his strong, tanned, slightly sweaty arms.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry. Can we go talk? Please? I'll shower really quickly, and then we can talk," Blaine was nearly pleading and begging, so Kurt nodded, and took his boyfriend's hand when he was released from his arms. They had a lot to discuss.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Thanks for reading! Review! I wanna get to forty! 3 <strong>

**My tumblr is: its-not-unusual-to-be-loved (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Next: Competition Week Part Two (possibly three, as well)**

**Then: Introductions and Holidays **


	9. You Got Me

**Update: I'm reposting this chapter, so if you get another alert, that's why. My beta realized I posted the nonedited version of it, so I'm putting it up again. :D**

**Hey, guys! I'm back early! Whoop! :) So, yeah, I had a lot of free time over the weekend, (including a six and half hour drive from Vermont) so, bam! This chapter exploded. Speaking of this chapter, it is NOT part two of Competition Week. I'm working on that now. It's a little on the shorter side (this chapter, that is). It's more of a little filler thingy. But it's very important, and very heartfelt, and very, very, very FLUFFY! Yay for fluff! :) **

** On another note… "On My Way" tonight, guys! Woooh! I'm nervous and excited at all at once. Yet very, very depressed, because this means another hiatus, and those are bitches, and this one is very long. -_- *le sigh***

**Also, I heard that Blaine and his brother (Cooper) are going to be doing a "super sexy mash up" of Duran Duran. One of the song possibilities is Rio… and like, do you guys remember when Kurt suggested that for the Warblers? Well… I mean I know the Warblers wouldn't be the people doing it, but I'm not sure if I should be happy that they might be doing the song, or not. It's just odd. If they do end up doing that song, I at least hope that Kurt gets a reaction. That'd would be good, right? Oh well, this rant was so totally pointless. Just my thoughts on randomness. Uh, yeah. **

** Anyways: Chapter Nine! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Although I kinda wish I owned Darren Criss. And Chris Colfer. I would give him to my friend Lucas.**

* * *

><p>Blaine stood under the hot stream of water from his shower. As much as he wanted it to, he knew that the heat and the pounding jet wouldn't wash away his stress. He shampooed and scrubbed down his body quickly, eager to talk to Kurt, yet dreading it so much. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to will himself out of the bathroom. He stepped out of the shower and looked at the slightly fogged mirror. <em>You can do this, <em>he told himself.

He could though. He had nothing to worry about. This was _Kurt. _His boyfriend Kurt. Kind, compassionate, moral, beautiful Kurt. Kurt, who would always listen to Blaine, no matter how stupid or immaterial his problems seemed to either of them. Kurt, who loved him.

Blaine took a deep breath and towel dried his loose, damp curls, and threw on the jeans and T-shirt that he had brought with him into the bathroom. He ran his fingers over the printed 'NO H8' on the shirt, and took another breath. _You can do this. He'll understand you and your stupid problems. _

Blaine raked his fingers through his hair, and then opened the door to his room, finding Kurt sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed, waiting. He was just staring into space, and it seemed as if he didn't realized that Blaine had emerged from the bathroom. His hair was immaculate as always, and his Dalton blazer was hanging on the back of the chair at Blaine's desk. Even sitting, distraught Kurt still looked as beautiful and elegant as ever. His pale, soft hands were folded in his lap, his white sock clad feet were tucked underneath him, and his eyes were glowing a misty greenish gray, as they usually did when he was nervous, scared, or stressed.

Blaine shut the door behind him with a click, and then Kurt looked up at him, a half smiled etching itself on his face. "Can I sit?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt chuckled softly. Blaine practically melted at the sound; it was like the music to his ears. "It's your bed, Blaine."

Blaine blushed lightly. "Oh, um, right. Duh." He walked over to his bed and sat across from Kurt, near the end of the mattress. He neatly tucked his legs into an Indian style position, and looked around the room at nothing in particular. He fiddled his thumbs nervously, not even looking out the window that his eyes were transfixed on.

Then he felt a pair of hands over his own. Blaine looked at Kurt at the sound of his voice and the feel of his hands. "Blaine," Kurt chastised, "calm down. Just talk to me. I won't get angry. I won't judge you. I'll never judge you." Kurt's eyes showed his honesty, and he leaned forward and kissed Blaine oh so lightly. Blaine instantly calmed at his lips, wanting to deepen the kiss, but Kurt's lips were gone almost as quickly as they were there. "I'll listen," Kurt whispered.

Blaine took yet another deep breath, and said, "Okay." Kurt squeezed their still clasped hands reassuringly. "When I transferred to Dalton, it was at the beginning of my freshman year. I had gotten bullied really badly at my old school, and we had this Sadie Hawkins dance. My friend, the only other out guy at the school, and I went to it together. Not even as a date, just as friends. And… and, these guys, well, t-they beat the living crap out of us. I got away with a broken wrist and some scratches and bruises. My friend had two broken ribs and a sprained ankle. That's why I ran. I was scared. I didn't have enough courage. I just ran like a scared little boy."

Blaine was about to continue when Kurt interrupted him. "Blaine Anderson, you listen to me right now. You are not a coward. You didn't act like a scared little boy. You are brave. You are courageous. You ran to protect yourself from the bullies. You were protecting your safety - your life. Don't regret it. I remember you saying that you did when we first met. Please don't undermine yourself like that, Blaine. You are the most courageous, beautiful, brave, valorous person I have ever met. Never doubt that."

Blaine entwined their fingers and brought them to his lips, kissing them. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You did it yourself."

"No, Kurt. You helped me." Blaine kissed his forehead and removed one of his hands from their tangle of fingers, and brought it up to stroke his cheek.

Kurt never said anything in reply to Blaine other than a soft, subtle smile; Blaine took this a cue to keep talking. "So, when I arrived at Dalton, I heard about the teams they had. Wes and David had taken me under their wing, and taught me the ropes of the school. They reintroduced me to my love of music - I had always kept up with the instruments and listening, but I hadn't trusted myself to sing, because bullies had called my singing 'gay' and 'faggy,'" Kurt winced at the word, "so, I stopped singing for a while. They told me about the Warblers, and helped me improve my voice. Eventually I got my audition, and I became more of myself again. I got so good, I became their lead soloist. People noticed me. They liked me. I turned back into the happy, bubbly, friendly person that you know me as, and what I was before the people broke me. When they showed me the sports that we could play, I immediately took interest in all of them. My father had taught me how to ride a long time ago, so I took up polo right away. I learned the rules, I bonded with Lajos, and got really good. I rode almost every day. I found fencing at about the same time. It looked really neat, so I got trained and joined the team, and found out I was really good at it. I had _talent. _Then, I found the last sport that Dalton has to offer: boxing."

All of the sudden, Kurt was crawling off of the bed, undoing his tie, and opening the door, slipping it on the handle, and shutting it again. Blaine smiled gratefully, and Kurt moved back on the bed, sitting against to the headboard and patting the spot next to him. "Come sit with me. I know this is hard for you. A little cuddling could never do you harm." Blaine smiled and crawled next to his boyfriend who put an arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"I joined the team and trained. Hard. The more I trained, the better I got. I got stronger. I got muscles and became toned. I was _proud _of myself. Then I realized that when I was upset, I would practice. I would take it out on the bag. It would always help to relieve the stress and the pain, or hurt, or whatever emotion I was dealing with. All of my friends found out about my habit, so when they knew I was upset they would know where I was, and they wouldn't bother me. They just _knew. _So when you found me like that earlier, it caught me off guard. I had never wanted to expose the sad, angry side of myself to you. I never had a mask around you, but I just felt like I shouldn't show you my flaws - like it would make me a bad boyfriend, and that it was a bad thing. So I flipped at you. I regret it and I'm mad at myself and I-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, "I need you to listen to me. Please."

"Okay."

"I need you to think back to about two months ago. When was that?"

"Uh, you were still at McKinley, right? Like, early November?" Blaine tried to remember, and his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Exactly, and what did I tell you when I met you?"

Blaine cocked his head at his vague question. "Um… practically everything."

"Precisely. I told you everything - all of my problems, my issues, my faults, my interests, my desires, _everything. _And you accepted me for it. You took me in as your friend, and did everything you could for me. You gave me advice, you came to me when I was at my weakest and needed help, and then you gave me the thing I needed most - friendship. You think I wouldn't do any of the same things for you, Blaine? I love you, and accept you for everything that you are. I understand that you can get upset and mad and stressed - everyone does. I need to see those sides of you; otherwise we will never be able to last. Do you understand what I mean, baby?" Kurt asked, taking his hand and pressing it to Blaine's cheek bone, stroking softly, looking him directly in the eyes.

Blaine took a shaky breath. "Yes. Thank you, Kurt. Thank you for understanding, and being so compassionate and considerate. I promise to always come to you when I have a problem, although I can't guarantee that I won't punch it out, too."

"That's okay, Blaine. Thank you for entrusting me with this, but it's good to let it out - both vocally and physically, and if hitting a punching bag is what you need to do, that's okay." Blaine breathed out again, and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt played with his loose curls that were still damp from his shower. Blaine looked drained and tired, and it was still early in the evening. "Do you want to skip dinner tonight, and just relax and watch movies in my room later?"

"You're an angel, Kurt. That would be awesome." Blaine's eyes fluttered shut, and Kurt dropped a light kiss to his forehead.

They sat in silence for a while, just enveloped in each other, trying to forget how worked up they had both just been.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine responded groggily.

"Can… can you tell me what made you go to the gym today?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I actually forgot that I didn't tell you." Kurt shook his head lovingly, yet in a joking manner at his boyfriend's forgetfulness. "It's actually a lot of things… mostly stress though."

"What are you stressed about, baby?" Kurt asked honestly, rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's arm, then stopping at the top, and toying with the hem of his short sleeve.

"Well, everything, really. Okay, that's a lie. Not _everything. _I mean, schoolwork, family, the performance Friday, - I have had literally no time to rehearse yet, and I'm leading in three songs - and the competitions. I mean, I know I'm good, and I mean that in the least cocky way possible, but I don't want to disappoint anyone if I lose, and I don't want to let anyone down. Plus, being on all three teams really takes a toll on my body, and I'm always just _exhausted. _Plus, the polo match came really close. What if we lose?" Blaine was starting to get worked up again, and he was growing more and more frustrated as he spoke. "Shh…" Kurt hushed softly. He tilted his boyfriend's chin and kissed him again. Blaine immediately grew less tense and pulled himself closer to Kurt, not letting him pull away. His kissing grew more anxious and messy, and Kurt used a lot of force to break away.

Blaine realized what he did, trapping Kurt there, and his expression grew nervous and apologetic. "Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Blaine, it's okay." Kurt smoothed Blaine's hair reassuringly.

"It's not okay! I'm just under so much pressure and I feel like I'm going to snap! I can't do this to you, Kurt. I'm just making you deal with my problems." Blaine's eyes welled up with tears and they spilled over immediately. "I'm so sorry. I'm taking advantage of you."

Kurt raised his thumb to Blaine's face and wiped away the tears. He kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and the tears as they kept rolling down. "No," Kurt whispered. "You're not. You need to let it out. I don't care if you kiss me like that. You'll be okay, I promise, Blaine."

"I'm worried, too, Kurt. I'm worried about Quincy. Please don't hate me for it." Blaine spoke through tears, and his voice cracked more than once. "I just… I see the way he looks at you, and I know that he wants you. It scares me. I know that you won't do anything, but Quincy is scary, and he will. I'm sorry… we talked, and you promised… I f-feel-"

"Shh…" Kurt consoled again. "It's okay, baby. I know that you feel like that. It's okay. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. Let me help you feel better?" Kurt asked the question tentatively, unsure if Blaine wanted his aid. Blaine just nodded mutely, focusing on stopping the tears - composing himself. "Just trust me." Blaine nodded again. "Okay, can you lie all the way down for me, Blaine?" He took his pillow and put it under his head before lying down flat on his bed, arms flopping beside him, eyelids shutting. "I'm just going to try to get you to relax, okay?" Blaine just breathed out, not really responding, but Kurt took it as an okay. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's slightly parted lips, then whispered against them, "Blaine, I'm going next door to get a few things, then I'll be right back."

"Fast?" Blaine whispered back in a timid, hopeful kind of way.

"Fast," Kurt confirmed.

When he returned to the room, he had two lavender scented candles, matches, and sandalwood scented body oil. Blaine cracked his eyes open at the noise of Kurt's returning, and was curious as to what his boyfriend was holding.

"What do you have?" Blaine croaked, his voice slightly hoarse from crying.

"Candles and body oil, and no, I am not trying to seduce you." Blaine cracked a smile, despite himself.

"Why?"

"Aromatherapy. Lavender candles: the smell calms the nervous system, relaxes the body, and enables blissful sleep. Sandalwood body oil: it's a calming agent, it relieves nervous tension, and helps you relax. I did a lot of research when I was getting bullied at school, and this and bubble bath would help me calm down. I didn't know if I was going to need it here, I hoped not, but better safe than sorry, right? Now, we don't have bubble baths at Dalton, but I figure I could help you in the best way I can."

"Mmh…" Blaine let out, not exactly responding, but eager for Kurt's help. The countertenor lit the candles and set them on the desk, the scent taking over the room right away. "Kurt, that smells awesome." Kurt smiled, but didn't say anything. He moved the oil on to the bedside table, but didn't use it just yet. He needed Blaine to be a little less tense first.

Kurt crawled onto the bed again, not lying down completely, but staying on his side, hovering slightly over Blaine. "I'm going to kiss you, okay, baby?" Kurt took one of his fingers and smoothed over Blaine's bushy eyebrows. He looked at his boyfriend for a minute, just drinking him in, admiring his beauty.

"Okay," Blaine whispered. Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips, just sweetly, moving his lips only ever so slightly, keeping only their mouths pressed together, nothing more. He could feel some of the tension wash out of Blaine immediately. He moved his lips to his forehead, to his nose, to his cheeks. He kissed all over his face, only moving back to lips every once in a while, letting their kiss get deeper each time, but never allowing their tongues to meet. Kurt kissed along Blaine's defined jaw and down his neck, paying a lot of attention to his collarbone, leaving a deep purple mark, but only one. He took time in between his kisses to caress Blaine. He felt the warm, tan skin beneath his fingers, tracing the contours of his face, the dip of his collarbone, the hair at the nape of his neck. He whispered sweet nothings to Blaine, watching his facial features relax as the smell of the lavender and Kurt's the feel of treatment took over.

"I love you," Kurt whispered. "Everything about you. Your eyes, your hair, your face, your ears, your cheeks, your personality, your jokes, your sappiness, your fun-loving aura, your bubbly-ness, your flaws, too. Every little thing." He kissed Blaine one last time, who just let out a big breath, and opened his eyes to meet Kurt's.

"I love you, too. Thank you for that. I feel a lot better." Blaine let out a yawn, and his eyes shut again. "Come cuddle with me."

"Oh, no Blaine. I'm not finished… Do you trust me?" Kurt asked, needing his trust before he did the other thing he had in store.

"Of course. More than anyone I know."

"Good. I'm going to need you to take off your shirt, and then flip on to your stomach, okay?"

"Okay…" Blaine answered a little skeptically. He did as he was told though, and sat up, removing his black T-shirt and rolling over, so his stomach was facing into the mattress, and his muscular back was facing up.

"Are you sore?" Kurt asked, moving off the bed and grabbing the bottle of oil that he had put on the night table.

"Ugh," Blaine groaned. "Yes. So sore."

Kurt smirked. "Good. Now, don't be alarmed but…" he trailed off, and moved back towards the bed, and gently lowered himself onto Blaine's lower back, oil still in hand. "I'm going to give you a massage, okay? Just relax, don't be tense."

"Mmh. Okay, love," Blaine responded quietly, eyes closed. He let himself loose, completely letting go. Kurt poured some of the oil onto his hands and rubbed them together, making sure they weren't too cold.

"It's going to be a little cold, okay, baby?" Kurt warned. Blaine mumbled some sort of okay, and Kurt drizzled some of the liquid on his boyfriend's back. He lowered his hands to Blaine's shoulders and squeezed, already feeling the knots there. He pressed into the warm skin, kneading gently. He spread the oil all over Blaine's back, seeing it shine a little in the dim lighting of the dorm room, where only a lamp was illuminating the space. Kurt pressed his knuckles into the dip of his spine, and ran his fingers over the distinct bones of his shoulder blades.

Once all of the oil was rubbed in, the smell was mixing into the rest of the room, swirling with the lavender of the candles. Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's biceps, squeezing here and there, trying to remove the tension there, too. Blaine was letting out little noises and hums of contentment as Kurt worked on him.

The countertenor leaned down and pressed a kiss to the nape of Blaine's neck, and continued kneading into the middle of his back. Kurt weaved his hands into Blaine's almost dry hair, and ran his fingers through the curls, and rid it of all knots and tangles, relishing in the smoothness and softness of all of it.

"You're beautiful," Kurt whispered as he removed his hands and brought them back to Blaine's shoulders, pressing hard as he found a knot and worked it out. He shifted backwards a little bit, so he was almost, but not quite, - more like half - sitting on Blaine's butt. He pressed both of his thumbs into the dimples of Blaine's lower back, loving the little happy sigh his boyfriend let out.

"Can you sing to me?" Blaine asked quietly, mirroring the question Kurt had asked the other afternoon.

"Of course." Kurt thought for a minute, and then decided on a song. He sang softly, slightly slowing down the tempo of the song, still rubbing Blaine's back.

**You're stuck on me **

**and my laughing eyes**

**I can't pretend though **

**I try to hide, I like you**

**I like you.**

**I think I felt my heart skip a beat**

**I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe, you got me, yeah**

**You got me.**

**The way you take my hand is just so sweet**

**And that crooked smile of yours **

**it knocks me off my feet**

**Oh, I just can't get enough**

**Find my stoup I need to fill me up**

**It feels so good it must be love**

**It's everything that I've been dreaming of.**

**I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.**

**Cause no matter what I do,**

**Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.**

**I can't imagine what it'd be like**

**Livin' each day in this life, without you.**

**Without you.**

**One look from you I know you understand**

**This mess we're in **

**you know is just so out of hand.**

**Oh, I just can't get enough**

**Find my stoup I need to fill me up**

**It feels so good it must be love**

**It's everything that I've been dreaming of.**

**I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.**

**Cause no matter what I do,**

**Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.**

**I hope we always feel this way**

**I know we will**

**and in my heart I know that **

**you'll always stay**

**Oh, I just can't get enough**

**Find my stoup I need to fill me up**

**It feels so good it must be love**

**I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.**

**Cause no matter what I do**

**Oh, I just can't get enough**

**Find my stoup I need to fill me up**

**It feels so good it must be love**

**It's everything that I've been dreaming of **

**I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.**

**Cause no matter what I do,**

**Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.**

**Oh (oh)**

**You got me. You got me.**

**Oh (oh)**

**You got me. You got me.**

"You got me," Kurt whispered, and began to pepper soft little kisses throughout Blaine's back, stopping and paying more attention to certain places. He paused behind his ear, and whispered sweetly, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt rubbed his hands along Blaine's back one last time and slowly crawled off of him, curled up behind him, and then wrapped his arms along his bare torso. "Kurt, thank you. That was amazing and so nice. You're the best."

"Anything for you, baby." Blaine turned in Kurt's arms, and looked him dead in the eye with a look that only showed pure love. Kurt kissed him deeply, letting their tongues meet this time, and letting Blaine take control. When they pulled apart, Blaine pressed their foreheads together lovingly.

"Kurt? Can you take your shirt off, too? I want… I want to feel you. To feel close to you." Blaine spoke timidly, nervous that Kurt would think it was weird.

"Okay," Kurt responded, letting go of Blaine and sitting up. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt, let it fall off of his shoulders, and then folded it neatly, placing it on the end of the bed. He lay back down, falling gently into Blaine's awaiting arms.

"You got me, too, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Jeff was getting annoyed. There was a tie hanging on his door, and there had been for the past hour and half. What was he gonna do? Piss Blaine off? He could only spend so much time in Nick's room. He finally decided to knock on his door, not caring if his roommate got mad at him. He rapped loudly three times on the door, and got no response, not even an angry grunt or a "Go away!". He thought about it for a minute, and decided to go in.<p>

He swung open his door, and was immediately met with the delicious smell of lavender and sandalwood. At first, he was angry because he thought the room was empty, as there was no response to his entrance. Then, he peered over to Blaine's bed, and saw Klaine curled up together, foreheads pressed together, sleeping. He saw the candles lit and the body oil on the bedside table. Jeff smiled fondly at his two friends, and he gently set down his messenger bag on the loveseat near his bed in the far side of the room. On a whim, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture. He pocketed his cell phone and sauntered out of the room, deciding to leave his friends in peace. He would shower in Nick's room, instead of having to worry about whether or not the spray would wake them up.

* * *

><p>"Were they in there?" Nick asked as Jeff reentered his and Cameron's room.<p>

"Yeah, but check this out," Jeff said, pulling out his phone and opening the picture he had just taken.

"Blackmail material?" Cameron asked hopefully, looking up from his copy of _1984. _

"No, idiot. It's cute," Jeff uttered.

"Oh, and it's of Klaine? Lemme see!" Cameron sprung up from his bed and sped over to Nick's, where Jeff was sitting next to his boyfriend. He peered through their shoulders and saw the photo of the two sleeping boys. "Aww, they're so cute. But it's not helping with the whole 'gay school' facade."

Niff glared at Cameron, but the latter just kept smiling, saying that he was joking around.

"Go read your book, Cam," Jeff ordered, and Cameron just walked back over to his bed and picked up his book again.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to the soft music of Corinne Bailey Rae and a pair of soft lips against his neck. The scents from the candles and body oil were still present, and it flooded him will a sense of relaxation immediately - not that he wasn't relaxed already. "Kurt?" he asked. Kurt mumbled nonsense against his neck and kept kissing and sucking. He moved to his jaw and then finally to his lips. Kurt pushed Blaine flat on his back and crawled on top of him, straddling his thighs. When Kurt pulled away, he went down to Blaine's collar bone and chest, nuzzling into his shoulder.<p>

"You. Are. So. Hot," Kurt said between kisses on his stomach. He moved back to Blaine's lips. "Gorgeous." He kissed behind his ear. "How are you so beautiful? How did I get so lucky?" Kurt shook his head and kissed Blaine again, this time with more fervor. "God, I love you, Blaine." He kept kissing him, over and over and over again, pulling away and looking into Blaine's wide eyes, still shocked at the situation, and then kissing him again. "So, so, much."

"Kurt," Blaine repeated, though not as a question this time.

"Hmm?" Kurt responded after he kissed Blaine's nose.

"Kurt," Blaine said, more roughly and demanding.

Kurt's eyes widened at the forcefulness in Blaine's voice, and he immediately sprung off of him, and hung his head. "Oh, God, you didn't like that. I scared you, and you think I'm weird because I woke you up like that, and oh, God. I feel so stupid."

"Kurt," Blaine said again. "Stop talking." Kurt shut his mouth just as he was about to keep rambling. "Honestly, I can't think of a better way to wake up. It's just you weren't really responding to me, and I wanted to talk to you. In case you couldn't tell by the way I was kissing back, I was totally fine with it. More than fine, really. What's gotten into you?"

"Mmh… you. I mean I'm not really sure if you heard _any _of the things I was saying before, but yeah. That. I meant every single word."

"Hmm… get back here, you." Kurt crawled back on top of his boyfriend and was pulled down for a kiss right away. "I think you're the hot one. So fucking hot." Kurt gasped at his swearing, but was extremely turned on at the same time. "Gorgeous." They kissed again and kept kissing until they were rudely interrupted by none other than Jeff. "Again, Jeff? Really?"

"Sorry, Blainers, I thought you were still asleep. You missed dinner, by the way." "We know," Blaine responded through gritted teeth, and holding Kurt's hips gently as he was trying to crawl off of him. "Did you not see the tie? How did you know we were asleep?"

"I came in here earlier, while you were asleep. You had the tie there, for like, ever, and I needed to shower. Sorry, Blainey. I didn't stay though; I showered in Nicky's room."

"It's okay, Jeff," Kurt amended.

"I just came because we have polo practice tonight, Blaine. Big game on Thursday."

"Eh, I know. I don't really feel like going. I'm way too exhausted. Tell coach that I need to rest and that being on all three teams is taking a toll on me. He'll let it slide."

"Okay," Jeff said dubiously. "I sure hope so. If we lose, it's on your head. I suggest you come though."

"Fine, you ass wipe." Blaine gently put Kurt next to him, and grabbed his hand when they both stood. Kurt put on his shirt quickly and walked into the hallway with Blaine at his heels. He pulled his tie off of the handle and folded it, not bothering to put it back on. "I'll come say good night later, okay, love?"

"Mmh… okay, baby. You feeling okay? I know this afternoon was rough." Blaine could see the sincerity in Kurt's eyes, and he was touched.

"I'm okay. You helped a lot. Thank you so much for what you did. You're amazing."

"Anytime," Kurt said cheekily, and winked before kissing Blaine on the cheek and flouncing off. Blaine stood in the doorway, slightly stunned, but was pulled back inside his room by Jeff.

"Get dressed, you lug," Jeff told him, shoving Blaine to their closet. "I suggest a shirt." Blaine rolled his eyes, but quickly found some clothes to ride in and pulled them on. He took his boots from the closet and donned them, too. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>"Okay, that was just <em>brutal,<em>" Blaine whined as he, Jeff, and Thad returned to the Warblers' floor.

"Tell me about it. I might just have to enlist Kurt in one of those massages you were talking about before," Thad said.

"No," Blaine stated. "Those are for boyfriends only. They come with very special treatment."

Thad just shrugged, and they continued to trudge up the stairs, dragging their black boot clad feet on the ground.

"Honestly," Jeff started, "I don't understand why coach made us practice for _two hours. _We totally have this game in the bag. I mean, was 7:30 to 9:30 really necessary?"

"No." Blaine was being exceptionally blunt. "Plus, me and Thad have boxing and fencing tomorrow, and that's going to be exhausting. I'm going to say goodnight to Kurt, and then it's time to hit the hay. What about you guys?" he asked as they neared the hallway where Thad's room was.

"Same by me, dude," Thad responded with a yawn in between. "I'm beat."

"I'm going straight to our room, Blainers. If you come in latish, you best be quiet. I'll be out, I guarantee it. Five minute shower, and to the bed. I told Nicky goodnight at dinner, which you missed."

"Oh, well, as you know, I was a little preoccupied. I'll be sure to be quiet but I can't help the shower though."

Jeff groaned, and they both bid Thad farewell when they reached his and Jesse's room. They continued down the corridor in silence, separating when Blaine stopped in front of Kurt's room, and Jeff rounded the corner to get to the first room in that hallway - theirs.

"Later, Jeff," Blaine called as his friend continued to walk.

"Goodnight, Blainey. Stay safe!" Jeff joked. Blaine rolled his eyes good-naturedly and knocked on Kurt's door three times, as he always did. Blane internally 'aww'ed at Kurt's appearance. His boyfriend answered the door in silk pajamas and wearing rectangular glasses on his face. Blaine immediately knew he had been concentrating on reading or writing something. That was the only time he wore his glasses - most of the time he could read up close, unless it called for extreme attentiveness.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt said smoothly, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend and hastily removing his glasses.

"You can leave them, y'know. They're cute."

"Thank you," Kurt responded, even though he wasn't really accepting the compliment, as he didn't put the lenses back on. "How was practice?"

"Tiring, long, lonely without you." Kurt smiled again, and met his boyfriend halfway for a sweet, innocent kiss - or at least it was innocent until Blaine dragged his teeth along Kurt's lower lip as they pulled away.

On a mutual thought, they entered the room, closing the door behind them. Blaine noted the sketch pad open on Kurt's desk, with intricate clothing designs drawn on the pages. He also noted the latest copy of _Seventeen _magazine open.

Kurt followed Blaine's eye and stated, "Mercedes gave it to me when we went for coffee yesterday."

"No, not that. Your sketches. They're beautiful. Y'know, Kurt, you're really talented," Blaine said earnestly, looking into Kurt's glasz eyes. Kurt looked away bashfully, telling Blaine that he didn't believe it. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and used his other one to lift up his chin. "Kurt, look at me." Kurt tentatively looked up and met Blaine's hazel eyes that were shining all different colors - green, gold, yellow, brown; they were captivating. "You don't think you have talent, beautiful?"

"They're just stupid sketches," Kurt mumbled, once again not taking Blaine's compliments.

"They're not stupid, they're amazing. Not everyone can do what you do, love. That's _talent. _Have you seen me draw? I can't. Plus, you make fun of my sweater vests all the time. I don't do fashion like you do, Kurt. No one does. You're one of a kind, and you're wonderful in every way possible." He paused. "Do you believe me, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded mutely and Blaine took him into a hug. "I love you," Kurt whispered. "You always know what to say to me."

Blaine smiled, although Kurt couldn't see his face. "I love you, too."

"Y'know… I think your bowties are cute."

Blaine chuckled, "Thank you, Kurt. I'm honored to have your approval."

"You should be," he joked. Then, they just held each other for a while, just standing in the silence, enveloped in each other. Kurt had a little flashback to the library, where they had been standing in the exact same position, in each others arms, wishing, hoping that they never had to let go.

This time, they knew.

"Do you have to leave?" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck after some time, breaking the silence.

"Unfortunately, love, I do. Wes will be coming around for room checks in like," he glanced at Kurt's iHome, "five minutes. Ten o'clock."

Kurt groaned. "And he won't let you stay?"

"Ah, not this time, Kurtie." They separated from their hug, and Kurt pouted. "Do I at least get my kiss goodbye?" Blaine asked, making a kissy face. Who was Kurt to deny him that?

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't give you one?" Kurt asked rhetorically. He leaned in and gave Blaine a sweet, way too quick (in Blaine's opinion, that is) kiss.

"Oh, you're cruel," Blaine said. "I deserve better."

"Oh? Do you? I mean I don't really-" Blaine cut him off with a kiss full on the mouth. Kurt responded eagerly when he got over the initial shock and wound his fingers in the curls coming loose from their gel cage after playing polo. They kissed passionately for a while, until a knock on the door made them jump apart. "Come in!" Kurt squeaked, his voice an octave higher than normal.

Wes strode into the room, prefect's clipboard in hand, scowl on his face. "Blaine. Curfew. Get out." Blaine rolled his eyes, but was going to comply anyway. "Good night, boys. Kurt, make sure Blaine actually leaves, or I'll find out."

co"M'kay," Kurt mumbled, leaning against Blaine. Wes marched right back out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

"One more kiss?" Blaine asked.

"Only for you," Kurt murmured, moving in closer.

Blaine chuckled. "I'd hope so." Then he closed the distance between them one last time and kissed Kurt soundly. He drew their fingers apart from where they were holding hands once they separated. Blaine stood on his tippy-toes to kiss Kurt on the forehead, and paused in the doorway as he walked away, leaning against the frame. "Sweet dreams, gorgeous," he murmured, looking Kurt dead in the eye.

"Sleep well, baby." Blaine smiled and tuned to walk away, gently shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I hope you liked! Review, and tell me what you thought! I love you all, and thank you for helping me… BECAUSE WE'RE AT 40 REVIEWS GUYS! I honestly never thought I'd get here, so thank you so much. 3 <strong>

**My tumblr is: its-not-unusual-to-be-loved(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**REVIEW! :D**

**Next: Competition Week Part II**

**Then: Introductions and Holidays**


	10. Competition Week Part II

**Yeah. Um, so the chapter. About that. And its lateness. Sorry. I feel awful. I hope you didn't think that I abandoned you! Because I wouldn't do that! Well my only excuses are: it's pretty damn long, I've had a super busy week, and I'm writing a new story for a competition at school. So yeah. Sorry :( I still love you though! I'm also very depressed that we're only a week and a half through this hiatus and I'm already craving it. Ugh. Kill me. **

** Also, I've been thinking of starting a new story (after I finish the one from the contest) and it'd be RPF. I know it's very controversial and complicated, but I'd like to make it as real as possible. **_Colorful: Darren Criss is a colorful person. No one can deny that. There are so many different aspects to him - his beautiful voice, his instrumental talent, his goofiness, his charm, not to mention his ridiculously good looks. All of this was just a little too obvious to one Chris Colfer. RPF _**Yes? No? Maybe? If I don't hear anything, I might not do it. I'll think about it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Although I kinda wish I owned Darren Criss. And Chris Colfer. I would give him to my friend Lucas. **

Chapter Ten: Competition Week Part II

Tension. Mayhem. Nerves. Excitement. Anticipation. Any and all of those words could be used to describe Dalton Academy on Friday. The school was buzzing the entire day, and classes were less intense, in order to accommodate the excitement of the boys. The school was alight with energy, and both wings of the academy were hoping for a reason to celebrate.

At lunch, Blaine had told Wes to call for an emergency Warblers meeting so they could practice one last time for their performance. During Kurt's last class of the day, he received a text from Mercedes.

_We're so pumped for tonight! - M, R, Q, T, B, + S_

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course they were texting him.

_You're sure you want to come? The Warblers are a little… insane. - K_

Kurt was joking, naturally. There was no way they _weren't _coming.

_YES! - M, R, Q, T, B, + S_

_All right… Be here at 4:30. That'll be right in the middle of fencing, but it's a two hour drive. Nothing you can do about it. - K_

_:( We thought fencing was sexy! - M, R, Q, T, B, + S_

_Oh, it is, but boxing and polo… WAY SEXIER. And I'm sure Thad will model the fencing uniform for you if you really want to see it, girls. - K_

_:) Yay! See you soon, Kurt! - M, R, Q, T, B, + S_

_Bye, ladies. - K_

Kurt managed to get through the whole conversation without getting caught, and he cautiously slipped his phone back into his blazer pocket. He snuck a glance at Blaine, who was drumming his fingers nervously against the desk. He did have a lot to be worrying about though - a lot to live up to. He was stressing about winning three different matches.

The South Wing had won the second match, so now the North _had _to win tonight, or polo was out of the question for them.

In fencing, only Blaine and Quincy were left.

Same went for boxing.

In all honesty, Blaine was _freaking out. _

Last year, as a freshman, he had less on his plate. He was still new, so no one really _knew _that he was that good, plus he was young, and had transferred in the middle of October. This year, everyone knew. They _knew _he was good and that he was the person who could lead them to victory.

On Thursday, the North Wing lost the polo match by one. Now they _had _to win to take the Championship. Blaine was determined to win. They _had_ to win. Blaine wanted to succeed for his team, for Kurt. He wanted to make his boyfriend proud, even though Blaine knew that Kurt would be either way.

And maybe he wanted another reason to "celebrate."

His fingers were tapping on the desk anxiously and his leg was jumping up and down on its own. Blaine forced himself to take a deep breath and he saw Kurt glance at him from the other side of the room. He smiled halfheartedly and Kurt noticed. His boyfriend mouthed "I love you," and made a heart with his hands under the desk. The gesture immediately calmed Blaine down and he turned back to the board, tapping subsided.

_ "God, I need to stretch," Blaine groaned to himself in the locker room, pulling on his fencing uniform.

"Then I suggest you stretch, hobbit, because you're about to get your ass wiped across those blue fencing mats."

Blaine pulled his shirt over his head and turned around to be face to face with none other than Quincy Jacobs. "Jacobs," Blaine muttered coldly.

"Anderson," he muttered right back. Quincy just stared at Blaine icily, so he turned around to put on his shoes. "All right short ass, you're going to lose out there and then your beautiful little boyfriend is going to come running to me. I suggest you go say goodbye."

Blaine turned and almost lost his temper. He took a deep breath and told himself not to. Then, he scoffed. "Sure, Quincy, he'll come running to you the same day he'll shave his head and get a tattooed sleeve on his arm, 'kay? I _suggest _you stop messing with him, and stop messing with me, because you're being a serious dick. Now leave me alone." Blaine never yelled or screamed; he kept his voice a level, firm tone.

Quincy just laughed humorlessly. "But, you see _Blaine,_" he spat the word, "it's not going to work like that. I'm not going to just leave you alone, because I get what I want. He doesn't love you, he just says it. Kurt is too good for you. If he really loved you, then he wouldn't go near me, like you tell him. But you know what? _He does. _We had a nice chat in the hallway the other day. So, don't count on me leaving either of you alone." The tall blonde boy turned and began to walk out of the room. "Oh, and I'd wish you good luck, because you need it, but I don't really think you deserve it."

Blaine finished putting on his uniform and then slumped on to a bench, defeated, waiting for Kurt to come like he said he would, to meet him. Blaine put his head in his hands and sighed, not noticing the footsteps of the Doc Marten boots on the floor. He did notice, though, when an arm was slung around his shoulders and kiss was pressed to his temple. Blaine lifted his head, but refused to meet Kurt's eyes.

Kurt noticed Blaine's off demeanor. He always noticed. "What's up, baby?" he asked, squeezing Blaine's shoulder lovingly.

Blaine was at a loss for words to reply with, so he said the one thing he knew he really needed right now not caring how whiny and desperate he sounded. "Kiss me, Kurt. Please, just kiss me. I need to feel close to you. _Please._" Kurt saw the panic and worry in Blaine's eyes when he used his fingers to pick up his chin, and he heard it in the final "please," and that scared him. He kissed Blaine gently, but when he felt the neediness he kissed Blaine back with as much fervor as he was sending him. He let it go on for as long as he could, attempting to breathe through his nose, but oxygen called for him and Kurt pulled away taking a deep breath. Blaine immediately swooped in for another kiss, but Kurt put a soft, pale finger up to his lips.

"You remember what we talked about, baby? You have to tell me what's wrong. Anything. I won't judge you," Kurt reminded gently.

Blaine took a deep, shaky breath, but willed himself not to cry. "Can you tell me you love me first?" Blaine asked in a small voice that was not at all himself. It was insecure and scared.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend, who began to cry softly into his shoulder. Kurt didn't care in the slightest when his cardigan got damp. "I love you," Kurt uttered proudly and firmly, his voice not wavering in the slightest. He pressed another soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He paused. "You can tell me whenever you're ready to talk."

Blaine took another deep breath and stated a simple sentence. "It's Quincy."

Kurt's eyes fell when he heard Blaine's voice. He sounded so defeated and hurt, and that just broke Kurt's heart. He unwound his arms from around Blaine and took his hands in between the two of them, clasping tight. "Look at me, Blaine," Kurt whispered softly, not demandingly though. "Just tell me what he did."

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's misty blue-gray eyes, noticing how sad and distressed his boyfriend was over his own tears. He forced himself to take one more shaky breath and began to speak after Kurt squeezed his hands again. "I… I was getting dressed in here earlier, like, maybe ten minutes ago. He came in after me and said some things to me when I was talking to myself. Then… then he started to say really horrible things to me about my fencing skills and about my height. I-I was pretending I was okay, but I wasn't, and it really… it just hurt."

Kurt could see it in Blaine's eyes that he wasn't telling him everything. He could just tell. "Blaine, what else did he say? Tell me." His voice was still steady and soft but he was starting to break down at his boyfriend's being like this, and there were silent tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. "I love you," he whispered.

"He… he said that you didn't," Blaine was sobbing now. "H-he said t-that you didn't l-love me." He took a deep breath and wiped his face with his sleeve, trying to compose himself. Kurt gently moved his arm away from his face and began to soothingly thumb away the tears. "He said that-that since you… since you still talk to him, and you don't stay away from him l-like I tell you. He said that he-he's going t-to steal you a-away. I know you won't leave me - I trust you - b-but he's just such a dick! He's a grimy, playing bastard. A-and at the end, he just crushed me. He said that he'd wish me good luck because _I need it, _but I don't deserve it. Ugh!" Blaine was growing less distraught and more angry. "I just can't _stand _him!"

Kurt saw Blaine losing his temper and he immediately squeezed his hands. "Blaine, listen to me." Blaine yet again took another deep breath. "What he said to you wasn't right. It was awful. I love you. I love _you,_" he emphasized the word and stared Blaine right in the eye. "His words were disgusting, and he had no right - incorrigible, really. I won't talk to him anymore. I don't want to associate with anyone who is that much of a jerk, especially to my boyfriend." Kurt finished his speech proudly, and Blaine smiled at him through the last of his tears.

"I love you, Kurt, and thank you for doing this for me. I just don't like to worry that much."

"I love you, too, Blaine, and it's the best for use not to go near that sleaze. I don't want you worrying either, baby. Quincy's an undeniably disgusting leech, and I hate seeing you cry. If he's the cause, then we stay away."

Blaine breathed an involuntary sigh of relief and he was about to lean in for a kiss, when he remembered something. "This doesn't mean that he'll stop pursuing you." His tone was nervous and shaky.

"I won't let him," Kurt whispered strongly, and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "Now, let's do what I came in here for originally. We still have five minutes, and if this'll help you win, so be it. I want something to celebrate."

_ Six girls wandered into the Dalton Academy gymnasium after much searching. They saw Kurt and Blaine standing at the side of the mats, the latter chugging water like it was his job. They assumed it was halftime, and they ambled over to where Kurt was gently massaging Blaine's shoulders.

"Shh…" Kurt cooed. "You're winning. You're ahead by two, baby. You're amazing. I love you." Kurt kissed the back of Blaine's slightly sweaty neck and ran his hands through his mess of sweat-dampened curls. "Love you."

Blaine was falling apart in his hands, nerves disappearing instantly. Kurt was like air to him. "You, too."

"Guys, I wanted to go scare them, but they just look too cute!" Mercedes exclaimed as they grew nearer to the couple.

"It's true. They are _adorable,_" Quinn agreed. "But Blaine looks kind of stressed. Is he losing?"

"Nope," Mercedes said, pointed at the scoreboard that read Blaine's winning tally.

"I don't understand why he's so stressed. I mean, _I'm _never that stressed before a competition. Even when I was two years old at my first dancing-"

"Shut up, man hands," Santana interjected. "Blaine's obviously not you, and this is an entirely different field of competition than a bunch of wannabe Streisands. Plus, as the lead singer of the Garglers, I doubt he gets freaked when he sings. Maybe Kurt's just _distracting _him." She winked and linked her pinkie with Brittany's, using her free hand to smooth down her bright red pencil skirt - she and Britt had opted out of their Cheerios uniform for Dalton.

"Still, I really don't see why he's so-"

"Rachel, seriously, just stop talking," Santana said. "We don't want to be arguing when we talk to Kurt, now do we?"

Rachel huffed, but she shut her mouth and folded her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"Do you think that there's a lot of dolphins here?" Brittany asked.

"Compared to everywhere else in Ohio, Britt, yes, there are," Kurt responded from behind them, his hand in Blaine's. "We saw you walking over, so we decided to just come to you," he explained himself. A wide smile broke out on to all of the girls' faces at the sight of the friend they don't get to see too often. "Hello, girls."

"Hi, ladies," Blaine greeted courteously. "I would stick around to formally introduce myself, but we have time for that later. Right now, I have a match to win."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and gave him a lingering kiss and pulled away a little sheepishly from being around his friends. "Good luck, baby," Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine shivered and reluctantly released Kurt's hand. He turned and walked back to the mats, just as the warning bell was ringing.

"Okay, girls. We'll sit through the rest of this, and then it would be my pleasure to formally introduce my boyfriend to you, as well as introduce the Warblers. You'll love them, I promise. They're almost as crazy as the New Directions, just less dysfunctional and not as much as a family, of course. Just a bunch of boys that sing decently and are like all of the members of an insane asylum in one room, harmonizing."

All six girls laughed heartily, and Mercedes and Tina both slipped arms through Kurt's and they made their way back into the bleachers, in time with the starting bell. The seven of them fell quiet at the start of the second half of the match. Quincy and Blaine began to fence, and even from far away, Kurt saw a glint of determination in his boyfriend's eye. The both of them were fighting hard, staying light on their feet. Blaine was still winning, scoring again and again, and Quincy was growing visibly angry. He fueled his anger into his fighting, and he lunged out at Blaine, cornering him at the edge of the mat. He continuously aimed to hit out at Blaine, but the shorter boy just continued to deflect him. Finally, Blaine struck out on his own, hitting Quincy directly.

Mercedes leaned over to Kurt and whispered into his ear, "Hot damn, boy. Your man is good!"

Kurt ginned. "I know, plus he's so gonna get a congratulatory kiss."

Mercedes sniggered playfully at her friend and Santana, who overheard their conversation, said, "Get some, Hummel!" She held up her palm and Kurt embarrassedly gave her a high-five. They turned their attention back to the soon-ending game and watched Blaine score yet again. The match ended, and the North Wing exploded into applause cheering, clapping and whooping. Kurt sprang out of his seat, forgetting about his friends, and ran to his boyfriend. Blaine didn't see Kurt coming, as he was being congratulated by Nick and Jeff.

"We're going to move aside now," Nick stated.

Blaine looked confused. "What? Why?"

"Because, at the moment, you have a human jet coming your way," Jeff responded.

Nick and Jeff moved aside, and Blaine still looked stunned, until a fast moving Kurt flung himself into his arms, kissing him full on the mouth. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him back with vigor.

"What about your friends?" Blaine asked between light kisses on Kurt's lips.

"They have legs. They can walk over here," Kurt mumbled against his lips.

"Mmh… okay," Blaine complied, kissing Kurt again. They kept it as light as they could in the gym surrounded by others, and eventually they broke away from kissing and just held each other.

"I told you that you would win, baby. You did it. Congratulations, Blaine. You beat him," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Thank you - for helping me."

"Anytime," Kurt responded cheekily. Then Blaine kissed him again, still not letting it get out of hand.

"Hey, loverboys! Stop sucking each other's faces off and show us around!" Santana exclaimed.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, a light blush present, and glanced at the girls who were all wearing shit-eating grins. Kurt said, "Nah." He kissed Blaine lightly again, then took his hand. "So, what do you guys think of Dalton so far?"

"The boys are _fine,_" Mercedes said.

"Why thank you," a voice answered from behind the girls.

"Jeff," Kurt started, "please, don't harass my friends until an hour after you've met them"

"But, _Kurt-_" Jeff started to whine.

"Jeffey, listen to Kurt. Just wait an hour. After that we can talk to these ladies all we want - they seem _lovely._" Nick flashed a smile at Kurt's friends as he finished his sentence, and then grabbed Jeff's hand, giving it a squeeze and tugging on his arm. "It was nice to meet you; I'm sure we'll be getting to know you better in an hour." Nick smiled warmly again.

"I'll have you know, he's the only one who can boss me around," Jeff said. Nick pouted at him. "Harassment in an hour!" Jeff called over his shoulder as he walked away. "Bye!"

The girls called their goodbyes and turned to Blaine and Kurt with amused expressions.

"Uh, well… that's Nick and Jeff for you. Niff, if you will," Blaine said, a smile on his face.

Tina giggled. "They seem sweet. Nice friends, Kurt."

"Thank you, Tina."

"Are they dolphins too, Kurtie?" Britt asked, watching Niff walk away with their hands between them.

Blaine seemed confused at the term. "… Dolphins? I meant to ask earlier, but…" he trailed off.

"Dolphins are just gay sharks," Brittany explained simply.

"Oh," Blaine responded. He turned to Kurt. "So, we're both dolphins?"

"Yes, we are," Kurt responded. "Anyway, Britt, they are. They are very happy dating dolphins."

She clapped her hands together. "Ooh! Yay! I love dolphins!"

Santana spoke up next. "There are straight boys here, right?"

"Of course…." Blaine trailed off, signaling for her to tell him her name.

"Santana," she filled in.

"Well Santana, I assure you, we're not all gay. It's not a gay school." He smiled as Kurt snorted, and Blaine shot him a playful scowl.

"It's a shame that you are, shortie. I mean, Kurt's got good taste."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, and Kurt squeezed his hand. "She's always like that. Don't worry, you'll get used to her. She's actually is really sweet," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Well, thank you, Santana. Kurt, I'm going to change and shower, then I'll meet you in your room, okay? We'll still have fifteen minutes before boxing by then."

"Okay, baby. See you soon." He pressed as quick kiss to Blaine's lips and smiled.

"Bye, Kurt. Girls, I will finish getting introduced to you, I promise, but right now I have a shower to get to."

The girls chuckled lightly and waved Blaine off, immediately turning to Kurt.

"Oh my God, Kurt! He's even cuter in person!" Tina exclaimed.

Kurt sighed dreamily. "I know, right? Come on, I'll show you my dorm. It's fabulous."

_ "Oh, it's amazing, Kurt! You have the Wicked poster!" Rachel exclaimed, bouncing excitedly when she entered Kurt's dorm. The other's filed in, leaving the door open.

"Why thank you, Rachel."

"Ooh! You have Patti, too!" Rachel was looking at the room in awe, excited about the decor. _Pshh, _Kurt thought. _As if she actually knows why I chose the lavender comforter and off-white and royal violet pillows. She could never understand my room like I do. _

"Of course. _My idol, _Rach."

"Oh, right."

"Kurt, your color choice is wonderful," Quinn commented, her hands in the pockets of her pink floral dress. Her alto voice was quiet and she glanced around the room curiously.

"Thank you, Quinn. Lavender is one of my favorites."

"All right, white boy. Put on some tunes. It's time to talk. I want to know why Blaine was so stressed. And don't try to deny it."

Kurt internally groaned. Sometimes he wondered why Mercedes had to know him so well. He _really _didn't feel like talking about this again. It wasn't exactly the most _fun _of stories. But he would do it for his girls.

He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, fishing out his phone and plugging it into the iHome, putting on some soft music. "It's quite the story, girls. It's not exactly fun. You're getting the short version, okay?" He didn't even pause before he said, "Okay. I'm not in the mood to elaborate to the point where you can practically envision everything. We're getting this done before Blaine gets here, because he'll get emotional over it, and I _do not _want to deal with that again."

The girls nodded - Santana and Brittany curled up on the couch, Tina near them, Quinn at Kurt's desk, and Mercedes and Rachel sprawled out on the bed near Kurt, whose legs were lightly swinging.

"So there's this guy, Quincy-"

"Wasn't that the dude Blaine just won against?"

"Yes," Kurt said, irritated. He had thought that he was going to be done talking about this guy for today - other than saying how Blaine totally whipped his butt. It was emotionally draining, discussing him. But he guessed that that wasn't going to happen. "Anyway - Mercedes, you already know this - I ran into him in the hallway, like a month ago, and knocked down all his books. I wasn't dating Blaine yet, so after I met him, I asked Blaine if he was gay. I mean, I was curious, so I asked. He told me that yes, he was, and that was that. I had only talked to him once, after all. Then Blaine and I got together. Apparently, Quincy's been paying a lot of attention to me and is like, _lusting _after me. He's been saying really mean and disgusting things to Blaine, and he _wants _me or something. Supposedly, he always gets what he wants. Blaine and I had talked about this before; he trusts me, just not Quincy. So, while he was changing in the locker room and waiting for me to come wish him good luck-"

"Wanky," Santana muttered under her breath.

Kurt ignored it. "-Quincy came in and was just… just a real dick head to Blaine. It-it broke him and got him really upset and nervous. Ugh. It was simply awful. So I had to comfort him-"

"Really wanky."

Kurt ignored it again. "I had to comfort him and tell him that everything was okay, and that's that. Okay?"

Mercedes wasn't done with him yet. "What kind of things did he say?"

Kurt sighed and looked down at his hands. "He… he said, and I quote directly from Blaine, 'he said that you didn't love me since you still talk to him and you don't stay away from him like I tell you.'" Kurt was about to go on when a gasp interrupted him.

"That's awful!" Tina exclaimed. "Why would Quincy say that you don't love Blaine? You do, right?"

Kurt just looked defeated. He threw his hands up in confusion. "Of course I do! I have no idea why he said that! Just to get Blaine riled up, I guess. Ugh he's such a dick. He also was, like, insulting Blaine's fencing and his height. I mean, he was just targeting Blaine's insecurities - his height, his fencing skills (which honestly, makes no sense because Blaine _knows _he's better than Quincy), and me." Kurt closed his eyes and paused. "It just got him so upset and discomposed and not at all himself."

"Oh," Rachel said softly, now realizing what she said about Blaine being stressed was totally wrong.

Kurt wrung his fingers together. "I just can't shake the feeling thatB Blaine's getting upset is my fault."

"It's not."

All seven heads turned to the doorway, where a freshly showered Blaine in his navy shorts and "Anderson" boxing sweatshirt was leaning against the frame.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I hope… you don't mind me telling. I mean, I just-"

"Shh…" Blaine cooed, walking into the room and sitting next to Kurt, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I don't mind. It's your business, too, and these girls are your best friends. No worries." He dropped a kiss to Kurt's temple and the countertenor learned into Blaine's touch, relishing in it.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. They all sat in an awkward silence for a few quick moments that seemed to last forever. Then, Kurt spoke up again. "Blaine, I'd like to formally introduce you to McKinley High's finest ladies."

"It would be my pleasure to meet them," Blaine said charmingly, breaking out the dapper manners and smile.

"First off, the fierce and fabulous bitch, Santana Lopez. Watch out," Kurt teased. "She bites."

Santana growled jokingly and then smirked. "Nice to formally meet you, hobbit. And lady lips here is right. I do bite." Blaine's expression grew uncomfortable and his eyebrows raised. She cocked her head, and her smirk grew wider.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and pointed to the next girl. "This is the one and only Brittany S. Pierce." He leaned closer to Blaine's ear when he said, "Not everything she says always makes sense, but she's the sweetest girl you will ever meet." Blaine smiled warmly.

"Hi, Blainers! Can I call you that? It seems like a good dolphin name."

"Of course you can," Blaine said reluctantly, not wanting to upset her.

"Yay!" she squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Up next is Miss Tina Cohen-Chang, goth-chic extraordinaire," Kurt introduced proudly. Tina smiled shyly and Blaine grinned back reassuringly. "Then, as you already know, the brassy, bold and beautiful, Mercedes Jones."

"Hey, Blaine. You treating my boy right?"

"Is there any other way to treat him?" Blaine asked jokingly. They both laughed. "Good to see you again, Mercedes."

"Same to you, Blaine."

Kurt's heart swelled at the exchange between his best friend and his boyfriend, and he grinned delightedly. He moved on to the next girl. "On to Miss Rachel Berry: Broadway diva, Streisand worshiper, and the biggest Wicked fan I know, after myself, of course."

"Nice to finally meet you, Blaine. Kurt has told me a lot about you, including your vocal range, which I must actually have to hear to believe because-"

"Rach, not now." She huffed and opened her mouth to protest.

Blaine just smiled. "Well, you're in luck actually, because tonight the Warblers are performing after the competitions and I'm leading most of the songs."

"Oh, good," Rachel said, sounding slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to sing herself.

Blaine caught on to this. "There'll be open mic afterwards, too." A grin etched itself onto her face.

_Wow, _Kurt thought. _Rachel's ego is kind of behaving itself. That's new. Maybe she knows I'll murder her if she says anything embarrassing in front of my boyfriend. _"And finally, last, but not least, the warm, sweet, and tender Miss Quinn Fabray."

Quinn sent a small smile Blaine's way, and he returned it. "Nice to meet all of you," Blaine greeted. "As you guys obviously already know, I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend. Feel free to question me all you like, because I will answer as honestly as I can. Kurt's already been thoroughly interrogated by the Warblers and I feel like that's partially my fault." He chuckled nervously.

"Anything, huh?" Santana asked. "How far have you and Porcelain gotten?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the odd nickname, but knew that she could only be referring to Kurt. "Well-" he began, but Kurt interrupted him.

"Okay, Blaine, I don't give you permission to answer that question."

Blaine ignored his boyfriend. He had a plan. "You _really _wanna know?" he asked, almost daringly.

"Does it look like I'm kidding here, helmet-head?" Santana was looking at Blaine like he was the most demented thing she had ever seen.

"Well, I guess if you want to know that badly…" he trailed off. Then he turned to Kurt, took his face in his hands, and kissed him hard. As much as Kurt wanted to resist - being in front of his friends and all - he couldn't bring himself to, because fun, loving, gorgeous, sexy Blaine was here, exploring his mouth with his tongue, and well… who was Kurt to complain about that? He let Blaine kiss him and returned the kiss for several moments before pulling away, not wanting to scare his friends, even though it was just a kiss.

"Lame," Santana muttered, breaking out a nail file and examining her fingers. "I mean, if that's how far you've gotten, well, that's just sad."

That offended Kurt a little. Of course, they hadn't gone far, but if Santana thought a little kiss like that was the extent of it, she was poorly mistaken. "Oh, no, no, no, honey. That was just a kiss. I mean, I would offer to let you watch us make out, but that's not till later." He blushed at his own words, but kept up his facade. He winked at Blaine, and Santana scoffed.

"Nah. No thanks, lady lips. I'll hunt down one of your little singers and make use of my time here, thanks."

Brittany giggled, and no one was really sure why. All seven heads turned and she began to laugh harder. Little by little, they all began to laugh, too. No one, save Brittany, knew what they were even laughing at.

_ "Fuck. I can't believe I lost!" Blaine exclaimed to the wall of the locker room, and unknowingly, to Nick. He pounded a wrapped fist against the blue lockers and sank down onto the bench in frustration.

"He _just _missed your kidney. Or so the ref said. That was totally an illegal shot, and we all know it. Don't blame yourself."

Blaine spun around at the sound of Nick's voice. Nick was standing smack in the middle of the locker room, hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"Yeah, well unfortunately, what the ref says, _goes. _I don't have much of an option at this point and I can't help but get down on myself for losing. Sorry," he spat. Blaine's anger was growing, and he wrung his hands together in his frustration, not knowing what to do. He sighed.

Nick quietly walked over to where Blaine was sitting and popped down next to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Blaine desperately wanted to shrug it off, but Nick was gripping lightly, and he knew it would only grow tighter if he tried to get rid of the hand. "Blaine," Nick said softly. "Seriously, why are you so upset? Talk to me, bud."

Blaine sighed loudly again. "I don't even know. Maybe it's the fact that it's Quincy I lost to? Or maybe it's because I lost to a bad call? Maybe I just feel like a little bit of a disappointment because last year I won? Maybe it's because Kurt's here now, and I know that he _and _his friends were watching, and don't give me nay of that 'he's proud either way' crap, Nick. I _know _he is, but I wanted to win for him. Maybe it's just the fact that I _lost?_" Blaine kept an even, yet angry voice throughout his whole speech, and Nick knew he was on the edge of losing his temper. He gave his shoulder a squeeze and kept quiet, wanting to give Blaine a few seconds to cool down. Blaine ran his hands through his sweaty curls and breathed out, "Sorry."

"It's cool, Blaine. I get it," Nick consoled. "Well, not directly, but I understand that it's frustrating to lose like that. That ref was a dick. I know you wanted to make Kurt proud by beating Quincy in this match, but there's so many other ways you can make him proud. In an hour, you can go whoop some South Wing ass during polo, and then you can go sing your heart out up on that stage at the party tonight. _That _will make him proud. He loves you unconditionally. Plus, what can I say? You're hot!"

Blaine scoffed and gave Nick a light shove. "Shut up!"

"Never! You _love _my pep talks and advice."

"Sure," Blaine drawled sarcastically. "Now go find Jeff; I'm sure he wants your face."

"And I want his!" Nick exclaimed, getting up and walking towards the door to exit.

"Hey, Nick?" Blaine asked, before he could leave.

"Hmm?" Nick acknowledged with his hand on the door.

"Thanks," Blaine murmured.

"Anytime."

_ "You were brilliant. I don't care what that biased, unfair, ridiculous referee said. You still won to me," Kurt murmured into Blaine's ear as they hugged back in the gym.

"Mmh… thank you, love. I'm glad you think so." Blaine paused and then chuckled.

"What are you laughing at, silly?" Kurt asked, looking at the dopey grin on his boyfriend's face.

"I just realized that I have to take another shower, and another one after polo, before the party."

Kurt shook his head, pulling back from the embrace. "You are ridiculous."

"You _love _my ridiculousness," Blaine countered.

"That, I do," Kurt relented, kissing him on the forehead after brushing away some loose curls.

"All right, boys! Quit being so cute and let's go explore!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Explore?" Brittany asked. "Ooh! I love exploring! Are we going to explore and hunt for treasure, San?"

"I don't know, Britt. We can see what we'll find," Santana replied. "Ooh! Yay!" Britt exclaimed.

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, I'm going to shower and clean up _again, _and then I'll meet up with you before polo, okay? Go explore Dalton."

Kurt smiled. "Sounds good. I'll see you later!" Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips and sent a wave towards the girls.

"I'll see you guys soon! Have fun, ladies!"

_ "So, this is the pool?" Tina asked, carefully toeing off one of her flats and dipping in a foot. "It's heated?"

"Yep. It's _so _nice, but I haven't really had any time to go in… I know a couple kids on the swim team though."

"Ooh, are they cute?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes. Very."

Santana skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Is one of them Blaine? Because you already talk about him _way _too much, and there's only so much I can take until my contained mass of gay jokes starts spewing everywhere."

Kurt scowled. "Actually, no, he's not on the swim team, thanks."

"Hey, don't get snippy with me, Hummel. I was just pointing something out."

Kurt huffed, but decided not to argue with her. Tonight was supposed to be fun. "So, where to next?"

"Well, I've thoroughly thought over all of the places we could go, and as we've already been to your room, the gym, the kitchen, the pool, and we stumbled on lots of corridors and classroom when we arrived here, I narrowed down out options to the stage, auditorium and the choir room. I'm personally leaning towards the choir room, because the stage will just make me want to get up and sing. I've also decided that going to your choir room is obviously _not _spying, because you've already-"

"Rachel, seriously, you're making me contemplate either pushing you in the pool, or punching you in the face, _then _pushing you in. Shut _up,_" Quinn interrupted, growing extremely fed up.

"Quinn, as rude as that was, I'm going to just ignore you, and continue-"

Kurt held up his hand and linked his arm in Rachel's to quiet her. Quinn shot him a thankful look. "Let's go guys. It's time for you to see the Dalton Academy Warblers choir room."

The group walked through the halls of Dalton Academy, staying on the ground floor and wandered for a while, Kurt pointed out several different things about this or that. When they reached the double doors that lead into the choir room, he stopped in front of one of the small tables in the corridor.

"Do you guys know what this table is?" Kurt asked, knowing that his friends had no clue.

"Um, no," Tina said.

"This table," Kurt began slowly, running his hand over the smooth wood, "is where Blaine and I had our first kiss and when I asked him to be my boyfriend." All of the girls "aww"ed. Even Santana, despite herself. "All right, let's go in." They sauntered over the few small steps they had to take and then opened the double doors, revealing the couches and tables of the Dalton Academy choir room.

"Wow. It's very… elegant," Quinn said, running her hand over the leather of one of the couches.

"Suave," Kurt murmured, agreeing with Quinn. _Like Blaine! _Kurt was thinking in his head, but there was no way he was risking Santana Lopez's gay jokes.

"Very," Tina mumbled, her eyes scanning the room.

"So, you Garglers, like, rehearse in here? It's so fancy, like an army of prep school boys at a board meeting," Santana muttered, looking around the room and deciding to sit on top of the council's table, crossing her legs and tossing her hair.

"Yes, Satan, this is where we sing and rehearse, hence thename _choir room. _I guess you could say that we're like boys at a board meeting, because we have a _council,_" Kurt shot back, angry at his friend. Santana's proud smirk fell a little at Kurt's retort, and she kept her mouth shut.

"Well, the structure is beautiful, but I'm not sure if it's exactly ideal for an all-male, a cappella show choir," Rachel remarked, looking up at the build of the ceiling.

"Actually, it's pretty great, Rach. Trust me," Kurt said.

"Oh, we should test it out, Kurt! Come on guys, let's sing!" Kurt held his tongue and didn't say anything about how he tested it out every day when he had practice; he wanted to make sure it was a fun night, no more arguments. "Since I'm so well prepared, I have my iPod! I even have a couple of instrumentals on here; we can sing along with the lyrics." She reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a pink bedazzled iPod. Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. "Aww, please guys! I have just the song!" Rachel strode over to the iPod dock and plugged in her iPod, scrolling through the songs. When the music came on she began to sing by herself, everyone still staring at her. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the song choice, though.

**RedOne, Konvict**

**GaGa, oh-oh, eh**

**I've had a little bit too much, much**

**All of the people start to rush, start to rush by**

**How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man**

**Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone**

**What's going on on the floor?**

**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**

**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

"It's Gaga, Kurt," Rachel interrupted herself.

Kurt relented. "Oh, fine!" He grabbed Rachel's hand and they began to dance and sing together, laughing.

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh**

**How?d I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright**

**Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say**

**And we?re all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh**

**What's going on on the floor?**

**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**

**Keep it cool, what?s the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

"You need some of this hot chocolate!" Mercedes exclaimed, getting up from her spot on the couch and belting out a note.

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just**

**When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog**

**Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw**

**And I ain't gon give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car**

**Imma hit it, Imma hit it and flex and do it until tomor' yeah**

**Shawty I can see that you got so much energy**

**The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round**

**And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me**

**In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down**

**And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

Eventually, they all got up and danced and sang. Kurt shimmied and moved his hips, swinging and feeling absolutely carefree. He missed his girls. They were his best friends. He missed the drama and the gossip; it felt good to goof off with them again.

**Woo! Let's go!**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint, it's symphonic**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint electronic**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint, it's symphonic**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint electronic**

**Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle**

**I got it, just stay close enough to get it**

**Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it**

**Spend the lasto**

**(I got it)**

**In your pocko**

**(I got it)**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

They ended their song in a frenzy of cackles and giggles, and Kurt and Mercedes were leaning against each other after dancing. They all looked up at the sound of applause.

"Bravo. Do I get an encore?"

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, slightly breathless from his dancing, his hand on his heart from the fright he was given.

"Hello, Kurtie," Blaine greeted, calling him that name in front of his friends on purpose. He walked further into the room. "Ladies." He paused. "That was a _lovely _performance." They couldn't really tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

Kurt groaned. "How much did you see?"

Blaine strode all the way over to his boyfriend and put his fingers in the belt loops of Kurt's black skinny jeans and pulled him close, so their chests were flush. He growled into Kurt's ear, "Just long enough to see you moving your hips like that." Blaine settled his hands there, removing his fingers from the loops.

"Oh," Kurt said, flushing a brilliant red. He replied coyly anyway, "So, I take it you like what you see?"

"You have no idea - like I said at bonding night. I happen to be a fan of your hips."

That sparked a question in Kurt's mind, _When was the next one of those things anyway? It's already been a month… Hmm… I'll ask Wes later. _

"Well, I'm glad you are, but my friends are staring, mister."

"Oh," Blaine uttered, dropping his hands and kissing Kurt - much to his surprise, Kurt didn't see it coming at all - softly on the lips. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and turned back to his friends whose expressions were all very different. Mercedes had her 'boy… I know what you're up to' grin on. Rachel's eyebrows were raised in a surprised manner. _Yeah, she so won't put out, _Kurt thought. Tina had a tiny smile playing on her lips, and her fingers ran absently over the lace of her blouse. Quinn was looking completely blank. Santana looked impressed, and Brittany was carefully examining the print on one of the pillows. When the girls realized that the boys were no longer kissing, they continued on as if nothing had changed.

"So, Blaine," Kurt started, wanting to break the awkward silence that had settled over them, "why did you come find us?"

"Yeah, and how did you know we were here?" Quinn asked.

"Boyfriend telepathy," Blaine mock-whispered. They all chuckled. "No, I was looking for you guys because Niff kicked me out, and you weren't in your room, so I decided that the choir room was a safe first bet. Then, I happened to stumble upon quite the show." The girls and Kurt laughed awkwardly. "You all have beautiful voices," Blaine said honestly.

"Thank you," they responded in unison before cracking up at their symmetry.

After calming down, Kurt asked, "How long until polo?"

Blaine glanced at his watch. "About twenty minutes. The match starts at six fifteen, but I have to leave soon. I need to tack up Lajos. I'm sure he'll miss you this time." Blaine winked. Kurt hung his head bashfully. He had come to the last polo game where the South had won, and helped Blaine tack and untack Lajos. He gave Blaine "good luck" before the match and "reassured" him after in the barn.

"Ah, don't you worry, Blaine. I'll be sure to help after the game. I can get Wes and David to babysit the girls. Plus, I'm sure they can fend for themselves at a party." The girls murmured their agreements. "We have time though, then. Want to go back to my dorm? Unless, of course, there's another place you girls would like to see." The six shrugged. "Well, I guess-"

"Kurt?" Blaine interrupted gently, with a squeeze of his hand.

"Yes?"

"Before we go, we just need to do one thing." Blaine pulled Kurt with him across the room and headed to the dock. "May I?" Blaine asked, referring to the iPod.

"Of course," Rachel replied, pleasantly surprised by Blaine's manners.

He searched through the iPod's songs until finding the right one. "Oh! You have it!" Blaine exclaimed happily. He raised the volume, and then pressed play.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but then the wooden double doors flew open when the lyrics started. "All along the western front!" Nick and Jeff sang. They glanced at each other and yelled, "Dance party!"

MGMT's, "Electric Feel" was playing.

"Dance with me, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, tugging lightly on his hand. Kurt let a smile spread across his face, and Blaine's hands were soon reunited with Kurt's waist. They twirled and giggled. Kurt even grinded a little, but he could deny it if someone ever mentioned it. Blaine spun Kurt in circles, and they both shimmied - well, Blaine _tried _to - to the music. Nick and Jeff were dancing together, along with some of the other girls. They were all laughing once again, being purposely ridiculous. When the song ended, they all flopped down on to the couches, cackling and guffawing.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kurt said in between giggles. "Did you two," he pointed to Nick and Jeff, "really come in here and start singing at the beginning of a song _again? _And what were you doing here? Blaine told us that you just kicked him out."

"Yes, we did," Jeff answered. "And we were here because we were hungry. We did kick Blaine out, but when we were walking towards the dining hall - we were too lazy to cook and we have don't want to waste money on the vending machines if there's free food - and we heard music. So we came to the music."

"Hungry? After kicking Blaine out? Wanky," Santana muttered.

Niff sent each other puzzled looks at the unusual word, but ended up ignoring it (and Santana's amused expression). "Well, Blaine, we have polo soon. We have to get dressed and go."

"Oh, right. See you later, guys!" Blaine called, kissing Kurt passionately and quickly, not caring who was watching. "Lajos will miss you," he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt flushed pink in response, and with that, Blaine strode out of the room.

_ "Anderson with the ball, going fast. Jacobs at his tail - Jacobs steals! Teams are neck and neck! Will this break the tie? Sterling comes from the left, steals!"

Kurt and six girls from William McKinley High sat hunched forwards, eyes trained on the game. Occasionally their eyes would flash up to the scoreboard that read 5-5 in hopes that it would change, even if someone didn't score, or that time would stop to earn more opportunities to make a goal. They watched the game intently, following the horses, looking at the determined gleam that they saw in the North's eyes.

"Sterling runs it down! Passes it to Anderson! Jacobs tries to steal, but oh! Anderson keeps it, and passes it to Sterling. Twenty seconds left. Sterling takes a chance, and wails it at the goal, and HE SCORES! WITH FIVE SECONDS LEFT!"

The horn sounds and the North is already up on their feet, cheering and yelling and whooping. The North Wing's players were taking their victory lap, cantering fast around the ring, one hand in the air, pumping their fists.

"Jeff, stop for a second," Blaine called over the noise. Jeff looked confused, but did so anyway. "Hold up your palm." Jeff complied, and then Blaine came running past - not too fast - and slammed him with a high five. Thad and Kyle came right after. "You rock!"

Jeff laughed. "Aww, thanks guys, but I already knew that." They laughed. "Just kidding. Now, let's go. One more lap, _then _we can cool off."

Back in the stands, Kurt sprung into Nick's arms, who was on his left. "They did it, Nick! Our boyfriends are amazing!"

"I know, I know! Look, here they come!" Nick exclaimed.

The North Wing polo team walked over slowly, greeted by more cheers, and they wore proud grins. They stepped over the barrier and dismounted their horses. The second Blaine lifted the reins over Lajos's head, Kurt flung himself into his boyfriend's arms, squeezing him tight.

"You did it, Blaine! You won, and they got the floor - or field in this case, really - wiped with their dick head asses!" Blaine was surprised by his boyfriend's choice of words - that sentence was not at all like him - but he let it slide, knowing that the excitement was getting to him.

"I know! I'm so freakin' happy right now! Thank you for keeping me confident, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Whatever you need, baby," Kurt responded. "Now go untack, I'll meet you there. I just have to go tell the girls where the party is. I can count on Cameron for that, right?"

Blaine laughed before saying, "Yeah, but just don't count on him for not making out with one of them, too."

"Of course," Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes. "Now go! I'll just be five minutes." Blaine blew a kiss and walked off, pulling a tired looking Lajos behind him.

Kurt turned back over to his girls who looked widely excited. Nick had followed Jeff, and the girls were now sitting with the remainder of the Warblers.

"Boy, does this win mean that we get to party even harder?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt grinned. "Yes! It's going to be amazing! Speaking of which, Cameron, Jesse, do you mind escorting these lovely ladies to the party? I have other business to attend to beforehand."

"You mean making out with your boyfriend because he rode so well?" Santana muttered, laughing and throwing in an innuendo for good measure. Kurt shot a glare so icy her way, her smirk wavered a little bit.

Jameron, on the other hand, wore shit-eating grins. "Of course!" Jesse exclaimed.

"It would be my pleasure," Cameron mocked in a British accent, bowing deeply. The girls laughed.

"Thanks guys!" Kurt exclaimed before turning on his heel and walking briskly towards the barn on the path, occasionally glancing upwards at the shining stars. Once he reached the barn, he found Blaine already brushing Lajos, moving quickly. He curried down each of his horse's legs and then changed brushes, not noticing Kurt's appearance or the fact that Nick and Jeff had gone into the tack room at the same time as he had and had yet to come out. Blaine wore a delighted grin and was softly humming the tune to one of the songs from tonight's performance as he worked.

Kurt contemplated scaring him, but decided to instead, just gently walk over and wrap his arms around Blaine's waist from behind. "Hey, champion," Kurt said softly.

"Hey, you," Blaine responded just as quietly, turning in Kurt's arms and kissing him soundly on the lips, quickly though. "Do you mind helping me finish brushing, and then you can kiss me?" Blaine asked coyly.

"Fine," Kurt pretended to groan. He smiled and moved away from Blaine, bending down and picking a brush out of the box. His boyfriend swatted his ass playfully and Kurt rolled his eyes and made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Behave yourself, Blainers," Kurt tutted.

"Never," Blaine growled. They worked together in a comfortable silence, just calmly brushing Lajos, happy to be in each other's company, and still in a bit of a glow from their win. They did everything they could before having to return to the tack room, even blanketing and putting Lajos away. Just in time, a _very _flustered Nick and Jeff emerged, with huge grins on their faces, holding hands. Kurt and Blaine entered the room, Blaine setting down the box, and Kurt pinning his boyfriend to the wall as soon as he dropped it.

"You were so hot out there," Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear.

"Well, you're hot right now," Blaine retorted, already sounding breathless.

"Blaine, tell me something I don't know," Kurt joked, unknowingly looking down at his outfit - black jeans, white ankle boots, a white cardigan, a navy button down with a black tie, and a little bird broach.

Blaine had no response, so he just chuckled and kissed Kurt on the lips, preventing him from saying anything else. The kiss was all hunger, raw passion and lust for each other. It was intense, exhilarating. Neither boy knew how long they stayed kissing, just lips upon lips, never straying anywhere else. Blaine's hands stayed lamely at his sides, and Kurt's were on Blaine's shoulders, now absently keeping him against the wall. It wasn't even a forceful grip, he had long forgotten about the placement of his hands.

When they finally pulled away without diving in for another kiss, Kurt gently rested their foreheads together.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you, too," Blaine responded.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"I hate you.

"Sure."

"It's true." Kurt's tone was not convincing.

"How would you like to wait five minutes for me to shower, and then be my date for this party?"

"I'd love that."

"See, you said love!"

"_That_, not _you_, moron."

"I'm crushed," Blaine whined, pouting. Kurt leaned in and kissed the frown away.

"I love you."

Blaine just grinned, taking his boyfriend's hand and walking out of the tack room.

_ "Okay, this is _crazy!_" Kurt exclaimed. "Wow, I never thought that Dalton could be so hardcore. Do they not get many opportunities to escape the properness of it all?"

Blaine laughed. "No, not really. And hey! We can be hardcore if we want to."

"Sure," Kurt drawled sarcastically. They could already hear the music thumping from the North Senior Commons as they walked over, hand in hand. "Are you ready for this? Everyone's going to be cheering for you."

"I'm ready. They don't just love me though, I'm just good at sports."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, sure. You're ridiculous. Now come on, champion, they love you."

"Plus I have a hot date," Blaine murmured, stopping them in the middle of the corridor.

"So do I," Kurt agreed, unlinking his hand from Blaine's and wrapping his arms around his neck. "One kiss." Blaine raised his eyebrows, but kissed him anyway. They kept it quick and pulled away smiling. Kurt reached forward and straightened Blaine's navy and red plaid bow tie, and rubbed his hands down the front of his pastel blue button down. "Let's go."

They joined hands again and walked into the room, immediately greeted by one of the loudest cheers they had ever heard.

"Blaine!" several people called. The tenor just smiled and greeted those around him, giving warm welcomes, never once releasing Kurt's hand. After ten minutes of walking around, Kurt and Blaine both had a diet Coke in their hands and were heading to the front of the room where the Warblers were congregating. The boys polished off their drinks, threw out their cups, and met up with the Warblers, who were already beginning to warm up softly.

"Blaine!" David exclaimed. "I didn't catch you before. Congrats, man!"

Wes came up beside David. "Yeah, B. You rock!"

"Thanks, guys!" Blaine responded. "I am so excited for this performance. We are so gonna rock it!"

"Yeah, buddy!" Cameron, popping up behind Blaine, clapping his hand on his shoulder.

"All right!" Wes exclaimed loudly. "Warm ups, now!"

_ Wes stepped up to the microphone. Originally, Blaine had planned to speak, but they didn't know how well he would take congratulating Quincy. "Good evening, Dalton!" Wes boomed, sounding very announcer-like.

"And guests!" Jesse piped in.

"And guests," Wes repeated. "So, how are you all doing?" Cheers rang out loudly. Wes smiled. "Good, good! Tonight, the Warblers and I have a very special performance for you guys to celebrate our wins. Before we sing, we would like to say congrats to the winners from the competitions this week. For boxing, Quincy Jacobs from the South Wing!" The people from the South - and their guests - burst into applause, with several North's clapping half-heartedly. "For fencing, the Warblers' very own, Blaine Anderson!" The North erupted into cheers, even louder than the South. "And finally, to the North Wing Polo team on their two out of three victory!" The claps were even louder this time and Blaine, Jeff, and Thad caught each other's eyes from where they were standing in the Warblers' formation. "So, here you have it, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for our Competition Week Celebration Setlist!"

Wes stepped back into line as Blaine stepped forward to sing his first song. The Warblers started to harmonize and created the instrumental sounds.

**Feel something right and feel some good**

**Because if one thing works you might know it's true**

**'Cause if this is the life, this is the life**

**This is the life, this is the life**

**This is the life, then who'd argue?**

**And if this is the life, this is the life**

**This is the life, this is the life**

**This is the life, then who'd argue?**

**One year, 5 days and we're starting new**

**Try to make a change, it's one more thing to do**

**'Cause if this is the life, this is the life**

**This is the life, this is the life**

**This is the life, then who'd argue?**

**'Cause if this is the life, this is the life**

**This is the life, this is the life**

**This is the life, then who'd argue?**

**And if this is the life, this is the life**

**This is the life, this is the life**

**This is the life, then who'd argue?**

**Then who'd argue?**

It was a fun and carefree performance. The Warblers practically ignored the choreography - and Wes didn't glare at anyone for it! - and mingled into the audience as they sang. Cameron found his way to where the McKinley girls were standing, and took one of each of Rachel and Mercedes's hands and twirled them in a circle. Jesse did the same with Santana and Brittany, and then one took Tina, one Quinn. Nick and Jeff linked hands and swung around, staying in the front of the room. Kurt and Blaine did the same, dancing goofily and carelessly together. The whole audience interacted, being just as silly as the Warblers themselves. Wes and David found their girlfriends and smiled at each other.

On every chorus, a Warbler - either Kurt, Nick, Jeff, Ethan, or Thad - would accompany Blaine. They sand as loud as he did and harmonized with him in their own vocal range. Before the performance ending, the Warblers found their way back to the middle of the room, and ended the song in the original formation. Wes sent them a little nod before the next song, which meant 'stick to the choreography this time'. None of the boys were bothered; these dance moves were actually really cool.

**Sweet disposition **

**Never too soon**

**Oh, reckless abandon**

**Like no one's watching you**

**A moment, a love, a dream aloud,**

**A kiss, A cry**

**Our rights, Our wrongs**

**A moment, a love, A dream aloud**

**a moment, a love A dream aloud**

**So stay there**

**Cause I'll be coming over**

**While our blood's still young**

**It's so young, it runs**

**We won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop to surrender**

**Songs of desperation**

**I played them for you**

**A moment, a love, a dream aloud**

**A kiss, a cry**

**Our rights, our wrongs**

**A moment, a love, a dream aloud**

**A moment, a love, a dream aloud**

**So stay there**

**Cause I'll be coming over**

**And while our blood's still young**

**It's so young, it runs**

**We won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop to surrender**

**Won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop to surrender**

For this number, Blaine and Kurt took the leads, singing the whole song together. Kurt wasn't originally planning on singing this song, but Wes had practically begged him for the sake of the high notes. Blaine was in his head voice, so he wasn't as strong as he was normally. The choreography involved a lot snapping, twists, and spins. Nothing too complicated, but the fact that it was in unison made it look a lot harder than it was.

Kurt and Blaine kept eye contact throughout the entire song, smiling and just feeling energized, putting all of their passion and emotions into the song. The performance was powerful, and the applause from the audience was exhilarating.

"Love you," Kurt mouthed as he stepped back into place when the song was finished. Blaine winked.

He stepped up to the microphone at the front of the empty space. "All right guys, this is our last song for you tonight, but after that, we have an iPod full of songs, and it is open mic night up in here! Thanks for all yoursupport, and congrats to everyone on a successful Dalton Competition Week!"

Blaine stepped back into line and waited for the Warblers to start the last song, "Funny the Way It Is" by the Dave Matthews Band. This performance was another laid-back one, and they weaved into the audience again. Kurt found his girls, and sang and danded with them. He made a heart symbol with his hands as he drifted over to Jeff, who was heading back to the middle again. All of the Warblers drifted back into formation, preparing to finish the performance with their heads bowed. The two shared a smile as they sang, and little did they know it, so did their boyfriends, who were watching fondly. When the number ended, the students and their guests erupted into cheers once more, and Kurt and Blaine found each other, sharing a sweet kiss.

"You were amazing, Blaine. Your solos are breathtaking."

"You're breathtaking," Blaine responded coolly.

Kurt's eyebrows knit together. "Are you going to use that one every time I compliment you?"

"Unless whatever you say doesn't apply to you, yes, I am."

"You're such a goober."

"Your goober."

** Hope you liked it! Let me know! We're almost at fifty reviews guys! I'm blown away, so thank you! 3 **

**My tumblr is: its-not-unusual-to-be-loved(.)tumblr(.)com**

**Next: Introductions and Holidays **

**Then: Birthday**


	11. Confessions and Introductions

**Hey guys! So, first of all, I am soooooo, soooo, so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have a lot more excuses this time, though. I had a really busy weekend (seeing Young the Giant, War Horse, and One Direction at the Today Show) and my teachers have just been pounding me with work. I've also been writing this story for my gifted and talented program for a contest, and that's very time consuming too. (If anyone's interested in reading it so far, PM me, I can send it to you :D) I am back, and I promise to try to keep updating often. Sorry for the delay again. You guys are awesome!**

** THIS HIATUS IS KILLING ME. **

** Was anyone else very please with the sex riot? Haha what kind of question is that? OF COURSE YOU WERE. And "8"? And Chord being a pedophile on twitter? Yes. All good things while we wait, of course. **

** On another note, is anyone else upset about how the Lima Bean was kind of… I don't know, sentimental to Kurt and Blaine, but now that Sebastian has kind of ruined it for them, it's not as special? I mean, is it just me? Am I crazy? Plus they're never there just the two of them anymore, and I thought that it was a very "Klaine" place, but now its not. :( I'm odd. Oh well. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Although, I kinda wish I owned Darren Criss. And Chris Colfer, I would give him to my friend Lucas.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Confessions and Introductions<p>

"Mistletoe," Kurt breathed, looking up at the doorway above him.

"Mhm," Blaine agreed, squeezing Kurt's hand. "You know what that means."

"I do," Kurt responded, moving his gaze to Blaine's sparkling hazel eyes that had a significant green to them at the moment. The little sprig of a plant above the two boys wasn't the only thing that showed that the holidays were in the air at Dalton. Poinsettias colored the common rooms and hallways. Lights and holly wrapped around the stairwell side rails. A mistletoe sprig only hung above one doorway though - being at an all boys school - and it was right in Jeff and Blaine's entrance. It was Jeff's doing, of course, not with Blaine's consent either. Blaine had just assumed that his roommate just wanted _another _excuse to make out with Nick. "Well, it _is_ tradition," Kurt said after a moment, his eyes flicking back to Blaine after staring at the green bundle for so long.

The duo had just returned from singing "Baby, It's Cold Outside" in the commons, Kurt helping Blaine rehearse for the gig he had landed. Their singing was interrupted many times by kisses over the couch; eventually they had made it through the song - Kurt playing coy and Blaine chasing him all over the room.

His boyfriend just squeezed his hand again and said, "This has to be a special kiss, because… well, we kiss a lot." Kurt smirked. "This has to be our mistletoe kiss."

"Oh? And how do we make this kiss _special?_"

"It has to be slow, sweet, and perfect."

Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine's, looking down bashfully. "Every kiss I have with you is perfect," he whispered.

"I love you," Blaine said softly, pulling Kurt into a hug and holding him close. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck and their eyes never broke apart from each other.

"I love you, too," Kurt breathed, his breath ghosting onto Blaine's face, making the latter shudder. "Mistletoe," Kurt reminded Blaine, who was lost staring into Kurt's eyes that were shining such a brilliant blue, that he could barely focus on anything else.

"Right," Blaine said, slightly dazed from the trance Kurt's eyes put him in. Both boys slightly angled their heads, eyes still meeting, and closed the distance between each other. At the contact, their eyelids fluttered shut and they embraced the warmth radiating from each other.

The kiss was slow. It was tender and sweet, their lips moving in perfect synchronization. Blaine's hands subconsciously rubbed up and down the sides of Kurt's lower torso, nearing his hips and moving up again. Kurt took the loose curl at the nape of Blaine's neck between his fingers and spun it around. Slowly, Kurt's tongue found its way into Blaine's mouth, carefully and leisurely mapping out the familiar space, relishing the taste of coffee and _Blaine. _Neither boy knew how long the kiss lasted, but neither cared. When they pulled apart, they desperately needed oxygen and their cheeks were flushed.

"Perfect again," Kurt murmured, removing one of his hands from Blaine's neck and onto his face, gently thumbing his cheekbone.

"I think it'll always be perfect with you, Kurt," Blaine purred honestly, his voice low and soft.

"Always?"

"Always."

* * *

><p>"I'll see you the 26th?"<p>

"I think so," Blaine responded, bending down to grab a bag from under his bed. Kurt not-so-nonchalantly stared at his ass, and Jeff noticed, winked at him, and went back to his book. "I'm really excited though, Kurt. What do you have in store?"

Kurt twiddled his thumbs and walked a few steps to flop onto Blaine's bed, taking off his shoes first. "Well… y'know what you were saying at Sectionals? About meeting the New Directions?"

Blaine nodded. "But didn't I-"

Kurt interrupted him. "Yes, I know you already met some of them, but those were only the _girls. _I was thinking that maybe you could come out to lunch with us New Direction guys?" His last sentence was more of a nervous question.

Blaine sat down on the bed next to Kurt and gave him a soft kiss on the temple. "That sounds great," Blaine told Kurt softly.

A small smile wrote itself on Kurt's face. "Oh, good! I'm not nearly as close with the guys as I am with the girls, but they're still my friends, and they've certainly come a long way from tossing me in dumpsters."

Blaine chuckled lightly. "That's good. I'm excited! Do you promise me a movie after lunch, though? I'll have the Christmas cuddles!" Blaine made grabby hands, tightly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and pulled him onto his lap. Kurt squealed.

"Blaine!"

"What? Maybe my Christmas cuddles are coming a little early this year!" Blaine exclaimed, nuzzling Kurt contentedly and sighing into him.

Kurt made no move to get away, but ticked, "Ah, ah, ah, young man, you still have three days until Christmas!"

"Don't care! Cuddle now!"

Jeff raised his head from his book. "Get a room!"

"We have one," Blaine groaned.

"Go to your other one, then! I honestly don't see why you need to be here if you have Kurt's room all to yourself," Jeff pointed out.

"You're fun to bother," Blaine responded coolly, "but we'll go now, just to please the ever sassing diva."

"Thank you, Blaine. Now I can read in peace!" Jeff waved his copy of _1984 _around in the air and narrowed his eyes.

The couple chuckled. Blaine gently lifted Kurt off of his lap and stood, taking his hand. Kurt stood after him, slipped on his shoes, and they quietly left the room - sharing a quick, two second peck under the mistletoe - and chuckling at Jeff's discontentment.

When they arrived at Kurt's dorm, Blaine broke out his puppy dog eyes straight away. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his blazer, and crawled onto Kurt's bed, messing up the previously unwrinkled sheets and pulling the soft lavender blanket over him like a cocoon.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded, his eyes wide at his now disorderly bed.

"What?" Blaine mumbled, his voice muffled by the sheets. "Come cuddle with me!"

"Blaine! I still need to pack a few things and change. I have to be home by seven, it's already 4:15, and I've done nothing!" Kurt began to shuffle about the room, straightening things and putting several objects aside that he wanted to bring home with him. "It feels like I haven't seen my family in forever! I stayed here with you last weekend, y'know."

Blaine sat up. "I know, love. Just fifteen minutes, I promise. I just want to have you as long as I can because we have to spend three whole days apart." Blaine spoke sarcastically at the end of his sentence and pouted.

"You are such a child," Kurt said, relenting anyway, and putting down the small duffle bag of things he began to pack.

"You love me anyways."

Kurt scoffed. "Now you're just fishing for compliments," he told him, slipping off his shoes again and crawling into Blaine's cocoon.

"Hey! You're the one who calls me _baby. _I can't help it if I'm a child," Blaine pointed out, unraveling the blanket from around himself and gently laying it over the two of them. Kurt merely giggled in response and pulled Blaine into him. (They had discovered that Blaine had a thing for being the little spoon.) They relaxed, and Blaine's eyes fluttered shut. He took Kurt's hand and thumbed small patterns on the back of it and over his knuckles. "See? Isn't this nice?"

Kurt hummed in agreement and mumbled, "Fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes," Blaine repeated soundly, turning in Kurt's arms and kissing him on the lips passionately.

"You're helping me remake my bed after this," Kurt warned Blaine.

"Mmhh… of course," Blaine murmured, and then began to pepper soft kisses on Kurt's neck.

* * *

><p>"Apparently, Blaine is having an introduction this lovely Christmas break," Jeff announced to the few Warblers that were still present at Dalton. Blaine glared at him, although that <em>was <em>what he got for having an open conversation with Jeff in the room. Cameron, Jesse, Wes, David, and Thad all turned to look at the blonde with interest.

"To Kurt's dick?" Cameron asked excitedly, bouncing in his seat and looking at the lead Warbler.

"No!" Blaine exclaimed, shoving Cameron off of the armrest of the couch he was sitting on next to him. He hit the floor with a thump and an 'oof.'

"Asshole," Cam grumbled, standing up and moving to the other side of the room, sitting next to Thad on one of the bigger couches.

"Carry on," Wes said, not at all phased by Blaine and Cameron's little ordeal.

Blaine shot glaciers at Jeff, who simply tuned it out. "So," Jeff restarted, crossing his legs and sweeping his hair out of his eyes, "apparently little Blainers is having a nice little meeting with Kurtie's Nude Erections."

"So it is his dick!" Jesse exclaimed.

Blaine scowled. "The _New_ D_i_rections," he corrected irritably, straining the i in the word.

"Yeah, but nude erections are more fun!" Jeff exclaimed. Wes, David, and Thad laughed heartily, and Cameron and Jesse were practically in tears on the floor due to the hilarity. Blaine stayed scowling. Jeff didn't find it that hilarious - he was just being honest - but he wasn't complaining that he made his friends laugh. "But seriously, he and Kurt are going out to lunch with the men of the club."

"Fraternizing with the enemy!" Wes exclaimed, mock gasping. Blaine narrowed his eyes at him, and his scowl only grew worse. "Kidding, man! Do whatever you want. God, you're really pissy when Kurt's not here."

"Am not!" Blaine defended. "Maybe a little pissy because I have to go have dinner with my dad who 'doesn't mind that I'm gay, but doesn't want it flaunted in his face' and was 'fine with it' - in the most unconvincing way - when I told him I got a boyfriend. Woohoo. At least Mom will be happy."

"Oh, sorry, B," Wes apologized, smiling.

"Will Coop be there?" Jesse asked, grinning at the thought of Blaine's older brother who he admired.

"I hope so. I mean, I think. New York doesn't always allow him to come home. I really need to catch up with Cooper. I haven't seen him since August."

"Well, we hope he's there for you, bud," Thad said.

"Yeah, Blaine," David agreed.

"Thanks, guys. I'm gonna call it a night though. I still have to call Kurt, and I have an early morning tomorrow." He smiled halfheartedly, waved, and got up from his spot on the couch. His friends waved him off, saying their good nights, sympathy laced in their voices.

* * *

><p>"Kurt's home!" a voice exclaimed as soon as he opened the door to his house. Once he walked in and set down his messenger bag and duffle bag, he was immediately wrapped in a pair of strong arms and pressed against a lanky figure. When he was finally released, Kurt composed himself, smoothing down his shirt, and smiled. "Hello, Finn."<p>

"Kurt! I missed you, bro!" Finn exclaimed.

"I missed you, too, Finn." Kurt responded. Both brothers smiled as a bubbly Carole came into the room, grinning.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Carole! It's good to see you!"

"Oh, good to see you, too, honey," she replied, wrapping Kurt in a hug.

"Where's my dad?" Kurt asked. He had missed his dad so much over the past few days that he hadn't seen him. Kurt loved being at Dalton, but missing his family was one of the biggest downfalls of being at a boarding school. He missed being able to talk to his dad every morning and night, and telling him about his day. He was upset about missing several Friday night dinners. He rarely did so since the heart attack. Whether he admitted it or not, he also kind of missed working the Sunday morning shift at the garage.

"He's in the kitchen probably snacking on something he-"

"I was eating grapes, thank you," Burt interrupted, smiling. He was standing the doorway to the kitchen. "Come 'ere kiddo."

Kurt sprang forward into his father's arms, hugging tightly. "Hey, Dad."

"How you doing, kid?" Burt asked, releasing his son and sitting down in the den next to where Finn had settled comfortably on the couch.

Kurt smiled, looking back on the past few amazing weeks he's had at Dalton. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, _Blaine. _It had been quite the time one at a boarding school could have. "I'm fabulous, Dad. I'm really doing well." Kurt's happiness shone through his voice.

Burt could hear so. He was so thrilled to know that his son was happy. "That's great, Kurt. I'm glad to know you're doin' well."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt responded, taking a seat on the couch too. Carole bustled off to the kitchen at the beep in the oven, signaling the finish of the chicken. There was a tiny silence, then Finn whooped loudly at the T.V. where some game was on the screen. That caught Burt's attention, and he turned to watch. Kurt sighed, thought not disappointedly. He knew that his family was all right. Things were like he never left already. It seemed to get quicker every time he got home. He dragged himself off of the couch and into the kitchen, deciding to help Carole with dinner.

* * *

><p>"So, how's this Blaine kid treating you?" Burt asked through bites of food.<p>

Kurt's eyebrows rose up as he swallowed his water, then set down his drink. "Like a perfect gentleman," he answered honestly, smiling at the thought of his boyfriend.

"Good," said Burt gruffly. "Do you mind if we talk a little after dessert, jus' the two of us? Carole made pie."

Kurt smiled. "Sure, Dad."

The four ate in silence for a few moments, Finn wolfing down everything in sight, Kurt picking here and there. He wondered what his father could possibly have to talk about with him _by themselves_ - was it about his boyfriend? He shuddered internally at the possibilities.

"Hey, Kurt?" Finn spoke up out of the blue.

"Hmm?"

"Will I ever be able to meet your Warbler buddies? I mean, Blaine has met most of the New Directions already. They sound really cool."

Kurt grinned at his brother's interest in his friends. "Of course, Finn. You'll just have to come visit Dalton one weekend. I'm sure the Warblers will _love _you. Jesse and Cameron will welcome you with open arms." He laughed lightly at all of the possibilities of what the two would do to publicly humiliate a newcomer.

"Sweet!" Finn exclaimed.

"Speaking of Blaine meeting the New Directions… I have a proposition for you."

"A what? A position?"

"A _pro-po-si-tion, _Finn. Proposition."

"Oh, uh, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could maybe get the New Direction boys to come out to lunch with us at Breadstix on Sunday so Blaine could meet them? I think they'd get along really well."

Finn grinned. "That sounds awesome, bro! Sure, I'll ask them. Just all the guys?"

"Yep," Kurt said, taking another bite of his chicken. "He's already met the girls. They came by Dalton last weekend."

"Oh, yeah! They were talking about that. You had the Competition Week thing, right?" Kurt nodded. "So, how was that? What was it?"

Burt and Carole turned their heads in interest. Kurt knew this was going to be a full blown story, so he took another sip of his water and got ready to do some talking.

* * *

><p>Blaine parked his car, walked up the driveway and through the garage. He noticed that neither of his parents' cars were home, and Cooper's was parked neatly. He entered his house and at the resounding 'beep beep beep' of the security system that went off every time a door to the outside was open rang out, he called, "Honey! I'm home!"<p>

At the sound of his voice, footsteps came from upstairs. Blaine looked up to see a speedy Cooper, barreling down the steps.

"B!" Cooper exclaimed as his feet hit the floor, running over to his brother and hugging him tight.

"Coop, I love you and I missed you and all, but you're kinda squeezing the air out of me," Blaine puffed out through short breaths.

Cooper dropped his arms immediately. "Sorry, B."

Blaine rubbed the back of his head, but then remembered that there was gel in it. He started to walk towards the kitchen and said, "It's fine, Cooper. How've you been?" He grabbed a paper towel from beside the sink and wiped his hand off. Then Blaine reached into the fridge, grabbed a Coke, and leaned against the counter, facing his brother who sat on one of the chairs across from him.

"I've been good! College is treating me well, but I've been really, really busy recently - not that you haven't." He winked.

"Oh, my God, Cooper!" Blaine exclaimed, trying to reach over the counter to slap his arm. He failed miserably as Cooper leaned back in the chair he was perched in.

"Don't lie, Blaine." He smirked. "Speaking of which, how is Kurt?" A dopey smile appeared on Blaine's face. "Awesome. I have some fun stories to tell you that couldn't really be told over the phone."

"Oh, _those _kind of stories," Cooper said, still smiling smugly.

"No! Get your mind out of the gutter!" he exclaimed seriously. After about a five second pause, he burst out laughing. Cooper joined him, because Cooper's mind was _always _in the gutter. "But seriously, they're not like that." Cooper raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Okay, maybe _some _of them are like that, but not most. I'm still a virgin, no worries Coop. You can still claim to have no reason to be proud of me."

Cooper chuckled, and feigned disappointment at Blaine's virginity. "Okay," he drawled. "We really need to catch up though, little brother. I mean, I know we literally haven't gone a day since… well since, y'know, but those are usually a quick text or a two minute phone call. I hate our busy schedules." Blaine murmured his agreement. "Come on, I'll grab a beer and we can catch up on the couch."

Blaine smiled and pushed off from where he was leaning on the counter, grabbed his Coke, and walked into the living room. He plopped onto the couch and propped his feet up on the footrest in front of it. Cooper came in soon after, a Budlight in hand, humming softly under his breath. When he sat down, something occurred to Blaine.

"Hey, where are Mom and Dad?"

Cooper thought for a minute. "Uh, Dad's at like, some meeting or whatever, and Mom's out running errands. She was out to lunch with a friend before that."

"Where are they due home?"

"Mom around five - she was going somewhere far, I don't even know - and Dad not until late."

Blaine glanced at his watch: 1:46. "Good, we have time then."

"Yes we do," Cooper agreed, sipping his beer. "So, what stories do you have for me?"

"Well, first, can I make a confession? Before the fun stuff?" Blaine asked worriedly, his eyes flashing all over the room.

"Of course, Blaine. You know I'll never judge you, even if you do something naughty," he teased lightly.

Blaine barely stifled a nervous laugh, and took a deep breath. "I lied to Kurt."

Coopers eyes widened, and he had to use all of his strength not to spit out his drink. _"What?"_

"I lied to Kurt," Blaine repeated slowly.

"About what?"

"I lied to him about the Sadie Hawkins dance. I lied to him, and told him I got away with only a broken wrist and a few bruises and cuts. Why didn't I tell him?" Blaine asked, not really directly at Cooper, just out of anger.

"I don't know, B. Do you trust him?"

"Yes! I love him, Cooper."

"Do you think he'd judge you?"

"Never. He's gone through just as much bullying as me, just not as severely hurt. He transferred schools because of a _death threat_, Coop." Cooper looked shocked. "I just don't know why I lied. He was being so kind to me, caring, and then I just made that stupid lie up!"

Cooper thought for a moment. "Would you not want to be exposed to him like that?"

"I wouldn't mind. He's told me everything, opened up as a whole. We've been talking like this since before we were dating. I guess I've just been taking a little longer to expose myself, y'know? Lay it all out on the line."

Cooper nodded. "I understand. You've been through a lot, Blaine." He paused. "What was going on that made Kurt kind and caring? I mean, was it more than usual?"

Blaine looked down. "Uh, yeah. I… he was, um…"

"Oh, my God! Are you _sure _you're still a virgin?"

"Coop, yes! I'm still a virgin. God, is everything about sex with you?" His blue eyed brother opened his mouth to respond, but Blaine kept talking. "Y'know what? Never mind. For you, yes it is." Cooper chuckled. "Seriously B, what was going on?"

"Well, he kinda found out about my boxing stress relief thing, and he got me to talk about it and stuff, and he was being so sweet. He took care of me. He didn't care or laugh if I cried. He kissed me to make me feel better. He would just tell me things… I don't even know. I explained everything to him, and then we like…" he trailed off embarrassed.

"Made out?" Cooper filled in. Blaine nodded. "Come on, dude. I'm your brother."

"So yeah. We made out and then he gave me this whole massage thing with oil and candles, but I was on my back, so he didn't see the scars. He didn't notice the time before that, either. Then we just kind of cuddled, and he sang to me, and we fell asleep.

Cooper's smirk returned. "Shirtless? Him too?"

"… at the end. While we were asleep, mostly."

"Okay," Cooper muttered, examining the situation.

"Coop! I don't know what to do now!"

"Oh, um… well honestly, bro, I think you should just tell him when you see him next, otherwise it'll just be eating away at you."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope!"

Oh, Cooper. Always one for being blunt.

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went quickly.<p>

For Kurt, the "Hudmels" experienced their first Christmas as a family, quietly celebrating. After opening presents at five in the morning - thanks to Finn - they had a wonderful home cooked meal by Kurt and Carole. It was a peaceful day, and it allowed for some lovely, much-needed family bonding for the new family of four.

For Blaine, there was a late morning exchange of presents, and then his parents went on their daily doings, as per usual. Blaine and Cooper spent the day together, just laughing and relaxing, still exchanging more stories, Blaine more of his happy ones like his wins at Competition Week and the performance. They were constantly smiling, not caring as much that they weren't celebrating as an _entire _family. At one point, Cooper went to take a shower, and Blaine sat alone in his room. A song replayed itself in his head, and he decided to let it out. He got up from his bed and went out into the hallway where a sleek, black baby grand piano sat. He gently ran his fingers over the keys, not pressing down.

He lightly hit the middle C. "Still in tune," he said to himself. Blaine sat down on the bench and positioned his hands, the notes to the song coming back to him. He took a deep breath and began to play, ready to let go of the feelings that the song so well described.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**

**Some days, I feel my soul has left my body,**

**Feel it floating high above me, like I'm looking down upon me.**

**Oh ay oh, oh ay oh.**

**Start sinking, every time I get to thinking,**

**See he's yet to keep on moving, never stop to let the truth in.**

**Oh ay oh, oh ay oh.**

**Sometimes I feel like it's all been done.**

**Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one.**

**Sometimes I wanna change everything I've ever done.**

**I'm too tired to fight, yet too scared to run.**

**And if I stop for a minute, try to think about things I really don't wanna know.**

**And I'm the first to admit it, without you I'm a liner stranded in an ice flow.**

**Yeah,**

**I feel like thief who has no faith, made immoral by the grade,**

**Of the drugs you took that day.**

**Oh ay oh, oh ay oh.**

**Sinking, and the pain he's been inflicted, yet he's feeling like the victim,**

**Just the horoscopes to blame.**

**Oh ay oh, oh ay oh.**

**Sometimes I feel like a little lost child.**

**Sometimes I feel like the chosen one.**

**Sometimes I wanna shout out till everything goes quiet.**

**Sometimes I wonder why I was ever born. **He didn't question that anymore - he used to, though. He was happy now. He had Kurt. They were made for each other. He stood and began to press the keys harder, really getting into the song, oozing with passion.

**And if I stop for a minute, I think about things I really don't wanna know.**

**And I'm the first to admit it, without you I'm child and so where ever you go, **

**I will follow. **

**Oh, yeah.**

**Baby you are just beautiful, from crown to your cuticles.**

**You held down my two sons.**

**You never frown when 'duty calls**

**You know me,**

**I gave you more than you can handle,**

**But you still keep a handle on it.**

**Even when I take something beautiful and vandal on it.**

**No more females,**

**Well how come email's got notes on a scandal.**

**It's like Eve with the apple, **

**A priest in the chapel, **

**Overcome by the devil's tackle.**

**I'm still shackled the bad till I know**

**I know, I'm such a hassle every time I let my thoughts go.**

**I get baffled.**

**So I hardly pause, **

**I just cross seas, **

**With these gnarly broads, **

**'Cause it hurts me just to see what I've finally lost.**

**So I guess I'm just a fiend, consumed by the scene, **

**The stage and screens where it's just me and Keane. **

**And if you stop for a minute, I think about things I really don't wanna know.**

**So I guess I'm just a fiend, consumed by the scene,**

**And I'm the first to admit it, without you I'm a liner stranded in an ice flow.**

**The stage and screens where it's just me and Keane. **

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh….**

When he finished his song, he was breathing a little harder and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Intense, little bro," a voice said. Blaine's eyes snapped open, and he saw Cooper standing at the end of piano, his hair messy and wet, wearing sweats and a v-neck. "I run off for fifteen minutes to clean up a bit, and you go and take out your teenage angst through song. Wow." Blaine scowled. "You sound good though."

"Thanks," Blaine muttered, getting up from the piano bench and cracking his back.

"You that stressed about it?"

"I mean… a little. The song helped. I'll be fine. I just need a good night's sleep tonight."

"All right, B. Just let me know if anything's up, okay?"

Blaine's mouth stretched into a fake smile and said, "Anything for you, Coop." His voice was condescending.

"Even an unlimited amount of sexual innuendos without chastisement _and _you admitting that I'm the more attractive brother?" Cooper joked excitedly.

Blaine mock gasped. "Never."

They laughed.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been too long since Blaine had been to Kurt's house; it had been about a month, when he came over for the Friday night dinner after they started dating. Yet strangely, he was nervous. His palms were sweating and all of the sudden he was scared that Burt was going to maim him when he found out that he lied to his son. Blaine was also unsure of what to do. Should he tell Kurt after lunch and be awkward and restrained and nervous the entire time? Or should he just get it over with and make Kurt sad - and possibly angry about being lied to? Blaine sighed as he turned into the driveway, but he didn't get out just yet. He weighed over his options. He definitely wanted to make a good impression on these guys that he was meeting, especially if they were anything like the way Kurt described them. Then again, he didn't want to make Kurt upset for this lunch or be upset for it himself. He groaned and nearly slammed his head on the steering wheel until he remembered that it would cause the horn to honk.<p>

Eventually, he decided to tell Kurt before the meal. It may or may not have involved a lot of mental yelling and a coin toss, but after several minutes of pondering that's what he ended up deciding on. When he dragged himself out of the car, he was surprised to see Kurt leaning against his Navigator next to where Blaine parked. _How the hell did I not notice that? _Blaine thought to himself.

"Care to explain you were sitting in my driveway for ten minutes?" Kurt asked, flicking away a loose piece of hair and drumming his fingers against the side of his car once.

Blaine blanched, swallowed, and answered calmly, understatedly, yet truthfully, "Just thinking."

"About?"

Blaine thought a moment before answering, "Your friends."

Kurt smiled cheekily. "Nervous?"

"Honestly? A little."

Kurt's smile softened. "They'll love you." Blaine returned the grin and reached for Kurt's hand, pulling him upright. He then dropped his hand and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"Three days is too long," Blaine murmured, breathing in Kurt's scent. Although the time gave him an opportunity to think, he had still missed his boyfriend who he had become so accustomed to seeing every day.

"Mmhh… I agree." Kurt pulled back from the hug a little and looked Blaine in the eye. Blaine's honey eyes were orbs of gold, shinning happily.

"I do believe I never got my kiss hello," Blaine pointed out feigning nonchalance.

"Well," Kurt started, "I would be happy to bestow you with one." Kurt leaned down and gently kissed Blaine, nothing more than what it was intended to be: hello. They both smiled and rejoined hands. They walked into the house and Blaine was surprised by its near emptiness.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Complaining about an empty house? Strange one, you are." Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt giggled. "Finn's at Sam's. They'll probably be coming to lunch together. My dad's at the shop, and Carole is in her room, reading."

"So not _totally _empty."

"Not completely," Kurt confirmed, "but she won't bother us." Blaine smiled again and Kurt led them up to his room. They both settled in on Kurt's bed, cuddling comfortably propped up against the headboard, content in the silence in each other's arms. "I have no issue with snuggling, but do you want to do anything? I mean, we do have an entire hour to kill."

Blaine swallowed uncomfortably. Now was his chance. "I was actually planning to talk."

"Oh, okay. About anything in particular?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Well, I kinda have a confession to make," he said, using similar words to when he talked to Cooper. Kurt's eyes widened immediately with a combination of fear and interest.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Blaine took another deep breath. "I lied to you about something I shouldn't have."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "Are you going to break up with me? Do you not love me?" he exclaimed, jumping to conclusions and letting only the worst ideas fill his head. He looked panicked and anxious.

"Oh, no, Kurt, no! I love you, I promise," Blaine reassured, softly stroking Kurt's hair and pressing kisses to his forehead. "It's not you, or our relationship. It's…it's me." Kurt's head cocked in interest, eyes still tear-filled and expression still frightened. Blaine was unsure of where to start, so he decided to introduce Kurt to the topic that they were speaking of. "Do you remember the other day when you found me in the gym punching the bag, and we went back to the room and you were so perfect to me?" Kurt smiled faintly and nodded. "Do you remember what we were talking about? The accident that I said happened with my friend at the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"Yes," Kurt barely whispered.

"Well, that's what I lied about…" As soon as Blaine said it, he knew that it came out wrong.

A single tear rolled its way down Kurt's check, and Blaine immediately thumbed it away gently. "Why would you lie about that?" Kurt whispered, rage present in his voice. "For sympathy? To relate to me or something?" More tears spilled down Kurt's face, but this time he pushed Blaine's free hand away. Kurt tried to wriggle his hand out of Blaine's, but the latter had a tight - not painfully so - grip on it.

"Oh, no, Kurt," Blaine cooed. "Listen to me, love, please. Let me explain." Blaine's voice was shaking, memories coming back already. Kurt stopped trying to pull away, but his shinning, story my grey eyes refused to meet Blaine's.

"Why should I?" he asked. "You _lied._"

"Kurt, please. I didn't lie about what you think. You're jumping to conclusions." He paused and his eyes fluttered shut as he breathed deep again. "I didn't lie about it happening; I lied about the consequences." Kurt let out a little gasp and said, "Consequences?"

"I-I… I didn't just get away with a broken wrist and some scratches. _That _was the lie. I… got hurt really badly. I was out cold in the hospital for five days. I had _bad _cuts. I still did have the broken wrist and a couple of fingers too. I… I have- hang on." His voice was shaking heavily and so were his hands as he pulled them away from Kurt's. Blaine pushed himself off of the headboard and began to take off his shirt.

_Fag. _

"What are you-" Kurt began.

_Homo._

"Just look," Blaine said. "Closely," he added. There was a single, thick pink scar running along Blaine's torso. It was right at the bottom of his rib cage and was about two inches long.

_Disgusting._

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt whispered, overwhelmed with emotions, now crying freely. "Oh, my God, and I was mean! Baby, I am so, so sorry."

_Insulting. _

Blaine's thoughts and flashbacks were eating him up, but he willed himself to be strong and not to cry - for Kurt's sake. He blinked back tears and shook his head of the memories, knowing that those boys were wrong.

"It's okay, Kurt. It's okay. Shh… don't cry," Blaine cooed, stroking Kurt's hair again.

Kurt took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. It's just not fair! We don't deserve this. _You _don't deserve this."

"I know. It's _not _fair. There's not much we can do, but right now we can just keep fighting and staying strong."

Kurt stopped crying and sniffled. He took Blaine's hand and stared deep into his boyfriend's big honey eyes, his own already brightening after the sadness. "They can't touch us, or what we have."

"I love you," Blaine said dreamily.

"I love you, too," Kurt responded. Blaine leaned over and kissed him softly. It was so full of love that it was like no other kiss that they had ever shared before. When they broke apart, it occurred to Blaine that he was still shirtless. He immediately crossed his arms over his chest, dropping Kurt's hand in the process. "Baby… don't do that."

"It's ugly. I hate it. The last time I was shirtless in front of you, I was on my back or half asleep, and the time before that I was too distracted by you." He flashed a quick smile Kurt's way, who blushed. "Plus, you know the story behind it now…"

"Please, don't hide it from me, Blaine. I love you for you, and this is just another thing that I love about you. I don't care if you have a scar. I don't care if you have a million scars. You're still my Blaine."

"Thank you," he whispered. "I was afraid that you'd think it's ugly or that you'd be mad at me for lying."

Kurt took Blaine's hand again ran his finger along his wrist, and then squeezed tight. "I can't be mad at you for lying, no matter how hard I try. I know that this is a very difficult thing to talk about. It's okay. Never forget that I'm here to understand and listen." Kurt paused, thinking. "I don't know if it's too hard for you, but do you think you could explain the whole thing to me? I understand if you're uncomfortable, though."

Blaine took an unsteady breath and nodded. "Yes… but first, can you kiss me, please?" He inwardly cringed at how whiny and pathetic he sounded, but was happy to see the soft smile on Kurt's face.

"Of course." Kurt leaned in and kissed him gently, yet more passionately on the lips than their last kiss. It lasted much longer, and Kurt waited for Blaine to pull away first. That was his kiss.

"Thank you," he breathed, slightly mesmerized by Kurt. Kurt just smiled in return and sat patiently, waiting for Blaine to speak. "Well… what exactly do you want to know?"

"Well… what happened to your friend?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"I'm not all that sure… he got hurt just as bad as me, but after he was discharged from the hospital he changed all of his numbers, transferred schools, and never spoke to me or anyone else from school, for that matter, ever again."

Kurt let out a soft, "Oh."

"Yeah, it's sad though. He was nice. I think he was really traumatized by it."

"…Were you?"

"Honestly, yes. For the longest time, even at Dalton, I was scared. My freshman year I was still timid until around… now, actually. I mean, I told you how I made friends with everyone, and eventually it stopped haunting me so much. I became comfortable in my own skin again. But honestly Kurt, I wasn't totally at home again until I met you." Kurt gasped and smiled, but waited for Blaine to finish. "You helped me find me again, and I want to thank you for that, Kurt."

He had tears in his eyes by the end of speech and Kurt couldn't help himself. He put his hands on the back of Blaine's head, running his fingers through the gel, and pulled him forward so their lips met. He kissed his boyfriend so lovingly and passionately at once, it was almost too much to handle. At the same time, it wasn't. It was just what both of them needed to feel.

"I love you so much," Kurt breathed when he pulled away. "So much, Blaine, and you did the same thing for me." Kurt kept his hands threaded through Blaine's hair, staring into his eyes that were glowing.

There was a comfortable silence until Blaine broke it, his thoughts needing to be released. "Do… do you want to know anything else?"

"If you don't mind… how did you get the scar? I mean, I understand that they beat you up and they hurt you and you hit your head, but did… did they cut you?"

Blaine blinked hard in an attempt to fight off the memories. "Yes," he whispered. "One of them had a knife… They didn't get too deep, and they didn't cut my friend, but… it still marked me with something that I would have for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt murmured. He gently lowered his hand to Blaine's taut, muscular stomach and ran his thumb over the pink line that was the scar. He removed his other hand from Blaine's hair, smoothing it first, and put both of them on his shoulders. The countertenor then lowered his head and pressed a single kiss to the mark. "Gorgeous," Kurt whispered. "Scars and all."

"Thank you for understanding and being so good to me, Kurt," the tenor said after a few moments. "I'm so glad to have you in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kurt smiled faintly and slowly crawled into Blaine's lap, facing him, but not quite straddling him, with his legs off to the side. He dropped a kiss to Blaine's forehead and murmured against the skin, "I love you," for the third time that sitting.

"You, too, love. Is that all you want to know?" Blaine asked. Kurt sensed his need to drop the subject.

"Yes, baby, thank you. I know that was hard. Now come on, it's still snuggle and kiss time. I have more lavender candles with your name on them." They looked into each other's eyes and grinned broadly at the memory of the previous afternoon and the small joke Kurt made. Then they fell into a fit of giggles, glad that the rough conversation was over and they could just be Kurt and Blaine again.

* * *

><p>"So you're the famous Blaine?" Mike inquired as the couple sat down at the booth.<p>

"I am," Blaine responded cheerily, his mood drastically changed from the hour before at the Hudmel house. "Nice to meet you." Blaine stuck out a hand. Mike took it and they shook heartily. "From what Kurt has told me, I can gather that you're… Mike?" Mike nodded and smiled. "And you're Artie?" Blaine asked, sticking his hand out again.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Blaine."

"Likewise."

Blaine and Kurt sat down at the table set for seven, waiting for the other three boys to arrive. Just as Kurt was about to start a conversation about the latest glee shenanigans, Puck burst in through the back entrance of Breadsitx. He wasfollowed by a slightly ruffled young looking waitress, earning her a scowl from the other server on her shift.

Puck strode over to the table and plopped down next to Kurt, giving him a clap on the shoulder that he took grudgingly. "Hey, guys. Hello, some guy I don't know. Sorry I'm late; I was here ten minutes ago, but…" he trailed off, looking over at the waitress and winking.

Blaine tentatively reached across Kurt, slightly intimidated by this guy with the mohawk, and stuck out his hand to him. "Blaine Anderson. I'm Kurt's boyfriend."

"Oh! That's who you are. Nicely done, Hummel. He's a hobbit, but he's pretty cute. Good job." Everyone gaped at him at his last comment. "What? I'm comfortable enough with my sexuality to say we're all pretty hot. I'm not gay, guys," Puck grunted. Artie and Mike shrugged, this being seemingly normal for Puck. Kurt laughed and smiled, turning to Blaine who looked surprised, yet pleased.

"So Blaine, who's your favorite rapper?" Artie asked.

Blaine thought it over for a minute. "Does P!nk count as a rapper?"

Artie raised an eyebrow. "I mean… not _really._"

"Okay, Nicki Minaj."

"Oh, cool."

"What about you?"

"You expect me to _pick?_" Everyone at the table laughed. In the midst of their cackles, two more bodies appeared at the table. Finn and Sam sat down and greeted everyone with warm smiles and happy hellos.

"Hey, Blaine," Finn said.

"Hey, Finn! How's it going?"

"I'm good, man." Blaine smiled. "This is Sam Evans, the newest of the New Directions. He's really cool."

"Nice to meet you, Sam," Blaine greeted.

"You too, Blaine. Taking care of our boy, Kurt?"

"Yes!" Kurt interjected, knowing what was coming at one point in the meal.

"So, Blaine-" Puck started again.

"Oh, look! The waitress!" Kurt squealed, flipping his menu closed, glad that she was saving his boyfriend. Puck rolled his eyes, but ordered nonetheless. After everyone had told the waitress what they wanted for lunch, Puck leaned forward past Kurt and looked at Blaine.

"All right, curly top, you seem cool enough, but first we have a few rules to lay down." The New Direction boys nodded intently in agreement, and Kurt leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, my God," he groaned under his breath. "Really, guys?"

"Yes, Kurt, really," Finn said. Kurt rolled his eyes, and Blaine grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed tightly, not all fazed. Honestly, he had kind of expected this.

"First of all, Anderson," Puck continued, "don't be a dick. We N.D. guys aren't cool with that. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's totally cool that you _like _dick, but don't be one. We don't tolerate douche bags. Second of all, don't mess with our boy Hummel, here. I know he seems like glass, but he's not, kay? I've come away from throwing him in dumpsters, and I actually think he's pretty cool. So if you break his heart, we break your face. Sound good?"

Blaine grinned. "Sounds great, Puck. I promise to do the best of my ability to not _be _a dick, keep _liking _dick, and to love Kurt with my entire heart." Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand, then kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered in his ear.

"You, too," Blaine responded quietly, swiping his thumb back and forth over the back of Kurt's hand.

"You know what, Blaine?" Puck said. "You seem pretty cool. But I have one more question for you: do you like football?"

Blaine's face lit up. He was going to get along _famously _with these guys.

* * *

><p><strong> So? What'd you guys think? I loved writing Cooper. Have you seen the asktheanderbros blog? Best thing ever! He will return, I promise. I imagine to be more like he is on that blog (cocky, funny, lighthearted, and perverted), but since this was such a serious topic, I wrote him seriously. Y'know? Okay yeah. <strong>

** I hope you like it! REVIEW! 3 I love you all. Seriously. We're almost at 60, guys! **

**My tumblr: its-not-unusal-to-be-loved . tumblr . com**

**Next: Birthday**

**Later: Sneaking In**

**Then: The Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza **


End file.
